Sonic Uprising: Crisis of Many Worlds
by TheAPPstore
Summary: After the war on their worlds, the civilians are busy fixing up the damages the war has caused. But then, something happened that sparked the war again and undoing all of their work. Now trapped in a merged world of confusing proportions, it is up to the New Resistance to come back and fight the empires again. Based on and taking place after Sonic Forces and MLP The Movie (2017).
1. Prologue-Part 1

**Prologue: The Calm Between the Storms**

 **Part 1: Awakening to the War**

* * *

It's been several weeks since the end of both the Storm Empire War over Equestria and the Great Forces war between the Resistance Force and The Eggman Empire. It seems that the repairing process is going smoothly. Civilians are busy repairing the damages caused by the two wars. It's a long process, but it will be worth the effort when it's done.

But something happened after the two wars took place, reversing the repairing effort and restarting the war. Now with yet another war rising, the heroes have to do things all over again.

Warning: This story contains major story spoilers for My Little Pony The Movie (2017) and Sonic Forces. Look at these two works before proceeding if you don't want the story of these two works to be spoiled for you.

* * *

"Ugg…" a voice moaned.

Eyes opened up to reveal that someone is lying on the ground surrounded by lots of debris.

"What…happened?" a girl weakly asked.

A girl with red and yellow hair with cyan eyes got up from the rubble. She is wearing a black jacket with orange stripes across the sleeves over a orange shirt with purple pants. Her foot wear consists of orange running shoes.

This is Sunset Shimmer, and for some unknown reasons, she has found herself in this mess of a place.

Sunset woke up after seeing the damages that surrounds her. She got up to her feet.

"What happened here?" Sunset asked herself. "Where am I? What am I doing here?" She continues to look around the area she has found herself in. Then she ponders for a moment. "Last thing I remembered before whiting out was I saw a big white light coming from the sky. Is this Equestria? It looks like it took quite a beating.

She turns towards where Canterlot is and saw that it is under attack by several ships. Wondering what's going on here, she decides to rush to the area.

Before she starts to run, Sunset feels something strange on her head. Is that a crown on her head? Last time she checked, she wasn't promoted to princess anytime in her life. Not since she abandoned her studies. Well, there must be an explanation for this, but there is no time for thinking. She must get to those airships that are attacking Canterlot as soon as possible!

* * *

 **Stage P-01**

 **Canter Mountains**

" **Stormy Road"**

Sunset starts off the stage (and thus, the game) by running on the walkway to Canterlot. That's strange. Last time she looked off into this side of the mountain, there wasn't a path there, was it?

"Where did this path came from?" Sunset asked herself as she ran on the path. "And what's with all these…soldiers?" She encounters several robots and knights in armor along her journey. She takes a while to take them down before moving on.

Up ahead on the path, there are more enemies. As she approaches them, Sunset wonders, "What's this crown on my head?" She gets closer to the enemies. "Let's see what this…"

In a short time, Sunset accelerated to the point where she became a rocket. She plows through the enemies like they were nothing.

"Wow! That's powerful" she exclaims. "But now I feel a little exhausted. Looks like I can't go any faster unless I wait."

She passes through a capsule containing small, white aliens. They escape from the capsule and entered Sunset's body.

"Whoa!" she said. "These white aliens just gave me a surge of energy! Now I can boost!"

With her newfound powers, Sunset boosts her way through the mountain path, plowing through any enemy that she comes across.

After going through the third section, Sunset encounters some rails that lead up to the ships ahead. She jumps on them and grinds her way up the rails. Joining alongside her, though, are flying enemies who seem to be more interested in trying to knock her off the rails than helping her. Reacting to this, Sunset leaps from rail to rail as each laser approached her.

After about 45 seconds, she leaps up and lands on one of the nearby airships. "Ha! I infiltrated one of your ships!" Sunset taunted. "How's that make you feel?" And then she finds herself surrounded by enemies. "Oh dear," she remarks as she attacks every single one.

After fending off the enemies, Sunset finds a spring and uses it to launch herself into the cargo bay of a nearby airship, ending the stage.

[Time Elapsed: 01:55:00]

* * *

Upon landing in the cargo bay, Sunset finds herself witnessing a battle between a crimson pony and a human, just like her. The pony has a deep purple coat with violet-red hair, wearing a black armor with a insignia above the hind legs. The pony appears to be a unicorn, except it's horn is broken. The boy is in a dark jacket just like her, sporting black hair with crimson highlights. His clothing is entirely black, save for a red shirt under the black jacket.

The boy and the pony continued to fight. The boy then began to use a strange necklace wrapped around his neck, ready to unleash an attack. The pony, not wanting to see that happen, tackles the boy before he could let out the built energy. Sunset gasped as she saw the boy being knocked into the rear of the cargo bay.

"It's all over now," the pony said. "I'm going to rip you to pieces."

Who is the enemy? The pony? Or the boy?

Sunset caught a glimpse of the boy turning his gaze towards her. She caught her gasping. Knowing that he must be an ally, Sunset gets ready to rocket towards the pony.

The pony gets ready to crush the boy with her front hooves. But before she could press down on the boy, Sunset use her rocket ability and slammed into the pony, interrupting her attack and knocking her to the side of the cargo bay.

"What?" the pony said. "Impossible..."

"How pathetic," Sunset commented. "You seem to be suffering from tunnel vision because you did not detect my presence." She then reached down and helped the boy get up back to his feet. "You okay?" she asks the boy. "You seem to be fighting that pony."

"Thanks for the help..." the boy replied coldly. "Found myself aboard this ship when I woke up. And that pony...she was there waiting for me."

Sunset turned back towards the pony. "Who's that?" she asks.

"I have no clue," the boy replied. "She appears to be like that other guy. Always thinking she's edgier than me. I don't want to see that pathetic face near us again. Sar is over the same eye."

"Who are you talking about?" Sunset asks.

"None of your business," the boy said. "All you need to know is that my name is Shadow."

"Oh, so your name is Shadow?" Sunset asks. She offers her hand. "I'm Sunset. Nice to meet you."

Shadow coldly refuses to shake hands with his new friend.

Suddenly, alarms began to go of around the airship. Shutters leading in and out of the cargo bay have been shut, and the room has been tinted red.

"Guess they find out we are here," Shadow comments. "Come on. Let's get out of here before we get surrounded by enemies." He then sprints off into the other side of the cargo bay.

"Hey! Shadow!" Sunset calls out. "Wait for me!" Sunset then runs after Shadow deeper into the airship.

At the rear of the cargo bay, the pony twitches a little, having heard the nasty comments she for from those two people that she had fought.

"Did they..." the pony mumbles. "Did they just call me pathetic?" Slowly, she begins to get up. "Me...pathetic...are they implying that I'm weak? No..." Her voice only gets louder from here. "No...I am...I am not...weak...I am not weak...I am not weak. I AM NOT WEAK I. AM. NOT! WEAK! Hrggggg!"

And then her screams echo throughout the airship.

* * *

 **Stage P-02**

 **The Sky**

 **"Storm Fleet"**

Shadow runs down a corridor with his new friend. He leaps over barriers and hurdles as he increased his speed. Upon reaching one end of the ship, he turns around, ascends to a higher floor, then continues onward. This repeats until he is out on the deck.

As he his running, Shadow receives calls from his teammates down on the ground.

"Shadow?" a woman calls. "Shadow, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Rouge," Shadow responds. "Just found myself waking up on an airship and fighting a pony. A pony who's probably just like that other guy. Also, I made a new friend."

'Oh no," Rouge said. "You don't think-"

"My head is hurting due to that...merge...whatever you want to call it," Shadow replies. "I don't who that pony I was fighting is, nor no I know the friend who saved me."

"What's going on in there?" Sunset asks as she and Shadow continued to run down the corridor.

"Ugg," Shadow groans. "If you want to communicate with the outside world, here. Have a communicator. It appears that I have a spare handy." Shadow rummages trough his pockets and pulls out a earpiece with a microphone. He tosses it to Sunset. As they both run. "Attach this to your ear and you will be able to call to others."

Sunset does what Shadow instructed and puts the earpiece to her ear.

After this, the duo escaped the corridors of the airship that they're in and entered the deck. They are then greeted with a fleet of airships, several of which have balloons on them.

"What in the-" Shadow said as he saw the airships. "What have this egghead done?"

"That can't be a good sign," Sunset comments, not realizing that she had the communicator on.

"Who's that?" Rouge asks after hearing the new voice.

"That's Sunset," Shadow introduced. "She found me in a cargo bay."

Sunset and Shadow leaped from airship to airship, encountering waves of robots and foot soldiers along the way. Sunset gets ready to attack these enemies with her newfound powers, but Shadow stopped her before she could do it. "Stand back," he orders. "I got this."

Using the strange necklace, Shadow builds up energy preparing it for an attack. Then, he unleashes the energy outward, producing a shockwave that knocks back every enemy.

They continued to leap from airship to airship, grinding on rails and attacking flying enemies as they pass through. This goes on for a while, until they spotted a fleet of several red airships. Plastered on the side of the airships is a unsettlingly familiar insignia.

"Oh no..." Shadow muttered. "No...no! Not this again! I thought we defeated that Eggman last time!"

"Something wrong, Shadow?" Sunset asks.

"None of your business!" Shadow dismisses. "I just hate seeing that mad egghead coming back constantly."

They ended the stage by landing on one of the Egg Fleet's many ships. They have a long road ahead of them, it seems.

[Time Elapsed: 03:25:00]

* * *

 **Stage P-03**

 **The Sky**

 **"Egg Fleet"**

"Man, when will this evil egghead give up?" Shadow asks. "It seems this world can't rest for a few days without him coming back to execute his next plans! I really hope the merge was not his working, because if it is, then I'm going to beat him to within an inch of his life!"

"Really have a grudge against this Eggman dude, whatever," Sunset remarks. "We really need to _terminate_ his career before we does any future harm." Sunset then chuckles at the little pun she just made.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Shadow yells as they leap into another airship.

"Uhh...how did you managed to create that?" Rouge asks.

Sunset decides to explain the joke. "Well, I've discovered a strange connection between our names and-"

"Not our biggest priority," Shadow said. "And don't ruin the joke for everyone else."

"Okay, I'm sorry for making that pun, okay?" Sunset apologizes. "Man. I'm surrounded by harsh people. Where are my friends when I need them?"

After that interesting conversation, Shadow and Sunset have entered the main airship, which is the largest amongst the others.

"I'm getting sick of being so high up," Shadow suggested, feeling a little nauseated. "Let's grab some parachutes and get out of here!"

A few moments later...

"Perfect!" Sunset said. "Now we just need to find a way out and-"

"Shadow is here?" they caught Eggman speaking. "Grr! What is he doing in my airship of all places? One of you idiots, eliminate Shadow before he gets to the main reactor! Or the deck!"

"Grr..." Shadow growls. "Doctor, doctor, doctor. When will you learn from your mistakes?"

"Does he ever learn?" Sunset asks.

"This has been going on for a while," Shadow replied. "Let's just say that we don't have the best relationship in the universe."

This gave Sunset an idea. "Hey! What if I bring some of my friends over and-"

"No amount of friendship power is going to change the relationship between me and Eggman," Shadow interrupts. "It's been going on for too long. We cannot change that, no matter how hard you try."

"Oh..." Sunset replies.

The duo eventually reached the deck of the main ship, with lots of robots chasing after them.

[Time Elapsed: 03:50:00]

* * *

Sunset and Shadow eventually reached the edge of the ship, with robots in hot pursuit. As they are running, they can hear Eggman yelling from behind them.

"Don't let them escape!" Eggman commanded. "Get these two now!"

The robots ready their fire and directed them towards Sunset and Shadow. They fire several laser pellets, but they both leaped off the airship without looking back. As soon as they disappeared, the robots stopped their firing. Eggman then threw a rage.

"Ugg!" he yells. "I can't believe that he escaped again! What's with me and that slimy black rat?"

"Fretting about your losses, I see," a villainous voice said.

"Who said that?" Eggman asks as he looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. He turns his back and saw a yeti with horns welding a staff. "Who are you? And where did you come from? Haven't seen you around anywhere."

"I am the Storm King," the yeti introduces himself. "I am a power-hungry conqueror, wishing to lay waste to the lands I take over."

"Conquer?" Eggman asks. Then, he growls at the Storm King. "This world is not big enough to hold two global conquerors! Out of my sights before I blast you to pieces!" He reaches for a ray gun and points it at the Storm King, ready to shoot him.

"Relax, Egghead," the Storm King reassures. "Why must we fight, when we can join forces?"

Eggman lowers his gun. "Joining forces?"

"I see that you are a conqueror like me," the Storm King points out. "You and I share a common goal. Why don't we combine our forces? We'll be twice as strong than ever before. Plus, thanks to the merge that helped to revived me, we now have whole new lands out there, just waiting to be taken over by us. You with me? Are you ready to take this deal?" The Storm King offers his hand.

Eggman took a look at the hand he was offered. After a short amount of consideration, he accepts the deal. "I take this alliance," he states. "Just as long as you don't betray me. It seems like every evil force I try to take over always wants to backstab me."

"Don't worry about it," the Storm King reassures. "I'll always be by your side. No matter what."

In the cargo bay where the pony is at, she pounds on the walls sobbing about her loss and the fact that she was called weak by her enemies. The pony's name is Tempest Shadow, right hand woman of the Storm King. Her real name is known to others, but it appears that she was forgotten about it. As she continues to pound on the walls, a figure walks up to her. As a shadow casts down on her, she looks back to see a masked figure.

"I see that you want revenge on the world for calling you weak," the figure said. "You're just like me, in a sense." He then pulls out a red gemstone the size of a fist. It has darker red stripes going down its sides, emitting a red glow and a noise. "Take this clone of the Phantom Ruby, child," he instructed. "And you will feel more powerful than you'd ever imagine."

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **From the Author::**

What...what happened here? What in the world just-how come...where did that continent came from? And...nearly everyone looks a bit...different. Last thing I remembered is a big bright light and then...this happened. What? My mind is totally messed up. Been getting headaches just from trying to think about it. And uh...oh great did the WAR just have to happen again? I thought we finished that war weeks ago! What caused all of this to happen?

Wait a second...is that a giant metal planet floating in our sky? What is that thing doing there? What...I'm so confused...

* * *

 **Stage Descriptions:**

 **Stage P-01:** The opening stage of this game starts off with a boosting section. There are several enemies scattered throughout the area. Near the end of this segment is a long path filled with several different paths. This place is the perfect spot to demonstrate some of the runner exclusive abilities. After that is done, we are off to a small area where the player must face off against several enemies. After that is done, a long rail section then proceeds. Flying enemies come into the area in an attempt to knock the runner off the rails with their laser attacks.

Once that's done, after grinding on the rails for about 45 seconds, we enter an arena on a ship in which all enemies must be defeated before moving on. The stage ends by entering the cargo bay of a nearby ship.

 **Stage P-02:** The stage starts off by having our runners go thorough a long hallway section filled with various enemies and obstacles. Once they're out of that airship, then then exit onto the bridge, faced with several enemies. This section takes elements present in the stage Egg Fleet from Heroes. Runners must get from airship to airship by grinding on rails or hopping from platform to platform. After going through about 4 airships, the stage ends with a view overlooking the coming Egg Fleet.

 **Stage P-03:** Also taking inspiration from the stage of the same name, this stage has the runners hop from airship to airship, busting enemies and solving puzzles. After going through about 5 or six airships, depending on the route taken, the runners are then taken to the main ship, where they have to go through corridors once again. After getting out of the hallways, they then exit onto the bridge, where they pass through the goal.

* * *

Written by: TheAPPstore

Sonic Forces: Developed by Sonic Team and Hardlight, Published by SEGA

My Little Pony The Movie (2017): Produced by Hasbro, Distributed by Lionsgate


	2. Prologue-Part 2

**Prologue: The Calm Between the Storms**

 **Part 2: Enemy Territories**

* * *

Hours after Shadow jumped out of the Egg Headquarters...

"I'm glad that you've made it back, Shadow," Rouge said. "And I see that your new friend has made it back with you."

"I didn't found her," Shadow replied, looking towards Sunset. "She found me. I was fighting this...pony...person and she was about to crush me under her hoofs, when this girl came in and saved me."

"Just curious," Sunset brought up. "Who is that pony? Never seen her before in my life, not even during my time as a pony."

"You were a pony?" Shadow asks, bewildered by this new infomation. "I used to be a hedgehog once. Now I'm...whatever this form is." He looks around his new body. His limbs, he recgonize, but the rest he's unfamiliar with.

"That's the body of a human," Sunset explains.

"Strange..." Shadow said. "I feel like myself, yet at the same time...I'm not."

Suddenly, a warning message came up on Rouge's communicator. She picks it up and reads the message. "It's from Omega," she reads. "Looks like he's having trouble in the city. You two, get to his location and fast!"

* * *

 **Stage P-04**

 **City**

 **"Desolate Boulevard"**

Shadow runs through the city encountering many enemy troops along the way. Joining him is Sunset. Together, they dealt with the enemy troops and moved on.

As they ran through the city, Shadow calls Omega to check on him. "Omega, we've heard that you are in danger," Shadow said. "What's your status, Omega? Who are you fighting against? Don't tell me that your fighting Infinite again, are you?"

Omega spoke back, but his voice is a bot...broken in some places. "Sensory nodes da-aged," Omega said in a broken tone. "Si-ht percepti-n is con-sed, rec-iving c-nflicti-g sign-ls. Request-g a-istan-e in ex-rmin-tion."

Sunset noticed that something is a bit off about Shadow. "Shadow, is there something wrong?" she asks.

Shadow put his communicator back in his pocket. "We might be too late to save Omega," he responded. "He's the most powerful robot ever known, yet he has fallen once again. And I thought we added some improvements to structural and weapons since the first war to take back our world ended."

"Well, we can't just give up now," Sunset said. "I would like to know who this Infinite person is."

Shadow looks down on the bridge that he and Sunset is running on. Sure enough, he spotted the broken Omega sitting there unmoving. Smoke is coming out from within. Standing nearby is a familiar, dark figure with a mask. The view is soon blocked by a building they passed.

"Sunset, that must be Infinite there!" he pointed. "Quickly! Let's get to there and confront him!"

The duo then made a wide right turn downwards, eventually going under the bridge and into the area where Omega was destroyed. Standing in front of was Infinite himself.

[Time Elapsed: 01:55:00]

* * *

"Ha ha ha!" Infinite chuckled as he looks at his work. "Not seen much improvements since the last time we've met. Just like before, this powerful machine has been wasted by me." He continued to chuckled until he heard some skidding noise. He turned to look at two humans. One looked familiar, the black haired boy with red highlights. The other is a flame haired girl. "Well if it isn't the brooding boy who decided to confront me once again," he said. "And his flame haired partner that he decided to bring along. How romantic, considering we're at sunset over here."

Sunset crossed her arms, smiling at the mention of her name. "Good guess," she comments. "You've unintentionally mentioned my name."

Shadow growled at Infinite. "You..." he pointed at Infinite. "What did you do to this world? Tell me! What happened in that big ball of light?"

Infinite continued to chuckle. "You see, I was experimenting with the Phantom Ruby that I own, the last known one of its kind. It was severly weakened after the war had ended. So, after being defeated, I took the tme to find the Chaos Emeralds and used them in conjuction with the Phantom Ruby."

"You did WHAT?" Shadow roared. "Are you...crazy? Those things are the most powerful things in the world!"

Sunset looked at Shadow, confused by a set of crystals he mentioned. "Chaos Emeralds?" she asks. "Are those the chaotic version of the Elements of Harmony?"

Shadow elbowed Sunset. "Not important right now," he said. Shadow preferred not to ask about the Elements of Harmony Sunset had mentioned, or else look like an idiot for being a hypocrite.

"Big surprise!" Infinite continued. "The Phantom Ruby and the Chaos Emeralds not not go well together. They just straight up hate the presence of each other."

"Okay..." Sunset understands. "But that doesn't explain how we are here together, why it seems like multiple dimensions have fused with each other to create this big mess of a world that we live in."

Shadow put his fingers to his head and tries to remember his memories. "Infinite..." he began. "I was searching for you when you mysteriously disappeared after the war..."

* * *

 **Stage P-05**

 **Seaside Coast**

 **"Search Zone"**

"Agent Shadow, do you copy?" a G.U.N. commander asks from the communicator. "Are you closing in on the last known whereabouts of a guy known as 'Infinite'?"

"I was getting to that," Shadow replied as he skated down the coast of Seaside Hill. The area is mostly peaceful, barring a few stragglers who are left behind. They either don't know that the war is over, or are unwilling to withdraw from their current location, even if its not necessary.

Shadow continued to make his way through cliffs and loops, turns through canyons and islands. He encounters several enemies here and there, and he smashes them up.

Shadow then receives another call from the G.U.N. headquarters. "The last sighting was just around here," the commander tells Shadow. "Be careful, Shadow, for Infinite is a formidable enemy. Has the potential to mess with your mind, as we have heard."

"I already knew about that," Shadow replied. "Even with that Phantom Ruby of his, he still going to lose against me. He lost against Sonic, so it should be no surprise that I beat him again, even with his extreme power increase. Though, I hope I don't get zapped into another virtual reality."

Shadow exits a tower and travels through an alternate path leading to the mainland. He proceeds to smash up every robot he comes across. Should've run away along with Eggman, Shadow thought. You're much better off living to see another day and another war.

"You're nearing Infinite's current location, Shadow," the commander warned. "Best hopes to you, Shadow. Bring that Infinite person back to us."

Shadow zips off deeper into the path ahead.

[Time Elapsed: 03:25:00]

* * *

Shadow continues to fun on a path in Seaside Hill, searching for Infinite. He pays close attention to his surroundings as he continued to search. His ears then perked up when he hears a familiar phrase in a oddly familiar tone.

"I am not weak...I am not weak..."

"What was that?" Shadow asks. He searches the area to find the search of the voice. There's no mistaking it: Infinite must be nearby.

"I am not weak...I am not weak..."

Shadow peaks over a railing into a path below. What Shadow saw was unbelievable. The seven Chaos Emeralds, with Infinite standing near him still having the Phantom Ruby in his chest.

"What in the-" Shadow blurted out. "What is he..."

The Chaos Emeralds then began to rise up into the air. The Phantom Ruby radiates some strong energy out from it. Oddly enough, to Shadow, the Chaos Emeralds seem to be reacting to the presence of the Phantom Ruby, and not in a good way. They seem to be vibrating.

"With the power of the Chaos Emeralds," Infinite said in a rather insane tone, "I will become more powerful than ever before! I'll show the world how strong I'm truly am!" He then laughs manically.

Tremors begun to sprung up as the Chaos Emeralds continued to vibrate. A small ball of light and electricity also begun to pop up in the middle of the circle of Chaos Emeralds. Shadow could not believe his eyes.

"Shadow!" the commander yelled. Why is there shaking? Is there an earthquake?"

"I don't think this is an earthquake you're dealing with," Shadow said in a horrified tone. Normally, Shadow would be rather emotionless, but in this case what he saw was truly shocking. "Is he insane?"

Infinite continued to laugh manically at his actions, until he has the nerve to look at what he's doing. Turns out that the Chaos Emeralds are not giving him a boost to his powers as he had hoped, but they are actively resisting him. There was now a ball of light right in front of him.

Infinite stopped laughing to look at what he's created. "Oh." he said, before being engulfed by the light.

Shadow quickly braced himself for the ball of light as the tremors began to grow stronger and more intense. But it was too late. Shadow was engulfed by the light. He quickly blacked out.

And then, there was nothing.

Until Shadow woke up to darkness. He felt different somehow. It felt like he was trapped in a box.

"Where...where am I?" Shadow asks. "And how did I get here?" Shadow then began to touch himself, just to check to see if everything is okay and there. To his surprise, he found that his legs felt like pants. The fabric he is toughing felt a bit loose and not attached to his skin. On his torso, he felt some cloth was attached to his skin. Then he touched his face. His eyes felt different, his nose was different, and there was a strange object on his neck. As soon as he touched it, however, the object began to glow in a black light.

And then, he exploded, breaking the box he was bound in. Shadow landed on his feet and inspected his new look. To his surprise, he found himself wearing a black jacket over a red shirt. He has dark brown pants, though his shoes are still the same. So was his gloves. Shadow then began to touch his neck. It appears that he now has a necklace, though he doesn't know why it was there. He reached for his pocket. His communicator was still there, no surprise.

"What are you doing here?" he heard a woman say.

Shadow froze as soon as he heard that voice. It wasn't like anything he has heard before. He looks up to the source of the voice...

Only to find a dark purple pony with a broken down standing in front of him.

* * *

"And now I'd like you to meet a little ally that I've made," Infinite said. Floating down beside him is the same pony that Shadow had fought with earlier. Except...she seems to have a replica of the Phantom Ruby on her chest.

"No..." Shadow muttered. "It can't be..."

"What do you want from us?" Sunset asks.

"I came to you to show you my new powers," Tempest said. "After that humiliating defeat back in the airships."

"Shadow, the black rat that I loathe," Infinite began. "You've defeated me and mocked me, calling me weak. You made run of that scar in my head when we first met each other."

"You're taking this all wrong, Infinite!" Shadow said. "You let one little thing get over your head. Snap out of this, now! I beg you, for the sake and sanity of the world, please step out of this!"

"And now you've done the same to my precious Tempest over here," Infinite continued.

"Your what?" Sunset asks.

"But enough of this nonsense," Infinite said. "Take this!" Infinite and Tempest then began to activate their Phantom Rubies.

"Sunset!" Shadow warned. "Watch out!" Too late. Both Sunset and Shadow are hit with the illusions. "Ahh!" Shadow shrieked.

And then everything went black for both Shadow and Sunset.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **From Rouge:**

Shadow? Shadow are you there? Shadow do you copy? Hello? Is everything okay? Is the mission successful? Come on Shadow, respond please! Are you awake? Are you in trouble right now?

Great...he's not responding. Maybe Sunset, his partner could fill him in. Sunset, do you copy? Sunset? Are you there? I've haven't heard anything from neither you nor Shadow for quite a while. Is there something wrong with the two of you? Hello?

...They're not responded. Could that mean...that they're dead? Hold on, let me investigate.

*Gets outside to take a look. Notices two people being airlifted up to a nearby shuttle. Reaches out to grab a telescope to get a batter look. Sees Shadow and Sunset both being unconscious.*

Oh my goodness...that cannot be good. I'd must get the rest of my friends and allies. The world needs the Resistance force once again!

*Exits building*

* * *

 **Stage Descriptions:**

 **Stage P-04:** Starting from a street, it eventually gives way to some stairs and building interiors. A brief rooftop section then takes hold, with many enemies and obstacles. It then drops down to a street which features some hard turns. Once Omega is seen from the bridge area, a tight then takes hold before ending the stage.

 **Stage P-05:** Up until the tower section, this stage is nearly identical in layout to Seaside Hill from its original incarnation. The path soon diverges from the original after the tower section, in which, the runner will make a hard turn towards the mainland, with several turtle platforms in the way. After this, they soon enter the road leading to the mainland, where it all stops.

* * *

Written by: TheAPPstore

Sonic Forces: Developed by Sonic Team and Hardlight, Published by SEGA

My Little Pony The Movie (2017): Produced by Hasbro, Distributed by Lionsgate

All franchises involved belong to their respective owners.


	3. Prologue-Part 3

**Prologue: The Calm Between the Storms**

 **Part 3: Trapped in Illusions**

* * *

Hello? Can anyone read me? This is Rouge speaking and we've lost contact with both Shadow and his new partner Sunset. If there's anyone who knows Sunset, then I'm very sorry for losing her. They're last seen being lifted up to a shuttle and heading towards a planet-sized satellite orbiting our new world. This thing is much more massive then the Death Egg and the surface is something that we don't recognize, so who knows what horrors lay inside.

Hello? Can anyone hear me? I'm trying my bet to communicate my message to any survivors. Can anyone pick this up? Hello? Anyone?

* * *

 **Stage P-06**

 **Metropolis**

 **"Virtual Highway"**

This was supposed to Metropolis, the megacity that Shadow knew. He found himself in this area after waking up after being hit by the Phantom Cubes. Except something was a little off about the place. For one, how did Shadow find himself in here of all places? He was far from the place as far as he is concerned. And the edges of his vision seem to have these red, lines, as if his eyes are old televisions. Something about this doesn't make any sense. And what about the terrain out in the distance? It looks complete, but there are strange unfinished areas with red cubes at the edges. What?

Something was definitely wrong with Shadow's mind today. It seems like he is seeing stuff. Was this all in his head. He doesn't know, it looks all to reals, yet there is a lot of things that are...off. Regardless, Shadow presses onwards, traveling along the path that is set for him.

"Shadow?" he hears Rouge say over the communicator. "Shadow? Shadow, do you read me? Shadow, are you there? Hello?"

"Ugg..." Shadow groaned. "I feel like I'm out of breath. What happened...? What happened to Infinite? What is he planning to do with us this time?"

"Huh?" Rouge responded. "Are you okay," she continues to asks. "We're going to pick up Omega. You saw him being wreaked a while ago. Ugg...get it together Shadow! You're messing with my mind!"

"Mind?" Shadow said, feeling like that word carries a significant meaning. "What..."

After running through the highway, Shadow begins to hear some more strange voices in his head.

"This is E123-'Omega'," he heard Omega said. "I am perfectly fine. I have suffered no damage from by bout with Infinite."

"Omega?" Shadow responded. "But...I thought..."

Omega continues to spew out words. "I do not know defeat. I have never been defeated. I will never be defeated. I am not weak. I am not weak. I AM NOT WEAK. I AM NOT WEAK. I. AM. NOT. WEAK!"

"Ugg..." Shadow shudders. "These words...they hurt my...head. What is this madness? I can't take it anymore. I just...just...can't..."

Everything faded into a collection of cubes as soon as Shadow finished the course that was set ahead.

[Time Elapsed: 02:10:00]

* * *

 **Stage P-07**

 **Forgotten Labyrinth**

 **"Illusion Temple"**

Sunset woke up from her knocked out state, and found herself in a decaying labyrinth filled with water. Bricks have eroded away, several walls have large holes in them, and it's very mossy in here. Or at least, what I appears to be. Little did Sunset know that this was an illusion set up by Infinite to mess with Sunset's mind.

"What is this place?" Sunset said to herself as she runs through the labyrinth, ignoring the red cubes that pepper the place. "What...what am I doing here of all places?"

She explores deeper into the ruins, ignoring the strange comets of red cubes that surround the area. It feels all real to her. All the smells she's absorbing, the water she's swimming in, the enemies she's attacking, it felt very real. It was as if she was actually there, when in reality, she's still knocked out and being dragged to...somewhere.

As she explores deeper into the labyrinth, she beings to hear voices in her head. Voices that same from her friends.

"You're a failure to us," she heard Rainbow Dash say. "How could you miss that? We all see this coming!"

"What?" Sunset asks, not understanding what's going on. "What did I do? What happened?"

"You're no fun to hang out anymore," she heard Pinkie say. "What a jerk. You're going back to your original self, back when you are selfish."

"That's not true!" Sunset called out. "I-"

"Thanks to your inability to act," she heard Twilight say, "we've lost a lot of our friends. Because of this, you no longer deserve to be a part of us. Goodbye."

This sends Sunset into tears. "No!" she screams. "You don't understand! I don't understand! What happened between us? Why are you all abandoning me all of a sudden? Please! Can someone explain this to me? Anyone?"

Sunset makes her way out of the Forgotten Labyrinth Zone as the area dissolves into a sea of dark cubes.

[Time Elapsed: 01:45:00]

* * *

 **Stage P-08**

 **Unidentified Location**

 **"Nightmare Corridor"**

Soon, Shadow and Sunset both found themselves in a unfamiliar place after the areas they were once in faded into black. They are in a metal corridor on a metal walkway that turns in various places. Along the way, there are several lasers heading their way.

"What in the-" Shadow said as he shook his head. "Where...where am I? Last time I remember was being in Metropolis. Could...could that be another one of Infinite's tricks? Creating a virtual world inside our minds?"

"Okay, what is going on over here?" Sunset demands an answer. "First thing I was exploring a abandoned labyrinth that is filled with water, and now we're here in...whatever this place is. What is this place? I don't remember being here!"

The dup continue to run down the pathway containing various large robots. They then enter a corridor that is small and tight.

"I don't really like being trapped in a corridor with a friend in my hands," Shadow said, remembering the horrifying loss of one of his closest friends. "Especially if there are gunman chasing me down."

As they traveled further down the corridor, several thoughts went into their heads. It felt real alright, but are they actually there?

"These cubes..." Shadow commented as he observes the sides of the corridor. "I don't usually see them in such large quantities. Could this be another illusion set up by Infinite?"

"I don't understand," Sunset replied. "If this feels real, then could it be considered an illusion?"

"Sunset, listen to me!" Shadow yelled. "Last thing we remember before finding ourselves in these strange locations is that we are hit with several of those Phantom Cubes thrown to us by both Infinite and Tempest. Everything just went black for us." They then exit the corridor and entered an arena, where they are ambushed by enemies. "We need to get out of here as soon as possible, and fast!"

After dealing with virtual enemies, they soon entered another corridor, where they had to sidestep to remain on the walkway, or risk falling into the enemy littered lower floor. They then zoom deeper into the corridor, where everything faded to black for them once again.

[Time Elapsed: 02:40:00]

* * *

Shadow felt something on his bottom. It felt like metal. His wrist feel like something is locking them together. He opens up his eyes and first saw Infinite floating there in front of him. Anger runs down Shadow's body, but as his vision cleared, his anger turned into worry. He snapped himself awake at the realization what he was held prisoner. He was trapped behing some hard light bars with his hands being held together by hard light handcuffs.

"Ha ha ha," Infinite laughed. "Glad to see you finally awake, Shadow."

Shadow, in a panic, looked at his surroundings. He was being held prisoner...where exactly? He could see his home planet from the viewing dome above him. At least, he thinks its his home planet. Turns out that, thanks to the dimensional merge, the planet that he once knew was no longer recognizable in many places. He did caught a glimpse of Planet Wisp which is in orbit...around the planet...hey, where did the moon go? It's been nearly a day since he woke up after the bright light hit him, and he never saw the moon that he once knew. What's going on here?

"Where..." Shadow began, breathing in a state of panic. "Where am I? What is this place? How did I get here?"

"This, my friend, is the Planet of the Giant Robots," Infinite introduced the place. "Though, can you really call it a planet when it orbits not a star, but another planet? Anyway, while you were unconscious trying to get through these illusionary obstacle courses we've set up, I decided to drag you and your fiery friend up into this satellite. I hope you like it here."

Shadow continued to struggle freeing himself from his handcuffs. "Infinite, what have you done?" he asks. "What do you want from me? Why did you take me here? I want to get out now!"

"It's no use, Shadow," a familiar female voice said. Shadow immediately stopped panicking as soon as he heard it.

"Sunset?" he asks. "Is...is that you who is next to me?"

Sunset silently nodded. "I've been trying to figure out how to break my way out," she said as she inspects the hard light handcuffs. But I can't seem to figure out how these things work! They're a technology that hasn't been seen before! I can't make sense of them!"

Infinite continued to laugh at them as the continue to try to break themselves out. "Try all you can to set yourself free," he said. "But you're going to be stuck in here for a long time." He floats away to a nearby exit, before stopping to give them a few final things to say. "And don't even try to escape this place. This moon is packed with giant robots who can transform into various vehicles. They have a vast array of weaponry, all pointed at you. Enjoy your stay." And then Infinite continued to leave.

Shadow then went into a state of panic again. He rushed up to the hard light bars, calling for Infinite. "Wait! Infinite!" he screams. "Come back! We've still have unfinished business! Infinite! Please! COME BACK!" Tears dripped down from his eyes as he continued to scream out Infinite's name.

Then Tempest trotted along in front of the bard, looking at the prisoners inside. She looks at Sunset and Shadow in particular. "Oh, and thanks for the DNA samples we've taken from you," she said. "I'm sure that it'll be useful to us later."

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Bonus Scenes:**

"Ugg..." Sonic groans as he opens is eyes to the bright sunlight. "Wha...what happened?" he mutters out. "Last time I remembered was being hit with a white ball of light..."

Sonic is laying there seemingly in the middle of Green Hill, what with all the blocky mountains and totem poles. At the same time, Sonic felt a bit strange. There was something like a cloth laying on his chest and back, his legs felt like pants, and to top things off, there appears to be something...tickling one of his ankles. Something...metal?

He stood up on his feet and begins to touch himself. He feels a little different, so its best to check if he's okay. Let's see...it feels like he's wearing clothes. he has a red jacket and blue pants with white stripe just above the knee. On his right ankle is an anklet with a familiar blue cube on it. Still has his white gloves though. He's still not sure what he had become.

Remembering that water usually creates reflections, Sonic ran to the nearest source of water. Well, one of the few lakes left in Green Hill. The area is still covered in sand. He swears that a group of people is working on returning water to this hilly region. Did all of their efforts got wiped off? Did that has something to do with the white light that engulfed him? Strange...

Sonic took a peek at what little water remains at Green Hill. To his surprise, and horror, he as been transformed in to a human of all things! He still as his cobalt blue hair and emerald green eyes, but his skin is...well, his skin is still peach colored, but now the color is all over his body that does not have large amounts of hair. He doesn't know why or how he has transformed into this state, but it can't be something good. Before he his blinded by that white light, he is a hedgehog. Now he is a human. Oh, what fun, he thinks.

Suddenly a thought just came to his head. "Wait, what about the others?" he asked to himself. He remembers still having his radio communicator with him after the war ended. Maybe he could contact some of his friends. Climbing up to the tallest mountain he could find, Sonic spotted a disturbing image. A flaming city in the distance.

"Oh no," he said in horror. He hopped down the mountain and boosted off into the distance heading towards the burning city. Along the way, he grabbed his communicator and called one of this closest friends. "Tails, are you okay?" he asks. "Buddy, something weird is going on! I've transformed into...something and there's a burning city in the distance! Tails, do you read me?"

* * *

Ponyville is a place where ponies of all races reside. It's a nice little town containing almost everything. A bakery, a boutique, a town hall, and many more. It was also been turned into a small kingdom after the defeat of Tirek.

But now, the town is in ruins. All the buildings have been destroyed, everything is burning, and there are craters everywhere. The entire town has been deserted. Everypo-err, everyone has left the place.

All except for one.

In the ruins of Twilight's castle, something digs themselves out of the debris. It is a rainbow-haired girl who is now in light peach skin. The girl's name is Rainbow Dash, and she is one of Twilight's closest friends.

Gasping for air after being buried underneath that pile of debris, Rainbow climbs her out of the pile and steps on solid ground. She cleans off the dirt and dust on her clothes, which is a blue jacket over a white shirt, combined with dark gray athletic leggings and blue shoes. Rainbow is starting to feel a little headache after being consumed by that white light that consumed all of Equestria.

"What the hay is going on here?" she yells, without anyone to hear her. She looks around her trying to find anyone who happens to be stuck in this ruined town. Then she looks in the direction of the capital Canterlot. It appears that it is under attack by a fleet of airships.

Getting a wave of horror slapped on her face, Rainbow had her heart racing. "Oh no, not Canterlot again!" she cries. "There must be some survivors being attacked by them! I must get to that area as fast as possible!" She leaps up preparing herself to fly, only to fall back down because she no longer has any wings. "Rats!" she yelled. And then she felt something tickling on her left ankle. "Wait, what's that on my ankle?"

Turing her body so that she could see her feet, she takes a closer look at her left ankle. It is a gold anklet with a cyan laser beam.

"Huh. That's cool," she comments. Then the jumps back on her feet. "But there's no time for admiring. To the capital city!"

Rainbow then takes a sprint to the ruined train tracks that goes up the mountain. She takes off at high speeds as she ran towards Canterlot to help out with the surivors.

And hopefully, her friends.

* * *

 **Stage Descriptions**

 **Stage P-06:** The layout for this stage is a modified version of the original Metropolis Zone Act 1, first taking place outside before entering a building that contains the stage layout. Once completed, it will lead back outside to a winding highway filled with lasers, which eventually leads to another building containing the layout for Metropolis Zone Act 2.

 **Stage P-07:** This is the original Labyrinth Zone, except that it is in disrepair. Only the lowest parts of the labyrinth is filled with water. A remaining of acts 1 and 2, this stage removes much of the hassle that the original has, mainly less switches. As the level progresses, the water level will suddenly rise up, filling almost the entire zone except for the ending area.

 **Stage P-08:** Starting off on a metal highway, there will be a lot of enemies firing upon whoever is unlucky enough to find themselves in there. At several locations, the Runners will be ambushed by several enemies, all of which must be defeated before moving on. Then, they'll get to a long corridor section which features many barriers. Hitting them will both slow the Runners down and lose all of the collected rings, so precise quick-step timing is a must have for those wanting to get out of the corridor unscathed. And there is very few rungs to be found in this section.

After that is finished, there will be two more arenas for the Runners to face off against enemies, before heading off into another corridor ending the stage.

* * *

Sonic Forces: Developed by Sonic Team and Hardlight, Published by SEGA

My Little Pony The Movie (2017): Produced by Hasbro, Distributed by Lionsgate

All franchised involved belong to their respective owners.

Current list so far:  
SEGA-Sonic  
Hasbro-My Little Pony


	4. Prologue-Part 4

**Prologue: The Calm Between the Storms**

 **Part 4: Fall of Heroes**

* * *

We thought the threat was over…

It once seemed like the war had just ended with Infinite being driven off and Eggman being defeated once again. The surviving people are doing their best to repair what's left of the world after the war. It's going to take a while, but they're still trying their best to make things right again.

The last thing they needed was yet another threat.

* * *

 **Stage P-09**

 **Canter Mountains**

 **"Road to Canterlot"**

Things are not starting well.

First off, the geography was all messed up. There are continents appearing where there was once ocean, landforms have disappeared, and the general landscape looks familiar but it feels completely different.

Secondly, for some unknown reason, everyone has transformed into something else. Humans, animals that look like humans, and actual animals that behave like human beings. Also, everyone's mind is totally messed up, probably from the combination of two minds. That's an unpleasant sight.

Being thrown into this war without warning, Rainbow Dash makes her way from Ponyville into Canterlot to check on the royalty. She saw screaming ponies and humanoid animals back at home, but the last thing that she needs is for one of her friends to be in great danger. Having been transformed into a human and lacking the ability to fly, Rainbow decides to run along the mountains to get to her destination.

She runs up the path that wasn't there before. "I must get to Canterlot as fast as possible," Rainbow said to herself. "Who cares if there is a path along the mountains that wasn't there before? The last thing I needed out of this way was for the princesses to be in serious danger. The Castle at Ponyville is now…missing, so who knows where my friends are? Especially Twilight." She shudders at the last part.

She dashes and jumps over the broken parts of the path, dodging enemy fire along the way. As she makes her way up the mountain, she looks off to her left to look at Cloudsdale, her former home. Well, her former home when she was a pony. Apparently, a floating temple decided that it was a good idea to smash itself into Cloudsdale itself. And now, it's a total mess.

"Whoa!" Rainbow comments as she stares at her former home. "It looks like a ruin had just smashed into my old home! Well, that's ruined. At least I can do my temple exploring whenever I wanted. Clean up's going to be a chore to do, though."

She blasts through multiple enemies with her newly found boost move. Rainbow instantly goes up to whoever she targets in a laser flash. And then she grinds on a rail that's placed there for some reason.

After all that, she found herself on the homestretch towards Canterlot.

"This must be it for this road," Rainbow remarks. "Next stop: Canterlot! I hope everyone there is okay."

She runs though straight into the heart of Canterlot, not knowing that's waiting for her. The city is up in flames once again. Bummer.

[Elapsed Time: 01:50:00]

* * *

Canterlot is now in ruins. There are piles of debris everywhere and everyone is panicking. Civilians are running for their lives trying to find shelter and food.

At the center square of the capital city, the purple hair princess, Twilight Sparkle, is facing off against a crimson pony with a scar over one of her eyes. Tempest Shadow. She still has her broken horn, and her mean character. There was a red crystal on Tempest's chest armor, and who knows what it's doing in there. Standing near Tempest is the Storm King, having been revived thanks to the events that came before.

Twilight breathes heavily as she faces off her opponent. "I thought we reformed you," she said. "I thought you were going to improve on yourself, not go back to who you once were."

Tempest chuckles at Twilight. "Oh, silly you," she said. "You do know the cause of this war don't you?"

"Well, here goes the second beating!" Twilight fires a spell from her hands into Tempest.

In a split second, Tempest smirks. She activates the crystal in her chest and uses it to distort reality. The magical fireball suddenly freezes in midair, just seconds from impact. Twilight's eyes widen as her perception is twisted. Tempest activates her crystal again, this time directing the fireball back at Twilight. She is hit by her own spell and is knocked back behind a barricade.

"Nice," Storm King said.

"That's a wonderful spell there, Twilight," Tempest Shadow said as she trotted towards the injured Twilight. She prepares to activate her crystal once again. "How about we start with your complete and utter surrender?"

"Not so fast!" Rainbow said as she charges into Tempest and kicks her away with her feet. She lands in front of Twilight and looks back on her. "Are you okay?" she asks. "Are the rest of the princesses okay? What's the cause of this war?"

As Rainbow is talking, Tempest got up and growled at Rainbow for her actions. She stood up tall and activated her crystal once again.

Suddenly, everything turned red for Rainbow and Twilight for a second. They both shield their eyes, but their brains are hurting even more from the distortion the crystal is making. Accompanied by the distortion was a strange noise.

When the effects died down, Rainbow and Twilight looked to where Tempest Shadow is. And they saw something horrifying.

Appearing out of nowhere are four figures, all of whom look familiar to them. Distortions surrounded them as they stand.

One was a centaur in black and red. He was white hair and tail, along with a pair of large, bent horns.

"Tirek?" Rainbow said.

Another had the appearance of a pony, but the feet and body are full of holes. It looked like it had insect wings.

"Chrysalis?" Twilight uttered.

The third was a human with red and yellow hair. It was their friend…

"Sunset Shimmer?" Rainbow asked.

The last was a dark pony in metallic armor.

"Sombra?" Twilight said.

Rainbow recognized all of these faces. "Hmm," she grunted. "They're villains that we encountered before, but have no fear!" She begins to charge towards them. "We will take them down, once, and-! " She boost right up to Tirek, only for him to step out of the way at the last second. Rainbow stops and looks back at them. The others look right back on her. "Huh?"

"What?" Twilight said. "How could this?"

Sombra fires off a spell directed at Rainbow. She dodges out of the way at the last moment, but was kicked into the air by Sunset. Shortly after, Rainbow is hit by Tirek's beam, and was knocked to the ground.

"Yes!" Storm King said. "More! More! Beat that girl to shreds!"

Rainbow gets up on her hands, her limbs feeling like broken pillars trying to hold a weakening building. "Twilight!" She yells. "I need some help here!"

Twilight clutches her chest. "I'm sorry Rainbow," she said. "But I can't fight anymore! This…Tempest is holding a mysterious power beyond my understanding! I can't pin down exactly how it works."

As Twilight is saying that, Rainbow dodges out of the way of Tempest's attacks. She then leaps up to hit her, but she is knocked out of the way at the last second by Chrysalis, whose spell has Rainbow pinned down. She is then lifted up by Tirek and is getting his beam to the face. The other villains join in to toss Rainbow around.

"Twilight!" Rainbow yells. "I'm running out of time here! Get me some-"

The last blow was from Tempest Shadow, who fired off one final beam to knock Rainbow up into the air. She then lands right in front of Twilight. Rainbow struggles to get up, getting weaker and weaker by the minute. Twilight could only watch as her friend collapses unable to continue the fight. Seeing her friend dying, Twilight reaches out for Rainbow shouting out her name.

"Rainbow!"

* * *

 **Stage P-10**

 **Green Hill**

 **"Green Hill Valley"**

Green Hill is a lush, peaceful looking environment with blocky fills, brown checkerboard patterns as the soil, and having a verity of flora including sunflowers, palm trees, and bushes. Totem poles are scattered around the area as well. This was Sonic's favorite places to run, as he frequently visits the place during his runs.

This time, he was not there to enjoy the scenery. He was there because for some reason, the war happened again unexpectedly. It all begins with a bright flash of light, and starts off with the blue hero kissing the ground of Green Hill transformed into a human. Ouch. Feeling as though Eggman was behind it all again, Sonic rushes though the hills in a desperate attempt at making into the city in time. Everything that they have worked on has now been gone to waste, as the Eggman Empire is now on the rise again.

As Sonic is running around, he gets a signal from Tails, his best buddy. "Sonic?" Tails asks. "Do you read me? Eggman is at it once again! Get to the city as fast as possible! We need you there!"

"On it, Tails!" Sonic said as he increases his speed.

The first part of the stage takes place is a lush, green area. The deserted part can be seen off into the distance. Once Sonic exits the cavern section, the patches of dying grass become appear more frequently, as well as broken loops all over the place.

He encounters more and more of those Egg Robots, but this was nothing new to him. What is new, however, was the robots being a little bit tougher than previous times, taking an extra hit before going down. Not that it matters, considering that Sonic has discovered something new about himself, an ability that he has not seen before. When he stomps, he creates a shockwave that knocks back and destroys everything that is caught in its range. The radius of the shockwave seems to be height dependent, so Sonic must gain the height advantage is he's every hoping to wipe these robots as fast as possible.

Green Hill's water has been replaced by an ocean of sand. As Sonic looks off to the side, he catches a giant sandworm emerging from the ocean of sand.

"Man, look at the size of that thing!" Sonic remarks. "All of kinds of things show up when your neighborhood transforms into a desert. Or, having continents appear out of nowhere. I wonder how much of a headache clean up's going to be. Someone better rename this place to Sand Hill because there's sand everywhere!"

There are sandfalls where waterfalls would've been, and the grass is dying and being covered in sand. Sonic hears the sounds of sand crashing down as he runs. Up ahead, there seems to be a horde of Egg Robots. This is going to take a while to get rid of. As Sonic blasts though the hordes, he carries some of them as he is running for a short time before they exploded in front of their faces.

Sonic sees the skylines just up ahead on the path he is going. "Well, guess that's it for Green Hill," he said. "Err, Sand Hill. Next stop: The City! I hope everyone there is okay."

Sonic blasts though the finish line as he runs off into the city, which is now in flames once again. Oh, curses, why does this have to happen?

[Time Elapsed: 02:00:00]

* * *

At the heart of the city, Tails is instructing the civilians to retreat while he protects them.

"Get to shelter," Tails instructed the civilians. "Now. Let me handle this." Tails prepares his weapon as he faces off the Egg Pawns in front of him. Aiming at them, Tails pulls the trigger, firing off several shots towards the Egg Pawns. But there were too many of them. He doesn't have enough firepower to fend off this horde. Of only Sonic was around…

Of course Sonic would be here! A blue blur passes from the streets and knocks the remaining Egg Pawns one by one. He lands right next to Tails.

"Don't worry buddy," he told to Tails. "We've got this!"

Sonic gives a thumb up. Tails does the same thing. But then, Tails saw something behind Sonic.

"Sonic!" Tails shook his friend. "Behind you!"

"What?" Sonic said as he looked back. A red beam was coming right at them, and at the last second, Tails and Sonic dodged out of the way.

Sonic looked up ahead and saw four figures: Zavok, Metal Sonic, Shadow, and Chaos. All four of them are joined by Infinite, who is at hovering above them.

Sonic took one look at them and gave a shrug at them. "Well, I know how this will turn out," he said. Sonic prepares to grab Tails and gets ready to get out of here. Before he could run very far, Infinite fired a red beam fight at Sonic's foot. The resulting explosion knocked Sonic off of his feet and separating him from Tails.

"This will not turn out like last time, blue boy," Infinite said. Then he pointed at Sonic. "Go, everyone. Attack Sonic. Turn him into a ragdoll."

Sonic tries to get back on his feet, but Shadow provided a little boost, by kicking him up into the air, allowing several the several other villains to knock him around. Poor Sonic never got a chance to fight back, as all of his attacks are quickly countered.

Tails could only watch as his friend is beaten around like a ragdoll. He reaches for his drop weapon, but pain flares up his arm. He hesitates to move, unable to handle all the pain.

The rookie should be around here. After all, they saved the world from the clutches of the Eggman Empire. Where is he/she when they needed them? Are they dead? Surely, for a person who manages to overcome their fears, they must've survived the initial attack. Right? Or maybe this time Infinite learned his lesson and killed the rookie when he had the chance. This seems like a grim situation.

Sonic's limp body was finally knocked to the ground in front of Tails. As soon as he landed, Tails walked up to check on his friend. "Sonic?" he asked as he tried to shake his friend awake. "Sonic, don't leave me like last time. You've got to get up and continue the fight! Sonic, do you read me? Sonic? Sonic!"

The last thing Tails remembered before blacking out was a red beam to the face.

* * *

With their best fighters knocked out and the significantly decreased morale, the amount of land the heroes controlled shrink until all that's left is a tiny piece of the planet that they had control over. The Eggman Empire and the Storm Empire have murged together, forming a formidable force that's more powerful than they could ever hope to achieve on their own.

Hundreds of thousands of soldiers have perished in the war, with thousands of civilians being slaughtered in the fight. Millions are injured, and there is not enough hospital space to treat them all.

The war spread on a global scale, taking over all four continents of the newly formed world. A world that was the result of smashing several more worlds together. Orbiting above the planet is a giant metallic space station that was of a spherical shape.

Despite all that setbacks the resistance force experienced, this was only the beginning of the war.

60 days later…

* * *

The resistance's bunker is a small, tight building, consisting of a computer room with a large screen and hologram table, a large door that leads to outside, and a small door that leads to the residential area.

Due to the events of the merged worlds, nearly everyone has transformed into something else. Some, such as Knuckles, have retained their original forms even after the merge. Others, such as Applejack, have been transformed into something else. In her case, she has been transformed into a Mobian coyote.

Actually, the room is populated with many creatures. Some are human, while others are either Mobians or ponies. The events of the merging worlds have made situations very awkward.

From the front door, Vector comes in to report his findings. "Our defenses have been breached at Emerald Hill," he said. "Once again."

The news made Knuckles sigh again. "Ugg, it's no use," he muttered. "Without our greatest fighters here by our side, without the morale that's been keeping us moving forward, without soldiers…there is no hope left in this world."

"Don't give up," Silver spoke up. "I'm sure that as long as we keep on fighting, we can still win this war. There is still hope! I'm sure we can get to it!"

Meanwhile, Fluttershy is comforting the heavily brokenhearted Tails, who is still covered in bandages.

"The war is still not over," Fluttershy said. "We can still turn the tide of the battle!"

"It's hopeless," Tails replied. "What can we do without Sonic around?"

"I've heard from your friends that you used to be a strong, independent kid who doesn't constantly rely on his bigger brother," Fluttershy said. "What happened to you?"

Tails let out a sigh. "Ever since Sonic has been gone, I feel like I'm digging myself a deeper hole," he said. "What can I do now? How can I contribute to this war if there is no one who can protect me?"

"Calm yourself down, little one," Fluttershy said. "We are just as worried about the war as you are. There's no need to freak out over this. All you need to remember is that there are friends by you side who are willing to-"

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie burst through the door screaming out big news. "GUYS, I'VE FOUND TWILIGHT!" she screams out. Everyone turns their attention to the pink pony. "She's last spotted in within the city just a few miles from here."

"Oh, so there's where that princess is located," Applejack said. "What did you find there?"

"Uhh…" Pinkie said. "Robots. And Storm Creatures. Lots and lots of enemy minions are spotted."

"Can you go there again to save her?" Applejack said.

"No, it's too risky," Pinkie said with a frown.

"Well, we could use someone who is good with weapons and send them out there," Knuckles suggested. "Anyone in here like to go out there and rescue that Twilight? Anyone?" He looks around the room only to find no suitable candidates. No one raised their hand willing to go out there and rescue someone else.

With an opportunity in mind, Tails jumped off the operating bed and headed off to the crates in the dark. After some digging around, he found a weapon. A flamethrower that his powered by the Wisps. Wanting to give the person he is rescuing a weapon of their own, he decides to take two.

"Hey, where's the rookie when we needed them?" Knuckles asked. "Are they dead or what?"

"I'm going out there," Tails said.

Everyone gasped as they turned and saw that Tails is standing with bandages wielding a flamethrower that is designated for the soldiers that come here.

Fluttershy stepped up to him. "But...aren't you injured?" she asks. "You…you can't be serious. You can't go out there; we don't want to lose you!"

Tails looked at his friends and allies. He takes in a lung full of air. "Just let me go out there," he said. "And, give me the radio transmitter."

Knuckles gasped as he couldn't believe what his friend is doing. He reaches out for a transmitter and hands it to Tails. Then, he orders the door to be opened, allowing Tails to leave.

"Good luck…friend," Knuckles said,

Tails runs out the door and into the corridor leading to outside. The door closes behind him as the friends waved goodbye to him and wishes him good luck.

As Tails sprinted down the corridor, Tails had the look of determination on his face. "I'm going to take. My. Revenge."

[End of Chapter]

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Welcome to Sonic Uprising! A combination of Sonic Forces and MLP The Movie (2017), along with a few other things. Two high anticipated works that are released within a month of each other. And now, one month after the release of Sonic Forces, we have this. Not the first time we've seen something like this, but at least it's a unique story.

You may notice that the story is written out like a game with levels and cut scenes. You may also notice that the first stage contains a "P" and the story did not began at stage one. Well, the first part of each stage number indicates the chapter number the stage is taking place in. As for not starting at one, there is an additional eight stages left in the prologue. Ouch.

This is the end of the Prologue chapter. The story is just beginning.

* * *

 **Stage Descriptions:**

 **Stage P-09:** This stage takes place on the side of the mountain path leading up to the city of Canterlot. The path is broken in various spots and there are various types of enemies stationed around the area.

The stage is split up into five sections, with sections two and four having split paths. Section 1 is a standard running section, section 3 is a fight enemies section, and section 5 is also a running section.

 **Stage P-10:** This stage is a combination of the Generations incarnation of Green Hill and the Forces incarnation, with a few alterations between the two stages. The Generations incarnation ends just after the cavern section, after which the Forces incarnation takes hold.

The surrounding environment has significantly changed since the Sonic's last run-through of these two area. The first part has significantly less hills surrounding the stage. The hills that are there are heavily damaged.

* * *

Written by: TheAPPstore

Sonic Forces: Developed by Sonic Team, Published by SEGA

My Little Pony The Movie (2017): Produced by Hasbro, Distributed by Lionsgate

Inspired by several fanfics about this sort of crossover.


	5. Chapter 1-Part 1

**Chapter 1: Rescue Missions**

 **Part 1: Revenge of the Heroes**

* * *

It came out of nowhere…

The civilians are busy repairing the damages left behind by the war. The war against the Eggman Empire is long and tiring, lasting nearly a year before it ended.

And then the merge happened, undoing all of that effort. The war is now reignited and the Eggman Empire is back, except with another empire at his side.

Having enough of this madness, one friend who has stayed out of the frontlines for a long time decided to take some weapons and go out there into the heat of the action. For the first time in months, he is getting a taste of his powerful past self.

* * *

 **Stage 1-01**

 **City**

" **Outside HQ"**

I'm going out there because no one else is willing to do it, thought Tails as he jumped around from building to building, grappling on to any ledges he could find. He swings his way through the city and the streets as he rushes to this girl's aid.

Just up ahead, in front of some ledges, Tails spotted a handful of Badnicks. Tails inspects his weapon as he runs towards the crowd of Eggman's robots. "Let's see what this is capable of doing," he said. He pointed the flamethrower forward and pressed down on the lever, firing a long stream of flames that incinerated the robots in just a handful of hits.

"Whoa!" Tails yelped after he stopped firing. "This thing is powerful! Let's try it again." He leaps up the ledges and runs ahead, pressing on the lever again. But nothing happened this time. "What?" He pressed on the lever again and still nothing happened. "What is wrong with this thing?"

Knuckles contacted Tails via the radio transmitter. "Oh, I almost forgot to mention," he began. "These things have limited ammo. They run on Wisp Energy in order to work. These weapons can only fire continuously for…about 10 seconds. Some of these weapons only have a few shots, so use them wisely."

Tails soared over a gap in the road. In the area of land in front of him, he spotted a few capsules that appear to contain a Wisp. Red Wisps, to be exact.

"Oh, see that in front of you?" Knuckles pointed out. "That's a Wisp Capsule. Break that open and your ammo supply will be restored. Catch is, they can only be refilled up to a point. These things have a limited capacity, you know?"

Tails breaks open a Wisp Capsule, releasing the Red Wisp which happily (and probably willingly) goes inside the flamethrower, refilling the ammo as indicated by a meter seen at the top.

"Perfect," Tails commented. "Ammo supplies are restored. Now, I can take down enemies with ease. This time, I'd better be a little smarter about when I use them.

Tails run, hopped, and smashed enemies as he approaches the place where Pinkie has said she has saw Twilight. I wonder who this girl is, Tails thought.

[Time Elapsed: 01:35:00]

* * *

Twilight is hiding behind a broken piece of a building as Egg Robots and Storm Creatures approach her. She is clamping on to her damaged arm, breathing heavily. As the enemies approached closer and closer, Twilight's heart rate skyrocketed.

"Oh please leave me alone," said Twilight as she hid behind the barrier. "Please leave me alone please leave me alone. I don't want to do this I don't want to do this I just can't do it!"

One of the Storm Creatures raised its spear, ready to attack Twilight, and she could see her whole life flashing though her eyes. Just as she thought she was done for, someone jumped in and deals with the enemies with both his flamethrower and relearnt fighting skills. In just a few seconds, all of the enemies were either defeated or was driven off by the sudden appearance of this new opponent. Twilight continued to shiver behind the barrier, until the figure went up to her. She stopped shivering and looked up to the person who saved her. The person reached out his hand.

"So, you're Twilight, right?" the person asked.

Twilight was shaken. Who was this person? They might've saved her, but this one looks unfamiliar. She grabs the hand and the person helps her up. "Who are you?" she asked.

The person smiled at her. "Well, my name is Miles," the boy introduced himself. "But…you can call me Tails because, that's what everyone calls me as. Even if I don't have any tails due to the merging of several worlds."

"Wait…" Twilight said. "This was the result of the merging of worlds? That explains my headaches when it started and how a few landmasses appeared out of nowhere! It all makes sense now!"

"I know, it's kind of crazy," Tails said. Then, he reaches into his pockets and pulls out another flamethrower. "Here, have this." Tails tosses the flamethrower to Twilight, which she catches.

Twilight inspects the weapon. "What is this?" she asks.

"That is a Wispon," Tails explains. "Weapons developed by our allies that use the power of creatures called Wisps to attack enemies."

Twilight takes a look at the flamethrower, and then pulls out her drained wand. She has no more magical energy to use, so she can't use magic spells to attack the enemies. Using this is her only option.

"What? Aren't you going to come with me?" Tails asked. He was further away than before. "We have a few survivors to rescue."

Twilight snapped and looks back at Tails. "Oh right, that," she replies. "I'm going to join you." She makes a tighter grip on her weapon.

Tails made a smile at Twilight. They are about to continue on with their next mission, when someone yelled from the communicators.

"DID YOU FIND TWILIGHT YET?" Pinkie yelled though the radio, which hurts Tails' ears.

Tails stopped and cringed after that ear-breaking noise. "Ow…my ear…" he groans.

"You'll have to excuse Pinkie," Twilight said. "She has a lot of energy to expend."

* * *

 **Stage 1-02**

 **City**

" **Rooftop Sprint"**

"Good work, Twilight!" Tails congratulates as Twilight grapples on to a wall pole and swing herself to the higher path.

The two weapon users have been running around for a while, and in those few moments, the memories of their brave independent selves came back to them. Mostly it was Tails who regained those memories, considering that he's been stuck hanging around in the sidelines for who knows how long.

"This is amazing!" Twilight yells down to Tails.

"Just keep this up for a little longer!" Tails said to Twilight. "We are about to enter the area where our scouts reported seeing the enemies active."

Twilight and Tails eventually entered the same path. They looked at each other as they sprinted off to the last area the major enemies are last seen.

[Time Elapsed: 02:05:00]

* * *

"Aww man, look at all of these corpses," Tails moaned as he searched the area.

Twilight dropped a chunk of a building. "This place has seen better days," she remarks.

Tails kicks a chunk of rock off the balcony. "We'll never find any survivors in here," he said. "Come on. Time to head back to HQ. Everyone is waiting for us." Tails was about to leave the area, when Twilight hears something.

"Wait…" she said, stopping Tails in his tracks. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Tails asks.

Twilight crept up to the source of the noise. It sounded like someone is whimpering, and it's coming from behind a fallen curtain. Taking the curtain off the person, it reveals a citizen who is whimpering in fear. It looks like a humanoid animal.

"Who is this person?" Twilight asks.

Tails crouched down over this new person. "Looks like we've found ourselves a survivor," he said. "And a new rookie."

The heroes are lunging around waiting for Tails to come back with the people that he is rescuing. They waiting long hours and still there is no word on whether or not he is safe. Just as they were about to give up, the front door opened and Tails, Twilight, and the rookie entered the HQ.

As soon as Twilight entered, Pinkie jumped to her and made a tight hug.

"Oh, we are so worried about you!" Pinkie said.

"Hehe. Thanks," Twilight replied. Then she notices that all of her friends looked…a little different. "What happened to all of you guys?"

"Not important right now," Knuckles said. "What is important is that you are safe, Tails is safe, and…who is this person?"

Tails patted on the civilian. "This will be our new rookie," Tails explains. "They'll be joining us on our quest to save this…mess of a planet."

Knuckles took a closer look at the new rookie. "Hmm…you look a little familiar…" he said. "You might not be the rookie that I remember during the first war against the Eggman Empire, but…" He goes to the crates and hands the rookie a new weapon: A lightning whip. "…close enough," Knuckles finishes.

The rookie looked at Knuckles, then back at the new weapon they had just gotten. They have a confused look on their face.

Suddenly, the monitor begins to send an alarm. There was a new incoming message.

"Huh?" Applejack said. "What in tarnation is going on?"

"I'll get it," Knuckles said. He walks over to the computer and opens the message.

"Listen, forces of the Resistance," Rogue said. "I have gotten news for you. I've eavesdropped on our enemies and found that Sonic and Rainbow Dash are still alive. I'm not surprised that Sonic is still standing, but Rainbow? She is somehow alive in this world. As if she's a female version of Sonic…"

"Whatever! They are held captive on a space station in low orbit around the planet, called the Cybertron Space Sphere. If we can catch a shuttle, then we can go up there and rescue our two runners. The shuttles are kept in a launch facility not too far from the Metropolis, so get to that area as soon as possible!"

* * *

 **Stage 1-03**

 **North Metropolis**

" **Spaceport Mobius"**

"Alright rookie," Tails said over the radio. "Give them what you're made of!"

The rookie jumps and runs their way across the pathways, wreaking every enemy that they come across.

"We are looking for a shuttle," Espio reminded. "There is one all the way on the other side of the spaceport. Watch out: That Tempest and Infinite that demolished our armies? Our sensors are detecting their presence. Keep an eye on your surroundings."

As the rookie runs around the area, Infinite and Tempest Shadow stood on top of one of the buildings, watching the rookie as thy run.

Tempest turned to Infinite. "Do you think that we should attack that survivor?" she asked.

"No…" Infinite replied. "I'd rather keep this survivor alive until our global empire is complete. Make them want to die so that they can free themselves from all this madness. Should that still be alive, we'll show them the very thing that they're trying to prevent. And then, we finish them off."

As the rookie continues to travel across the spaceport, they hear an incoming train.

"Oh look! A train!" Knuckles pointed out.

"I think that's carrying supplies," Amy guessed. "Probably."

The rookie took a big leap over the rails. But they fell short and fell down onto the passing train. Getting up on the rooftop of a container, the rookie realizes that they're about to smack themselves on a building with a tunnel, so they fired their grappling hook and went on their journey. They took a longer path to get back to the path they're running on.

Just several seconds later, the rookie is nearing the shuttle docking station.

"We'll take this one on a ride," Espio said. "I hope that they don't mind missing out on one ship."

The rookie landed at the entrance of the shuttle. They then look around the area. The docking area is empty without anyone else patrolling the area. There are no cameras spotted on any of the poles. Knowing that they're safe taking this shuttle on a ride, the rookie boarded the shuttle.

[Time Elapsed: 01:45:00]

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Sol Kingdom…

Thunderlane and Princess Blaze are running out of the Sol Castle. The kingdom was in a firestorm, with giant robots blasting every inch of the place. For unknown reasons, they have a bracelet on their wrists. On Thunder's right wrist, there is a lighting bracelet. On Blaze's left wrist, there is a flame bracelet.

"My beautiful kingdom…" Blaze said, shedding a tear from her eyes. "It's all ruined."

"Peace can't last very long in places like these," Thunder remarks. "Come on, Blaze! Let's hurry to headquarters where it's safe!"

Blaze sniffles up. "Yeah…let's try that," she agrees.

And with that, Thunderlane and Blaze are on a run away from the once magnificent kingdom. It will be a long run from here.

* * *

 **Stage 1-04**

 **Sol Kingdom**

" **Kingdom Escape"**

Thunder and Blaze runs through the blazing castle town. There are debris everywhere and there are giant robots who are waiting to blast them into pieces.

"Urg!" Blaze grunts as she jumps over debris. "Why does the dimensional merge have to happen? One world is just fine enough for me!"

"Apparently, someone in the empire building army decided that merging together two worlds is a great idea," Thunder answers.

"Oh, if only Sonic was here," Blaze laments. "He's such a useful ally."

"Well, he's not even available yet," Thunder replied. "And so is Rainbow. It's just us and the Storm-Egg Empire. We'd just have to take matters into our own hands."

The two runners dodge the incoming laser attack from one of the giant robots. Just ahead of them are two large gaps. The first one that they've come across has a line of floating rings hovering over it. Thunder grabs Blaze's arm, leaps up and performs a Light Dash across the line of rings. The second gap has nothing over it. Thunder is unsure of how to get over this gap, as it was too wide for them to clear even with their double jump ability.

Blaze assures her partner that she has an ability that'll allow them to cross the cap with ease. With Thunder's hand still in her grasp, she jumps up once, carrying Thunder with her. Then, in midair, she jumps again. At the peak of their jumping arc, they are halfway between the gaps, yet it doesn't seem like that they'll make it across. But Blaze has a solution. Using the flame bracelet on her wrist, she fires a burst of flares that propels her and Thunder just high enough to clear the gap.

As they continued to run, Blaze felt a little nauseous. "Ugg…being this high up doesn't go well for me," she said.

"Why'd you look down?" Thunder asks. "If you're so afraid of heights, then why did you torture yourself?"

"It's just…an instinct that I have," Blaze said. "But let's forget about that for a while because we're near the kingdom limits. Time to say goodbye to this place until the war ends!"

"Or at least…until you are sent here again…" Thunder replied.

The two runners sprinted down the path. There was much less destruction and enemies on this area of the former kingdom, do they are safe from the enemies. Still, if they were to be caught, things will not rare well for these two. They make their escape from the Sol Kingdom and into the Headquarters.

[Time Elapsed: 02:15:00]

* * *

Outside the Cybertron Space Sphere, a rescue shuttle approaches the docking port. It's time to rescue some captives and, hopefully, two of the runners.

14/? Stages have been completed, and the end is still far from our sights.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

If you noticed something about the end of each section that is designated to a stage, there is a time elapsed section. If you're wondering how to interpret this, thinking about reading this story the same way as playing a game. That time will tell you how long it will take to complete each stage. It might seem crazy, but treat this story a bit like a game. It's going to feel a little weird, but get used to it.

As for the rookie, well just like in Sonic Forces, it is up to the player to determine what the rookie will look like. Same goes with the new rookie. There is nothing that describes what the rookie will look like. As there is no official look, you'll just have to insert yourself as being trapped in this situation. It might not change how the story will go, but at least you'll feel immersed into the story.

Hey, why do the runners get some Wisp abilities? Does it have something to with the accessories that they have? I'm not even sure even the runners know how they got here. Probably has something to do with the merging of the worlds, I guess.

Next chapter will be the conclusion of Chapter 1: Rescue Missions. Hold on tight!

* * *

 **Stage Descriptions**

 **Stage 1-01** **:** This level starts off just outside the headquarters. After this, our Soldier swings their way into the city grounds, where there are several enemies scattered across several arena. Between those are a few platforms and obstacles. After the arenas are finished, there is one short platforming section before the end of the level.

Soldiers share some similar moves with Runners. They can home on entities with their grappling hook and can drop down to the ground very quickly. The main difference is that the boost gauge is replaced with a Wispon gauge, in which using the Wispons abilities will slowly use up the gauge. Like runners, they can restore a small amount of that gauge by homing attack on enemies, but defeating enemies via the Wispons will not restore any Wispon gauge. Err, hyper-go-on energy?

 **Stage 1-02:** This stage is mostly 2-D, with a lot of platforming sections with a lot of branching paths. The faster route is the top path, running along the roofs, but a lot of the collectables can be found on the lower paths.

 **Stage 1-03:** This level has a lot of twists and turns with long stretches filled with enemies. Our Soldier must be careful when going through these sections.

Midway through the level, there is a section with a train. There is a QTE during this sequence. Executing this will allow the Soldier to continue on smoothly, but failure will result in a longer path that has to be taken in order to get back on the main path.

 **Stage 1-04:** This stage has a long 2-d section with a lot of falling fireballs. The Runner must get out of the area quickly if they want to not get hit. After they go through this nightmare, they are faced with a rather lengthy 3-d section with two large gaps. Depending on which Runner is used, different options are available to them. After going over the two large gaps. the level ends.

* * *

Written by: TheAPPstore

Sonic Forces: Developed by Sonic Team and Hardlight, Published by SEGA

My Little Pony The Movie (2017): Produced by Hasbro, Distributed by Lionsgate


	6. Chapter 1-Part 2

**Chapter 1: Rescue Missions**

 **Part 2: Back at Last**

* * *

 **Stage 1-05**

 **Cybertron Station**

 **"Prison Hall"**

The rookie makes their way through the prison hall.

"Keep your eyes sharp, rookie," Knuckles advised over the radio. "We are looking for our dear friend Sonic. He's been captured once again."

"Don't forget Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie replied over the radio. "She's probably stuck in this area as well."

"But how are we supposed to find them?" Applejack asks. "This place is so large. We could take days trying to search the entire place looking for two specific people."

"Don't worry about it," Knuckles reassures. "We've rescued Sonic twice from a prison before. This should be easy the third time around."

Big mistake, Knuckles. This place is totally different from the Death Egg from before. The layout could be different as always.

"Ugg!" Espio groans. "What's with this place? This place is so maze like I could get lost trying to find my way around the place."

"Just try harder, guys!" Knuckles said. "We can't lose hope now!"

The rookie maneuvers their way across the security hall, grappling on to a bar on the frame and swings their way into the other side. Right in front of a security camera. Passing the camera's field of view, it detects a suspicious object. It sounds the alarm as soon as it sees it.

"What's this?" a robotic voice coming from a large robot said. "There is an intruder in the area?" Then, many more sensors detect more suspicious objects. "Oh dear...there is a whole crowd of enemies infiltrating this prison hall. Every one of you idiots, stop those intruders now!"

"Uh-oh," Rogue said. "They're on high alert now."

"Urgg!" Knuckles groans. He then yells at the rookie, ordering them to do something. "You! Rookie! You down there near the generator?" The rookie makes their way deeper into the facility, coming across a long corridor that is filled with enemies. There appears to be a bright light at the end of the tunnel. "It appears that you are nearing the generator. Get in there and shut off the power! Time to free all the captives!"

"Hurry, rookie," Espio reminds. "They've got us cornered with seemingly no chance of escaping."

The rookie makes their way into the generator room, getting ready to wreck it. While in the generator, the rookie smashes the robots that are maintaining the reactor core. Once that's done, the rookie then proceeds to destroy the generator, knocking the lights for a few seconds. As the rookie escapes the area, the lights turn back on.

"Main generator has been destroyed," a robot reported. "Switching power source to backup generator!"

"Let's hope all those prisoners get released," Knuckles hoped. "Our soldiers are trapped in there for weeks."

[Time Elapsed: 02:50:00]

* * *

In the maximum security hall, Sonic is sitting with his back to the wall. He is covered with bruises and bandages, breathing heavily from all the trauma he has suffered from all those days he has spent being here. His arms are locked in glowing handcuffs, behind solid light bars. In the room next to his, sitting right behind him is Rainbow's room. Like Sonic, she too has suffered many beatings during her stay. As they breathe heavily, they have a short talk as their execution approaches.

"So I guess this is it," Sonic said to Rainbow. "I don't think we'll be getting out of here any time soon. We've really gone low this time right?"

"Where is our friends when we need them?" Rainbow asks. "I think I'm slowly going insane from staying here for days on end."

"So is the rest of the prisoners that have found themselves here," Sonic added. "I'd bet very highly that everyone is going-"

Suddenly, the entire complex suffered from a tremor. Lights have gone out and the solid light bars have disappeared, along with the solid light handcuffs that have been keeping the prisoner's hands together. Soon after that, prisoners make their escape.

"Wait, we're free?" Sonic asks as he stands up. "We're free!" He jumps out of his cell and goes up to Rainbow. "Come on, Rainbow! Let's get out of-"

"Not so fast, you blue, filthy, rat!" they heard a deep, angry voice yell out. They turn their heads...and saw that Zavok is there watching them, along with the rest of his Zeti teammates.

Sonic stands up and walks up to them. "Well, well, well," he said, wiping his hands. "Looks like we've meet again, Zavok and your cronies."

"How dare you try to escape this!" Zavok screams as he charges up to Sonic. He was about to punch Sonic, but Rainbow leap up and caught Sonic, taking him down to the nearby pit with him. Angered by this, Zavok commanded his allies to join him and jump down the pit and finish them off.

* * *

 **Boss 1**

 **Cybertron Station**

 **"VS. The Deadly Six"**

The fight starts off with Zazz hopping into the arena alongside both Sonic and Rainbow.

"I've been itching for a fight with you again, Sonic," Zazz proclaims. "Along with that colorful girlfriend of yours." He charges right at them, but they dodge out of the way. As the battle is happening, the escaping prisoners took the time to get up to the bars and cheer them on.

"You really need a wash, sir," Rainbow commented. "Would you like to have one?"

"Rainbow girl!" Zazz yells. "Your mouth is about as loud as that blue buffoon!"

"Man..." Sonic grunts. "Are we playing a game of insult throwing?"

Soon after that, Sonic has managed to kick Zazz off the ring.

Next up, Zomom. He starts off by jumping into the ring with his big, bouncy body. "I'll have you two for dinner," he announces as he enters the arena, sending shockwaves that send the two runners upward. He then proceeds to bounce around the battlefield several times before dropping to the ground in one large slam. Too bad for him that it leaves a huge window of opportunity for Rainbow and Sonic to attack.

Sonic charges up to him first in hopes of knocking him off the ring. Unfortunately. Zomom's springy body knocks Sonic very close to the edge of the fighting arena. He clings on to the ledge while Rainbow pulls off the finishing blow, knocking Zomom into the abyss. Then, she runs up to Sonic's location and helps him get back up.

The third wave is surprisingly two enemies: Zeena and Zor. Both are rather reluctant to fight, but are sent to fight the two speedsters anyway because they want to slow them down. At this point, waves to Egg Buzzers get introduced, which charge towards the two speedster's current location. Sonic and Rainbow must deal with these bees in addition to the two Zeti. They attack them with several waves of attacks, before knocking them into the abyss below.

"I kind of feel bad for doing that," Rainbow comments as she knocks Zeena off the arena. "She reminds me too much of Rarity at her worst days."

Sonic is not listening to them. His only concern is to see which remaining members of the Deadly Six is willing to come down. "So, which of you fools is willing to get down here and face-"

But it seems like the remaining Zeti has made their choice. Both Zavok and Master Zik have come down on the arena. While riding on a big robotic bee.

"Your time is up, Sonic," Zavok said.

"Let's teach you two a lesson in pain...and suffering," Zik said.

"Time to end this quick," Sonic said.

Sonic and Rainbow continued to run around the area as waves of bees come up to the arena and charge right in. Then, after the bees have made their attack, Zavok commanded the bee to slam down into the arena, sending both Sonic and Rainbow upward. They use this opportunity to strike both Zavok and Zik with a series of attacks. Then they restart the cycle of dodging bees and attacking the remaining two Zeti.

For the third and final slam, both Sonic and Rainbow are launched upwards near each other. They are lined up with bee and its riders. With this opportunity in hand, Sonic curls up into a ball while Rainbow prepares to kick Sonic into the enemies. Then, in almost perfect sync, Rainbow kicked Sonic into the two remaining enemies and Sonic knocks them both off the bee and into the deep pit.

"Impossible!" Zavok yells as he fell. "How could the two of you still have a fighting spirit even after you are tortured?"

"Unlike most people, we have a incredibly strong fighting spirit," Sonic answers.

"We are so awesome, not even torturing us can reduce us to a nervous wreck," Rainbow added. "Keep that in mind the next time you encounter us."

[Time Elapsed: 04:30:00]

* * *

After fighting the Deadly Six, Sonic leans down over the edge of the arena, looking for where those Zeti could've possibly landed.

"See anything?" Rainbow asks, standing behind him.

Sonic stood up with his feet near the edge. "Probably a bunch of fakes again," he concluded.

"What?" Rainbow interjects.

Suddenly, alarms began to echo across the facility. They caught everyone escaping the prison complex as soon as the alarm bells began to go off.

"Whoa!" Sonic yelps. "No time for sticking around. Time to get out of here!" He then leaps off the arena into a nearby hallway, with Rainbow following after him.

* * *

 **Stage 1-06**

 **Cybertron Station**

 **"Escape Route"**

Running in a cramped hallway filled with pits with a descending ceiling. Sonic was traveled through an environment like this before, but now it's even longer. Joining him is Rainbow Dash, who has joined alongside him in their quest to escape this darn station once and for all. Until there is a mission to there of course. But what are the odds of that happening?

As they run down the long corridor as a series of ceilings attempt to crush them, they heard a robot yelled in the intercom.

"The prisoners are escaping, soldiers!" The robot overlord alarmed. "They're about to steal our shuttles if we don't catch them fast enough! One of you idiots, stop them immediately!"

"Took them long enough to notice this," Sonic remarks. "Make me wonder if they ever accounted for this. I'll send in my complaints later. We'd better get out of here before they catch us."

The two increased their speed so that they exit the dropping ceilings corridor by a hair. As they run down the corridor, several doors close behind them. Then they exit the section of the building and head off into the surface of he station.

"Whoa!" Rainbow gasped as she to her first look at the surface of this massive station. "We're off the planet!" She looks up and sees the beautiful world from orbit.

"I'm getting tired of going to space right now," Sonic groaned. "I'll be crossing astronaut off my list of careers. No way I'm sticking around here. I just want to get back to the planet!"

After encountering a branching path and grinding on rails, the two then entered the next building. The run down another corridor with a falling ceiling. After this, they entered a platforming section. The rooms are rather small, a few strides wide at best.

"These spaces are really tight!" Rainbow commented. "I feel uncomfortable being in these spaces." She then proceeded to shutter after thinking about something that once happened to her. "Brings back memories of that closet..."

"I can relate to that," Sonic replied. "Guess we'll feel better once we get out of this jam. Where are we locked up? What is this place?"

After a bit of more running, they soon found themselves running on a long bridge spanning a large gorge. They are soon joined with a fleet of fighter gets. Suddenly, a cannon fires from one side of the gorge and knocks the other end of the gorge. Noticing this, Sonic and Rainbow leaped up and home on to the two fighter jets. They then climb to the cockpit, open them up, and toss the Egg Robots out. Then then climb in to the cockpit and closed the overhead window. They soon pilot them out of the gorge.

"The other prisoners are about to escape!" a robot reported. "And two of our fighter jets have been hijacked!

"How dare you let this happen?" another robot replied. "Grr! Stay here. Let me handle this."

Suddenly, one of the metal towers exploded and out comes a large robot. He flies just in front of the two hijacked jets.

"You..." the robot introduces himself. "You two are the ones who knocked out our patrollers. Prepare to face the wrath of me. Megatron!"

"Guess we're not getting out unless we defeat him," Sonic observes. "Let's show this giant robot who not to mess with!"

Megatron fires several missiles at the two jets, but they dodge out of they way before they could hit them. As they maneuver out of the way of their enemy's attack, the duo bombarded the robot with their own pellets. After a bit of time as passed and the fighting continues on, Megatron decides to switch up his strategy and transform into his plane mode and attempt to bash them. Luckily, for the two speedsters, they react to incoming attacks fast, so they dodge the attack just in time. After fighting him for a while, they finally knocked him out of the sky. He fell towards the surface of Cybertron Station with his wings emitting smoke.

"Take that, giant robot!" Rainbow taunted. "Time to make out escape!" Sonic and Rainbow soon raised their jets upwards towards their planet.

"Grr!" Megatron groaned. "How could I lose to two pilots with weaker weaponry than me? Mounted cannons, fire at the two escaping jets!"

"Wait, what?" Rainbow yells.

Sonic and Rainbow were soon shot out of they sky. They soon ejected themselves from the falling jets and fell towards a pit below. A short skydiving session followed, before they land on a large room containing a fleet of jets and shuttles.

[Time Elapsed: 04:40:00]

* * *

Rainbow and Sonic walked down a walkway in the shuttle docking area. Then, they hear the voices of their friends.

"Sonic!" They hear someone callout.

"Rainbow!" They hear another.

They then look down the direction they are walking in. Sure enough, there they are! Their friends, standing near a shuttle, right next to a exit door.

"Hey look!" Rainbow points out. "It's our friends!" She is about to run to them, when all of a sudden, loud clanging noises echo throughout the docking area. Rainbow turns her head to the opposite direction and sees several robots. They charge up towards them with their weapons ready. Sonic and Rainbow soon make a run for their friends and the shuttle as the robots chase them down. Everyone else makes a break for the shuttle as the robots approaches.

Just then, the rookie comes along and gets onto the walkway, destroying the robots with their weapons. After hearing the sounds of robots being destroyed, Sonic peeks out of the shuttle and saw a soldier. There was something about them that seems familiar to Sonic.

"Wait, who's what?" Sonic asks, noticing the seemingly new person.

"That's our new rookie," Knuckles explains. "But we have no time to waste. Get into the shuttle!"

Sonic then pulls his head into the shuttle. Soon after this, the rookie makes a run to the shuttle. The loading ramp closes off moments after the rookie has boarded. The shuttle then lifts up, turns around to the opened door, then uses its rockets thrusters to boot itself back towards the planet. They won't be revisiting that place for a while.

* * *

"Ha ha ha!" Rainbow chuckled as she is hugged by her friends. "I miss you guys!"

"We are so worried about you two," Fluttershy said, smiling at her best friend's return.

Sonic and Rainbow are escorted back towards headquarters. While there, their wounds are treated, so they are now fully fine. For now at least.

"It was getting pretty boring having only one person to talk to for months," Sonic remarks. "We've probably spent more than a thousand hours with each other while up there. Then again, I am a very sociable person. By the way, nice new looks, nearly everyone. Was that the result of the merge?"

"Probably that," Twilight answered. "That merge event perfectly explains why there are continents that appeared out of nowhere in a flash of light. And that giant space station that's floating in our vicinity."

Then, the entrance to the headquarters opened up and out comes Thunder and Blaze. They entered the room.

"Hello, everyone!" Thunder said. Then he stopped in his tracks. "Whoa! Rainbow! You have been rescued?"

"Glad to see you back here, Thunderlane," Knuckles said. "It seems you have managed to rescue an old ally."

Blaze looks at her surroundings. "Have I...entered a portal to another dimension?" she asks, confused.

"You're still in the same world," Sonic answers. "You can thank the dimensional merge for that one." He then turns back to his friends and allies. "So, what's our next move?"

 **[End of Chapter]**

* * *

16/? Stages completed and 1/? Bosses defeated. We still have a long war ahead of us. Brace yourself for the long ride to victory.

* * *

 **From the Author:**

End of the first chapter! Second if you count the prologue, but who's counting? Me?

So as expected, Sonic was been rescued from being a captive in prison once again. He really does not like being in those considering how cramped that they tend to be, but his enemies keep finding places to throw him into. Talk about giving him a mild case of claustrophobia! He is implied to have this condition, according to a line of dialogue he spits out during his escape of the prisons of the Death Egg.

Also, did everyone see Transformers being thrown into this conflict? Why have one Hasbro property being involved in this, when you can have two? Granted, you guys did see that coming from stadium length away, didn't you? If not, then have you've been paying attention?

The next chapter of this series will be coming. Stay tuned, readers.

* * *

 **Stage Descriptions:**

 **Stage 1-05** **:** This stage contains elements found in the stage of the same name from Forces. The main differences are the sequences that played out. Just as the Soldier gets out of the 2-D section, they pass right in front of a security camera. Then, they go through a short, quick-step section where they have to remain on the upper pathway, or else fall to the lower route. Upon exiting this section, the Soldier is greeted with a generator room. Their goal is to destroy both the enemies and the generators in a circle that surrounds the generator. Once that's done, the stage will end.

 **Boss 1, VS The Deadly Six:** Much like the first boss in Forces, the fight against the Deadly Six takes place in a arena mad out of hexagonal platforms, with escaping prisoners watching nearby, cheering on for the runners to win. The fight takes place over several stages, with each stage featuring the runners going up against one or more members of The Deadly Six. During their last to finish off the boss fight, the two runners will perform a special move that ends the boss fight, played out in a quick-time event. Failing this will force the player to wait until the bee slams into the ground again before the next opportunity to perform the last attack. This last attack will differ depending on which two runners decided to face them.

All bosses in this game can be playing during co-op, in which two players may team up and fight the boss together. For demonstration purposes all boss fights will involve two playable characters should they both be present for the boss fight. Otherwise, it's all a solo act.

Boss stages are unique in which there is a untouchable bonus, in which in order to earn it, you have to complete the boss without getting hit. Prepare yourself for some sweaty palms; getting this will be a tough ride.

 **Stage 1-06:** This stage is a bit like the Egg Gate from Forces, except the dodging lasers while on rails section has been cut out. The opening section has been extended to accommodate for the additional dialogue. Features found in that stage are reused several times to test the player on their knowledge on these features. At the end of the stage is a boss fight against the game's first in-stage boss, Megatron.

Unlike bosses with their own stages, in-stage bosses do not feature a untouchable bonus, since that would require not getting hit in the moments leading up to the boss fight. In total, the number of story bosses found in this game will equal the amount of levels found in Forces, including boss fights. Have fun, player.

* * *

Written by: TheAPPstore

Sonic Forces: Developed by Sonic Team and Hardlight, Published by SEGA

My Little Pony The Movie (2017): Produced by Hasbro, Distributed by Lionsgate


	7. Chapter 2-Part 1

**Chapter 2: The Search of the Gemstones**

 **Part 1: Divergence Point**

* * *

The heroes are sitting around the headquarters, celebrating their friends' return after spending 60 days in that prison with no one else to talk to but themselves. It gets quite boring after having only one other person to talk to rather quickly, and Sonic and Rainbow are glad to be back with their friends.

As they are celebrating, the main computer sends in an alert. The heroes quickly stop their celebration and turned their attention towards the computer.

"Hmm...what's this?" Tails said as he walked towards the computer. He taps on a few buttons.

It was a message from one of the scouts. It reads, "We have detected 14 energy readings scattered across the world. After much research, we discovered that half of them are the Chaos Emeralds. The other half of the readings must be the Elements of Harmony, the special gemstones from Equestria. We don't know how they got there, but we must reclaim these 14 gemstones as soon as possible! We can't afford to let the enemies get their hands on these things."

"So these are the Elements of Harmony you have been talking about, Rainbow," Sonic said.

"So is the reverse," Rainbow replied. "You talking about these Chaos Emeralds. We remarked how similar these two are to each other. Is that why they are appearing in these readings?"

"There's something else as well," Tails added. "The scouts have said that there are a lot of enemies spotted at each gemstone location. Apparently, they don't want them, they just want us to not have them. We are going to need a lot of firepower if we want to reclaim these gemstones.

"Problem is..." Knuckles brought up, "Who is going to go out there and reclaim these gemstones?"

"Leave it to us!" Sonic steps up, reaching out and grabbing Rainbow.

"Uh...what?" Rainbow asks.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Sonic reassures. Then, he takes Rainbow to outside the headquarters. "This will be a great opportunity to see each other's world!" And then they disappear from beyond the corridor.

Tails. Twilight, and the rookie all approached the great front door. Before they could exit, Knuckles stops them. "Wait, are you sure you're ready to go out again?"

"Just in case our friends need a little help," Twilight answers. "Plus, we have some areas to liberate."

Knuckles thought about it for a moment, then he gives his answer. "Fine," he said. "You soldiers go on ahead. We'll provide backup when you need them. We will have reinforcements stationed in the area where the power gemstones are detected, just in case you needed a little bit of extra push. Especially you, new rookie. Who knows what happened to our old one."

The new rookie pulled a salute in respect to Knuckles, ready to go out there to the outside world once again.

* * *

 **Stage 2M-01**

 **City**

 **"Divergence Point"**

As the two speedsters run through the streets of the city, they have a little conversation before they separate.

"You know," Sonic began. "I've lost track at how big this world is. Who knows how big of a scale this war is. It feels as if the world is getting smaller every day."

"Eh," Rainbow shrugs. "I've heard that you've gone around the world on a long journey to restore the world you live in. That journey probably took many days."

"That was then," Sonic replied. "When it literally took hours to get from place to place on the planet and the conflict is on a global scale. Nowadays, every just seem to take place within a small area. Is there something wrong with me? Is the world actually getting smaller?"

"Oh, please!" Rainbow scoffs. "I've pretty much gone to every major location in Equestria and I still haven't seen all my world has to offer."

Sonic tilts his head in confusion. "Uh...what?" he asks.

"Never mind," Rainbow said. "We're going to each other's world anyway. Besides, the dimensional merge have added a whole new world just waiting for us to explore! We could go on like this forever!"

After a little bit of more running, the two runners received a call from headquarters.

"Listen up!" Tails said over the communicator. "Twilight, the rookie, and me will be traveling around this new world as you travel around. We'll assist you when it's needed. But first...we need to wipe out the remaining forces here in the city."

"Those pesky robots and Storm Creatures," Twilight grumbles. "They're everywhere in the city! Let's drive them out so that the rest of the resistance force can move around in the city more freely."

"Alright!" Sonic agrees. "We'll see you later!"

Then, Sonic and Rainbow approached what appears to be a splitting path. "Well, I guess this is goodbye," Sonic said. "We'll see each other once again once we reclaimed every last power crystal."

Rainbow then starts to recall what she saw on the map. "Hmm, let's see..." she ponders. "We've detected a signal in the road up ahead..."

The stage ends with both of the runners splitting up and get going on their own journey. They won't be seeing each other for quite a while.

[Time Elapsed: 01:15:00]

* * *

 **Stage 2C-01**

 **City**

 **"Ruined Alleys"**

The rookie makes their way through the broken streets and into the alleys. While that is happening, the others decided to remain behind and watch the action from the safety of their headquarters.

"Time to initiate Operation Liberation!" Knuckles announced over the earpiece. "We'll go out there into the city and drive off every enemy we come across!"

"Twilight!" Applejack called. "What's your status?"

"Clearing the streets so that our forces can have an easier time getting around," Twilight answers.

"Tails, do you copy?" Applejack continues.

"Those pesky giant robots are tearing the city apart," Tails reported. "I'm helping out my teammates in destroying them."

"Rookie! Are you there?" Applejack asks once again. No response from the rookie as they clear the alleys. "Hello?" Applejack said. "You hear me?" Still no response from the rookie. It appears that they would rather keep their mouths shut over replying to others.

"He/She doesn't talk very much, does he/she?" Tails asks. "Kind of like our last rookie that helped us in the previous war. Who knows where they went after that."

"I've been hearing strange booms coming from the alleys," Twilight reported. "It must be the rookie!"

"Seems like our new rookie is doing a good job of taking down those enemy foot soldiers," Knuckles commented.

After a little bit of running around the alleys, the rookie exit the maze of the spaces between the ruined buildings, hops on a rooftop, then jumps down to the street below.

As the rookie continues to make their way down the street, wrecking every enemy that they've come across, they've received a call from their allies. "Almost there!" Tails called. "We've just got a little more of the enemy army to drive off."

"Looks like we've done our job," Twilight stated. "Now, it's time to group up and finish off the rest of the enemies!"

The rookie grapples onto a ledge and runs off further down the street. Twilight and Tails are soon seen jumping from the rooftops and joining the rookie in their final push to liberate the city from enemy control.

[Time Elapsed: 02:20:00]

* * *

 **Stage 2C-02**

 **City**

 **"Park Avenue"**

The rookie, Tails, and Twilight all make their way through the ruined buildings and cracked streets. They encountered the enemies, but they wiped them off the radar. As they go, they receive calls from headquarters.

"I need a status report on the people who couldn't evacuate in time," Amy said.

"This is Espio speaking," Espio began. "The soldiers are doing a great job in driving off the enemy. Especially those three that are jumping around. We're a forming a supply route to get precious food, water, and building materials to the civilians."

"That's great news!" Tails replied. "At this rate, we'll liberate the city from enemy control in no time at all!"

For quite a while, the three soldiers have been hoping down into streets, diving into the sewers, and running along rooftops searching for more enemies to drive off. Then, all of their paths converge and they all found themselves running along a long bridge overlooking the waters.

"Status report!" a soldier said. "We did it! We've successfully driven off enemy forces from the city."

"Guess that's that," Twilight commented. "Well guys, time to head back to headquarters and see what other things we can do."

"Hang on!" Amy reported. "We've detected a huge energy reading from a square near the edge of the city! Get to the area now!"

Tails looks off to the side and notices that there is a blue thing thrashing around the nearby square. "Hmm...what is that thing?" he asks. "Everyone, time to swing on by. We're investigating that area." Tails uses his grappling hook to help him reach the area quick. Behind him, Twilight groans that one of her allies decided to abandon her in favor of a high priority target. Sill, she could not afford to let this rampage through the area, so she, along with the rookie, decided to follow Tails.

The trio went through a few floating platforms as well as finishing off the remaining forces that are still left behind. Afterwards, they landed in a square with a curved sloping road going through it. Within the square itself, they are confronted with...Chaos?

[Time Elapsed: 02:15:00]

* * *

Tails, Twilight, and the rookie all landed at the square at the same time. In front of them is the monster made of liquid, Chaos. It glares at them as soon as they appeared.

"So...Chaos," Tails began as he stepped forward. "How dare you betray us."

Twilight looked at Tails, wondering who this monster is. "Who's Chaos?" she asks. "Is he the embodiment of the antithesis of harmony?"

Tails stopped and looked back at Twilight. "Not exactly," he answers. "He's kind of a nice guy, if you don't make him mad." He then looks back at Chaos and spotted glitch lines emitting from Chaos. "Strange...Chaos doesn't normally do that, right? Unless he's one of those illusions..."

Twilight then heard some whimpering coming from the rookie. She looks behind her only to find the rookie hiding behind a potted plant. They whimper in fear when they are faced with Chaos. "Urg," Twilight grunts. "What's with you? You went up into space and rescued some of our soldiers! That was so brave of you! What about this...Chaos thing makes you so scared?"

"Twilight!" Tails yelled. "We have an issue over here!"

Twilight looked to where Tails is and gasped. Chaos is now fighting Tails. She then looks back at the rookie, who is still scared. "Come on, little one," she attempted to convince. "I've seen you done brave things already. What's wrong with you? I'm sure fighting Chaos will be a cakewalk, isn't it?" The rookie looked at Twilight and shook their head, refusing to face Chaos, even with a friend. "Fine," she decides. Twilight prepares her weapon. "If you're not going, then I'll have to go." She runs off towards Tails' current location to assist him in fighting Chaos. The rookie watches as their comrades fight off against this monster.

* * *

 **Boss 2**

 **City**

 **"VS. Chaos"**

Chaos starts off by preparing the arena. It summons several phantom cubes and throws them around the arena, creating a circle of poles. It then lunges forward towards one of the Soldiers to attack.

Tails makes his first hit on Chaos by using his grabbling wire to reel himself towards Chaos. He hits Chaos with his feet, then leaps backwards. Angered by this hit, Chaos then spins around in a circle, stretching his arms and creating an area that will hurt if Tails or Twilight ever found themselves in this. Not wanting this to happen to them, the two scrambled around the arena, waiting for Chaos to stop spinning and an opportunity to strike. The, Chaos stopped spinning and went dizzy. With an opportunity at hand, Twilight makes the second attack by whipping Chaos with her Lighting Whip. Because using fire to fight a water creature is totally a good idea.

Having been suffered the equivalent of two homing attacks, Chaos deforms into a puddle of water and moves towards one of the poles. It then climbs then to the top and reshapes itself to its original form.

"Oh, so that's why these poles are there," Tails deduced. "Clever..."

Chaos then leaps from pole to pole, forcing Tails and Twilight to keep track of their target. Then, it stops and lunges one of its arms down to the ground, where one of the Soldiers is. Its hand soon finds itself stuck on the ground. With another opportunity to strike, Twilight grabbles on to the hand and smashes it with her feet. This causes Chaos to reel its hand.

Then, it jumps from pole to pole all over again. Then, it stops and reaches out its hand to the ground, causing it to become stuck once again. Tails whips it good with his Lighting Whip several times, causing Chaos to pull back its hand.

Chaos is almost done. Just one more hit and he will be finished off. Chaos then leaped down from the poles and into the ground, starting a spin attack as soon as it landed. This spin had a larger radius than before, covering even more of the arena. Tails and Twilight make a run for the edges of the arena in hopes of avoiding the attack. After several more seconds, Chaos came to a halt, feeling dizzy from all that spinning. Tails uses this as a final opportunity to strike. With one press of the wire launches, Tsails larches onto Chaos and...crushes him into a mere puddle.

"Take that, Chaos!" Twilight yells as the final strike is being made.

"That's what you get for betraying us...again!" Tails added. "That wasn't so bad after all, wasn't it?"

[Time Elapsed: 01:35:00]

* * *

Tails, Twilight, and the rookie watched as the puddle that was once Chaos dissolves into a collection of red boxes before disappearing. It emits a strange noise as it vanishes, perking Tail's ears.

"Well that's one fake down," he says. Then he turns to the rookie. "Oh come on! Are you kidding me? Why did you, of all things, refrain from fighting at this time of all places? We've seen you do some great work. So why are you acting like a coward again?"

The rookie shrivels for being called weak by his comrades.

Tails and Twilight stared at the rookie. "You've rescued some of our soldiers from that prison on that large, moon-sized station earlier," Twilight reminded. "You were the only survivor we can find in that pile of debris here in the city. And you accepted your position as a soldier as soon as we offered you a weapon. Why did you run away from the danger?"

The rookie did not gave a response as they freeze in place due to the pressure their allies are putting on them. Are they mad at me about my race? the rookie thought, thinking about how different they are compared to these humans. Or are they mad about my actions? Which one? The rookie's brain freaks out under these prevailing questions.

Suddenly, Tails and Twilight began to walk away, about to leave the rookie behind in the city. "Time to get going, rookie," Tails said. "We've got some friends and allies to support in this new, yet familiar, world. Come on! You don't want to be left behind, you know?"

The rookie was hesitant to give a response. They picked up their Wispon and followed the other soldiers, taking small steps and looking around them as they left the area.

Very soon, the three Soldiers will be transported to various locations across the world, often in places where help is needed. Meanwhile, for the two blue runners, the journey to find their world's seven crystals is just about to start.

But unbeknownst to all three of them, there is another Chaos standing on one of the buildings watching over the former arena. The real Chaos. He looks off to the side to contemplate the situation his subjects are in.

"Ugg..." he groaned as he stared into the sun. "Since when did mashing worlds together was a good idea? This is a huge crisis they're dealing with. I just don't know if they can handle this."

"You're Chaos, right?" a calming, feminine voice said. Chaos turned his attention to the source of the voice. It is a winged unicorn made out of an ethereal substance, similar to what Chaos is made off. It is cyan in color, the color of the sky. Its mane is long and rainbow colored. And its eyes...they are white.

Chaos looked with his golden eyes. He could not believe it. "Harmony?" he asks. "Is that you?"

They approached each other, each staring into the other's eyes.

"It seems that all of the inhabitants of several worlds had a faithful encounter," Harmony commented.

* * *

Progress Report: Reclaimed an area, now controlling 1% of the world. 0/14 gemstones have been recovered, 2/? Bosses have been fought, and 19/? Stages are completed.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Starting to see some branching storylines here in Chapter 2. Sure, it might look like branching paths, but in reality they're just parallel storylines that we'll jump back and forth throughout this chapter. We don't focus on one branch straight.

To clarify, Chapter 2 has four branches. A main one (labeled as M) where everyone is together, a branch that focuses on Sonic (labeled A), a branch that focuses on Rainbow (labeled B), and a branch that focuses and jumps between the three main Soldiers. The Soldiers will be working with the Runners from time to time as they travel around the world in search for these powerful gemstones.

What does the real Chaos have to do with this mess? What is Harmony? A spirit originating from her world's "Master Crystal" like Chaos? And what's the deeper connection between them and two of the Runners? The Runners who are searching for their world's respective set of powerful crystals?

That's all I have to say about this part. Join me for when the next part of chapter 2 is released. This is TheAPPstore, ending the section.

* * *

 **Stage Descriptions**

 **Stage 2M-01:** This is a relatively short stage consisting of one long stretch of road with several turns and enemies. This eventually turns into a short quick-step event where the Runners must maneuver left and right to stay on the path and grab a few collectibles and save some time. Should they fall, they will land on a flat piece of road that is darker and contains more enemies. Once this section is passed, the level ends.

 **Stage 2C-01:** The soldiers start off by going on a street path, before making a hard turn to the right between the buildings. In the alleys, there's not a lot of space to move around, so dodging enemy attacks is tricky. When this section is done, the soldier will find a wrecked building with some pulleys. Grab on to them to reach the roof top, drive away the enemies, and jump down to the road below.

 **Stage 2C-02:** This stage is a modified and extended version of the stage of the same name from Forces. The only difference is the arena shortly before the 2-D section must be cleared of all enemies before the soldiers can move on. During the bridge segment, the soldiers will receive a call from their allies, warning about a massive energy source from near by. The final section consists of floating platforms and flying enemies, before giving way to a rail that leads to a nearby square.

 **VS. Chaos:** This fight is just like the first encounter with Chaos in the first Adventure game released in 1998. Only this time, the arena is much larger in size and circular in shape. Chaos goes down in four attack series. Wire Attacks are the equivalent of one attack series, while depending on the Wispon used, one attack series might be 2-7 hits. At least he did something here!

* * *

Written by: TheAPPstore

Sonic Forces: Developed by Sonic Team and Hardlight, Published by SEGA

My Little Pony The Movie (2017): Produced by Hasbro, Distributed by Lionsgate

All franchised involved belong to their respective owners.

Current list so far:  
SEGA-Sonic  
Hasbro-My Little Pony, Transformers


	8. Chapter 2-Part 2

**Chapter 2: Search for the Gemstones**

 **Part 2: The First Zone**

* * *

 **Stage 2A-01**

 **Everfree Forest**

 **"Shadewood Forest"**

Sonic makes his way into the dreaded Everfree Forest, heading towards the first of the chaos energy signatures. The woods have been radically changed, sporting new vines, pricklier paths, and stationed enemies. The nighttime sky is filled with dots of lights, along with the moon that fills a portion of the sky. Except that the moon is not the light gray rock that everyone knows. but instead a large piece of rock that looks like the planet its orbiting. The original moon is nowhere to be found. No matter the time of day, no one is able to find the original moon.

As Sonic continues to run, he gets a call from Headquarters. "Be careful at the Everfree Forest, Sonic," Fluttershy warned. "That place is dangerous and is crawling in monstrous creatures! Plus, we've detected multiple sightings of enemy forces!"

"Going through a creepy forest is no stranger than hopping into a book," Sonic remarks.

"Wait," Pinkie began. "Didn't we-"

"Quiet, Pinkie," Applejack reminds her friend. "Sonic needs to concentrate on getting that...Chaos Emerald...whatever that is."

"It's kind of like your world's Elements of Harmony," Knuckles explained. "Only controlling chaos and not harmony."

"I don't get why our two worlds have to merge with each other," Sonic brings up as he continues to run through the forest. "Speaking of that, I swear that I'm remembering past events, but not in the same way as I...remembered..." His speech slows to a crawl as he says that. "Wait, what?" He can feel his head hurting just from thinking about it. "Ah, forget it! My brain is hurting enough already! Don't need make it suffer through even more pain!"

Sonic then grabs on to a vine and uses his speed to make it ravel, bringing him closer to the center where a spring is located. He uses it to lunch himself into a higher platform and go from there. Then, he increases his speed as he leaps across gaps and rams himself towards his enemies. After that long section, Sonic uses a bounce spring to launch him back on the main path.

Sonic spotted a pillar of light in the distance. It is colored green. It shines brightly in the dark sky.

"According to our equestrian allies," Amy began, "You should be near the Castle of the Two Sisters. Careful Sonic; This place could be heavily guarded, so stay alert!"

"So one of the Chaos Emeralds is hiding there somewhere, huh?" Sonic asks. "Heh. I've collected these plenty of times. This should be fun."

Sonic then crosses the wooden bridge than leads to the Castle of the Two Sisters. The first Chaos Emerald is just ahead.

[Time Elapsed: 03:20:00]

* * *

 **Stage 2A-02**

 **Everfree Forest**

 **"Everfree Castle"**

Sonic leaps his way across some branches. The Castle of the Two Sisters is visible in the clearing, with a green beacon coming out of the top. He spotted several flying enemies, but he's dealt with enough of them. He easily smashes them up and takes an alternate route.

As Sonic continues to travel down the path, Amy gives a briefing of this castle.

"The Castle of the Two Sisters..." Amy began. "According to our equestrian friends, this place is once used by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. This place was their center of power, until Luna betrayed her sister. As it was once used by the two sisters, you can find various sun and moon symbols throughout the castle."

"Kind of like the Gaia Temples," Sonic comments. "Come to think of it, is this one of the other Gaia Temples?"

"Uhh..." he heard Applejack said.

"Never mind," Sonic pushes the idea aside. "For now, let's focus on reclaiming that emerald!"

Sonic gets closer to the castle. It is a massive place. He leaps off a path and dives into a window, entering one of the hallways.

This castle has been in decay for a thousand years since it was abandoned. Now the place looks even more trashed. Ripped banners, crumbled structural pieces, and there are holes in the floor. Plus, there are enemies spotted on the path.

It was a rather lengthy path to the throne room, where the Chaos Emerald was supposedly located. Sonic enters the throne room from one of the side windows. He encounters a pedestal that looks like it can hold up to six crystals. The holding place is shaped like a sphere. He also encounters a lot of enemies in the throne room. Egg Pawns, Storm Creatures, and other robots. They look like the ones Sonic spotted during his stay at the Cybertron Space Station. Except that they were the size of him.

After smashing up the enemies, Sonic takes a look around the throne room. The Chaos Emerald is supposed to be here, but its nowhere to be found. Sonic then proceeds to leap into a window leading to the other side of the castle, having been given up on searching.

"Did you found the Chaos Emerald yet?" Amy asks.

Sonic continues to make his way through the hallways, smashing up every enemy he comes across. "Nope. Did not find it in the throne room where it appears to be."

"Strange..." Knuckles pointed out. "You're still near the emerald's location. Try heading outside, maybe its there."

"On my way," Sonic replied. He then increased his speed to get out of the castle via the window up ahead.

"Wait a second!" Amy gasped. "There appears to be enemies waiting for you there!"

"What?" Sonic said as he flings himself out of the window and into the front courtyard. In the distance, he could see the path he took to get to this castle. Down below, he spotted a standing hedgehog who is holding an emerald along with a yeti standing on a platform. He lands just near them.

[Time Elapsed: 03:10:00]

* * *

Sonic lands right near both the hedgehog and the yeti. "Hey!" he yells. "Hands off that emerald!"

The hedgehog is about to give the emerald to the yeti. He turns his head around. "Oh, so you're looking for this?" the hedgehog said with a smirk as he held the emerald up.

The yeti looks down on Sonic. "Well, well, well," he speaks. "If it isn't the world's most famous hedgehog. Only this time, you're no longer a hedgehog! You're now a human!" the yeti then laughs his lungs off, joined by the hedgehog.

Sonic takes a look at his new form. "Ha ha," Sonic sarcastically laughs. "Very funny. Thanks for laughing at my new form. Hey, try mocking me in my were...wolf form. I'm sure I'll like the insults that you give to me. And that form again."

The yeti continues to laugh off. "Well now?" he said. "Your name is Sonic, am I right?"

"Hey!" Sonic shrieked. "How did you know my name?"

"The Storm King's my name," the yeti introduces himself. "But how I got your name is none of your concern. Grubber, fight this Sonic! I'll be back to collect the emerald if you win. This boy better not interfere with my plans." And so the Storm King flies off into the distance on his mobile platform, leaving Sonic and Grubber in the arena.

Grubber continues to toss the emerald up into the air. "The Hedgehog comes out on top claims the emerald," Grubber announces. "Sound fair?"

Sonic growls at Grubber for taking the emerald. He charges towards him in an attempt to take the emerald. But Grubber moves out of the way just as Sonic was about to grab him. Sonic inspects what he's caught, only to find nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes," Grubber said while behind Sonic.

Sonic took note of this and continued to growl angrily at Grubber. He cannot let him keep the emerald any longer. "Give me back that emerald!" he said with an angry tone. And then he lunged himself towards Grubber in an attempt to catch him.

* * *

 **Boss 3**

 **Everfree Forest**

 **"VS. Grubber"**

"Get over here!" Sonic roars as he chases Grubber down. "I will catch you with my speed!"

Grubber continues to run around with the emerald in his hand. "Ha ha," he laughs, mockingly. "You can't catch me! The Empire's going to win!"

Sonic leaps up into the air, curls into a ball, them homing attacks Grubber, knowing him back. But even after getting smacked several times, Grubber is still fine and holding on to that emerald. Getting up to his feet, Grubber looks at Sonic and smiles in an unsettling tone.

"Fine, you're not giving me mercy," he said. Then, he gets up on his feet, pulls a remote then presses a button. Sonic waits to see what happens, until he saw the familiar Death Egg Robot descend down on the arena. He was shocked by this. When the Death Egg Robot landed, Grubber continues to laugh as he climbs to the controls. The cockpit is then sealed up with the face of Sonic's nemesis.

"What..." Sonic gasps, dumbfounded by this. He then noticed that the arm is about to fire itself towards him, so he makes a run around the arena trying to dodge it. Still, he just can't shake this question out of his head. "That's the Death Egg Robot!" he points out. "How did you get a hold of that? That's one of Dr. Eggman's creations, only he can use it!"

"I wouldn't be able to get my hands on this," Grubber said. "If we weren't on the same side. That doctor that you loathe has joined forces with The Storm King, my master. Now, kneel towards them, you slimy rat!"

Sonic's anger only grew from here. But knowing that he has fought with this model several times, this shouldn't be hard for him to defeat. He waits for the Death Egg Robot to pin its arms to the around, then Sonic could run up the arm and hit the head, the robot's weak spot.

After being hit in the head four times, Grubber is done with his current routine. "You're so persistent in getting that emerald, are you?" Grubber said. "Well then, time to change the pace!"

The arm fires off less frequently, and stayed pinned down for a shorter amount of time. Sonic is now being attacked by more missiles and bullets. But, even with all of that, Sonic manages to come out on top as usual. After running up the arms and hitting the head two more times, he breaks through the dome and smashes into the cockpit. There, Sonic proceeds to punch and kick Grubber multiple times before curling up into a ball and smashing him one final time. Grubber loses hold of the green Chaos Emerald as Sonic swipes it out of the air and then leaps out of the cockpit.

"No!" Grubber screamed. "How could I lose? The one who gave me this robot said that it had the power to destroy you!"

"That doctor was lying just to make you take his product," Sonic tells Grubber. "I've defeated this tine enough times already. This should not be any different. Oh, and one more thing. You know who's top hedgehog? I'm top hedgehog!"

"Grr!" Grubber growls. "My master would not like it if he hears that I lost to that blue rat!"

[Time Elapsed: 02:55:00]

* * *

"What?" the Storm King roars. "You lost to that blue rat?"

Grubber sits in the busted Death Egg Robot. "Yeah..." he said.

"Where's that emerald that we're sent here for?" the Storm King asks. "Don't tell me that you've lost it!'

"He...stole it from us..." Grubber admits. "And he ran away with it."

"He did what?" the Storm King yells.

Sonic exits the Everfree Forest with the green Chaos Emerald in hand. He talks to his communicator. "I've reclaimed the first of the Chaos Emeralds," he tells the allies back at headquarters. He then spots a yellow beacon somewhere in the south. "I'm heading towards the second Chaos Emerald location right now!" He increases his speed as he runs southward.

"That's great!" Tails replied. "I'm right near the location." Tails is standing in a village built within the rocks. In the distance, he can see a yellow beacon. Below him is what appears to be a long, winding path that leads to the beacon.

"Where are you and what are you doing?" Sonic asks.

"I'm liberating the town from enemy control," Tails said. He hides behind some crates as enemy soldiers pass by without a second thought.

* * *

 **Stage 2B-01**

 **Seaside Coast**

 **"Seaside Hill"**

Rainbow runs down a grassy path with arrows over the ocean. The cliffs have a blocky look to them and there are various white structures found along the path. Welcome to Seaside Hill.

Rainbow turns her gaze just slightly off the path and paid attention to the green beacon up ahead. "Man, there is nothing that I enjoy more than a simple run," she said. "Just love the way the air gets into my system. I'd probably enjoy this more is I weren't on a mission, or if its during a war, or if there are enemies in my path." She makes the last remark as she smashes the enemies. After this, she continues ahead at high speeds.

Rainbow then runs through a loop before encountering an area with serval cliffs and enemies. She makes her way through the area and continues on ahead. She then crosses a bridge that goes through a canyon with a hard turn. Remembering the tricks that Sonic had described, Rainbow used the drift move she learned to help her turn on a dime. She once had to imagine how they are performed in her head, but now with all this place to experiment with her moves, she can now try them out and experience these moves herself. After this, she then encounters a ramp which launches her into a nearby island with a cannon with some enemies.

This continues for some time, what with Rainbow encountering several sections of a structure that seem to move on their own. This is some rather bizarre architecture, she must say. She then encounters a white road with many flying enemies and a lot of blocks on the road. The flying enemies are spaced rather far apart. Normally, this would've been a bit of a challenge for the other runners, taking about half a second to get through each enemy. Not an issue for Rainbow! Thanks to her newfound laser powers, as soon as she uses her homing attack on an enemy, she instantly goes to its location. There is also less delay between homing attacks, allowing Rainbow to deal with faraway enemies with ease.

After getting out of a large building, she gets an incoming call from one of her friends.

"Hey, Rainbow! You're here!" she hears Twilight's voice coming out of the communicator. "I can see you from here as you speed through the area!"

"What, Twilight?" Rainbow asks as she runs on a twisting path, using her drift move as she goes. "You're here as well?"

"You're not the only one who is looking for the Elements," Twilight points out. "I'll get to that later. For now, get to my location! I'm here to help you out in your search of the crystals!"

"On it, Twilight!" Rainbow agrees. "I'm coming!"

The final section of the stage has Rainbow going through a green island, looking similar to the island that marked the halfway point in Sonic and his pals adventures in this area. The main difference is, of course, is that the area is now on water and it has a path coming out of it. Rainbow runs down this path and continues on in her journey as a green beacon is visible in the distance.

[Time Elapsed: 03:45:00]

* * *

 **Stage 2B-02**

 **Seaside Coast**

 **"Ocean Palace"**

Rainbow and Twilight both ran down a road spanning over the waters. In the distance, there is a palace with a shining green beacon coming out of the top. They soon encounter a square arena where they are ambushed by enemies. Twilight deals with all of them with her Wispon. Once they're all gone, the gate ahead opens, allowing them to proceed.

"This perplexes me..." Twilight began, "but why is an Element of Harmony there of all places?"

"I have no clue," Rainbow replies, "but we must reclaim it before they do. These are powerful crystals and we've welded their power several times before. But now they're scattered all around this world in area controlled by the enemies. We must not allow these to fall into the wrong hands!"

"You got that right, Rainbow," Twilight agrees.

After a bit of running, the two girls soon encounter a roadblock. They found themselves in an arena with the path ahead being blocked. Rainbow tried to break through the barrier with her speed, but it did not budge. It di develop a few cracks.

Twilight has dealt with the last of the enemies in the arena, but now they are unable to move on. They could just swim to the palace, but considering that they're in enemy territory, they can't exactly trust the water. So now what?

Then, Rainbow got an idea in her head. She pokes at Twilight to grab her attention. "Hey, I know how we can burst through these barriers," she suggested.

"What?" Twilight asks.

"Why don't we try out this little trick I learned from Sonic?" Rainbow beings up. "It's called a Partner Boost. Wanna try it out?"

"Seems like an interesting move," Twilight comments. "Let's do it!"

The first of the barriers has been broken through after several slams. The two girls continue to make their way into the Ocean Palace, but then they noticed that there are even more barriers in their path. Not wanting to stop the flow to tear these down, Twilight and Rainbow began to execute the Partner Boost. They stopped in their tracks, leap up into the air, then perform a fist bump with each other. Then, they both prepare to do the boost. And then, zoom!

The two girls experience a huge burst of speed as they make their way on the path towards the Ocean Palace. When they encounter a barrier, they came to a halt to break through the barrier, before moving onward at boosted speed. There are still more barriers to break down. To speed up the process, the two girls leap up to perform a drill attack which destroys the barrier the moment they touch it.

Finally, they reach the end of the path and they fling themselves towards the hole in the palace, where a small skydiving section takes place. Once they landed, they were met with two doors. The one to the right is closed off, so the two girls took the left door and go from there.

They are then met with a course with loops, waterslides, springs, and water at the bottom. It looks like there are some interesting stuff to find if they searched the bottom, but they don't have time for that. They make their way through and traveled deeper into the palace.

The girls soon entered the deepest part of the palace: A large room that appears to be designed to store an artifact. The Element signal should've came from here by the looks of it, but there is no sign of the Element there.

"It's not there?" Rainbow asks. "But we've spent do much effort into getting here!"

Twilight checks the sensors again. They appear to be very close to the signal. "Let's head back outside," Twilight suggests. "Maybe the Element is there!"

And so Rainbow and Twilight make their way out of the Ocean Palace, taking the other path. The second path looks similar to the first, yet it has a different layout. After they exited that path, they soon entered the same room in which they entered the palace. On the opposite wall, there is a corridor tilted upwards, with clouds visible outside. Thw two girls climb up the corridor and escaped the palace, only to land on a circular area just in front of the palace.

[Time Elapsed: 04:00:00]

* * *

Rainbow and Twilight exited the Ocean Palace, landing on a platform. Rainbow performs a three-point landing, while Twilight has one foot in front and the other in the back. After they landed, they took a few steps forward.

"Well, well, well," they heard a man said. A hemisphere hovercraft descends upon them. "Look what I have here: A female version of Sonic himself!" He tosses a green hexagonal crystal in his hands.

Twilight pays attention to the crystal this man is holding. "What is that thing?" she asks. "Hold on, are those supposed to be the Elements of Harmony?"

"I am Dr. Eggman," the man introduces himself. "And I will crush you like that blue rat you seem very similar too."

Rainbow takes a look at the green crystal. She felt a familiar energy reading coming out from it. "That crystal seems a bit familiar..." she said to herself. Then she turns her attention to Eggman. "Look, Eggman. I may know nothing about you before, but I have to get my hands on that crystal! I need it now!"

"Well, if you so desperate to have it, then you'll have to get through this first." Eggman reaches out for a button and pressed it. The ground beneath the two girls began to shake as a robotic red hawk begins to descend from the sky. This is the Egg Hawk. Eggman pilots his Egg Mobile up to it and attaches itself into a depression on the head, where a glass dome seals shut. Eggman continues to laugh as he pilots his Egg Hawk away.

"Hey!" Rainbow reaches out before chasing the Egg Hawk down. "Come back here!"

Twilight is spending too much time focusing on that crystal. By the time Rainbow has left, it was too late. Twilight snapped back to reality as soon as she heard Rainbow speed off. "Rainbow Dash! Wait for me!" Twilight began to run down the path ahead, following Rainbow. But she is stopped when she is ambushed by enemy troops. Twilight looks around the arena she is in. Growling at the enemy troops, she whips out her Wispon once again and gets ready to hold the trigger. She's not going to see Rainbow until she has finished dealing with that Egg Hawk.

* * *

 **Boss 4**

 **Seaside Coast**

 **"VS. Egg Hawk"**

The fight takes place on a long road spanning across an ocean. The Egg Hawk is seen flying away as Rainbow chases it down.

The Egg Hawk begins by firing a series of bullets down the path. Rainbow uses her new abilities and quick step out of the say to not get hit by them. She then increases her speed to catch up with the Egg Hawk, eventually getting close enough for her Homing Attack to target it. She then leaps up and proceeds to bash the starboard propeller several times before it exploded, leaving Rainbow a bit far away from the Egg Hawk.

The Egg Hawk tips off to the starboard side as one of its propellers is damaged. "You've got a lot of nerve for a female version of Sonic from another dimension," Eggman said as he continues to fire his weapons. "Still, you're new to me and I'm new to you. All my tricks I've used on Sonic will be more effective on you since you have no experience with me."

"I'd like to se you try!" Rainbow responds as she used her boost to help her catch up. She then bashes on the port propeller until it exploded, leaving her to focus on the cockpit. The Egg Hawk slows down a bit, making the job of catching up way easier for Rainbow. She approaches the Egg Hawk until she is right up to the head. She hits it several more times, sending the Egg Hawk flying into the distance. But Eggman was not done. He then summoned several rolling spikes in Rainbow's way.

Rainbow dodges the rolling spikes as they came, making her way closer to the Egg Hawk. Finally, when she is up to the head, she smashes it one final time, leaving it to slide to a halt on the ground with smoke coming out from its insides.

"Grr!" Eggman growls. "You're not very different from Sonic, are you? No matter. Time to make my escape." Eggman presses the eject button and the dome opens and his Egg Mobile lifts up away from the Egg Hawk. Big mistake. Rainbow uses this as an opportunity to jump up to Eggman and yank the crystal out of his hands. "No! Wait!" Eggman yelped as he wrestled with Rainbow. "Stop! Let go!"

Rainbow yanks the crystal out of the Eggman's hand and flings herself out of the Egg Mobile.

"Curse you, Female Sonic," Eggman grumbles. "I'll get you next time." And then he flies off into the distance.

[Time Elapsed: 01:45:00]

* * *

Rainbow stands near the busted up Egg Hawk as she watches Eggman fly away. She holds the green hexagonal crystal in her hand as she watches.

"Can't even take out someone who is basically the same thing as your nemesis except with no experience with you," Rainbow remarks. "He even calls me a 'Female Sonic' when I don't even know him. Oh well. I bet he was referring to my abilities and personality." She looks at the path she had run on and saw that Twilight is running towards her. "Twilight!" she calls as she ran to her long time friend.

Twilight breaths heavily as she runs. She stops to take a break as Rainbow stops just in front of her. She then looks up to find that Rainbow has recovered the crystal that they are looking for. "You got the crystal?" she asks. "All by yourself?"

"All by myself," Rainbow replies as she inspects the crystal. "Are these supposed to be the Elements of Harmony? 'Cause they look completely different. No longer styled after our cutie marks."

Twilight takes a closer look at the crystal Rainbow is holding. She recognizes the shape of the crystals. "Hang on..." she began. "They almost look exactly like what they were before our time. Before we are chosen as bearers. These crystals are the Elements of Harmony! It's just they they're reverted to their native form."

"Okay, that's pretty neat," Rainbow replies as she continues to inspect the crystal. "Question is, what element does this represent? Never seen an element colored like this before."

"I'm not sure anymore," Twilight said. "I think we might need to refer to them as the Harmony Crystals from now on."

"Why?" Rainbow asks.

"These things are quite similar to the Chaos Emeralds, as least what I've head of them," Twilight explains her reasoning. "They come in sevens, they are the 'World Gemstones' of their respective worlds, and they have a 'Master Gemstone' that controls all of them."

"Oh, so that's why Sonic's world and ours have collided," Rainbow replies. "Plus Blaze's home world by the looks of it. Doesn't explain why we have giant robots and a metal satellite in this world."

Twilight gave Rainbow a shrug. "Just move on and continue your search of the Harmony Crystals," she ordered. "Meanwhile, I'll hop around the world helping out my comrades. Good luck, and I'll see you again."

* * *

Progress Status: 1% of the world controlled by the Heroes. 2/14 World Gemstones recovered. 4/? Bosses fought, and 22/? Stages completed. We're making some great progress here, heroes. Keep it up, and the war will soon be over.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

I think one of the problems surrounding plenty of Sonic games is that things are looking a bit too Sonic centric. Yes, his name is the title of the franchise, but that doesn't mean that he should be receiving the focus all the time. The solution: Make the focus primary on Sonic, but have room for other characters as well. The story should focus on all of them. Now, having separate story lines might get a bit too complex to keep straight, especially if conflict sparks among the two sides. Instead, let's juggle the focus many times throughout one single story.

You may noticed that I have mentioned Runners and Soldiers a few times throughout the story. That's because these two groups are the two pain focus gameplay styles featured in this...fan made sequel to two anticipated works. And...that's it. Both groups use the same Hyper-go-on energy system, but use them in different ways.

Runners are fast. They have the ability to boost, and an option to increase their speed even further via a Spin Dash. Both moves require a bit of Hyper-go-on energy to use. While each Runner share the same basic set of moves, each individual runner also has a special move exclusive to them.

Soldiers are the other group of characters. Unlike Runners, they cannot use the boost, but they can use Wispons. Using these requires a bit of Hyper-go-on energy to activate. This means that managing the gauge is a prime objective on top of getting to the goal as fast as possible. Wispons also have a secondary ability that is available at all times. They use a bit more Hyper-go-on energy, though.

These are my thoughts on how this game should play out, if it actually happens. Hopefully, the new Wispon system should patch out some of the flaws of the one that is introduced in Forces. Through, it'll probably be cool if Hyper-go-on energy drains faster at the higher difficulties, and getting them from destroyed enemies be less reliable.

* * *

 **Stage Descriptions:**

 **Stage 2A-01:** This stage starts off as a straight line, before giving way to an open area with several paths. After this, the Runner is laughed into a 2D section with almost the same layout of Leaf Storm from the Rush games. Both acts. When these sections at completed, they will be launched back onto the main path, crossing over a wooden bridge.

 **Stage 2A-02:** The outside section is rather lengthy. It is mostly a path on some large roots that goes around the castle. Then, the Runner enters the castle, encountering various enemies and obstacles. They soon reach a throne room filled with enemies. All of them must be defeated before moving on. The second corridor section is a bit trickier than the first. Once they exit the castle, the stage ends.

 **Boss 3:** The boss fight starts off very simple. Just hit the target as he attempts to run around the arena trying to get away from you. Once you've hit him enough times, however, they will step things up by summoning the Death Egg Robot (Original Build). This is somewhat like the first main boss fight from Mania. Wait until the arm is extended, then run on it for the blow.

 **Stage 2B-01:** This stage is just like Seaside Hill in its original form, with some tweaks to accommodate for the higher speed. Several sections of the road seem to be missing, with pieces of the road peeking out from the surface of the water. Also, the tower section has been converted into a QTE, failure to do so will result in an slower, alternate path opening up.

 **Stage 2B-02:** This is one of the several partner stages found throughout the journey. It starts in an area much like Seaside Hill, considering that they are a part of the same region. Then the duo enters the palace, and must go through a course with a similar layout to Water Palace from Rush. The only difference being that activating the fountains requires a stomp rather than simply walking over it. The section is also entirely indoors; No section has the outdoors visible.

 **Boss 4:** Much like the fight with this creation from Heroes, chase the Egg Hawk down until you are close enough to hit the propellers. This mechanical bird goes down in four series of attacks. The three attacks can go to the propellers and head in any order, but the final attack must be directed at the head.

* * *

Written by: TheAPPstore

Sonic Forces: Developed by Sonic Team and Hardlight, Published by SEGA

My Little Pony The Movie (2017): Produced by Hasbro, Distributed by Lionsgate

All franchised involved belong to their respective owners.

Current list so far:  
SEGA-Sonic  
Hasbro-My Little Pony, Transformers


	9. Chapter 2-Part 3

**Chapter 2: The Search of the Gemstones**

 **Part 3: Zone Two**

* * *

As the worlds are combining with each other, merging to form one single world, six people float around unconscious in limbo. They are the six main Runners. They are Sonic, Rainbow, Thunderlane, Blaze, Shadow, and Sunset. The last two is nowhere to be seen. The resistance force are unable to track their current location. Not even Rouge is able to track Shadow down after both he and his new partner Sunset has been taken.

Floating up to Sonic is a special White Wisp known as Yacker. He is joined by several individuals of his kind. A Blue Cube, a Cyan Laser, an Ivory Lightning, a Red Burst, a Black Bomb, and an Orange Rocket. Yacker floats up to Sonic, recognizing his familiar aura. He knew this person from his adventure when his planet was forcefully taken by Eggman, and he witness as he man abused their inner energy for his oven evil deeds. The other Wisps float up to each of the Runners. The all felt sad as the Runner's body just lay there, cold.

Suddenly, the Mother Wisp appeared, and her children look up to her when they sense her presence. They can feel their eyes beginning to tear up as they see her.

Then the Mother Wisp gave her order. "It's time for you to become a part of these young individuals," she said. And this shocked everyone. The Wisps have no idea about how their own mother was going to use them. "I can see these young people being very important in the coming events. They might need a little...something from you."

Using her powers, the Mother Wisp transformed six of the wisp into various accessories. The Blue Cube and the Cyan Laser both transformed into anklets. Ivory Lightning and Red Burst transformed into bracelets. Black Bomb turns into a necklace, and the Orange Rocket morphed into a crown. She then transport them to the appropriate owners. Sonic and Rainbow got an anklet, Thunder and Blaze received a bracelet, Shadow got the necklace, while Sunset was crowned.

Yacker clutches on to the Mother Wisp as it witness the transformation of some of its friends. It whimpers in horror as it sees its friends disappeared into accessories.

"Calm down, little one," the Mother Wisp reassures. "Sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the greater good, even if it means losing some of your friends."

Yacker looks up to the Mother Wisp, shedding a tear from its lonely eye.

* * *

 **Stage 2C-03**

 **Somnambula Desert**

 **"Kluge Rock"**

"Looks like they're converting the town into some sort of training camp," Espio observes from far away. "Scouts have reported seeing abandoned homes, invaded homes, and large areas of emptiness. We're also seeing a whole to lot of troops patrolling the area. If you don't think you can handle this one, Tails, you can always ring us up to deplot troops to your location."

"No need!" Tails replies as he runs through the town on a rock. "I'm more than enough to finish the task. I'll bust these mooks with my weapon." He then charges at the patrolling Storm Creatures rather idiotically. "Watch out! I'm coming though!"

Tails was told that the Storm Creature's weakness was fire, so naturally, he decided to bring along a flamethrower to drive them off. There are also some Egg Pawns stationed here along with some classical Badniks, but he had experience with them before. He's not going to let his fear consume him. He has a weapon, and he chose to accept this job. Running away from the battle would be seen as cowardly, and he would lose the respect from his friends.

Speaking of being a coward, how's the New Rookie doing?

"I haven't felt this way in a long time," Tails commented as he continues to run through the top of Kluge Rock. He descends down a hole into the interior, which contains a pathway leading to the road going past the rock. The path seems to contain a lot of enemies though...

"How's the Rookie doing?" Tails asks as he runs inside the rock?

"The Rookie's doing fine," Knuckles replied, though the incoming sound comes out to be a little distorted. "He's/She's patrolling the City of our Headquarters driving off any who dares to reclaim our territory. We've got so missions planned for them, so they're lounging around here to pass the time. Strangely, however, he's/she's feeling a bit fearful...doubting their ability to fight. Catch you later!"

The cavern is very large, about the same size as the rock the town is sitting on. There are several pillars of rock that are supporting the top so the rock does not collapse from the weight sitting on top of it. The path is long and windy, containing many turns before exiting the rock.

Finally, after going through that rock, Tails flies out of the opening of the cavern and into the road going ahead. There appears to be a yellow pillar of light shining in the distance.

"Hey buddy!" Sonic calls from the radio. "How it's going? Was the mission successful?"

"It appears that the town contains numerous weaponry to fire at passing vehicles," Espio reported. "I'm sending some soldiers to drive off the remaining forces there. Once we've reclaimed the town, we can safely transport resources to key cities."

"Just to remind you," Sonic said, "I'm on my way to that beacon in the distance. I'll be meeting you in the desert town ahead."

In the distance, Tails is running towards a desert village, located near a pyramid. The top of the pyramid seems to be emitting a yellow beacon for some reason. Could there be a Chaos Emerald in there? Only way to find out. Off to that pyramid!

But first, Tails thought, I must wait here at an allied village for Sonic to arrive. Then, we enter that pyramid together.

A large sandworm pops up just ahead as Tails crossed the finish line.

[Time Elapsed: 03:00:00]

* * *

 **Stage 2A-03**

 **Somnambula Desert**

 **"Shamar Outskirts"**

Ahh, the famous desert country of Shamar. Or...is this considered a city? What's it doing here anyway? Did the merge plop this place in the middle of a foreign land, outside of its original location?

Regardless, Sonic makes his way through the city of Shamar, whose streets are devoid of any civilians. Odd.

He remembers going though the city, drifting through the streets, taking sharp turns, sliding under structures and fences. Those were the good old days. Now that the streets are empty and there's no water going through the water channels, running through this city just feels a bit empty. At least he's no longer crashing into someone during his runs.

As soon as he exits the city, he encounters...a canyon? Normally, there would be some huge rocks that surrounds the city, but this canyon is deep and wide! No rocks to be found on this one, so Sonic is forced to take a steep path downhill which goes along the bottom of the canyon which eventually does upwards into the main elevation. And there is so water running though the area, so the area Sonic is running towards must've been a separate landmass. Hopping on a sand sled, Sonic makes is way through the canyon floor dodging enemies and rock formations.

"What's this?" Sonic heard Pinkie say. "A canyon? I swear this was flat ground the last time I went through this part of Equestria. Am I'm going crazy or..."

"Just blame every geological oddities to the dimensional merge that caused all of us to share the same world," Amy responded. "Sure, it may be familiar, but the landscape just makes the world we're used to live in a bit...off."

"Hey, how come this canyon came to be?" Pinkie asks. "There is no water here!"

"Either the sea levels dropped," Sonic guesses, "or the landmasses have risen. I'm not sure."

After making his way through the canyon floor, Sonic flies out of the sled and climbs upwards on a road leading to the surface. After getting out of the canyon, Sonic passes by a large rock with a village built on top of it. He heard that Tails had recently gone through the area and driven off enemy forces, leaving the Resistance to come in a claim the area. What he didn't expect was for some to remain behind and bombard him with cannonballs.

"Uh oh," Espio said. "It appears some of the enemy forces have stayed behind!"

"Hang on a little longer, Sonic!" Tails said over the radio. "I can see you coming!"

Sonic quick steps his way as he runs through the road, dodging cannonballs as he goes. He then sprints towards a desert village with a pyramid visible in the distance. Oddly enough, it appears that the yellow beacon is coming from the top of the pyramid.

[Time Elapsed: 03:30:00]

* * *

 **Stage 2A-04**

 **Somnambula Desert**

 **"Somnambula Pyramid"**

"There's an enemy factory located inside that pyramid," Knuckles gives a briefing. "It doesn't look like they've built it themselves, from the looks of it."

"Using ancient architectural feats to serve your own cause?" Sonic questions. "What an utter disregard of something so magnificent! No wonder the people are so made at the Empires, their historical feats are being used as fuel for something they don't agree with! No wonder everyone is super angry!"

Sonic and Tails leap up from the main path and into a circular path that surrounds the pyramid. There, he spots several generators. Wondering what they could be doing, Sonic looks up towards the top of the pyramid. To his surprise, there is a electrical grid blocking access to the hold on top of the pyramid. Unsure of the exact purpose of the generators, he curls up into a ball and attacks it, eventually destroying it. Upon doing this, one of the lines of lasers disappears.

"Breaking news!" Amy said from the radio. "An security laser has disappeared!"

"Oh, so that's what these things are for?" Sonic realizes. "Huh. Apparently, the forces we are fighting against is full of idiots. Who thought that placing these generators outside was a good idea? It might be so that the interior doesn't get very hot, but I don't see power plants overheating just because of one more generator!"

Sonic continues to smash up the enemy forces stationed around here, as well as destroying the generators. There are three generators in the ring surrounding the pyramid, each providing power to one of the three security lasers. Once all of that is done, the way to the pyramid has opened up.

"Ha!" Sonic laughs. "Take that poor decisions! Maybe next time you'll be a little smarter!" He then turns to his partner Tails. "Now let's go, buddy. To that factory!"

Sonic and Tails run down a road leading up to the pyramid. There is a road going up the sides leading to the top of the pyramid. Getting familiar memories about this place, Sonic turns to Tails. "Time for the two of us to perform our Partner Boost," he said. "It'll be just like old times!"

"Yeah," Tails agrees. "Just like old times."

Sonic and Tails twirled around each other, before stopping midair to give each other a big fist bump. Once they've done that, they curl up into a ball, spin very hard, and zoom! They blast off at extreme speeds down the road and into the peak of the pyramid.

"Keep it up, buddy!" Sonic tells Tails. "We're almost there!" They soon encounter four barriers that block their path. To get past them, Sonic and Tails leap up and forms a sawblade, cutting through the barriers themselves. Upon reaching the top of the pyramid, they flew off the road and dives into the hole. Along the way, several laser grids showed up to intercept their fall. With some careful maneuvering, they reach the floor without a scratch.

The factory is a massive maze of gears and pathways coupled with conveyor belts and assembly machines. The duo hopped into several gears and are ambushed by a wave of either Egg Robots or Storm Guards. Sometimes both will show up. Thanks to Tails' Wispon, they are able to clear the area of enemies and move on.

They eventually reach a big hole that leads to another floor with a stone brick floor. Out of all the places remaining in his pyramid, this should be the location of the Chaos Emerald.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye," Sonic tells Tails. "You stay here while I dive into this hole and reclaim the emerald!"

"I'm up to the task, Sonic!" Tails agrees. "I will stop anyone who dares get near this hole. Oh, and good luck while down there, Sonic!"

"You too buddy."

Sonic jumps down into the hole, leaving Tails behind. He then lands on a dimly lit circular corridor with several pits full of a bright green substance.

[Time Elapsed: 03:15:00]

* * *

Sonic takes a hard left turn into a large circular chamber. At the center of the chamber is a pedestal, holding the yellow Chaos Emerald.

Sonic felt the need to smile. "Ah, there it is!" he said. He runs towards the yellow Chaos Emerald, stopping just in front of it. "I was worried that you are in the hands of the enemy." He reaches out with fingers extended, then lowered his hands on the yellow Chaos Emerald.

As soon as he made contact with the emerald, a screeching noise fills the area, freezing Sonic in place with a shocked look on his face. "What the-" he mouths out.

Suddenly, a Sphinx bursts into the chamber, flying over Sonic and landing uncomfortably close to him. She went up to his face. "Hands off my treasure!" she screams, blasting air into Sonic's face.

Sonic is left whimpering as he stared into the Sphinx's eyes. Without realizing it, he lifted the yellow Chaos Emerald just slightly off its pedestal. This made the Sphinx go berserk, roaring at Sonic, causing him to sprint out of the room with the Chaos Emerald in hand. The Sphinx then goes into the corridor and chases Sonic down, growling at him as she goes.

Back on top of the hole, Tails begins to hear strange noises coming from the hole. Turning around and looking down on it, he caught Sonic running around with a large Sphinx going after him. Upon seeing this, he gasped. "Sonic's in danger!" he hollers. "I'd better go down there!" He attempts to jumps down the hole to help out his friend, but before he could do that he hears some footsteps approaching him. Turning around, he notices that there's a horde of Egg Pawns and Storm Creatures in front of him.

His surprised look turns into a more intimidating one as he pulls out his weapon. "Hands off Sonic," he growls at them.

Meanwhile, Sonic continues to scream as the Sphinx continues to chase him down for stealing the emerald.

* * *

 **Boss 5**

 **Somambula Desert**

 **"VS. Sphinx"**

Sonic is being chased by a angry Sphinx through a large circular corridor. As he runs away from the Sphinx, he recieves messages from his voices do sound a little disorted, though.

"So-ic!" he hears Knuckles call out. "What's go-ng on d-wn t-here?"

"Forget about trying to communicate with me," Sonic replies. "The reception this deep is terrible, and I'm being chased by an angry sphinx! Just...just save it for later, okay? I'm trying to survive here!"

The Sphinx then begins to slash its sharp claws at Sonic as it chases him down. Sonic, being used to having attacks coming from behind, leaps upwards just as the claw slashes by. The Sphinx grew angrier each time Sonic leaps up, doding its attacks. It then goes to pounding on the ground to crush Sonic, but even then he is still too fast. He dodges out of the way of the paws and jumps up to aviod the resulting shockwave.

It then decides to slam its hands together in an attempt to crush Sonic. It claps its hands together and...Sonic jumps up just in time and lands on the arms themselves. He then makes a 180 and smacks the Sphinx in the face, sending him so that he is behind the Sphinx and thus he's chasing her down.

The Sphinx looks back and notices that Sonic is now behind it, so it turns its body around to face Sonic while flying backwards. It then summons several sand pillars, some are standing, others are toppled. Sonic must sidesteps out of the pillars and jump over the fallen pillars. He then reaches up to the Sphinx and smacks it in the face again.

After Sonic nailed that second hit, though, the floot beneath him begins to collaspe, giving way to a pool of deadly green sludge. His movements are also limited, being reduced from five lanes to three, and only being able to switch lanes only in select spots. To top things off, the Sphinx is now lobbing boulders at Sonic.

But even with all that, Sonic presisted, even after getting hit by a boulder once. He makes his way through the narrow paths, approched the Sphinx, then smack! Sonic lands the third hit on the Sphinx. It tumbles down the corridor as it lost its ability to fight back. Sonic then comes in for the final attack: stomping on the Sphinx which causes te floor beneath it to give way, sending her into a pool of sludge. He then uses the sphinx as a platform to help him get back to the upper levels. He's conviently under the very same hole which he entered the corridor, so it was an easy escape for Sonic with no major threats behind him.

The second Chaos Emerald has been reclaimed!

[Time Elapsed: 02:00:00]

* * *

Sonic emerges from the hole and lands on a metal walkway. "Phew!" he says as he wipes the sweat out of his face. "My heart was racing that time. Being chased down by a sphinx and all." He then stops himself as soon as he sees the piles of robot parts and bodies that are laying there ahead of him. Next to the piles is Tails, who's Wispon is emitting smoke from the barrel.

"Buddy, are you alright?" Sonic asks as he walks up to his friend. "Did you deal with this horde all by yourself?"

"Bunch of weaklings," Tails passes off. "Their only purpose is to slow us down." He then turns to Sonic, who is standing right there. "Oh, hey Sonic. I didn't noticed that you were there. Have you've gotten the Chaos Emerald yet?"

Sonic pulls the yellow Chaos Emerald out of his pockets. "Our mission here is done," he says. "Now we can claim this factory as our own, and remove all the machinery that's been added."

"No, wait!" Tails responded. "I've got a better idea. We've got control of this factory right now, so wouldn't it be good if we could use this factory for ourselves?"

"Oh, please." Sonic replied. "You're not thinking off-"

"Oh yes I am!"

The two friends then exited the pyramid as allied ships have landed with suppies being loaded in. Sonic walks on a path and tries to look for any pillars of light that he had missed. To assist him, Tails hands Sonic a telescope to make it easier to see the pillars. After enough searching, he found a blue pillar.

"Ah ha!" Sonic said as he puts down the telescope and hands it back to Tails. "Looks like I've found the next Chaos Emerand location. Well, time for me to go-"

Suddenly, a radio transmission entered everyone's communicator. It looked like an urgent one.

"Help!" he heard a lady-like voice hollered. "Help us, please!"

"What?" Sonic asks, confused.

"Rare? Silver?" Tails asks. "Is that you who's calling-"

"We're near a Chaos Emerald location," they heard Silver cry out. "But there's too many enemies. We need backup now!"

"Wait, where are you?" Sonic asks.

"In Adabat island!" Silver screamed. "Hurry! Get to that location now!"

Sonic puts down his communicator with an angered look. "Forget about that blue Chaos Emerald," Sonic announces. "We're going to Adabat!"

* * *

Back at Headquarters, Amy is monitoring the currents event that are happening form around the world. There is an massive attack on Adabat, there is a desert campaign in southern Equestria, and there is an attack on nearby Green Hill Zone. After seeing this, Amy groans.

"Urg!" Amy groans in frustration. "They're attacking us from Green Hill! It won't be long before the city gets attacked again. Who's willing to get out there?" She turns around only to find nobody in the room. Nobody except herself and the Rookie, who seems to be hiding at he back of the room. But Amy sees right through this. "You! Rookie!"

The Rookie looks up and gasps at the notion that Amy chose them, of all people.

"You are the only one who is available," Amy tells the Rookie. "Everyone else has gone out to participate in battles. Meanwhile, you are still sitting around here twiddling your thumbs. Now get up and go drive off the forces at Green Hill."

The Rookie nervously gets up, reaching for their Wispon. They held it in an unsteady way.

"What's wrong, Rookie?" Amy asks. "Are you scared? Did you not want to go out there? Don't make me laugh. Not only did you rescued both Sonic and Rainbow Dash, you've also freed nearly all of our soldiers from that prison that is hovering over our heads." She walks up to the Rookie and shoves them to the door, where she opens it up to send them outside. "Now go out there and show those freaks what you're made off," Amy said. Then she leans closer on the Rookie. "And don't disappoint me."

Amy then shuts the door, leaving her to monitor the actions of her comrades. The Rookie felt miserable at the thought of going out there and protecting the city via Green Hill. But they reassures themselves, for they are the only ones who are available to the New Resistance. They've already done some great work in freeing everyone from their prison. But that's not the only thing that they is going to deliver. Following Amy's orders, the Rookie runs outside.

* * *

 **Stage 2C-04**

 **Green Hill**

 **"Sand Plain Zone"**

In the days since the war restarted, much of the water that was restored to Green Hill has evaporated. More of the grass is dying, and the area is filling with much more sand than usual.

The area is also teeming with charging enemies, who foolishly takes the one route that leads directly to the city. Because they've also foolishly destroyed many of the bridges that lead to the city, leaving only one land route to there. The Rookie uses this to their advantage, and sweeps many of the robots that are traveling along this road. The robots tried to attack the Rookie by using missies and pellets, but the Rookie watches their movements and sweeps side to side to avoid the things that they are throwing at them.

The Rookie soon encounters several circular arenas that serve as platforms. They are ambushed by a wave of robots upon steeping foot into one of them, and the Rookie must dodge the attacks that are coming their way. After this they soon travel to the next platform and the whole cycle repeats.

Soon, the Rookie encounters a straight path that seems to be filled with green grass. There are a lot of enemies up ahead, and so the Rookie makes swift movements to avoid them. They also seem to be charging at them with weapons ready to fire. The Rookie must make quick decisions to either dodge their pellets or destroy them.

As they approach the end, they start to hear transmissions from headquarters, but also from other soldiers.

"Perfect!" Amy said. "You've successfully intercepted with the invading horde. Now we can-"

Suddenly, bombs are being dropped behind the Rookie.

"What?" Amy asks in surprise.

"Hey, Rookie!" A soldier greets from above. "We've caught notice of you defending this chokepoint on your own. You've seem to have destroyed much of the invading force. We'd just finished off the rest of the forces that you've missed. Don't worry Rookie, we've got this area covered! We will search out and destroy anyone who dares try to retake this area!"

"Oh, that's perfect!" Amy cheers. "Now we have control over more of the world! Rookie, it's time to head back. I've got a mission for you."

[Time Elapsed: 02:05:00]

* * *

 **Stage 2B-03**

 **Marble Temple**

 **"Marble Zone"**

The Marble Zone is a temple-cavern hybrid that is filled with lava pools. Everywhere you go, there always seem to be some lave there. Luckily, there are several floating platforms that help explorers navigate through the dangerous territory. How them or the marbles remains cool is currently unknown. Considering how close explorers are to the lava, you'd think that they'll be burning up, right? And what about those marbles? Surely they will melt from the intense heat, right?

Logic aside, Rainbow must make her way into the Marble Zone and hopefully reclaim the Harmony Crystal there. In the distance, a red beacon of light pearces the sky.

"Phew!" Rainbow said as she leaps from one marble platform onto another. "This place is toasty. I wonder if there are any dragons that live in this area."

"Dragons?" Blaze asks over the radio. "What dragons? I don't see them anywhere in this area."

"Oh, keep an eye out for them," Rainbow assures Blaze. "You'll never know when these bullies show up. I know that when there's lava, there are dragons around." She then looks ahead to see a large volcano with marble structures up ahead. Lave streams poor out of the summit. "...And there's a mountain placed in the middle of the temple. Great. How many places got their locations changed?"

Rainbow then dives into a hole that leads to the underground portion of the Marble Zone. She leaps from platform to platform, avoiding contact with the lava and fighting off any enemy she comes across. Then, all of a sudden, the walls of the Marble Zone start to give way to a corridor of brown rocks. Up ahead is a cavern with lava at the bottom layer.

"The crystal location is in the temple beyond the volcano," Blaze explains as she observes the sky. "Be careful, Rainbow. You go on ahead, Rainbow. Meanwhile, I'll remain outside to fight."

"Say no more!" Rainbow replies. "I'll get out of there with the crystal in hand!"

Rainbow travels deeper into the volcano cavern, during which, the entire mountain starts to shake. The sound of lava rumbles fill the air as Rainbow travels deeper into the volcano chamber.

[Time Elapsed: 02:30:00]

* * *

 **Stage 2B-04**

 **Marble Temple**

 **"Dragon Mountain"**

Rainbow sprints up the hole of the mountain that leads into the summit as the magma below rushes up to her.

"Be careful, Rainbow!" Blaze warns. "The volcano is about to erupt!"

"Ahh, don't worry, Blaze," Rainbow assures. "I've dealt with dangerous situation several times in my life. This should be no different."

Rainbow then flings herself out of the volcano, breaking off a piece of rock to use as a surfboard. The volcano erupts behind her, creating rivers of lava that lead down. Rainbow rides on the lava flows, spotting another temple ahead. A red beacon of light shines from the temple.

"Whoa!" Rainbow said as she rides down the stream. "This is getting crazy! I'm riding down a volcano via a lava flow! It takes a lot of balls just to do something as absurd as this!"

Rainbow spots several rocks peeking from the lava. Rainbow carefully steers away from the rocks, making sure that she doesn't hit them. After several seconds of riding the lava, Rainbow encounters a ledge that launches her to another lava flow, this time with three rock surfboards and Egg Chasers hovering above. She must keep an eye on them to make sure that she doesn't get hit. If one of them is about to fire, she will jump to neighboring rock to avoid the attack. This last for about 30 seconds before Rainbow encounters another ramp that sends her and the rock she is standing on flying towards the temple ahead. Rainbow makes sure to perform a few tricks before landing, because who doesn't celebrate getting out of a tough situation like that?

Rainbow then lands on the temple grounds, encountering several more enemies. "Okay, I'm near the Harmony Crystal area," she stated.

"You should find the gemstones you are looking for in there, judging from those beacons," Blaze said. "Well, I'm done with this area for now. I've driven off much of the enemy forces. You still do you thing, Rainbow. Oh, and be careful. I'm sensing a powerful being nearby..."

Rainbow runs deeper into the Marble Temple, where the next Harmony Crystal is located.

[Time Elapsed 02:10:00]

* * *

Rainbow goes up to a room which is the holding grounds of the red Harmony Crystal. "Ahh, there you are," she said before running up to it. She lifts it out of its hole. "Now I've gotten two of the Harmony Crystal. I'm making some progress over here!"

"Not so fast, Rainbow Dash!" a familiar voice roars out.

Rainbow freezes after hearing that. She turns around and saw a familiar figure. A dog-like creature with ape arms and garnered with gold jewelry. "Ahuizotl?" she said, nervously.

"You have tried to take my treasure again!" Ahuizotl yells. "Now you must pay the price!"

Rainbow scrambled her way out of the room and into another exit.

"Hey!" Ahuizotl yells out. "Get back here!" And then he chases Rainbow down, breaking a wall in the process.

* * *

 **Boss 6**

 **Marble Temple**

 **"Vs Ahuizotl"**

The battle takes place on a marble path that loops around. It is suspended over pools of lava in some places.

Ahuizotl flies in front of Rainbow as she runs down the path. "You're not getting away with this!" he yells. He starts off the fight by snapping his fingers, forming several lines of gold rings. Some of them are completely fine, while others have a slightly darker color. Rainbow instinctively grabs a line of normal rings, but accidentally grabs the cursed, feeling a sudden heat increase. She screams in pain as she drops all the rings she has collected so far.

Ahuizotl had a laugh at Rainbow's misery, which only made Rainbow even angrier. "You...jerk!" she growls. She then leaps up and performs a homing attack on Ahuizotl, knocking him back a fair bit. He then gets back on his feet and continues to fly away from Rainbow.

Several marble pillars begin to fall from their place. Rainbow darts out of the way of them. She soon encounters several more lines of rings on the road ahead. Knowing not to touch the cursed darker rings, she darts between lanes collecting as many normal rings as she can. Or avoiding them all together. She then reaches up to Ahuizotl. With another opportunity rising, she leaps up and performs a homing attack on him, sending him flying further down the road.

As the fight progresses, Ahuizotl gets more aggressive with his attacks. He launches spheres down on the road in an attempt to hit Rainbow. She dodges out of the way as they came. He then summons falling rocks to drop on Rainbow. She also dodges them with some quick steps. Finally, when he is on his last legs, he then tries to do all of them at the same time. Now Rainbow has to dodge all of the incoming attacks, with no option to slow down.

After going through the pile of pillars, spheres, and boulders being dropped on her, Rainbow finally reaches Ahuizotl. She jumps on and charges right at the creature, piercing him in the process. He screams in horror as he fell on the path.

"Curse you Rainbow Dash!" he screams.

"Ha! Same as ever!" Rainbow taunts as she runs off. "All bark with no bite!"

[Time Elapsed: 02:30:00]

* * *

Rainbow runs up to the fallen Ahuizotl to check on him. To her surprise, he disappeared into a cloud of red and black squares, as well as emitting the familiar noise that the Phantom Ruby makes.

"Another fake?" Rainbow said as she saw her enemy disappeared.

She looks around the area trying to find is her enemy is still there. To her surprise, she saw two figures who are swinging up to her area. Both of which are sporting that adventurer outfit. One of them appears to be women who looks just like her, except that her hair is grayscale and her skin is in a different color. The other one is a man who looks pretty similar, except for the air department. Immediately, Rainbow recognizes the woman.

"A. K. Yearling!" Rainbow gleefully said s she runs up to the famed author.

"Hi there, Dash," Ms. Yearling greeted as she lands along with her partner.

Rainbow rushes yo to Yearling to hug her. After that hug, Rainbow looks at Ms. Yearling's partner, and lets go of her idol. "Who are you?"

Ms. Yearling introduced her partner to Rainbow. "This is Cliff," Yearling introduces. "He's an adventurer like myself, and happens to be good friends with Sonic. You know Sonic, don't you?"

Rainbow was...flustered by the parallels. Sonic has never mentioned Cliff during their stay at Cybertron Prison, did he?

"We've got no time to waste," Cliff explains. "We've recently caught sight of another beacon at Angel Island. We think that it might be the Ele-no wait. Harmony Crystals, yes, I remembered that you renamed them to closely resemble the Chaos Emeralds, that's emitting that beacon. We've heard that you are searching for them. So, care to join us into getting there?"

Rainbow Dash eagerly nodded, knowing that she'll be spending time with her favorite author, A. K. Yearling, once again.

"Okay!" Yearling claps her hands. "Get into our plane, because we're about to take you there!"

* * *

Status: Now having control over 2% of the world. 4/14 Gemstones recovered, 6/? Bosses fought, and 29/? Stages completed. Let's take a break from the Runners for a bit next time, right? How about checking on the three main Soldiers?

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

We are nearly 26% of the way into this adventure. Wait what, 26%? Yes, 26% of the way there! To the end! How many stages are in this (imaginary) game? Well, I'm not telling until we are close to the end of this journey. You guys try to calculate just how many stages this game has. Trust me, you are going to be surprised!

If the amount of stages seems a little inconsistent, then I'm sorry. The previous count was a mistake, off by 1. Try it out. Count out how many stages are completed so far from the Prologue to now.

If you notice, at the bottom of every chapter from here on out, I no longer consider this as just a crossover of Sonic Forces and My Little Pony The Movie (2017). Instead, it's more of a continuation of these two, but much more.

* * *

 **Stage Descriptions**

 **Stage 2C-03:** This stage starts off in a 2-D section that features multiple pathways going up and down. There's a lot of enemies stationed there, so a combination of using Wispons and Homing Attacks is a must have if one wishes to get through the stage. At the end of this section, there is a large 3-D cavern section where there's not as many enemies as there are above. From there, drifting mechanics take over up until the Soldier exits the cave, in which a small quick-step section proceeds before the end.

 **Stage 2A-03:** The city section of this stage is a combination of the first sections of both the SD and HD versions of the original found in Unleased, with the SD version going first and the HD version going next. From there, a section involving a bobsled is encountered. There are several rocks poking out of he canyon floor, so careful drifting must be utilize to get through the section. After this, the Runner will find themselves near Kluge Rock, where they will find themselves being bombarded by bombs just before reaching the exit.

 **Stage 2A-04:** An extension of Arsenal Pyramid, this stage adds in a section that involves busting generators that must be passed before the Partner Boost section is encountered. Once inside, the stage plays a bit like Arsenal Pyramid, featuring several paths to take which requires different Wispons. This is before encountering a large hole that leads into the chamber below the pyramid.

 **Boss 5:** This boss fight starts out dangerous, because its behind you for the first part of the fight. To break the cycle, whoever has found themselves in this situation must jump over the attacks and strike the face as soon as possible. From there, the boss fight then proceeds as described above.

 **Stage 2C-04:** This stage is a bit like the tenth stage in the story, Green Hill Valley, taking place in the final stretch. Except going backwards and featuring a different layout once in the sandfall section. Once out, the Soldier will find themselves in several arenas where they are ambushed by several waves of enemies. Then a straightaway section takes hold where there's two pulleys that lead to a higher path that contains a collectable. Once that's done, the level ends.

 **Stage 2B-03:** A reimagining of the original Marble Zone, this stage modifies some elements to smoothen out the gameplay. Annoying bits have been ironed out, while many area have been enlarged to account for the higher speeds the Runners are traveling at.

 **Stage 2B-04:** Taking place at the final section of Marble Zone Act 3, the beginning features a rocky palette instead of a marble texture. You've got a time limit in this section, due to the rising lava. Then, it transforms into an upwards chase before turning into a board section. The first part is dodging rocks on a board, while the second is a retexture of riding the rails. After this, a final, but small, platforming section is encountered before the stage ends.

 **Boss 6:** As explained in its section, this boss will attack The Player by knocking over pillars, dropping boulders, and even hiding trap rings in the crowd of safe rings. Proper attention is required if one wishes to grab that untouchable bonus. Actually, scratch that. You need to pay attention to the rings!

* * *

Written by: TheAPPstore

All franchised involved belong to their respective owners.

Current list so far:  
SEGA-Sonic  
Hasbro-My Little Pony, Transformers


	10. Chapter 2-Part 4

**Chapter 2: The Search for the Gemstones**

 **Part 4: Soldier Missions**

* * *

 **Stage 2C-05**

 **The Sky**

 **"Aerial Defense"**

Sonic's plane, the Tornado, has always belonged to him. He trained himself to be a pilot in his early years, and is looking forward to be a part of the air defense squad. Now, since his meeting with Tails, he has lend it to him, making him be the pilot of the plane and reiterate them when possible. Occasionally, Sonic would pilot the Tornado, usually whenever Tails wasn't available or the little boy decides to go on an adventure alone.

For this ocassion, Sonic dressed himself up like an adventurer, as he is exploring some ruins. He has gone through several temples after all those years in fighting Eggman, but not once before has he done them in this outfit.

On route to Adabat, Sonic and Tails ride on the newest incarnation of Sonic's beloved plane. The Super Tornado, equipped with weapons, shield, and enough seats to support two people. Tails is in the cockpit, while Sonic is right behind him.

"The darkness isn't really helping us right now," Sonic comments as he looks around, observing that the sun is just on the horizon. "We really can't see anything. And if we turn on the lights, we might be spotted!"

Speak of the devil. Sonic and Tails spotted several lights in the growing darkness. They look like little drone fighters.

"Curse me for giving them ideas," Sonic muttered to himself.

Tails looks down on the radar. He spots several incoming enemy fighter drones. "Radar detectors have spotted them," Tails announces. "I wonder why they bothered installing lights on these things. Probably to help find them when they're lost. Oh well. It's time to transform!" Tails presses a button which transforms the Super Tornado from standard mode to attack mode.

"I'll try to maintain flight," Tails said. "You shoot them down, Sonic!"

Sonic darts his eyes from left to right, spotting waves of drones in the darkness. He aims the weapons towards them and fires away, shooting them down into the water below. He darts his eyes again, spots another incoming drones. He then turns the weapons towards them and shoots them down once more. Turns his gaze the other way, spots even more drones! Man, how many of these things does Eggman have? A hundred? Two hundred? Over a thousand? That's an awfully high amount of drones, all being send to here towards a really powerful plane. They all came down like flies, and the Super Tornado is all alone. No other planes in sight.

Why they even bother attacking us in small groups, Sonic thought to himself. They should throw wave after wave of drones, each of ever increasing number, until we are overwhelmed. For someone who has an IQ as high as Eggman, he does make some very stupid military decisions.

After a while, the skies are looking clear of enemies. They are getting close to Adabat, so landing will proceed shortly after. Before they could descend, however, a big airship peppered with lights ambushes the Super Tornado from below.

"Wha-" Sonic gasp as he saw the familiar creation of Eggman. "This again?"

"Ho ho hoho!" They heard Eggman laugh. "If you want to land down here, you've got to get past this machine!"

"Doctor," they also hear Orbot said. "You better be a bit more careful this time. Remember the last two time you-"

Eggman is getting really frustrated with Orbot constantly popping in to give him advice. "Oh, shut up!" Eggman shouted as he pounds on Orbot's head. "Let me handle this. I don't need your dimwit minds!"

"Then what's the point of making us?" Cubot asks, popping up.

"Silence!" Eggman screamed. "Let me focus!"

"Guess we're not going farther until we beat this Egg Cauldron," Sonic said.

Eggman sends several drones from the sides of the Egg Cauldron. Sonic, upon seeing them, shoots them don before they could reach them. Then, the doors containing Eggman's powerful weapon opened up, prompting Sonic to fire away at it before it finished charging up. Once that's done, the doors closes off due to sustained damage. The process then continues.

Out of curiosity, Sonic pelted the hull of the Egg Cauldron to see how much damage that would do. Surprisingly, the Super Tornado's energy pellets does leave a damage mark on the hull of the Egg Cauldron. It'll probably take a lot of shots just to destroy it that way, to the point that the energy supply will have run out several time over. Firing at the massive cannon the Egg Cauldron has is the best way to take it down.

Finally, after several round of having its main cannon being pelted, the ship's shield reserves are nearly drained. Smoke is coming from the Egg Cauldron as the generator inside begins to overheat.

"Grr!" Eggman growled. "Not again! It would be a challenge to take you down anyway." The Egg Cauldron then begins to make its escape. "I'll be back with another creation of mine. Just you wait, Sonic!"

Sonic pumps his fist in satisfaction. "Yeah!" he cheers. "We've kicked Eggman's butt again. Time to head in."

"Wait!" Tails said. "Let's not go ahead. We'd better make a landing here in the village."

"What?" Sonic said, puzzled. "Why?"

"I'll explain when we land," Tails replied. "For now, brace yourself, Sonic!"

[Time Elapsed: 04:00:00]

* * *

"So why do you make us land here, of all places?" Sonic asks as he stands on a walkway leading to the village in Adabat.

Tails take a deep breath to explain his reason for stopping here. "You see, Sonic," he begins, "this Super Tornado is designed to fight against small drones or other planes of its class. Not a fleet of airships each as big as that Egg Cauldron. I spotted two fleets of them fighting in the distance."

"But, what will you do now?" Sonic asks.

"I'm heading back east towards Equestria," Tails explains as he points behind him. "I've heard that in that country, there exists a powerful crystal known as the Tree of Harmony. From the looks of it, it might be comparable to the Master Emerald. I'll patrol the skies above the land for search for any rogue planes. You go on ahead and rescue our friends over there. Got it?"

Sonic gave Tails a thumbs up. "I got it, buddy," Sonic replies.

Tails nodded in response and so closed the cockpit. He guided the Super Tornado, turning it away from land and speeded off into the distance, rising higher as he went faster. Sonic waved goodbye to his pal for now. He then looks back towards shore. He spots a big battle going on between two fleets of airships, just like Tails said. In the distance, however, he also spots a red beacon cutting into the dark sky.

* * *

 **Stage 2C-06**

 **Angel Island**

 **"Hidden Palace"**

Twilight is positioned on the shores of Angel Island, the homeland of Knuckles and the presumed location of the Master Emerald. All quiet here on the island, aside from a few enemies stationed there.

"So, what's this Master Emerald?" Twilight asks as she run through the island. "What does it do? What's its role?"

"According to my family history," Knuckles began, "the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds were both created by the Knuckles Clan. Definitely not named after me, in fact its the reverse, probably. The Master Emerald is a powerful gemstone, able to control the power levels of the Chaos Emeralds and hold Angel Island afloat."

"So it's really like the Tree of Harmony," Twilight replies.

"You're being sent here because we wanted to check if the Master Emerald is still there, even if Angel Island is infested with enemies," Knuckles briefs on the mission.

"Aren't you guys coming with me?" Twilight asks.

"Sorry, Twi," Applejack said. "You continue your mission while the rest of use travel towards Adabat to rescue our friends. We've gotten their SOS signal. You can deal with all these enemies on your on, am I right?"

"Right," Twilight said. "I got this."

Twilight then dives into a hole in the ground that appears to be once a bridge. She then lands on hard ground in what appears to be a plumbing system. The walls have been deteriorated and destroyed, blocking some passages while creating new ones. According to Knuckles, the Master Emerald shrine should be around here. No enemies to report, at least for once.

Twilight then reaches a large cave that should be the location of the Master Emerald. Except...

"Wait...am I seeing this right?" she asks. The Master Emerald is no longer here! The cavern its in is still there, but the shrine isn't. "The Master Emerald has...disappeared?"

[Time Elapsed: 02:45:00]

* * *

 **Stage 2C-07**

 **Adabat**

 **"Jungle Road"**

After recieving a SOS message from Adabat, the Rookie is sent there to help out with the other forces. They are trying to move further inland to save two of their friends, but they encountered some difficulties.

The Rookie runs through the jungle as bombs are being dropped from above.

"We're doomed!" a soldier cried. "We can't go any farther!"

"Keep it up, soldiers!" Knuckles told them. "We're almost there! We just have to avoid those dropping bombs."

More and more of the jungle is being engulfed in flames as bombs continue to drop. Along the way, some of the foliage and trees are starting to show rocks.

"The whole jungle is going up in flames!" Pinkie said. "Not the kind of fireworks I'd like to see."

"Rookie, watch out!" Espio warned.

Suddenly, bombs began to land near the Rookie. The Rookie yelps as they steps side to side in avoiding these bombs. They then cross a bridge leading deeper into the jungle, but before they could make it, a bomb lands and explodes, taking down the entire bridge. The rookie turns around and fires their grappling hook at a nearby piece of tree, swinging around the ravine.

"Grrr!" Knuckles growled in frustration. "We can't go on like this. The bridge has been destroyed and there are bombs everywhere!"

"As much as I hate to say it," Espio began, "but we must retreat back towards safety to live to fight another day. This area is getting to dangerous for us foot soldiers."

"Ruuunnnnn!" Pinkie holloered out.

The Rookie makes their way through the burning forest, attacking various robots and avioding the burning trees. They then travel over a fallen enemy ship before moving on.

"So...how can we advance through this place?" Pinkie asks.

"We'd better wait for Sonic to arrive here and rescue our two friends," Espio suggested. "He's our only hope in saving both Silver and Rarity. And in reclaiming that Chaos Emerald we've detected nearby."

"Stay in cover, Rookie," Knuckles commanded. "We have to abort this mission."

The Rookie then reaches the other end of the burning jungle, reaching the parts of the jungle where the trees are not on fire. The air cools down as the Rookie retreates towards safety.

[Time Elapsed: 02:15:00]

* * *

Stages Completed: 32/? | Gemstones Reclaimed: 4/14 | Bosses Defeated: 6/? | World Controlled: 6 %

What could be next for the runners?

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Developer Commentary:**

There are six main playable Runners in this game, four of which are available to play right after completing Chapter 1. To unlock access to play these other characters, all you have to do is to beat the stage you want to play in story mode. Story mode is played when playing through a stage for the first time, with all dialogue being activated. It is disabled all subsequent times you play through a stage. If you want to hear the dialogue that plays during a stage, go to the settings to turn on the "Story mode" lever.

As for the three main Soldiers, well they're all playable after Chapter 1 is completed, available in all applicable stages.

* * *

 **Stage Descriptions**

 **Stage 2C-05:** This is completely a air stage, where the characters are in the air shooting down enemies. Targeting the enemies takes nothing more than aiming at them and firing. As there are no solid ground to run on, Red Rings will be collected by tracking down robots carrying them at set points. They move very fast and only appear for a short time before disappearing, so get them quick to claim the reward.

The Egg Cauldron reappears once again, and fights in pretty much the same way. However, rather then pressing a specific button to attack the main cannon (which is in front of the main core), the player must aim at the cannon and fire away, while being bombarded by multiple drones. As this is a in-stage boss rather than a boss stage, there are no untouchable bonuses to be found, even if the score also depended on how much durability the Super Tornado has after the mission ended.

 **Stage 2C-06:** The first half of the stage takes place above ground, with a unique layout inspired by Angel Island Zone. The second half takes place underground in a wreaked Hydrocity Zone that eventually gives way into the Hidden Palace. The stage ends at the Master Emerald shrine. Or at least, where it once was.

 **Stage 2C-07:** This stage is separated into two parts. The first is a bridge that is littered with lasers and enemies. Bombs will occasionally drop on the bridge, hurting the Soldier if they get too close. Fallen trees also pose an obstacle. Once the Soldier reaches the bridge to cross the chasm, the bridge will be destroyed, dropping them to a lower path with no way of getting back up. The second half of the stage then takes hold, running through a burning jungle as enemies began to chase the Soldier down.

* * *

Written by: TheAPPstore

All franchised involved belong to their respective owners.

Current list so far:  
SEGA-Sonic  
Hasbro-My Little Pony


	11. Chapter 2-Part 5

**Chapter 2: The Search for the Gemstones**

 **Part 5: Zone Three, Jungle Islands**

* * *

 **Stage 2A-05**

 **Adabat**

" **Jungle Joyride"**

Sonic performs a few stretches before starting his run through the village. It is dark, and the area is lit up from the fires that consume what remains of the village. Wooden pathways have been broken, leaving several gaps along the way. Out in the distance, a air battle goes on between two fleets of airships.

Sonic runs and darts left and right, moving along the pathways and jumping over gaps. Along the way, he encounters several flying enemies. He jumps up and homes on them. As he runs, he looks around the ruined village. There appears to be no signs of other life.

"Man, this village is a wreak," Sonic comments. "Thanks, Eggman. Who knows how many people you've made homeless. No wonder we have so many soldiers by our side. Their homes have been destroyed and they want revenge. You better watch your back doctor. Next time."

Sonic then uses a pulley to pull himself up to the roofs of the buildings. He sprinted along the rooftops, attacking every enemy that comes in his way. He continues to do this until he got off the buildings and landed on a path that leads into the nearby jungle.

"We're running out of time here, comrades!" all the soldiers hear. "Somebody, anybody please help us out!"

"Sonic!" Knuckles calls. "We are unable to advance into Silver and Rarity's location! We're bombarded by bombs!"

"Leave the rescuing to me," Sonic announces. "You stay behind and fend off enemy troops. Don't worry, I can dodge these things. I got this."

Sonic exited the jungle and went into the water, running on top of it. He moves his way in between the pillars and rocks, eventually getting into the second island, where he finds himself swinging on some vines and running on tree roots. He then exits this jungle encountering more bodies of water. There's another island ahead, and from the size of the airships from here, he is getting close to Silver and Rarity's location. In the distance, he can spot a red pillar of light. The next Chaos Emerald is close.

Suddenly, as he is running on the water, he is ambushed by several Egg Chasers. They fire missiles right at Sonic.

"Watch out, Sonic!" Knuckles warns. "They're going after you now!"

"This is for stealing the Chaos Emeralds from under their nose?" Sonic guesses. "Well now, they're paying attention to me."

"Hang on, Sonic," Amy points out. "You're getting close to-"

"Yeah, yeah," Sonic interrupts. "I'm getting close to my friend's location. Hang in there, Silver and Rarity. We're coming!"

Sonic eventually reaches land after dodging the attacks made by those Egg Chasers. He smashes up more enemies before a pullet goes down, to which Sonic grabs it and travels up the cliff. He then boosted forward down the path that leads deeper into the jungle.

[Time Elapsed: 04:00:00]

* * *

 **Stage 2A-06**

 **Adabat**

" **Mystic Ruins"**

Sonic speeds through the jungle dodging petrified trees, fallen pillars, and ship debris as the jungle continues to burn. He darts side to side, slides under obstacles, and leaps over them. Things are looking pretty good for Sonic. It won't be long before he arrives at where the SOS signal was sent.

"Watch out, Sonic!" Knuckles warns. "There are bombs being dropped on you!"

"What bombs?" Sonic casually asks.

Two bombs land and explode right next to Sonic, causing him to flinch.

"Yikes!" Sonic shrieked as bombs continue to fall on him. He steps left an right as he runs, avoiding the bombs. "That was terrifying! Okay Sonic, it's just falling bombs. You've dealt with things like this before, so this will be no different." He is starting to sound a bit unhinged.

He then makes a wide turn into the ruins, with three paths to take. The upper path is faster, but has bombs being dropped on it. The lower path is safe, but it takes longer to go through there. And finally, the middle path sits between the two, containing missile lobbing enemies.

Sonic then takes a ramp launching him into a slide, with a coaster car placed at the top end of the slide. Sonic boards the car and slides his way down the half-pipe slide. He makes through three sets of them before reaching land, where a pillar of light seems to be coming from.

"Well, I'll be," Knuckles said. "Sonic's made it! He's broken through their defenses and made it through!"

"Nothing unusual," Sonic muttered. He repeats this over and over again for seemingly minutes. "Nothing unusual. Nothing unusual. Nothing-"

"Sonic!" he heard Pinkie say over the radio. "You okay?"

Sonic snapped himself out of insanity. "What? I'm…fine…" he answers.

"Watch out, Sonic," Amy warns. "I'm detecting a massive energy source nearby. Hmm…could it be…no…is that Infinite I'm detecting? Or…"

'Only one way to find out," Sonic replies.

Sonic leaps from the final set of ramps, beyond which, a fleet of flying enemies are stationed. Sonic homing attacks them to makes his way onto land. He passes the finish line shortly before launching himself with a spring.

[Time Elapsed: 03:20:00]

* * *

Silver and Rarity are standing in front of a temple door which leads into the next Chaos Emerald. Rarity is holding her diamond shields up while Silver uses his psychokinesis to attack the enemies. There appears to be a horde of enemies that are attacking them. Meanwhile, Tempest hovers from above looking down on the two.

Rarity gasps from exhaustion. She cannot maintain the barrier any longer. "I can't…keep this up…for any…longer…" she gasps out.

Silver looks at his tired ally. "Keep it up, Rarity," he tells his friend. "We can still do this. All we have to do is-"

Rarity then faints from exhaustion. She deactivates the barrier and collapses.

"Rarity!" Silver screams as he rushes towards her to catch her. "Hang on, Rarity! I got you!" Silver's got Rarity in his arms. He is struggling to keep her up.

Tempest gave herself a little smug look. "Well, looks like I tired them out," she said. "Go, my foot soldiers. Attack them!"

The Egg Pawns and Storm Pawns all raised their weapons up and charged right towards Silver. Silver looks ahead and had his eyes widen. How could he deal with all these enemy troops all by himself? He whimpers as the horde approaches him fast.

Suddenly, a blue blur comes along and creates a tornado that encompasses both Silver and Rarity. Silver looks up in awe as he sees the enemies being picked up and getting tosses around by the tornado.

"What?" Tempest gasped as she witnessed her troops being wiped away be this tornado and the blue blur. "Could it be…"

The tornado dissipated with all the enemy troops being tosses away. Then two red shoes came to the ground. Silver gasps in surprise. It was Sonic who saved them.

"Phew!' Sonic said as he wipes the sweat from his head. "That was a bit too close." He then wipes the dust from his clothes and looks towards Silver and Rarity. "You two okay?"

Silver silently nodded while Rarity lifts herself up and groans from being so tired.

"Well, well, well," they all heard Tempest say. Sonic turned around and gazed upon the dark purple pony. "If it isn't the famous blue hedgehog. Or rather, the little blue haired savior of this world."

Sonic had his fists up to his abdomen. "Who are you?" he asks. "And what is that thing on your chest?"

"That's…Tempest Shadow…" Rarity weakly answers. "She is a lady who is mad with power and revenge after she got her horn broken. We've heard that her friends resented her for being so…volatile."

This riles up Tempest, whose broken horn begins to emit sparks and the gemstone on her chest powering up. "Nobody dares mention my past!" she yells. The gemstone emits an oddly familiar sound.

Sonic takes a look at the red and black gemstone on Tempest's chest. It looked awfully similar to the one Infinite had on his chest. He concludes that it must be the Phantom Ruby. "Hey, what's that thing on your chest?" he asks, pointing to Tempest's chest. "That looks suspicious. Mind if I remove it?" He then dashes forward towards Tempest.

"How about…no?" Tempest said as she activated the Phantom Ruby.

Sonic skids to a halt as the entire area is engulfed in a red aura. Their vision turns red as they are lifted up from the ground. Sonic had his limbs flailing, Silver is starting to float, while Rarity snaps from exhaustion as she realized she is being lifted from Silver's arms.

"Oh no, not THIS again!" Sonic shouts as he is slowly being lifted.

"Sonic, you okay?" Silver asks.

"Yeah…" Sonic nervously answers, half-lying about his condition.

Then Rarity looks ahead and had her eyes widened. "LOOK OUT!" she screams.

Too late. Sonic didn't look adead fast enough to notice that Tempest is coming right towards him. He his knocked over the cliffs, screaming as he soars through the air.

"Sonic!" Silver cries as he spots Tempest flying over to where she sent Sonic off to.

* * *

 **Boss 7**

 **Adabat**

" **VS Tempest Shadow"**

Sonic lands on a piece of the ruins as Tempest floats down in front of him. She glares angrily at him, seeing that he is still alive and kicking. She moves away from him as he sprints forward.

"So, you're still thrashing around," she said, "you filthy former hedgehog."

"So you don't have a good history with hedgehogs," Sonic replies. "Sorry if I hurt your perception even more…"

Sonic reaches the end of the ruins, where he falls down to the path below. Below him, a large laser line forms, ready to hit him. Reacting to this, Sonic glides himself to the side, away from the laser, landing on the jungle path below. Tempest deactivates the laser as Sonic gets closer to her. With an opportunity to attack, Sonic jumps up and performs a homing attack on Tempest, knocking her back. She gets back up and flies away. Sonic follows her, eventually reaching a wall, where he scales up before making a right turn.

Sonic then finds himself running on a wall of pillars. There are pillars of magical energy beaming from under the pillars from his perspective. Sonic steps out of the way as he continues to run. Once the pillars ran out, Sonic collides with a spring, sending him to a nearby walkway. There, multiple boulders fall on him. Sonic can see Tempest behind the avalanche of rocks. Dodging out of the way of the boulders, Sonic reaches up to Tempest and performs another homing attacked, knocking her down once again.

Eventually, he reaches a turn on a path, which drops him off to a path down below which leads into the waterfalls, near where he starts. He encounters several strange bombs laying around on the ground, each containing a green substance. Sonic darts and jumps out of the way of them, before encountering two massive lasers formed by Tempest which close down on him. Knowing that he is in danger, Sonic increased his speed to catch up with Tempest before he is caught in the lasers. Going up to her, Sonic jumps up and rams into Tempest, knocking her further along the path. She soon gets up and disappears.

Sonic reaches the end of the path. To his right is where he first landed and had to confront Tempest. Above him, he spots several fighter drones flying in and going into formation in front of Tempest. Sonic jumps from the path and leaps onto the nearby springs, launching himself into the drones. There, he homes onto them, making his way towards Tempest. Then, he rams himself into Tempest, launching himself to an upper path going above the jungle path.

Tempest eyes went haywire after she was struck four times. Her anger against Sonic was still growing. She unleashed the power that was stored within her Phantom Ruby and starts to go full throttle.

"How?" Tempest said with anger brewing in her voice. "How could you stand up against my Phantom Ruby?"

"I fought jerks who hold the same powers," Sonic answers. "You, ma'am, are no different."

"You leave me with no other choice!" Tempest screamed.

The fight continues like the previous phase, except that Sonic is now contenting with bombs being dropped on him as well as the Phantom Cubes that pop up on the path he is running on. Things got a whole lot more dangerous for Sonic as more attacks are being thrown at him at once.

Finally, Sonic is about to finish another lap on this ruins, and he spots Tempest floating there with a even large fleet of drones. Sonic launches himself up into the air once again and makes his way into Tempest. He makes one final hit on her, ending this fight.

"Impossible!" Tempest said as she spirals in the air. "How could I lose…even with all of this power?"

"I told you!" Sonic said. "I fought against many who hold as much power as you. They might be strong, but I will stand on top of them as they lay there defeated!"

[Time Elapsed: 02:15:00]

* * *

Sonic ran up to Tempest as she floats there, covering her wounds.

"This isn't the end, blue blur," Tempest said. "I will stand victorious. I will defeat you and your friends. I am not weak. I AM NOT WEAK!" She then sends a barrage of attacks directed right at Sonic.

"Oh crud," Sonic realizes. "This can't be good!" He braced himself for the attacks that are directed at him. He prepares to get knocked out from all those energy spheres. He closes his eyes, ready to feel the pain.

Suddenly, he can hear explosions going off, be he doesn't feel them. He opens his eyes, only to see a diamond barrier set up in front of him.

"What?" Tempest said in shock. "How did this happen? Who did…"

Sonic and Tempest look off to the side. There they saw Silver and Rarity. Rarity is creating the barrier to protect Sonic, while Silver has the red Chaos Emerald in his hands.

"You!" Tempest roars. "How did you recover so fast? I'll get you!"

Rarity quickly surrounds herself and Silver in a diamond barrier, as Silver uses his telekinesis to capture Sonic and carry him towards him. Then Silver grabs a hold of the diamond barrier and carries it and its passengers up into the air. All as explosions began to surround them.

"Grr!" Tempest growls. Then she lets out a sign. "Fine. I'll get them later. I'll let them live to see another day in their worthless fight."

High in the sky within the diamond barrier, Sonic lays on the bottom resting from his battle with Tempest. He catches his breath as he lays there. Silver then hands over the red Chaos Emerald.

"Here," Silver said. "Take it. You're going to need it."

Sonic takes a deep breath in. "Thanks, Silver, and thank you Rarity," he said as he takes the Chaos Emerald and puts it in his inventory. "Thank you two for getting the Chaos Emerald while I was fighting."

"So, where too next, darling?" Rarity asks, looking down on Sonic.

Sonic knew where to go to next. "Go to the blue pillar that was spotted just south of the coast of Equestria," he tells them. "Towards the location known as…Seaquestria…"

"Oh dear…" Rarity groans. "Don't tell us that we're going there again!"

"I'd better tolerate all that water…" Sonic muttered to himself.

* * *

High in the skies above Angel Island, a helicopter flies over the area, heading towards a yellow beacon of light. Inside the helicopter, Cliff, Yearling, and Rainbow Dash are in it, with Cliff piloting the helicopter. Rainbow is dressed up in her adventurer outfit. She is leaning on an open door ready to jump out when prompted.

"This is great!" Rainbow squeals. "I'm with my favorite author and adventurer and someone who knows Sonic very well!"

"We're about to enter the area where the next crystal is being kept," Cliff said. "When I say go, you-"

Suddenly, the helicopter is blasted out of the sky and Rainbow is thrown out of it as it falls to the ground.

Twilight has exited the jungle of Angel Island, ready to report her findings, when she hears a familiar scream. Looking up, she notices that Rainbow is about to fall right on top of her. Twilight yelps as she jumps out of the way, leaving Rainbow to land on her face in the sands.

"Rainbow?" Twilight asks. She goes up to her friend. "Are you okay?" She touches Rainbow to see of her friend is okay.

Rainbow suddenly jumps up, freaking out over the fact that she is knocked out of the sky before she is ready. "Oh no! I've been knocked out before I was over the Harmony Crystal!" She jumps to her feet. "I'd better get to Yearling's and Cliff's location quick!" She then runs off to the jungles of Angel Island, leaving Twilight on the beach.

"Wait! Rainbow!" Twilight calls out. "Come back! Let me join you, even if it means I have to get through this all over again!" No response came from Rainbow and Twilight growls in frustration about being left behind. To top it all off, Rainbow didn't even acknowledge Twilight's presence.

Twilight then looks up and sees a yellow beacon of light. Right next to it is a large pillar of smoke.

* * *

 **Stage 2B-05**

 **Angel Island**

 **"Mushroom Hill"**

Rainbow runs through the jungle encountering large mushrooms that send her up high into the air, along with some vines.

"I'd better get to where Cliff and Yearling is right now," Rainbow said to herself. "Just what is that thing that brought the helicopter out of the sky?"

Rainbow speeds through the hill, jumping on various platforms and running on them. She then leaps off of those platforms and heads off into the distance. After going through Mushroom Hill, Rainbow launched herself into a blocky mountain, exiting Mushroom Hill and into regions unknown.

[Time Elapsed: 02:00:00]

* * *

 **Stage 2B-06**

 **Angel Island**

 **"Marble Garden"**

Rainbow jumps on a slide and slides down towards a temple in the distance. Along the way, several enemies join her for the ride. Rainbow moves herself towards these enemies and knocks them off the slide. After a few seconds, Rainbow jumps out of the slide and into the temple.

Marble Garden is anything but a garden. There is no plant life within the temple, the temple is crumbling from the attacks, and it is littered with enemies. Bombs began to fall from the holes on the roof, even knocking down some of the roof down on the floor.

After going through the maze that is Marble Garden, Rainbow exits the temple and launches herself across a chasm into the other side.

"Phew!" Rainbow said. "That was confusing. I almost felt like I was getting lost in there for a minute. Alright, Yearling and Cliff. I'm coming!"

[Time Elapsed: 03:10:00]

* * *

Cliff and Yearling are confronted by Infinite. Next to them is the downed helicopter. They are standing in front of the ruins containing the next Harmony Crystal.

"This wasn't a part of my agenda," Infinite said. "But I'm happy to foil a hero's plan."

"You won't get away with this," Cliff said, clutching his fist up to Infinite. "Rainbow and Sonic will save the day. We will win this war."

"You say you will win?" Infinite asks, taking it as a challenge. "Well, let me show you how pathetic you really are! Hrggg!' Infinite charged up his Phantom Ruby and charged right at both Cliff and Yearling. The two adventurers both jumped out of the way as Infinite approached them. Infinite was later interrupted by a rainbow blur, which knocked him out of his attack. "Gah! Who did that?"

The rainbow blur landed on the ground, revealing it to be none other than Rainbow Dash herself. "Leave the fighting to me, Cliff and Yearling," she said. "I got this covered."

"Well, well, well," Infinite said. "It isn't the prismatic companion of that blue buffoon."

Rainbow shrugged off that insult that she got. "Really, Infinite?" she asks. "You really think that you're going to defeat me by trapping me in a prison for days on end? Well, I may be broken, but I'm not defeated. And I'm not shattered." She then takes a closer look at Infinite's chest. It was a Phantom Ruby, the same tool Tempest used to defeat her. "Wait a second...that gemstone looks both familiar and dangerous." She ponders on what she should do next. "Hmm...why don't I do you a favor in removing that suspicious red ruby?"

"What? This?" Infinite asks, pointing to his Phantom Ruby.

"Yeah," Rainbow answers. "Remove that thing at will! I insist!" Rainbow sprints forward in an attempt to grab Infinite.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try," Infinite said as he activates his Phantom Ruby, causing everyone's vision to go red and gravity being reduced for everyone caught in the Phantom Ruby's effects.

"Whoa!" Rainbow said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Yearling cried. "You feeling okay?"

"What...is this...madness?" Rainbow asks.

Cliff then notices that Infinite is coming right towards Rainbow. "Watch out!" he screams.

Too late. Rainbow was knocked by Infinite and is sent flying above the temple. Yearling and Cliff watches as Rainbow soars over their heads and as Infinite flew in after Rainbow.

* * *

 **Boss 8**

 **Angel Island**

 **"Vs. Infinite"**

Infinite floats down on a snake, looking directly at Rainbow. He then floats away as Rainbow chases him down.

"So, you're still thrashing around," Infinite observes. "You might have as much fight in you as that blue rat."

"Hey! Nobody calls Sonic a rat!" Rainbow yells at Infinite.

"Well, why don't I call you a crasher?" Infinite taunted.

Infinite throws various configurations of the Phantom Cubes and Rainbow moves herself to avoid these cubes. She then increases her speed, catching up to Infinite and uses her homing attack on him. This process repeats until she has hit Infinite three times, after which he disappears.

Upon finishing a lap on the snake, Rainbow is greeted with Infinite surrounded by copies of himself. Rainbow uses the terrain to launch herself up to Infinite and his clones, attacking the clones and making her way towards the real one. Then she hits Infinite, causing his eyes to twitch before exerting even more power.

"You're looking to be quite more aggressive than your stupid friends," Infinite remarks. "Let's see how many seconds you'll last."

"You're going to be punished for saying that to my friends!" Rainbow responds.

The Phantom Cubes are in a different, harder confederations, making quick steps a viable move. In addition, several bombs began to fall on the snake, causing it to shake. But despite all of these obstacles, Rainbow persisted. She catches up to Infinite three more times, hitting them each time she approached him before he disappeared again. It was at this point that Rainbow continued to run until she completed another lap, in which she is greeted to Infinite being surrounded by even more clones of himself. Rainbow leaps off of the terrain, makes her way across the fakes, then smacks the real one for the final time.

"How could this be?" Infinite questions. "I seem to have underestimated your abilities."

"I overestimated your abilities," Rainbow throws back. "It was this fight that taught me how much I can do alone if I'm determined enough."

"I'll teach you to keep that mouth shut the next time we meet, Infinite threatens. "You may have won in this battle, but you won't survive our next meeting."

[Time Elapsed: 01:15:00]

* * *

Rainbow ran up the snake approaching the down Infinite. He covers his face as if he was hurt.

"Urg..." Infinite said in a weakened tone. "I might be weakened, but that won't stop me from being the doom of you. Taakkke, this!" Infinite grew a ball between his hands and charges the attack up.

Rainbow stops away a bit as the ball continues to grow. Then, Infinite threw the ball at Rainbow and she braced herself for the full impact of the attack. Before the ball could make contact with her, she is yanked out her position by someone on a rope. The ball explodes, startling the snake. When the smoke clears, however, Infinite noticed that Rainbow isn't there anymore.

"What?" Infinite said. "Where did she-" As soon as Infinite looked off to his right, he saw that another helicopter has flew in and rescued Rainbow this time. He is tempted to take down the helicopter, but he stops himself. "Nah, I simply forgot to look over the temple where the crystal is being kept. I glossed over that while I was fighting. Well, they might have outsmarted me this time, but I'm not going to let a moment like that happen again."

Rainbow opened her eyes as soon as she felt some clothing. Looking up, she say Yearling holding her in her in one arm. In the other hand is the yellow Harmony Crystal. Yearling gave the Harmony Crystal to Rainbow, to which she take it and holds it carefully so that she doesn't accidentally drop it. The helicopter flies over the waters beyond Angel Island into a allied airship in the distance.

* * *

36/? stages finished, 10/? bosses defeated, and recovered 6/14 gemstones. 10% of the world is now under the Resistance's Control.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

So...this is awkward. If you noticed that the second half of this chapter looks a little bit different, that's because I accidentally overwrite it with something not related to the rest of the story. Oops! I'd better be a bit more careful next time, otherwise I'll have big mistakes slip in.

Nothing major has changed, though. So, don't worry about it!

* * *

 **Stage Descriptions:**

 **Stage 2A-05:** Taking elements from the SD and HD versions, this stage is a modern recreation of Jungle Joyride. The first section of this stage is the first section of Act 1 in the HD version, except with broken walkways. The first jungle section and the water sections also take inspiration from the HD version. The second jungle section, however, is the jungle section from the main day stage from the SD version. The stage ends just after the second water section.

 **Stage 2A-06:** An extended edition of Luminous Forest, this stage adds in a new threat: bombs. From this point onwards, falling bombs become a constant hazard for the heroes as they come down on them constantly. Not much has changed from its original form, aside from the beginning section being extended and the slide section being converted into a bobsled section featuring a roller coaster car.

 **Stage 2B-05:** Entirely a combination of the two Mushroom Hill acts, this stage features a modified layout to accommodate the new mechanics. Sections are stretched out, paths have been added, and annoying bits have been removed. Mushrooms replace springs in his stage, though they're functionally the same.

 **Stage 2B-06:** A 3-D version of Marble Garden, this maze like stage tasks you to reach the deepest part of the temple in various ways. The upper route is faster, but contains more hazards, less enemies, and the constant threat of bombs. The lower paths are a bit easier, though not as fast.

 **Bosses 7 and 8:** Both bosses play out in the same way, with the difference being in the maps. Tempest has her boss fight take place in the same area where the Egg Lancer was fought, while Infinite's sticking to a snake.

* * *

Written by: TheAPPstore

All franchised involved belong to their respective owners.

Current list so far:  
SEGA-Sonic  
Hasbro-My Little Pony, Transformers


	12. Chapter 2-Part 6

**Chapter 2: Search for the Gemstones**

 **Part 6: Ground Four**

* * *

After the mission on Adabat, the Resistance force returned to Headquarters to report their findings. Twilight reported that the Master Emerald is no longer in its place in Angel Island, the area that she investigated.

"So the Chaos Emerald shrine is missing, am I right?" Knuckles asks. "I mean, I swear that its at Angel Island the last time I checked. What's up with that?"

"Hang on," Pinkie began. "We still have the Tree of Harmony, right? Maybe that's still in its place after the merge happened!"

"I'm up to the task," Tails spoke over the radio. "I'm currently the closest to Everfree Forest, where I've heard the Tree of Harmony is located."

"That's great news," Twilight replied. "Call us back when you've found something. Meanwhile, we'll provide some support. We'll take on anyone who dares to come in your way."

"Roger that," Tails replies. And then he turned off his communicator as he runs north towards Everfree Forest.

"By the way, Twilight," Knuckles said, "While out in the city, the Rookie has found a survivor that you might know of. Go ahead. Talk to the radio communicator. Say hi to Twilight."

"Hey there, Twilight!" Spike said.

"Spike?" Twilight asks, having a loss of words. "How did you-I was wondering where you've been!"

"I was looking for you too, Spike," Twilight replied.

"Okay, okay," Knuckles calmed everyone down. "There's no time for reunions. We've got some missions to do. Get to work, soldiers!"

* * *

 **Stage 2C-08**

 **Everfree Forest**

 **"Ghastly Gorge"**

The Everfree Forest has gotten a lot safer now what the New Resistance has taken control over this area. All that's left are a few enemy stragglers who simply did not get the memo that they had to retreat to where they were needed. However, the forest still contains the dangerous atmosphere like it always has.

Tails enters the forest through the same path that Sonic took when he ran through the area in search of the Chaos Emeralds. However, there is a large area of mud midway through the path with lots of little islands filled with enemy troops.

"Man, it's been a while since this place has been visited," Tails remarks. "And now enemy troops have taken over the area in our absence. Oh well, time to activate the secondary objective: take control of this...freaky forest!"

Tails makes his way through the mud towards one of the islands, during which multiple enemy troops began to fire at him. Using the green wispon that he brought with him, he blasts the enemy troops into the mud, where they are slowed to a crawl making a path to easily reach the other islands. Tails repeats this for the rest of the bog.

Then he falls into a gorge with a broken wooden bridge, shrieking as he fell. He lands in some water face first. When he gets up, he notices that several enemies have been dropped in front of him.

"Trying to slow down me, eh?" Tails asks. "Well, you're not stopping me now! Get out of here, the forest is dangerous!"

Tails makes his way back up the cliffs of the gorge, taking down every enemy he encounters. He scales the cliff, leaping on ledge after ledge, until he reached the top and makes a final sprint towards the Castle of the Two Sisters.

"Phew!" he said, wiping the sweat off his head. "I almost felt like freaking out over there. There's just a lot of fog obscuring my view. Next stop, the Cave of Harmony! If it's actually there..."

[Time Elapsed: 02:30:00]

* * *

Tails ran up to the cave under the Castle of the Two Sisters. Legends say the Tree of Harmony is located there. So he enters the cave to check on this Master Crystal.

When he got there, he is met with a surprise.

"Wait, what?" he said as he skids to a halt. "What happened here? I thought that there was..."

In the cavern, there is yin-yang symbol painted on the wall, with the white side pointing towards the Tree of Harmony and the black side pointing to the Master Emerald. Tails was bewildered by this. He's at a loss for words. He's left scratching his head about how could a thing like this could've possibly happened.

He then noticed a piece of paper on the ground. Tails walks up to it, picks it up, then reads what it has to say. What it contains is shocking news.

"The two chosen ones who bear the souls of the two gods are the ones that united the army that takes down any who oppose. One represents chaos, the other represents harmony."

This started Tails' thought process. Who could these two chosen ones possibly be?

* * *

 **Stage 2A-07**

 **Seaquestria**

 **"Aquarium Dome"**

Sonic skydives into a deep hole that leads into the seabed. He has changed back into his normal clothes since they've set up camp just near to the opening. They don't want Sonic to be walking around the seabed in total darkness, even if daylight barely makes a difference considering that Seaquetria is deep into the ocean, but a Chaos Emerald as been detected here, so the next mission is right here.

Sonic goes in a shuttle loop that takes him into a corridor that leads right into Aquarium Dome. The city looks gorgeous from here, even if it's been displaced from its original location.

Rarity calls to Sonic from the communicator. "Oh, and if Queen Novo is still around, be sure to say hi to her!" she said, with the incoming signal becoming a bit distorted.

"The reception here is getting a bit awful," Sonic commented. "But at least I can understand what you guys meant. Let's be quiet form here on out. Don't want to miss out on anyone who's following me."

"You got this, Sonic!" Silver cheers his friend on. "You can do it. We believe in you!"

Sonic just hates water. He hasn't taught himself how to swim, so drowning becomes a constant threat. There are some bubbles around that he can use to replenish his air supply, but sometimes that isn't available. Meet the Bubble Helmet, a power-up found on the sea floor or on ledges that grants infinite air supply to anyone wearing it. However, it pops upon getting hit or upon getting out of the water.

Sonic gets through the Aquarium Dome without issue. He defeats every enemy that he comes across, smashing them into pieces. There is one section at the end which he is chased by those Egg Chasers rather than that freaky robot bug that swings its arms hard and fires lasers should he increase the distance.

Nothing really new to Sonic, as he dodges all of their attacks and leaps from the walkway he's running on as they crash into the rock below. He then enters a corridor that leads deeper into this underwater city.

[Time Elapsed: 03:50:00]

* * *

 **Stage 2A-08**

 **Seaquestria**

 **"Labyrinth Ridge"**

Now this is an area that Sonic would be totally scared off. Water, water, water everywhere! This place is filled to the brim with water! Sonic could just backed off, but he agreed himself that he could gather each and every single one of the Chaos Emeralds. No amount of his own fears is going to slow down this adventurous boy, because he's been traveling for so long that he's seen it all.

Going to new places is going to excite him, as he's never seen those places before. Now if only he could waddle his way out of his mess...

After going through the under water labyrinth, Sonic travels down a corridor that leads into the royal hall. He could feel the Chaos Emerald getting closer. Another Chaos Emerald is about to be reclaimed!

[Time Elapsed: 02:30:00]

* * *

Sonic leaps into the throne room through on of the holes. Upon landing, he looks ahead, and there it is! The blue Chaos Emerald. Sonic is excited to see this thing once again, so he ran up to it to add it to his collection of Chaos Emeralds.

Before he could get very far, he is stopped by a booming voice.

"Hold it right there, land dweller!" a woman said.

"Wait, who said that?" Sonic asks as he skids to a halt right in front of the Chaos Emerald on top of the grates. He looks towards the throne, which looks like a shell. The shell opens up, revealing a pony-bird hybrid who is living inside of it. She looks down at Sonic with a disapproving look, which sends shivers down Sonic's body. He sheepishly waves hello towards the queen.

"What are you doing trying to steal this treasure?" she said.

Sonic places his hand on the Chaos Emerald while the queen is not looking. "This is no ordinary gemstones," he explains. "This is a Chaos Emerald, a powerful gemstone which can alter the very nature of reality. I need this to put an end to this madness, so I insist you allow me to take it!" He takes the Chaos Emerald away from its place and begins to walk away from the queen, just as she turns around.

She saw that Sonic is about to walk away with the Chaos Emerald in hand. She quickly grew angry. "How dare you steal this treasure?" she yells.

"I'm not stealing," Sonic insists. "We're in a desperate situation and we need these gemstones to help us fight the threat. Do you understand?"

The queen puts her hooves up, ready to fight. "I'm going to personally beat you down right now," she threatened, "Up until you learn that stealing is-"

Suddenly, the ceiling begins to shake and decorations being to swing around. Sonic and the queen gain an uncertain feeling at what might happen next. Then, the ceiling broke off, sending tons of water pouring in and draining into the Aquarium Dome down below. Sonic peeks through the grates and saw in horror that a underwater city is flooding.

Then a large robot descends down into the throne room, another one of Eggman's creations. The cockpit is wide open, revealing it to be Grubber.

"Miss me, Sonic?" he asks.

* * *

 **Boss 9**

 **Seaquetria**

 **"Vs. Egg Shark"**

Waterfalls are filling the throne room and Grubber is piloting the Egg Shark, a robot in the shape of a shark that can roll around and bite anything that it comes across. When in water, it will spray it out, pushing away anything in its path.

Sonic faces off against Grubber once again in this fight. It seems that Sonic cannot catch a break as long as this war continues.

"Maybe you should've not called yourself a hedgehog," Grubber taunted. "Because look at you! You're a human! You're just another rat to be thrown in the pile."

Sonic growled at Grubber. His enemies can really bring out the worst of Sonic. "Don't you dare call me a rat," Sonic growled.

The Egg Shark charged at Sonic several time throughout the fight, lunging itself towards wherever Sonic is at the time. Then he gets stunned from all that ramming, allowing for an opportunity to strike it. When the window disappears, the Egg Shark retreated to below the main waterfall and blasted out streams of water, hoping to push Sonic back and slow him down.

After Sonic gets the Egg Shark halfway damaged, Grubber turns to the pace and lunges the Egg Shark more often, windows of attacking it are shorter, and the water streams are much bigger and actively chase Sonic down. The water level also begins to rise as Aquarium Dome is being flooded, slowing Sonic down. The last resort at the ground level holes that lead into different parts of the city, including the turns.

But even with all that, Sonic persists. He smashed up the Egg Shark one final time, which causes it to slump on the ground emitting a not of smoke.

"Grr!" Grubber growled. "How could this thing fail? Eggman told me that it would be the perfect machine to defeat Sonic! Oh well, I should've learned about his track record before he lend this to be. Well, toddles, Sonic! May be meet again."

Grubber ejects the Egg Mobile from the defeated Egg Shark, puts on the dome to protect him, then descends upwards into the ocean surface, leaving Sonic and the queen there.

[Time Elapsed: 02:15:00]

* * *

The throne room is starting to fill up with water. Now the entire city is flooded, with the throne room being the last place of safety.

As the room continues to flood, Sonic looks around trying to find a way to escape. The hole in the roof seems like a good option, but that's filled with water. There must be a better way to get out of here.

As Sonic tries to figure out how to get out, he finds himself surrounded in a bubble, and is floating on the surface of the water. He turns around only to find that the queen herself is also surrounded by a bubble.

"You are quite a brave young boy," the queen comments. "That hedgehog you defeated was an associate of the one who destroyed my old home. No wonder you want these gemstones so badly. Now brace yourself. We are returning to the surface."

The queen flies up towards the surface of the ocean, taking Sonic with her. Sonic screams he is lifted up rapidly through the water and into the surface.

On an island, Silver and Rarity are busy looking at the fleet that hangs above them. Suddenly, off to their side, two bubbles emerges out of the water. Rarity's attention is caught while Silver's still has his eyes on the fleet. There was something strange about it that catches his attention.

The bubbles pop, revealing the queen and Sonic. Rarity had a smile growing on her face. She knows who that thing is.

"Queen Novo!" she said. "You've back!" She rushes up to Queen Novo, giving her a hug. Sonic looked awkwardly looks at the two ladies as they exchanged hugs.

Then he turns to Silver, two is still staring into the sky. "Hey Silver," he said as he walks up to him. "Why are you staring into the sky?"

Silver points to one of the ships he had his eyes on for a while, and Sonic looked at where he is pointing. There, he gasped in surprise. There's a cyan glow coming from that ship! And he could feel its power. It must be another Chaos Emerald!

"A Chaos Emerald is inside that ship?" Sonic asks, unable to believe it.

"Yes," Silver replies. "Problem is, that thing is very high up. We can't reach it from here, even with my telekinesis."

"Oh. that's okay," Sonic said. "We have some planes we can use. All we have to do is contact Tails and convince him to let me ride on the Super Tornado towards-"

"I've got a much better idea!" a girl said, catching the attention of everyone.

"Who-who said that?" Sonic asks, looking at the area around him.

"Look!" Rarity said, pointing to the sky.

Sonic looked at where Rarity is pointing to and was struck with awe.

An airship a large balloon decorated in rainbow feathers. Holding on to the ropes is a parrot-like creature with a pirate look to her. Upon landing, she jumps down and lands just in front of the four heroes. While Sonic and Silver are stunned and Queen Novo not caring at all who steps down to help her, Rarity was so amazed that she felt like she could faint at any moment.

"So, ready to join the uprising?" the pirate girl asks.

Everyone is unable to respond, with Silver and Sonic still having their jaws down and Rarity fainting.

* * *

"So uh...I discovered something strange..." Tails began. "When I went to the Tree of Harmony to check on it, I found that the Master Emerald has been transported all the way to there."

"What?" nearly everyone in the room responded.

"That's not all," Tails continued. "I've found a note that tells that the chosen two are the ones who gathered all of you to fight against evil forces. The ones that embody chaos and harmony. Question is, who could they be?"

A stir is built amongst the New Resistance team. They just couldn't pin down who exactly these chosen twos could be. There are several options, but they just couldn't figure it out.

Suddenly, they got a call from one of the fighting members. Two, actually.

"Hey guys, we're about to go into Metropolis," Rainbow said cheerfully from the communicator. "We've located a Harmony Crystal in the power plant!"

"Problem is," Twilight brought up, "the sky is littered with enemy ships, all of whom want to ruin out day. You guys, your job is to provide cover for us while Rainbow runs ahead and reclaims the crystal."

"What about you, Twilight?" Knuckles asks.

"I've also gotten reports from our scouts that both Eggman and the Storm King has been spotted near the power plant," Twilight reported. "We don't know why they're here, but we must get to there while we can. Everyone, gather around Metropolis. It's time to start our invasion."

* * *

 **Stage 2C-09**

 **Metropolis**

 **"Capital District"**

"Aww man!" Rainbow complained. "When will I get to go?"

"Stay right here, Rainbow," Knuckles said. "We're sending the Rookie out to clear the way to the power plant. You stay right there and wait until you receive a cue to get out. Don't get impatient."

"You've been through a lot lately," Applejack added. "We've decided that you need a little break before going back into the action. We don't want to lose you in this operation. You're our most important asset."

"Applejack..." Knuckles reminded.

"Uh...second most important asset," Applejack corrects.

"You're not helping neither Rainbow nor Sonic," Knuckles said. "They're both important."

"Why are you two arguing?" Amy asks. "Pay attention to the mission at hand! We don't want to lose too many soldiers!"

"Let's face it, friends," Fluttershy said, stepping in. "We're all important in this. Every single soldier-"

"Hey, is the rookie done yet?" Rainbow yelled.

"Shut up, Rainbow!" Knuckles yelled. "Wait until we give the cue!"

The Rookie makes their way across the highway, with the power plant visible just up ahead. They ran across the road that leads towards the power plant, until they spotted several enemies. The Rookie's progress is slowed to a halt when many enemies ambushed the Rookie, preventing them from moving on.

"Did somebody forgot to report that there was THIS many enemies stationed here?" Twilight asks. "How may of those disposable minions does our enemies have?"

"Alright, that's it!" Rainbow gives up ono waiting. "I'm outta here!"

"Rainbow!" Knuckles yells. "What are you doing?"

The Rookie finishes off the horde of enemy troops that ambushed them. They then continued their trip towards the power plant, not looking back.

* * *

 **Stage 2B-07**

 **Metropolis**

 **"Metropolis Speedway"**

Rainbow sprints up to an unoccupied allied plane and hopes into it, closing off the overhead window. She then launches it off into the city, exiting the large allied airship and going down into the city.

"Seriously, Rainbow," Applejack said. "When will you ever be patient?"

"I had enough of being stuck in a hanger for the entire battle," Rainbow said as she moves her plane. "I'm hopping in just to I won't miss the action."

Several flying enemies have moved up to Rainbow, ready to shoot her down. Rainbow responds by aiming her weapons towards them, shooting them down as well. Several more fighter jets also moved in next to Rainbow, with their weapons pointing towards her. They fire them off attempting to knock her out of the sky, but Rainbow was very responsive. She moves out of the way of the attacks before shooting them down as well. After helping in clearing up some of the sky, Rainbow descends her plane down towards a highway. She flips the plane upside-down, ejects herself out of there, then continues running towards one of the buildings, entering it.

She goes inside the building, smashing every enemy that she encounters, before jumping out of a balcony into the highway below. She runs through the highway as bombs began to drop on her and several ships exchange firepower wit h each other.

"There's a big battle going on," Rainbow observes. "And bombs are dropping on me!"

"It's okay," Amy assures. "We can hold them on for now. Also, don't try to worry too much on the bombs dropping on you. Get used to it, because it's going to become a frequent thing."

Rainbow drifts around the highway like a race car on a race track. She increases her speed to the max as she slams against every enemy on the highway. She also travels inside buildings which are patrolled by robots.

Then she lands on the highway that leads into the power plant. A blue beacon shines on top of the building, and she could feel harmonic energy coming from the building.

"You're getting very close to the power plant," Knuckles said. "Even though you disobeyed my orders by getting out there earlier than usual, you still proved to be an amazing fighter. You could use a break after this, so after you've reclaimed all of those Harmony Crystals or something, why don't you take a few hours to rest?"

Rainbow enters the power plant, ready to reclaim the Harmony Crystal that was kept inside.

[Time Elapsed: 03:15:00]

* * *

 **Stage 2B-08**

 **Metropolis**

 **"Power Plant"**

Rainbow enters the power plant encountering an arena filled with enemies and two parallel pipes that lead into the next area.

"Those enemies are draining the power from those hard light bridges!" Knuckles reported. "Defeat all the enemies to move along! They're using this power plant to power up their weapons. We cannot allow such a thing to happen!"

Rainbow defeats all the enemies and a bridge forms between the two pipes. She travels down the pipe to another area, where she encounters even more enemies and another drained bridge that leads into the inner parts of the power plant. Once inside the power plant, she encounters many arenas that must be cleared of enemies before she could move on.

The robots are also draining energy from various other things. At one point, she encounters a bridge that needs to be lowered. Now she's hopping up platforms. Oh look! A robot is guarding a lever that activates a door! Man, there are so many rooms in this power plant, is there?

Upon going deeper into the power plant, Rainbow receives a call from Twilight.

"Me and the army are closing in on the Storm King and Eggman," she reported from down below. "But we've also detected a power presence near them. Rainbow, you're getting close to the next Harmony Crystal, am I right?"

"Right," Rainbow replies. "Oh, and be careful down there, Twilight. There might be many enemy troops down there waiting for you to arrive."

"You too, Rainbow," Twilight replies.

Rainbow defeats the final wave of robots in the final arena before the room where the Harmony Crystal is kept. The door opens up to a long, straight corridor. At the end of the corridor, there is a bright, blue glow.

[Time Elapsed: 03:20:00]

* * *

Twilight uses her grappling wire to swing herself towards the rookie's location. They appear to be hiding behind some crates. She walks up to them, joined by several soldiers of the New Resistance. She hides behind a nearby crate, taking a peek inside the generator room.

"What is going on in there?" she asks.

Inside the main generator room, the soldiers can spot Eggman, the Storm King, Infinite, and Tempest all talking to each other, discussing their plans. However, it appears that they are in an argument.

"You two have not talked to us very frequently, since Cybertron was infiltrated and all our prisoners have escaped," Eggman said. "What's with you two?"

"I have a...grudge against those who try to take advantage of me and my powers," Tempest replied. "I'm not letting something like this happen again."

"About that blue rat and his companion," Storm King brought up. "What about them? Have you two encountered them yet?"

"I've made an encounter with that rainbow-haired companion earlier," Infinite said. "We had a fight, but before I could defeat her, she was rescued by her pathetic friends. Rather than going ahead and attacking her again, I decided to leave her alone. She seems to be search of those counterparts to those Chaos Emeralds. I'd like to see her try to gather them all, only for all of them to be rendered useless against me and Tempest. It's adorable."

Eggman was furious when he heard that Rainbow is still alive. "You let the girl live?" he roars.

"Not only that, but I've met with the blue rat yesterday," Tempest added. "Before I could finish him off, those two white rabble swooped in and saved his butt. I'd let him escape, since I'd would like to see how powerful these Chaos Emeralds truly are."

Eggman was even more furious. "Sonic too?" he asks. "Why? Why have you two not follow our orders and destroy these rabble for once?"

The Storm King receives gets an alarm from his communicator. He takes it out and reads the alarm that he has set earlier. "Oh, well you look at that!" he said. "It appears that my ships have spotted an enemy ship coming towards them, seemingly containing the target, 'Sonic'. I can't let him get near the emerald."

"Wait, what?" Eggman gasped. "They're making massive progress?"

"I'll be back," the Storm King assures as he began to leave the building.

While behind the crates, Twilight whispers, "What are they planning?" to the Rookie.

Eggman heard the voice of some whispers and turns to one of the doors with a bunch of crates. "Hey, who said that?" he asks. "Don't tell me that the resistance has come here."

"Oh crud," Twilight whispers. "We're caught! Quickly, let's get outta-"

Eggman then notices the army of resistance soldiers standing beyond the door. He was quite surprised to see them, seeing as they are becoming a major threat. "STOP THEM!" he hollers, pointing his finger towards the soldiers.

The army of soldier make a run for it as legions of robots began to run up to them.

"Infinite! Tempest!" Eggman calls. "Get here and finish off the-" He turns around only to find that both Tempest and Infinite has disappeared. "What? Where did you-"

He then looks up on a walkway spanning above the main generator. Running on top of the walkways in a rainbow blue. It heads to the room on the opposite wall.

Rainbow runs up to a large room where the blue Harmony Crystal is kept. She runs up to it without problem and stops right in front of it. "Perfect," she said, picking up the blue crystal. "Harmony Crystal number four recovered!" She pockets the crystal for safekeeping in the same pocket where the rest of the Harmony Crystals are kept. "Now it's time for me to move on to-" She turns around ready to head back, only to find two robots that looked a but familiar. One resembles Sonic, except he his metallic and has a jet engine as his chest. The other resembles herself in pony form, also metallic. Rainbow is dumbfounded by these two new enemies. "Uh...what?"

Metal Sonic lunged forward at Rainbow, causing her to yelp and fall of the platform. Metal Sonic flew after Rainbow while her metal clone followed her companion.

* * *

 **Boss 10**

 **Metropolis**

 **"Vs. Metal Sonic and Metal Rainbow"**

Rainbow runs out of the power plant as Metal Sonic chases her down across a highway, with Metal Rainbow flying in soon afterwards. Metal Sonic hovers just adead of her and bombards her with varying electrical attacks.

"We've got an emergency!" Twilight screams. "We're being chased by a horde of robots! So far, our forces are dealing with them, but it's still not enough! Please send help now!"

"Roger that, Twilight," Amy responds. "And-" She stops herself when she observes the energy reading near Rainbow. "Wait, what are those things following Rainbow? Could it be...no!"

"What's wrong?" Knuckles asks.

"Metal Sonic has returned..." Amy observes, "and...is that Rainbow in her pony form? But why is she attacking Rainbow? Or is it another robot clone just like Metal Sonic?"

"Forget trying to comprehend things!" Rainbow yells. "I need some help here!"

"We're too busy trying to hold off the defenders at the power plant," Knuckles said. "You deal with these two yourself! You can do it, we believe in you!"

Metal Sonic knocked down some of the lights and threw them at Rainbow. She watches the lights as they came down and moved forwards and backwards too avoid them. Metal Sonic at one point even blasted a power electric blast that shoots down at the highway Rainbow is running on. Then he exhausts himself allowing Rainbow to attack the clone of her companion. After doing this four times, Metal Sonic is knocked out of the sky and into the ground below.

But she's not done yet. Metal Rainbow came in to replace Metal Sonic in fighting Rainbow.

"Guess it's not over until these two are defeated!" Rainbow said.

Metal Rainbow swoops down to attack Rainbow. Rainbow responds by jumping over her metal clone. Metal Rainbow also threw in some rain clouds that she found. She jumps on each of the three clouds, blasting electricity to the ground when she lands on them. Then, she went into exhaustion mode as she tries to regain the energy she'd spend. With an opportunity to strike appearing once more, Rainbow jumps up and hits Metal Rainbow, knocking her down. Then the cycle repeats until Rainbow struck her metal counterpart four times.

Upon getting the fourth strike, Metal Rainbow is knocked out of the sky and into the ground below. As her job is finished, Rainbow slows herself to a complete stop.

"Ha!" Rainbow taunts the two metal enemies. "You'd think you can reach inside of me and use that data against me? Well, I'm not going to be fooled, because even though you know exactly what I'm going to do, I know the same thing. Strange, isn't it?"

[Time Elapsed: 04:00:00]

* * *

"Phew!' Rainbow said wiping the sweat our of her head. "I definitely deserve a break after this."

Suddenly, there was a call made by Twilight regarding the mission status. "Eggman is getting away!" Twilight said, which worried Rainbow. Sonic's probably not going to like it when he hears this, she thought. "We've defeated all the robots though with some losses, but Eggman is escaping! What do we do now?"

Rainbow looks behind her and sees a small ball of light escaping the power plant anf into one of the red ships branded by Eggman's face. As she is watching, Rainbow is suddenly covered by a shadow. She looks up at the sky to see an allied ship going over her and making a quick stop to pick her up. A rope descends down on her.

Rainbow grew a smile on her face. "Twilight," she began. "I think our answer is the very thing that brought us to here."

* * *

Progress Status: 20% of the world controlled by the Heroes. 8/14 World Gemstones recovered. 10/30 Bosses fought (yes there are that many bosses to fight), and 42/? Stages completed. So far, so good. Making good progress on liberating the world from enemy control.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Chapter 2 is looking to be the longest chapter in this story, what with its multiple parts. It's starting to become a bit exhausting for the heroes, but that doesn't mean that the reward will be worth all that fighting. With every hour that the struggle continues on, the eventual victory will become more and more sweeter.

Also, who are the chosen ones described in that piece of paper found in the...uh...Palace of Balance? I have a strange feeling that it might be those two runners that are the main focus...

* * *

 **Stage Descriptions:**

 **Stage 2C-08:** Not much of interest to say about this stage. It's mostly the area that Sonic avoided during his run through of the area. There's those annoying mud sections and that darn scaling section. All I could say is have fun getting through this!

 **Stage 2A-07:** This stage is a port of acts 1 and 4 from Aquarium Park from Colors. Both acts are combined into one similar to a fan made port of Aquarium Park into Generations. As wisps are not present in this stage unlike the original, the only shortcuts are those involving the color powers that are built in each of the Runners. There are many grids of breakable blocks which only Sonic can break, ledges that are a bit too high to be reached even with the Runner's double jumps, lines of rings, and seas of enemies. There is also a lot of underwater sections, the largest so far found, which contains a lot of secrets including the collectible red rings.

Due to the size of the stage, this does not contain the standard 5 red rings per stage. This stage contains 10 red rings. This is one of the few levels where the number of red rings to find is not 5.

 **Stage 2A-08:** A level inspired by...nearly all of the water levels found in the original trilogy. Err, sorry. The console classic line up. Except this time, a lot of the annoying bits have been toned down thanks to the bubble helmet and the rarer underwater drill. These two power-ups, while useful, can only be used in the body of water that they're found in. They're also lost upon getting hit, so take good care of them.

 **Boss 9:** A unique creation by Eggman, this underwater creature thrives on water. It was two attacks: ramming and spraying water. The Egg Shark is hittable once it exits the water during its charging attack. Going at the Egg Shark while it's attacking is a risky move, as you might lose all of your rings and thus losing that untouchable bonus.

 **Stage 2C-09:** A stage resembling Capital City from Forces, except without all the mind-mangling gravity change sections. The indoor sections uses elements from Metropolis Zone from Sonic 2, while the outdoor sections uses elements from Speed Highway from Adventure 1.

 **Stage 2B-07:** Starting off with a air section, your character is tasks with shooting down anything that comes in you way. Once that's done, we enter an area that resembles the original Metropolis Zone, before taking a skydiving adventure into the highway itself. It is a bit like the Metro Highway from Forces, except the turns are a bit longer, enemies active try to shoot you, drifting is a must to get through this smoothly, and there are bombs dropping on you. Just what we needed.

 **Stage 2B-08:** Much like the two Metropolis stages from Heroes, the gimmick of this stage is that the enemies are draining power and you must defeat them all before moving on. As such, the red rings are hidden behind some panel in an arena...somewhere.

 **Boss 10:** And here the Metal Sonic boss fight from Generations. Only this time, you have a boost! And he has a companion to take over his place when he is defeated, making the fight last twice as long! Aren't we on a roll here on this long journey?

* * *

Written by: TheAPPstore

All franchised involved belong to their respective owners.

Current list so far:  
SEGA-Sonic  
Hasbro-My Little Pony, Transformers


	13. Chapter 2-Part 7

**Chapter 2: The Search for the Gemstones**

 **Part 7: Dangers in the Sky**

* * *

Sonic finds himself in a dark void, with nothing else to see. He looks around trying to find a way to escape.

"Hello?" he said, his voice echoing throughout the chamber. "Is anyone there?"

No response. He is all alone in this dark void.

Suddenly, a blue blob of water appears in front of him. He recognize what it is. "Chaos?" he asks.

"Wake up...chosen one..." Chaos said.

"Chosen one?" Sonic questions. "What the heck does that mean?"

Chaos continued his speech. "You...bearer of chaos, you and your companion will work together to liberate this world from those who try to take it over. You have done this so many times, chosen hero. But now, you'll have tp apply your skills to a much larger conflict. A war involving many worlds and two conquers. Now...rise chosen one! Rise!" His voice boomed as he said each world, filling Sonic's heart with a bit on uncertainty. He has questions fill up his brain. What is Chaos doing here speaking to Sonic?

Suddenly, the black chamber disappeared and Sonic was snapped awake. He clearly had a little freak-out over Chaos appearing in his dream. He felt a small pain shooting up at his brain.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asks himself. "Chosen one? Me? And how come?"

"Sonic," Captain Celaneo said, stepping up to Sonic.

"Huh?" Sonic asks.

"We're here."

"Here to-" Sonic walked up to the side of the ship and took a peek outside. He is surrounded by airships, both allied and enemy. "Oh."

Celaneo leaned up to him. "It's your moment to shine, Sonic," she tells him. "Now go! Infiltrate those airship and reclaim that emerald! Don't worry, we'll provide backup."

* * *

 **Stage 2A-09**

 **The Sky**

 **"Flying Battery"**

Sonic rides on a hand glider and drops himself down to the Flying Battery, filled with propellers, turrets, and many other contraptions. Sonic runs on the deck making his way into the interior. While inside the airship, he receives a few calls from his allies.

"Thunder filing in," Thunder steps on. "How are you doing in there, Sonic?"

"They seriously rebuilt this from the ground up?" Sonic replies. "This flying piece of scrap just won't stay broken for long! I'll be at the ship where the Chaos Emerald is being kept. In the meantime, how are you doing, Thunder?"

"I'm at the skies near airship 'Sonic' and airship 'Rainbow'," Thunder replies. "I can't join you at the moment, but I will provide air support. Don't want any more bombs dropping on you at this point, now would you?"

"Hey," Celaneo begins to comment. "If you're out for the past couple of months, might as well name these ships after you and your rainbow-haired companion. You're looking to be as awesome as Rainbow Dash, am I right?"

"Trust me, Rainbow and I learned a lot from each other while in that prison," Sonic replies. "I mean, what else do besides talking to a single person for days on end?"

Sonic soon enters the underside of the Flying Battery, peppered with enemies, underside turrets, and has constantly blowing wind that wants to push him off the platforms. He gets to the back of the ship then reenters the Flying Battery, making his way up towards the top.

Before exiting the ship, he makes a detour off to the side towards the generator room of the Flying Battery. After all, wouldn't want this airship going around bombing his allies. He enters the generator room and busts every worker robot maintaining the generator, before smashing against the generator itself. Upon hitting the generator, it cracks, sending fumes that fill up the room. Alarms began to go off across the Flying Battery as the airship begins to descend.

"The Flying Battery is down," Sonic announces as he makes his way back. "Next stop, to that massive flying fortress!"

"Watch out, Sonic!" Celaneo warns. "That airship is about to fall down! You're going down with it if you don't escape in time!"

'Hang on, Sonic!" Thunder yells. "I'm coming for you!"

Sonic makes his way up the falling Flying Battery, reaching a hole at the top of the airship. He jumps out of the airship as it disappears below the clouds. Then he looks around and spots a plane coming right towards him. Knowing that it was Thunder, he hitches a ride on a plane going towards the massive flying airship that is off into the distance.

"Thanks for the ride, Thunder," Sonic congratulates.

Thunder gives a thumbs up towards Sonic before looking forward. "Next stop, to the flying fortress!"

[Time Elapsed: 03:00:00]

* * *

 **Stage 2A-10**

 **The Sky**

 **"Flying Fortress"**

Sonic is dropped into the massive fortress in the sky and dashes forward, ramming into every enemy he comes across. As he runs, multiple cannon shots began to fire on him, threatening to knock him down if he's not careful. Sonic dodges left and right, avoiding the attacks while destroying the various robots that dot the deck. After this, he bursts through the door leading into the interior of the ship.

"Phew!' Sonic said. "That was tight! Now I just need to get to the area where they are keeping the next Chaos Emerald!"

Sonic encounters various rooms filled with enemies who are guarding a lever that opens the door, leading into the next room. Sonic defeats all of the enemies, destroys the cage, flips on the lever then moves onward. He then grinds on a rain leading deeper into the flagship.

Along the way, he encounters several large lasers as he grinds on the rails. They charge up, preparing themselves to fire off. Sonic responds by jumping into the nearby rails.

"Whoa!" Sonic said. "Talk about overkill! They're going all out with those lasers! Guess they really don't want any intruders in this place."

After dodging the lasers, Sonic leaps up and enters an upward section leading up to the cockpit. He makes his way up as many enemies and turrets fire at him.

"I can feel the Chaos Emerald nearby!" Sonic said. "I'm getting closer to it. I just need to make it through this one!"

Sonic continues to jump from platform to platform, watching his surroundings at every step. Then, he reaches the top of the tower and enters a corridor where lasers constantly fires at him. Sonic dodges the lasers as they came, eventually reaching the end where he enters the cockpit.

Inside the cockpit is the cyan Chaos Emerald.

[Time Elapsed: 03:30:00]

* * *

Sonic enters the cockpit and attacks the robots that are piloting it. Then he lands right in front of the area where the Chaos Emerald is being kept.

"Whew!" he said. "That was almost difficult." He picks up the cyan Chaos Emerald and puts it in his pocket. "Well, my mission is done here. Time to head-"

Kaboom! Sonic is knocked out of the cockpit by an explosion and is sent plummeting to the deck below, screaming in the process. He lands on the deck face first. Then, he slowly gets up, gritting from the pain.

"Who...did that?" he asks.

An Egg Mobile soon descends down on Sonic and out hops the Storm King. He slams his feet right in front of Sonic.

"Well, well, well," the Storm King said as he leans down on Sonic. "If it isn't Sonic, the boy that my right-hand woman passed an opportunity to wipe off the face of the planet."

"You're not getting away with this," Sonic said, gritting his teeth. "I cannot stand those who try to conquer other people's lands."

"Really? Conquers?" Storm King laughs off. "Well, it seems like you and Eggman have a long conflict between each other. How about I finish the tast that the doctor has failed to do after all these years?" The Storm King lifts his feet up, ready to crush Sonic.

Sonic, reacting to this, moves out of the way at the last second, resulting in the Storm King slamming his foot against the metal floor.

"Justice will be served, Storm King," Sonic said, catching the conqueror's attention. "Prepare to be defeated like Eggman."

* * *

 **Boss 11**

 **The Sky**

 **"Vs. Storm King"**

The battle takes place just above the deck of the fortress on a floating platform, and the Storm King jumps up to his Egg Mobile to start off the fight.

"Such power exceeds even my expectations!" Storm King said as he fires away at Sonic. "Eggman's creations are proving to be more powerful than when he first pitched them to me."

"You'd better not trust the doctor any farther than this," Sonic said. "His machines are no match for me."

"Nonsense!" Storm King yells. "I will exceed where the doctor has failed. I will claim victory this time!"

"You're going to regret that," Sonic replies.

Sonic hits the Egg Mobile one final time, causing it to spew smoke. But the Storm King is not done yet. He smirked at Sonic and pulls out a remote, pressing the button and summoning the Egg Emperor. The Egg Emperor descends down on the arena, and the Storm King pilots his Egg Mobile up to it, taking control of the machine.

"Last time you fought with this, you have your friends tagging along," the Storm King said. "Not this time! With you alone, you will be crushed by this machine!"

Sonic only responds by growling with even more anger in his voice.

The Egg Emperor goes off to the side of the arena and bombards Sonic with slashes coming from its sword. It then charges forward, spinning around like a drill. Then the process repeats until it's defeated.

Sonic runs up to the edge of the arena and attacks the Egg Emperor, knocking it back. He then leaps off of the Egg Emperor back to the arena.

As the fight progresses, more and more cannon shots will fall on the arena. Sonic must be on his toes at all times if he ever hopes to get through this unscathed. In addition, the Egg Emperor becomes much more aggressive with its attacks, sending waves of sword slashes and firing upon the arena.

After hitting the Egg Emperor twelve times, it loses power and falls onto the ground below. Sonic jumps from the arena just as it about to be destroyed by cannon fire. He lands right next to the downed Egg Emperor, looking back and wiping his hands in the process.

[Time Elapsed: 04:45:00]

* * *

The Storm King lets his head drop into the floor. "Urg..." he groans. "How...how could I lose? I could I be defeated even in this machine of destruction?"

"You're just like Eggman," Sonic said. "You can conquer an area, but you won't keep it for long, for you do not have the power to keep hold of your possessions. You will find yourself sitting on top of a pile of your downed ships wondering how you fail so horribly. Face it, Storm King. You're not going to win this war. My allies will retake the land that you forcibly took over destructively. You stay here contemplating your chances of winning. I will be back with all the Chaos Emeralds in hand." Sonic then runs towards Airship Rainbow, with captain Celaneo piloting the ship.

The Storm King got up to his knees and threw a fist towards the ground. Then, he points towards Airship Rainbow. "Stop theeem!"

Sonic boards Airship Rainbow, joining Celaneo, Thunder, and the Rookie. He looks to the Rookie, wondering why they are here. "Rookie, what are you doing in here?" he asks.

"No time to ask," Celaneo said. "We need to get out of here as fast as we can! Come on, everyone. Follow Airship Rainbow!"

Sonic puts his back on the side of the ship as it rocks around trying to escape. Suddenly, he spots another beacon of light piercing the sky from a nearby location. It is purple in color, and Sonic feels chaos energy radiating from it. "Over there!" he called, pointed to the purple beacon. "They must be the next Chaos Emerald! Hurry! Before we are-"

Airship Rainbow gets hit by a cannonball, rocking the ship and sending the passenger careening towards the sides. Sonic yelps as he is knocked off his feet, while Thunder attempts to protect the Rookie from harm.

Cannon fire from multiple enemy airships began to fire upon the fleet of allied airships. Several allies airships have been knocked down, sending its contents falling. An explosive cannonball makes a direct hit on the hull of Airship Rainbow and explodes, destroying the airship in the process.

Sonic screams as he is knocked out of the sky as the battle in the air continues to rage on.

* * *

Rainbow wakes up and finds herself in a black void surrounded by several memories she has. Upon see her own memories, Rainbow wakes up and catapults herself upright, freaking out about seeing her own memories.

"What?" Rainbow asks herself. "What...what is going on here? Are these...my memories?"

Then a voice speaks to her from somewhere above. "Child of destinies..." the voice said. "You are the chosen hero of harmony."

"Hero of harmony?" Rainbow asks the voice. "What does that mean?"

"Look around you, child," the voice continues. "See these memories? These are moments where you have expressed each of the Elements of Harmony." Rainbow then takes a closer look at the memories that she has. "You displayed Loyalty by sticking up to your friends, Honesty from admitting you are a nerd, Kindness and Generosity for supporting someone in need of confidence, and Empathy for sharing experiences with your companion in that prison."

"Empathy?" Rainbow asks the voice.

"There's also Laughter, but that's too general to pin down one moment where you let your funny side shine," the voice said. "Additionally, you are the one who lead your friends to discover their destinies and united them all to save your land. Now wake up. The next crystal is at the place where you grew up."

As Rainbow stared blankly into the darkness, voices telling her to wake up began to echo through her head. As the phrase repeats, she slow grows insane, until...

"Wake up, Rainbow," Blaze said.

"Huh?" Rainbow gasps, suddenly becoming awake. "What-"

"We're here," Blaze explains.

Blaze and Rainbow walked to the deck of the ship that they're in. As soon as Rainbow sees a collection of clouds, she immediately runs to the railings to take a look. As soon as she gets there, she opens her mouth wide in awe. It was her old home, Cloudsdale, except it has a temple fused with it.

"Welcome back to Cloudsdale, Rainbow," Blaze said as she walks up to her. "That temple you see over there is Sky Sanctuary. That's the location of the next Harmony Crystal."

"Wow..." Rainbow said, still in awe.

"You go ahead and reclaim that crystal," Blaze suggested. "We're very high up and just looking down makes me nauseous." Blaze looks down over the railings and shutters in response. "Urg! I hate high heights..."

Rainbow pounded her fists together with a confident look. "Well, it's nice going back to my old home," she said. "Let's see what it looks like now!" Rainbow then leaps from the deck and bounces on some clouds before landing on the main island of Cloudsdale.

* * *

 **Stage 2B-09**

 **The Sky**

 **"Cloudsdale Road"**

Rainbow runs on a road of Cloudsdale, encountering several enemy troops along the way. "Trying to invade my old home, huh?" she said. "Well, none of the residents are going to like your presence when they come here! Out you go, I say! Out! Out!"

Rainbow then collides with a pole, where she swings around and around, but also moving along to the side, as the pole is attached to a screw. Rainbow then lets go of the pole, launching her high above the other paths into a zip-line. Then she continues forward, using these poles on screws to her advantage. After some experimentation, she discovered she could alter where she ends up by approaching the poles at different speeds. Rainbow exploits then to travel on the desired path.

Rainbow then enters the weather factory, where she encounters the same poles on screws, except that they are positioned vertically, not horizontally. Rainbow uses her speed to propel herself up to the upper paths, which are much quicker than the paths down below. She then exits the weather factory into a winding road ahead.

"Enemy numbers have been lowered!" a soldier reported. "We can safely retake this city in the sky!"

"What's your progress, Rainbow?" Knuckles asks.

"I'm heading into the Sky Sanctuary," Rainbow replied. "Heh. I'd probably enjoy this little ruins exploring even better if I wasn't on a mission. And if I brought in my Daring Do clothes. Ahh, that can wait. For now, charge!"

Rainbow drifts along the road leading into Sky Sanctuary, darting left and right avoiding obstacles and gaps as they come. She then encounters one final pole on a screw, which she spins around it, moving her to the side and landing on a path that would lead her into the Sky Sanctuary.

[Time Elapsed: 02:45:00]

* * *

 **Stage 2B-10**

 **The Sky**

 **"Cloudsdale Sanctuary"**

Rainbow enters one of the many courtyards of Sky Sanctuary, one of many in the temple in the sky. There, she encounters some of the same elements present during her run-through of Cloudsdale. There were a few new things, sure, but the thing that catches her eyes are the poles on screws that she kept on encountering. Now, these things open up new pathways, each with their own little secrets, before converging back onto the main path.

"Man is exploring ruins so awesome!" Rainbow remarks as she runs through the temple. "I got an adventurer vibe as I going through this!"

"You should team up with Sonic during his runs through the temples," Knuckles suggested. "You two go together like peas in a pod."

"Knuckles!" Blaze yells. "Now's not the time to tease Rainbow about her relationship with Sonic! Also, don't mention that to Amy, she could yell at us!"

"I heard that," Amy replies. "Rainboooooow! How dare you steal my Sonic?"

"Hey, you can't blame me," Rainbow said. "The two of us are trapped in that prison for days on end all alone. Who else are you going to talk to?"

"What in tarnation is going on over here?" Applejack said as she came in. "Amy, why are you saying that Sonic is yours even though you two don't have the...healthiest of relationships? In fact, you are quite toxic to Sonic."

"Aww, Applejack!" Knuckles yells. "How could you be so brutal with your honesty?"

"Hey!" Rainbow yells back. "Calm down over there! I'm trying to focus, okay? Gosh, why did this dissolve into something else so quickly? He was just suggesting."

Rainbow then encounters three paths. The left takes her on some rolling circle platforms, the other a series of towers, and the third a maze filled with teleporting orbs. Whatever she chooses, Rainbow runs through the area, reaches the final stretch, and makes it through the finish line.

Now if only Knuckles didn't make that suggestion of teaming up with Sonic on his next adventure, if there was a next adventure.

[Time Elapsed: 02:30:00]

* * *

Rainbow reached the top of the tower and saw, on a pedestal, the cyan Harmony Crystal. "Ha! Found you!" she said. She ran up to the Harmony Crystal to grab it, only to get shot. She grabbed the Harmony Crystal at the same time when she got shot, so her momentum carried her off the tower and into the ground below. She crashed into the ground with the crystal still in hand.

She then gets up and covers the spot where she got wounded. "Ow..." she groans.

"Blast it!" she heard Eggmam said. "She's faster than I thought!"

Rainbow turned her head towards the source of Eggman's voice and saw an airship with the Egg Hawk mounted on top of it.

"How did I miss that?" she asks herself.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Female Sonic that I'm looking at," Eggman said. "Trying to steal that crystal away from me, aren't you? Well, you're not going to get out of this place alive!"

Rainbow gets up, pocketing the cyan Harmony Crystal for safekeeping. "Oh, please stop calling me that name," she said. "I'm getting sick of it. Also, prepare to have your butt kicked again, Eggman. Like the last hundred or so times."

* * *

 **Boss 12**

 **The Sky**

 **"Vs. Egg Albatross"**

Rainbow is confronted with the Egg Albatross, the next line in Eggman's machines. The Egg Albatross begins to move away from her, prompting her to chase it down.

"Rainbow, what's going on?" Knuckles asks. "There's a massive energy source near your location!"

"It's another one of Eggman's creations," Rainbow replied. "He's attacking me!"

"You think you can handle this machine?" Eggman teased. "Go! Fire all weapons!"

The Egg Albatross then drops spike balls on the path Rainbow is running on. She dodges them by moving left and right with her quick step. Occasionally, the spike balls fill up the entire width of the path, forcing Rainbow to jump over them if she doesn't want to get hurt. Additionally, the Egg Albatross fires it weapons at Rainbow, further making things complicated. To reach the Egg Albatross, Rainbow increases her speed by boosting, catching up to it and smashing up the hull.

"Get a load of this!" Eggman said as he maneuvered the Egg Albatross off to the side of the path.

The Egg Albatross positioned it to the side of the path, firing off its side weapons. Rainbow must dodge these attacks in order to remain standing. After this, the Egg Albatross moves in front of Rainbow, though still far away. Rainbow closes the gap between her and the machine. Upon reaching up to it, she attacks it again.

After a while, the Egg Albatross starts to emit smoke from its parts.

"Grr!" Eggman growled. "You've really got a lot of nerve for a female version of Sonic. No matter. You will be crushed under by feet just like the blue rat. Go! Activating overdrive mode!"

The Egg Albatross fires its weapons even more frequently, making things even more dangerous. Spike balls become a even more of a hazard, the weapons fires twice as frequent, and there's less time to approach it.

Even if her enemies are making things difficult for her, Rainbow knows that she can do this. She's gotten the hang of defeating threats on her own after defeating several bosses. She makes her way closer to the Egg Albatross and slams into it one final time. After getting the last hit, the Egg Albatross falls to the path, sliding to a halt.

"No!" Eggman screams. "How could I lose again to that girl? This isn't over, Female Sonic!"

Rainbow gave Eggman a mean look after being referred to as Female Sonic once again. She is getting sick of the name.

[Time Elapsed: 04:00:00]

* * *

Rainbow ran up to the downed Eggman as he sits there on the pile of scrap that was once the Egg Albatross.

Eggman looked at Rainbow. "You win this time, Female Sonic," he said. "But our next encounter will be your last!"

"I am telling you right now!" Rainbow yelled. "My name is not Female Sonic! My. Name. Is. Rain-"

Rainbow is blasted out of the sky by one of Eggman's ships. She screams as she plummeted towards the ground surrounded by debris.

Eggman looks down on the falling Rainbow and pumped his fist while smirking. "Heh. Got you," he said. "You think you can remind me of your real name, Female Sonic? Well, I'm not letting you say that!"

* * *

10/14 Gemstones recovered! Only four more to go! Also, 12/30 bosses have been defeated. And I lost count stages complete. 30% of the world is now under our control, thanks to the missions outside of the main ones.

But oh no! Sonic's been shot out of the sky! Just when he's over another Chaos Emerald! And Rainbow's been blown off. Great. What could possibly get any worse for them?

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Developer Commentary:**

During development of My Little Pony The Movie (2017), there were plans for Rainbow Dash fight Tempest while escorting Twilight out of harms way, only to get absolutely dominated by Tempest during the fight. While the rest of the friends plummeted to the waters while trying to escape, Tempest looks down on Rainbow and recognize her as the one who prevented her plans from happening. She would've dragged Rainbow back onto the ship, which would separate the Mane Six, which would make Twilight rather cynical over the lost of one of her best friends.

That was dropped early into production, as the producers don't want to see the main characters being separated for half the film, so they forget that Rainbow's abilities existed half the time. This was made even more hilarious when Sonic got his butt kicked by Infinite during the opening minutes of Sonic Forces. With that, coupled with the striking similarities between some of the characters, it's a good move by Hasbro to drop this idea early on. Though that doesn't stop their movie from being compared to other works released in the same timeframe. Mainly, Sonic Forces.

Fall of 2017 is the quarter of the edgelords! Don't hand them the Phantom Ruby, otherwise they'll threaten your entire world! With illusions that mess with the mind!

* * *

 **Stage Descriptions:**

 **Stage 2A-09:** A 3-D version of the original Flying Battery, taking elements present in the original version and putting them together in a new layout.

 **Stage 2A-10:** Starting off on the deck, Runners will blast off in pursuit of the escaping robots. Meanwhile, cannons fire upon them, recreating the opening scene of Unleashed. Once inside the fortress, the stage will play out more closely to Final Fortress, the last stage before the Egg Emperor. The tower section plays out like a vertical section from the Escape Route stage from earlier, before entering a corridor.

Speaking of the Egg Emperor, guess what's about to some next.

 **Boss 11:** The fight plays out like a 3-D version of the boss fights with Eggman in his Egg Mobile. Once defeated, however, the Storm King will summon in the Egg Emperor, including all of its attacks. Trapped in an arena, the Runner must use every opportunity they can to deal damage to the Egg Emperor.

 **Stage 2B-09:** A long, winding road reminiscent of Sky Sanctuary, this stage introduces several elements while incorporating Sky Sanctuary elements. Poles on screws are introduced here. Their speed of rotation depends on how fast the runner approaches them. Several different routes can be accessed depending on how fast the Runner approaches the pole.

 **Stage 2B-10:** A stage brought in from its Generations incarnation, with several tweaks to account for the additional abilities. Paths have been added, several sections have been tweaked, and there's no collapsing buildings. Because there's no destruction going on at the time.

 **Boss 12:** Meet the Egg Albatross, False Eggman's second creation that he threw at the teams in Heroes. While this boss functions exactly the same as its Heroes counterpart, the way that the fight plays out is different. One single character, maybe two if in co-op, occasional trips to the side, and requiring boost to catch up. Also, how long is that bridge? It's rather absurdly long, giving the speeds these Runners run at.

* * *

Written by: TheAPPstore

All franchised involved belong to their respective owners.

Current list so far:  
SEGA-Sonic  
Hasbro-My Little Pony


	14. Chapter 2-Part 8

**Chapter 2: The Search of the Gemstones**

 **Part 8: Highway to Cold Zone Six**

* * *

 **Stage 2A-11**

 **Mt. Aris**

 **"Terminal Trail"**

When we last left Sonic, he is left plummeting to his doom after the ship he was on got destroyed. Coming back to him, he's still falling. Moments after reclaiming five out of the seven Chaos Emeralds, he is on his say to collect the six.

So Sonic starts off the stage by skydiving with a bunch of debris.

"Airship Rainbow has been destroyed by enemy fire!" a soldier reported. "Airship Sonic has taken massive damage and is about to fall!"

"All hands, evacuate the attacked ships and skydive into the land down below!" a captain orders. "Sonic's team needs all the help they can get in reclaiming the next Chaos Emerald. Everyone, get your parachutes ready!"

"I don't have any parachutes," Sonic said.

"Me neither," Thunder replies. "I never anticipated the ship we're in being destroyed by enemy fire."

"Oh well," Sonic said. "They're going after me anyway. I'm such a high priority target, am I? Brace yourself for the landing, comrades! It's going to be a rough landing!"

Sonic increased his diving speed so he can get to the ground faster. Upon getting through the clouds, he is greeted with a mountain which has a city built on top of it. Sonic is to far away from the city to move himself towards it, so he resorts to the ground below. Upon land, he starts to run once again, making his way to the top of the mountain.

"Is anyone okay?" Sonic asks.

"Oww..." Thunder moans over the radio. "I'm...fine..."

"Rookie? Do you copy?" Sonic asks. There was no response. "Rookie? Are you okay?"

"The Rookie's probably fine," Celaneo replies. "They just prefer to keep their mouths shut. Speaking of the Rookie, where is that person? I swear they were falling along with us."

Suddenly, Sonic is bombarded with enemy fire. "Oh crud!" he yells. "Now's not the time for talking! Now's the time for scaling up the mountain!"

Sonic then runs on top of a bridge where enemy fire falls down on it, taking down the bridge. Sonic makes his way into the other side of the bridge just as it was getting destroyed.

[Time Elapsed: 02:40:00]

* * *

 **Stage 2A-12**

 **Mt. Aris**

 **"Abandoned Mountain"**

Sonic continues his trek up the mountain, hopping on various platforms, grabbing onto various pulleys, and bounces on springs and spring poles. He avoids the barrages of missiles and bombs that are fired at him as he moves upwards.

"Okay, so what's the deal with this mountain?" Sonic asks his friends from down below.

"Welcome to Mt. Aris," Thunder explains. "The home of the hippogriffs, at least until the Storm King came along and forcibly took over their land. Now, there is no living things residing In the area. All the natural resources have been drained."

"Okay, so if this mountain is useless, then why am I encountering enemy forces?" Sonic asks.

"Probably because of you," Thunder answers.

Sonic continues to circumnavigate the mountain, ascending higher into the mountain. Several pieces of the trail collapses upon being stepped on, sending rocks down the mountain. Several enemies try to stop Sonic along the way, but no amount of missiles, bombs, or enemies is going to slow him down. Though, the constant barrage of bombs does makes things a bit more stressful for Sonic.

As Sonic nears the top, he hears several calls from his allies. He ignores them as he got closer to the top of the mountain.

"Several soldiers have been reported to have survived the fall," a soldier reported. "We're gathering them all up!"

"Knuckles here," Knuckles stepped in. "We've gotten reports that a Chaos Emerald has been kept in the Crystal Empire. We're staging a full on attack on the city to reclaim the land and take the Chaos Emerald there. Sonic, you're with us? Sonic, are you there?"

"Give me a minute!" Sonic said. "I'm detecting a Chaos Emerald nearby! I'm heading into that location right now!"

Something about what Sonic said just feels...off to Knuckles. "Hang on a minute..." Knuckles begins to ponder. "Detecting a Chaos Emerald? Sonic, how can you do this? Please explain to us, Sonic!"

Too late. Sonic has already reached the top of the mountain and is on his way to reclaim the sixth Chaos Emerald.

[Time Elapsed: 03:25:00]

* * *

Sonic reached the throne area of the city and saw right in front of his eyes the purple Chaos Emerald. Excited to see it safe, Sonic climbed the stairs and runs towards the Chaos Emerald.

Midway through the area, Sonic felt a tremor shaking the ground below him. He skids to a halt as he tries to keep himself stable.

"Whoa!" he yelps. "Hey! What is happening?"

Sonic and the ground are lifted high into the sky, creating a platform. Sonic tried his best to keep him standing. Suddenly, barriers began to form around the platform, preventing him from simply bailing out of the platform avoiding this trouble all together.

"Trying to steal that emerald from under my nose, are you little blue pest?" a woman said.

Sonic looked up to the source of the voice and saw a black, pony shaped insect with a lot of holes punctured into her body. Her mane is tattered as her body and wings, and she flaps her insect-like wings as she brought herself down to the ground. Sonic looked in shock as the lady hisses at him.

"Well, if you're going to get the thing that you desire, then you're going to have to get past me first!" the insect-pony hybrid said.

* * *

 **Boss 13**

 **Mt. Aris**

 **"Vs. Queen Chrysalis"**

Queen Chrysalis flutters down towards the arena, staring at Sonic and smiling with a sinister look. She then roars, summoning her changeling army towards the arena. Suddenly, Sonic is surrounded by clones of himself.

"Hey!" Sonic yells. "I'm surrounded by fakers!"

"Mwahahaha!" Queen Chrysalis laughs. "I'd like you to meet the changelings, creatures that feed out of love and can disguise themselves as anyone they desire, fooling everyone they meet. Well...most of the time."

"Well, I'm not falling for your traps, you insect pony!" Sonic yells. "I've seen enough imitators to know who is real and who is fake. The real ones have something that your copies don't have: a heart and personalities of the original!"

"Don't get too philosophical, pest," Chrysalis said. "You're going to find yourself wiped."

Sonic runs around the arena knocking his clones off the platform. Once all the clones have been taken care off, Chrysalis summons a wave of the black changelings to throw themselves as Sonic. Sonic watches their movements and avoids them, watching them as they fling themselves far from the arena. Chrysalis soon flies high into the air, ready to slam herself down. Sonic watches the shadow and waits for Chrysalis to slam herself down. Once she does, Sonic finds himself being flung up into the air ready to use his homing attack on the queen. He smacks her three times before she is knocked back to the side of the arena. This repeats once again.

Once the second set of attacks has been made, Chrysalis proceeds to shrink the arena a little bit, making it harder for Sonic to remain on the arena. There are also more fakers to deal with, not only of himself, but also his friends and allies! Sonic knocks the fakers off the platform and is soon confronted with two waves of changelings. Chrysalis then flies up into the air and slams down sooner. Sonic does the same thing to Chrysalis like he always did.

Four attacks down, one more to go. But Chrysalis isn't done yet. She proceeds to shrink the platform even further and summon more of her own minions to deal with Sonic once all the fakers have been dealt with.

"You're not making this easy for me, are you?" Chrysalis asks.

"Well you're not making this easy for me!" Sonic replies back.

Chrysalis zips up into the air and swiftly slams down. Sonic nearly avoids the slam and proceeds tp give Chrysalis a taste of his fists. Upon hitting her three more times, Sonic land on his feet then sprints towards Chrysalis, hitting her with enough force to knock her off the arena.

"Noooo..." Chrysalis screams.

"Next time, don't try to use fakers against the real ones," Sonic told her. "The real ones will not like their copies' presence."

[Time Elapsed: 02:45:00]

* * *

The platform Sonic is on descends back down on the ground right next to the downed Chrysalis. Sonic holds on to the platform as it sets itself back towards the ground. After being on solid ground, Sonic looked at Chrysalis and observed her vanishing into a collection of the red Phantom Cubes.

"It's a fake again?" Sonic asks as he stands up. "So she's a faker who's using disguisers to make fakers? This is confusing. I don't understand the logic behind this." He places his hands over his head trying to comprehend this fakers being fakers concept. Then he snaps himself out of thinking about this for too long. "Well, at least the Chaos Emerald is safe."

Sonic approached the purple Chaos Emerald and picked it up. He inspects it for a little while before putting it in his coat pocket.

"Six down, one more to go," Sonic told himself. "And I think I got the idea of where it's at..."

* * *

 **Stage 2C-10**

 **Mt. Aris**

 **"Altitude Limit"**

The Rookie gets back up and starts to climb the mountain to get to Sonic as fast as possible. Along the way, they communicate with their allies via their radio communicators.

"Thank goodness you survived that fall," Thunder said. "We were getting worried about you."

"Hurry up, Rookie!" Knuckles ordered. "We've lost contact with Sonic a while ago. Something must've interrupted his connection with us! Get to the top of the mountain as fast as possible! We need him for our mission to retake the Crystal Empire from enemy control!"

The Rookie encounters what's left of the enemy forces after Sonic ran through the area earlier, destroying the remaining enemies as they get to the top in the search of Sonic. They continue this for the rest of their hike upward.

When the Rookie is getting near the top, the allies contacted the Rookie once again.

"Hey look! There's Sonic there at the top of Mt. Aris!" Applejack pointed out.

"Well, at least we know that everyone who fell out of the sky is safe," Espio said. "Quickly! Let's pick them up. We need all the help we can use for our mission near the Crystal Empire starting in a few hours!"

"I really hope that King Sombra hasn't taken control of that area," Rarity said.

"No," Silver replied. "He's not in control of that area. Eggman and the Storm King are. He's probably just a puppet. Keep you're eyes peeled everyone. King Sombra could be anywhere."

The Rookie reached the peek of Mt. Aris, where Sonic is expected to be.

[Time Elapsed: 03:10:00]

* * *

The Rookie reached the area where Sonic is at. They skid to a halt right behind Sonic.

Sonic, hearing the skid, looks behind him and sees the Rookie being there. "Oh, hey there, buddy," he greets. "What's the big deal?"

The Rookie, panting for air, points to the sky. Sonic looks up and sees a fleet of allied ships hanging above him. A rope is being thrown to where Sonic and the Rookie is.

"Oh, so they're picking me up," Sonic observes. "Be a nice place to rest before the big mission." He then looks to the Rookie just as the rope droops just in front of them. "Come on, grab it!" Sonic jumps and grabs hold of the rope, followed by the Rookie. They are soon being pulled up towards the allied ships.

* * *

Rainbow has her face planted on the snow after being blasted out of the sky. Around her are some leftover debris. She then lifts herself out of the snow, shaking it off in the process. She gets back on her feet, wiping away the snow off her clothes.

"Ow..." Rainbow said. "That hurts. I can't believe that he rudely interrupted me, just as I was about to reveal my real name. Dumb jerks!" She then looks at the sky and sees a purple beacon piercing the cloudy skies. She felt a faint energy coming from it, and knew that it must be the next Harmony Crystal.

"Aha!" she said. "Found you, purple Harmony Crystal!"

"What? She's still alive?" she hears Eggman speak. She turns her eyes towards the source of the sound. "Get her now!"

Suddenly, Rainbow finds herself being bombarded with bombs. She jumps off to the side as the bomb landed and exploded. Then another. And another. And another. Rainbow responds to this by running towards the next Harmony Crystal, avoiding the bombs being dropped on her.

* * *

 **Stage 2B-11**

 **Holoska**

 **"Iceberg Sea"**

Rainbow runs on the snowy plains and blasted off. She quick steps left and right as bombs began to be dropped on her. As she runs, she makes a quick call to her friends. Or rather, her friends make the call to her.

"What happened, Rainbow?" Fluttershy asks. "You went off the radar after you got blasted out of Cloudsdale."

"I'm fine," Rainbow assures. "I've landing on some snow and I'm on my way to the next Harmony Crystal! I spotted it in the distance. The problem being is that I'm being chased by those bomber! I need some help, please!"

"They...they're dropping bombs on...Rainbow..." Fluttershy stutters.

"Something wrong, Fluttershy?" Blaze asks. "You're looking a bit unhinged..."

Fluttershy clutched her fists in a fit of rage. "Nobody dares to do that thing to Rainbow!" she screams. "Everyone! Provide air support to Rainbow! She needs all the help she needs!"

"Oh horseapples..." Rainbow groans. "I'm about to be bombarded by downed planes and airship parts."

Rainbow then finds herself running on water, then back on land again up some ramps and slopes. And now she's taking ramps that lead to other islands. Then she finds herself riding on a bobsled going through a winding course filled with robots, Storm Creatures (in their natural cold habitat, of course), and downed planes. Then she takes a ramp that leads to another island, where she uses the bobsled for a little longer. Then she takes a ramp which results in it getting destroyed and launching her into a cave. Then, she hears some banging which causes the roof of the cave to collapse in on herself. Rainbow escapes the cave and finds herself running on an ocean of water surrounded by ice structures.

As she runs, she passes by beautiful ice structures along the way. Makes a cold place feel a bit more alive. Shame that they are being destroyed by enemy fire, what with all of them dropping all they've got in an futile attempt to hit Rainbow. Oh dear...

After passing by the collapsing structures due to enemy fire, Rainbow finds herself on a bobsled again. She makes her way across the course that is set ahead of her, taking a large ramp that sends her over to another island and making wide turns along the way. After getting her bobsled destroyed again, she finds herself in a cave, which safely protects her from enemy fire.

"Phew!" Rainbow said. "Thank goodness there's a stable cave around here."

"You're safe from enemy fire, Rainbow," Fluttershy assures. "But there's still a lot of planes left behind. Don't worry, we'll deal with them. They might get in the way of our next major mission at the Crystal Empire."

"Hang on..." Twilight steps in, her voice being a little distorted to Rainbow. "Isn't she...oh no! We're losing contact with her! Quick! sen- me o-t!"

"For-et it, Tw-ligh-t," Blaze said, this time her voice is even more distorted. "She's t- f-r dee- to he-r us cle-ly. D-t w-rt, sh- be fi-e."

"Man is the reception horrible..." Rainbow said to herself. "I'd better not use my communicator from now on."

Rainbow makes her way through the ice caverns, turning and grinding up until she gets to the entrance of the Ice Temple, where she flew past the finish line and into the temple itself.

[Time Elapsed: 06:20:00]

* * *

 **Stage 2B-12**

 **Holoska**

 **"Ice Temple"**

Rainbow runs through the Ice Temple of Holoska in all its glory. She jumps around platforms making sure to stick her landings as she runs, as the ice is slippery and she could easily fall into a pit if she isn't careful.

Rainbow hears buzzing going through her ears. "Ugg, seriously?" she said. "Why are they still trying to contact me when I'm this far down? Urg. It's like they don't know the real limits of their communicators."

Rainbow gets through the temple, climbing on ice walls, holding onto icicles, and making her way into the deepest parts of the temple.

[Time Elapsed: 02:20:00]

* * *

Rainbow walks through the deepest parts of the Ice Temple, looking around and shivering. Every breath she makes spews out a cloud of water vapor. She then enters a large chamber containing a large elevated platform and a large iceberg containing a mon-

Wait, an iceberg is containing a monster?

Rainbow turned her attention towards the monster in the ice, and upon closer inspection, it looks back on her. The monster breaks out of its icy shell, sending ice chards flying everywhere. Rainbow is knocked back from the loud sound of ice breaking. The monster lunged at her and roars at her.

Rainbow covered her face at the sight of the monster. However, upon closer inspection, she noticed that the monster had a Harmony Crystal inside of it! She gets back on her feet and gets into a fighting stance, ready to fight the monster.

* * *

 **Boss 14**

 **Holoska**

 **"Vs. Ice Moray"**

The Ice Moray surrounds itself in a barrier powered by generators. It then summons several Storm Creatures to guard the generators. It then shots out ice blocks from its mouth, letting them fall into the ring surrounding the elevated platform.

Rainbow moves around the ring, approaching each of the generators and defeating every Storm Creature she encounters. Upon destroying all of them, Rainbow gets up to the platform and smacks the Moray. It gets knocked back by the attack, but assumes its natural position as it roars again, sending Rainbow back into the ring, repairing all the generators, and summoning even more Storm Creatures.

"Oh, you jerk," Rainbow says. "Just when I thought I had it!"

Rainbow repeats this process two more times, each involving more generators and more Storm Creatures. Upon destroying all the generators for the third time, Rainbow leaps up, and instead of attacking it in the head, Rainbow proceeds to get into its body to get the Harmony Crystal out. The Moray gags upon digesting Rainbow.

"You feel that?" Rainbow asks. "That's the pain of digesting something you shouldn't eat."

Rainbow punches and kicks her way out until the Ice Moray gives up and spits Rainbow out, becoming defeated in the process. The Ice Moray collapses with its head slumping over the edge.

[Time Elapsed: 02:00:00]

* * *

Rainbow leaps out of the mouth of the Moray as it fell down to the ground, holding on to the Harmony Crystal as she fell. She landing on her feet, looked back at the Moray, and tossed the Harmony Crystal into the air.

"Phew!" she said. "That was almost difficult. Props to the Storm Creatures to fight on their natural habitat. Oh well, doesn't matter. I kicked their butts anyway." She grabs the Harmony Crystal and puts it in her pocket. "Well, that fight warmed me up in this cold, deep, temple. I've got to get back to the surface. Who knows where the final Harmony Crystal could be."

She ponders about it for a moment before running back where she came from.

Little did Rainbow know that Infinite is sitting at a ledge watching everything that happened.

* * *

The search is almost over. 12/14 Gemstones reclaimed, ?/30 Bosses defeated, and ?/? Stages finished. Sonic and Rainbow definitely deserve a break after this. They've been on this search for possibly several days, each spending every waking hour in their search. Just once more zone and all the Chaos Emeralds and Harmony Crystals will be reclaimed.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

This story idea has been knocking around my head for years. I first got the idea when reading one of the top fanfics about crossovers between My Little Pony and Sonic the Hedgehog. My idea is that, one way or another, Sonic and Rainbow Dash are going around each other's world in search of their respective world crystals after both of their worlds are plunged into a battle between them and some otherworldly evil. That never came to life.

Until the release of Sonic Forces and My Little Pony The Movie (2017)

Now, inspired again, I created this story inserting the search and adding some more story elements along the way. I also implemented these two works into the story as some sort of sequel to them. I threw in a few more ideas along the way and...well...

The result is this story that you're seeing right here. Hope you enjoy that little history lesson about how this story came to be. Happy reading, guys!

* * *

 **Stage Descriptions:**

 **Stage 2A-11:** Starting from a skydive section, the Runner must avoid debris as they fall. Enemies will fly in an attempt to shoot them down. Once that's done, a long climb peruses.

 **Stage 2A-12:** A continuation of the mountain climb from the previous stage, with the same general elements and obstacles.

 **Boss 13:** A harder version of the Zavok boss fight from earlier, with more health, more waves of attacks, and slamming down has less of a delay. Better work up those reaction skills to show that master of fakers what you're made of!

 **Stage 2C-10:** What is this? A copy of the previous Runner stage except modified to better suit the Soldiers? Okay then...

 **Stage 2B-11:** This stage is the main Cool Edge stages from both versions stitched back to back, with the bobsled section connecting the two. Due to the sheer size of the stage, there are 10 red rings to be found instead of the usual 5.

 **Stage 2B-12:** Taking design elements from nearly every ice-themed Sonic stage from the main series, this ice maze will sure provide a bit of a headache to anyone unlucky enough to find themselves stuck in that area. Have fun, Runners!

 **Boss 14:** Taking place in the same area where the Dark Moray was fought, the Runners must destroy the generators that are powering the barrier. All while avoiding the Storm Creatures and several ice blocks that fall on them. On the third phase, however, a quick time event will play out where you have to press the button at the right times. Failure to do so will result in restarting the phase all over again.

* * *

Written by: TheAPPstore

All franchised involved belong to their respective owners.

Current list so far:  
SEGA-Sonic  
Hasbro-My Little Pony, Transformers


	15. Chapter 2, Part 9

**Chapter 2: The Search for the Gemstones**

 **Part 9: The Last Gemstones**

* * *

One more hour before the invasion of the Crystal Empire to retake it from enemy control. This will be one of the most important military operations of the war, as there is a huge crystal pony population currently in the enemy's side. The citizens of Equestria feel a bit uncomfortable fighting those that they once friends with. Almost like a civil war.

Whatever the case may be, all those heavy feelings will disappear once the Crystal Empire is under the heroes control, as they'll gain many new troops and denying their enemies military power. If the mission is a success, of course.

This mission is especially important for Sonic, as the scouts reported a Chaos Emerald being within the area.

"Everyone ready for this mission?" Knuckles asks the soldiers. "We're performing a military invasion of the Crystal Empire. I know some of you have some friends living there and are heartbroken when they discover that they are no longer on your side. But fear not! When we retake that land, all of them will turn to your side. And they, combined with our forces, will be able to drive the enemy away. So...who's with me?"

The crowd in the airship cheers on in enthusiasm for the mission. Every single soldier is prepared for battle. All except for one.

The Rookie cowers in a corner of the room, huddling in fear. Sonic takes note of this an approached the Rookie.

"Hey, is there something wrong, buddy?" Sonic asks. The Rookie refused to respond. "Hey, I know that you've been through a lot lately, but this is no excuse to be a coward. Look at you in your previous missions! You saved me, Rainbow, and a huge number of our own soldiers from Cybertron Station. That's some amazing feat that you did. And then after that, you just stop and cower away? What's wrong with you? Has it something to do with Infinite or Tempest?"

The Rookie refused to respond.

"Look, buddy," Tails said. Sonic and the Rookie turned their gaze up to him. "If you're not going, then I will fill in for you. Sonic and I has been friends for years, and we grew a big bond over that time. Right Sonic?"

Sonic looked at Tails. "Right," he replies as he wraps his arm around Tails' shoulder. Then he looks at the Rookie. "And you'll learn from him. You'll have to learn that living in fear and doubts of your own abilities is not what this army expects of its soldiers. They expect courage, determination, and the strength to keep on fighting even after heavy losses. You proved to me and the army that you have the nerve to go up there all by yourself and rescue everyone being held prisoner. All while our friends are struggling to fight for themselves. You're seeing how strong you really are?"

The Rookie still refused to answer.

"Fine," Sonic said as he stands up. "We'll see about that."

* * *

Somewhere near the Crystal Empire, Espio sneaks up on the Storm King, Infinite, and Tempest, all making a video call towards Eggman. He hides behind some rocks to hear them much clearer.

"You saw Female Sonic again?" Eggman yells. "How could you do that? She's a high priority target! She's been snatching those Elements of Harmony from right under our noses for crying out loud! Why? Why did you let her live again?"

Infinite scoffs at Eggman. "Maybe I'll take her threat level more seriously if you just call her by her real name of Rainbow Dash is stead of Female Sonic," he said. "Female Sonic implies that it is a imitator, someone who tries so hard and yet falls short. Someone who is...weaker than the original. The girl is nothing but weak."

"Well, you create fakes," the Storm King threw a rage. "How come you never call them weaklings?"

"These imitators have all the powers of the original," Tempest explains. "They're indistinguishable from the real ones."

"Well then, why didn't you create fakes of the ones who are missing to fool everyone?" the Storm King asks, getting even more interested about the potential of the Phantom Ruby.

Infinite turned his gaze away from his overlords, disgusted by their lack of understanding of how the Phantom Ruby works and their curiosity. "I am quite disgusted by your greed for this power, my overlords," Infinite said. "Or should I say," he says as he turns his gaze back at them, "overly pestering individuals? Because the Phantom Ruby is extremely limited. I only give them to those who I can trust to handle the unimaginable power contained in this gemstone."

Tempest then slowly approached the Storm King and video of Eggman, her broken horn spewing out sparks and her Phantom Ruby glowing ever more intensely with every step. "Now...would you mind if I demonstrate this power to you?" she asks, going right up to the Storm King. The Storm King leans back in fear, and Eggman's eyes are wide open. Then she pulls herself back, sensing her overlord's fear of getting backstabbed. "Fine. Infinite and I will be going our own ways. And don't try to contact me, because I have my own addenda to follow."

Tempest and Infinite then flew away, leaving Eggman and the Storm King there.

"Urrrrgggg!' Eggman roars. "Every time!" He pounds on his Egg Mobile repeatedly, falling into crying. "Every single time! I try to take over some powerful being or take control of some powerful artifact and it goes around and backstabs me right when it is revealing its full power! Why?"

The Storm King looks at Eggman through the video with a worried look. "Oh man...no wonder you fail so frequently," he said.

Espio eyes went wide upon hearing what is going on between the evil conquers and Phantom Ruby users. "Our enemy..." he said, shaking behind the rock. "They...they're falling apart?"

Infinite felt someone emitting fear. He quickly turned back and held out his glowing hand. Suddenly, Espio is surrounded by black crystals, trapping him in this cage. Eggman and the Storm King both yelped in reaction to this, as they do not expect someone to be eavesdropping on them.

"Hey!" Espio yells, banging his fists on the crystals. "What's the deal with this? Let me out! LET ME OUT!"

* * *

 **Stage 2A-13**

 **Crystal Empire**

 **"Crystal Fields"**

Sonic runs through the snowy fields of the Crystal Empire as he and the rest of his friends and allies run in to take back the land. Along the way, they encounter waves of Eggman's robots, the Storm Creatures, and residents of the Crystal Empire who are forcibly pushed into the army. While everyone is pummeling each other, Sonic runs ahead leaving most of the fighting to his friends, heading towards the large tower emitting a white beacon in the distance.

"We're now fighting to take back the Crystal Empire," Knuckles reminded. "Don't stop and don't look back. And don't worry about those crystal ponies. They'll be fine once we take the Crystal Empire back. Let's do it, everyone! Keep on fighting!"

Sonic drifts around the crystal paths and the hills. He then leaps into a crystal spire, where enemy cannons are located. Sonic jumps up to them and drives them off before destroying the cannons. At least the army won't have to worry about that.

As Sonic runs through the crystal fields, Infinite watches from above, watching from above.

"That pest thinks he can go up to the Crystal Empire and steal the Chaos Emerald once more," Infinite said. "Well, I'm not letting him do that!" He charges up his Phatom Ruby and summons an illusion to throw at Sonic's path.

Sonic then finds himself running on a straight path leading straight up to the Crystal Empire. Along the way, Egg Chasers went up to him in an attempt to stop him, as well as several barriers on the path. Sonic watches where the barriers are at as well as which of the Egg Chasers are about to fire their lasers. He darts left and right, dodging everything that they throw at him. Then the Egg Chasers hit on an arch, making the way clear for Sonic to get to the Crystal Emprie.

Before he could get very far, however, Amy rings him up.

"Emergency!" Amy yells. "A black unicorn has been spotted attacking our forces! And he's heading right towards you!"

"What?" Sonic asks.

King Sombra then flies up to Sonic on his black crystal, catching the attention of Sonic. Sombra meets gazes before firing off a spell right at the ground Sonic is running at. The ground then collapses, revealing a hole in the ground. Sonic fell along with the debris, hitching a ride on one of the chunks of ice. As he falls, he looks up to the sky and saw that another attack is coming his way. Reacting to this, Sonic leaps from his chunk of rock onto another one, hitting it with enough force to knock it into the walls of the hole. Another attack is on his way, so Sonic leaps towards another of the chunks of rock. And then another. At that point, the attacks are no longer coming and Sonic lets out a breath in relief. Then the walls of the hole disappears and Sonic finds himself in a massive cave containing what seems like a course. Sonic positions himself towards the nearby pathway and leaps from the chunk of ice towards the pathway.

"S-!" a muffled voice screams out. "W-t h-e-d?"

"What?" Sonic asks. "I can't here you! The reception here is horrible!"

"-?"

"Aww forget it," Sonic gives up. "I'm so far deep that it's impossible to get a clear message from here. I'd better get myself out of here and fast!"

Sonic runs across the ice cavern sprinkled with crystals, encountering a few enemies along the way. While underground, Sonic encounters poles that are attached to joints. Sonic uses his speed to hit the pole with enough force to make him move up to the higher path. Also while in the cavern, Sonic encounters some platforms on elastic strings. He noted that when he step on them, they spring up and down. With that in mind, Sonic jumps up and performs a stomp to propel him into a higher path. Due to his Cube Anklet, Sonic is launched way up into the air and lands on the highest ledge he could find.

Using these objects, Sonic makes his way out of the cave in an attempt to get himself out of this whole mess.

[Time Elapsed: 05:00:00]

* * *

 **Stage 2A-14**

 **Crystal Empire**

 **"Crystal Caverns"**

While running thorough the caverns, Sonic encounters a large cave containing a spire that goes up to the surface. Excited to see this, Sonic runs up to the spire and makes his way up. He encounters with several more enemies and sees the same poles on hinges and spring platforms as before. Sonic uses these to accelerate his climb upwards back towards the surface.

The then reaches the top of the spire which gives way to a path that goes up the massive pillar that its built on. Sonic increases his speed as he makes his way up the pillar, blinded by the surface light that seeps through the opening.

"Come on..." he said. "Please let this be the end! I don't want to get through this any longer than I have to!"

And then Sonic is engulfed by the light.

[Time Elapsed: 02:20:00]

* * *

 **Stage 2C-11**

 **Crystal Empire**

 **"Crystal City"**

Sonic is seen flying out of a hole in the ground, eventually landing on nearby Tails. He joins Tails in their in towards the Crystal Empire. It's incredibly close at this point.

"Sup' everyone," Sonic greets. "I miss the surface."

"What happened?" Tails asks. "King Sombra just showed up and blasted you into the hole!"

"That was nothing more than something to slow me down," Sonic answers. "Now let's go, everyone! We have a empire to take back!"

Sonic and Tails ran through several arena where they are ambushed by several enemies. Tails destroyed them all thanks to his Wispon. The two then hitched a ride on some rails where they are also ambushed by Egg Chasers. They too dodge the attacks.

Finally, the paths converge into one, meeting up at the same place. Sonic and Tails are soon launched by a spring sending them into the black walls surrounding the Crystal Empire.

"What the-" Knuckles gasped. "Sonic came back? But-"

"Ignore the fact that our friend is back," Applejack reminds. "I know that we were all worried about him, but we've still got a city to recapture!"

"Right," Knuckles agrees.

Sonic and Tails ran around the circle, defeating every enemy that they come across and destroying the crystal generators. With each generator destroyed, the crystal wall grows weaker.

"They never learn, do they?" Sonic asks after destroying a generator.

"I'm starting to wonder if they're begging to us to defeat them," Tails ponders. "No sane person who do something like that. Unless...never mind. Better stay focused!"

Sonic and Tails continued to travel around the Crystal Empire, smashing up every last crystal generators. After the last one got destroyed, the crystal wall that surrounds the Crystal Empire shatters, leaving the city open for the retaking.

"Alright! The path is clear!" Knuckles cheers. "Let's go, everyone! Charge!"

Sonic and Tails raced for the tower at the center of the city, as that's where the Chaos Emerald is at.

[Time Elapsed: 03:00:00]

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other as the enemy army approaches. They nodded in agreement and turned to the army. They have a plan in their hands.

"Alright!" Knuckles said, boosting their army's morale. "Let's go!"

The New Resistance army then charges forward, yelling out their battle cry as they ran forward towards the opposing army. The troops clashed with each other, filling the air with sounds of fists flying and lasers firing.

Sonic ran forward, jumping on top of the opposing army's heads, heading towards the white Chaos Emerald sitting underneath the great Crystal Tower. He lands behind the army and dashes off towards the emerald. He reaches his arm out, ready to grab the emerald and be on his way out.

Suddenly, Sonic is launched into the air by large black crystals, denying him access to the white Chaos Emerald. Several New Resistance troops also experience issues due to several black crystals being lifted up from the ground and lodging them into their chest. As Sonic is knocked through the Crystal Empire, several more black crystal popped p from the ground, destroying many buildings in the process. He then lands just outside the city limits face first.

King Sombra floats down in front of Sonic as he gets back up. "Escaped my trap, did you?" Sombra asks. "Well, I'm not letting you survive this one!"

Tails hopped from the roofs of the buildings making his way towards Sonic. He lands just beside him and helps him get back on his feet. "You okay, Sonic?" he asks. Sonic looked at Tails and nodded.

"So you have a few friends joining you in this worthless fight," Sombra taunted. "Well, let's make things interesting for the two of you, should I?"

* * *

 **Boss 15**

 **Crystal Empire**

 **"Vs. King Sombra"**

King Sombra hovered just in front of Sonic and Tails as they prepared to fight off against the dark lord himself. He flies away from them while Sonic and Tails run forward chasing Sombra down. During this time, they found themselves surrounded by a collection of black crystals that slowly grows in size.

Sombra threw several crystals at them, prompting Sonic and Tails to step out of the way before it could reach them. Then they jump over small black crystal bumps that may slow them down should they hit them. Along the path, several dark doors popped up in the middle of the path spewing out dark magic.

Poor Sonic didn't understand how much of a threat these doors have, even if they look dangerous. So when he and Tails ran into one, they are treated to a nightmare sequence filled with spike balls and spike traps. It almost felt like the illusions that the Phantom Ruby cooked up. Also, all their rings have been taken and Sombra is nowhere to be seen. Then the nightmare ends and Sonic and Tails got treated with a blinding light as they exited the nightmare.

Sonic is determined to defeat this tyrant, so he increased hi speed in an effort to catch up to him. Upon getting close, Tails jumped up and fired off his Wispon at Sombra, damaging him and knocking him further down the track. The pattern resumes for the next several more times, switching between Sonic using his homing attack on him or Tails using his Wispon on him.

As Sombra gets closer and closer to being defeated, he beings to take more desperate measures. He throws all he's got to Sonic and Tails, throwing them off and hitting them in the process.

But the duo is not done yet. They gathered up the strength needed to overcome the challenges. Sonic catches up to Sombra and gives him one final homing attack.

Sombra tumbles behind Sonic and Tails as he spews out beams of light. Then he disappears into a collection of dark crystals, which then fizzles out as several Phantom Cubes. Sonic and Tails then slowed to a halt, as they stand victorious.

[Time Elapsed: 02:45:00]

* * *

The crystal ponies and the New Resistance forces continued to fight each other. But then, after Sombra's defeat, the fighting stops. The crystal ponies stop fighting and regained their memories back. They realized that they were fighting on the wrong side this whole time. And so, they stopped fighting. The New Resistance, noticing this, also stopped fighting, as the crystal ponies are now on their side.

"What..." a crystal pony said. "What am I doing this entire time?"

"Oww..." another one said. "My head hurts..."

"What is this?" a third said. "All this time...we are fighting against our own kind?"

Knuckles looked proudly as the crystal ponies regained control over themselves. He turns to the New Resistance army. "Alright! This mission is a success!" he cheers. "We won! This place is now under our control." And the army cheers along with him.

After the fighting is finished, Sonic ran up to the white Chaos Emerald. He stops just near it to contemplate his journey.

"After all this time, I've collected them all," Sonic said. He reached out and grabs the Chaos Emerald. "It's was a long journey through war torn areas, fighting wave after wave of enemies, and confronting the biggest threats the world has ever seen." He then pockets the white Chaos Emerald along with the rest of his Chaos Emeralds. "Now, my journey is complete. It's time for me to head back to headquarters and take a break from all this. It's been a long adventure for me, and I even get to explore Rainbow's homeland along the way! I've never seen this new world before."

"Hey Sonic!" Amy calls out in the distance. "Time to head back!"

'Coming!" Sonic said as he ran off towards Amy and the rest of the New Resistance.

Meanwhile, Infinite and Tempest watched it all from the top room of the Crystal Tower.

"Hmph," Infinite grunts. "They have recaptured this area and the blue rat has escaped with all the Chaos Emeralds. How adorable. They are fighting to take back their land as if there is still dim light of hope. Well, I'm going to teach them that all of their efforts are for nothing." He then turns to Tempest. "So...what's our next move?"

Tempest walked up to Infinite. "How about we summon the beast that drains everyone of their own internal energy?" she suggests. "You think that should be our next move?"

Infinite ponders for a moment. "Yes..." he replies. "Maybe that's what we should do next."

At the outskirts of the Crystal Empire, Pinkie walks up to a mysterious black crystal. She walked up it and knocked on it. Upon hitting it, the crystal shatters, revealing Espio to be inside. Espio blocks his eyes from the bright light he was exposed too. Pinkie offered Espio a helping hand. Espio hesitantly accepts Pinkie's help. She lifts him back on his feet and helped him travel on his way back to the group. It's going to be a long walk from here.

* * *

Before the Crystal Empire conquest took place, Rainbow, Twilight, Blaze, and Fluttershy are all at a table discussing what they should do next. Outside a window, a white beacon of light is visible among the sea of crimson clouds.

"Alright," Twilight begins. "We have pinned down the location of the last Harmony Crystal. Rainbow has already gotten six of these, but there's still one more left for be found.

"Wait...seven?" Fluttershy asks. "I thought that there are six of them."

Twilight closes her eyes and sighs. "Not anymore," she said.

"It's almost like everything important is destined to come in sevens," Blaze replies. "I mean, there's the Chaos Emeralds, the Sol Emeralds, the World Rings, and-"

Twilight notices that one of them is absent. "Wait, where did Rainbow go?"

"Uh..." Fluttershy pointed to the door. "There?"

Twilight soon grows worried. "Oh, no, Rainbow. You can't seriously go out there on your own! Let me help you along-"

Blaze stops Twilight by placing her hand on her shoulder. "Let her go, Twilight," she said, attempting to calm her down. "I'm sure that considering her new experience and abilities, I'm sure that she's got this by this point. Just let her go and you won't be in the line of fire from the enemies."

Twilight sighs, realizing that Rainbow, except for a few occasions, has done things on her own since the start of the way. She may have friends, but that doesn't mean that she absolutely needs them every time.

* * *

Cliff pilots the plane with Rainbow at the rear passenger seat. He rolls the plane upside-down and Rainbow ejects herself from her seat, sending her down to the ground. She lands on the pathway forward.

"Oh ho hohohohoho!" a voice clip of Eggman said as Rainbow walked forward. The voice clip grabs her attention.

"Welcome to the capital city of the Storm-Egg Empire Island, the brainchild of my heart and soul!" the voice continues. A panel on the ground opens up, revealing a statue of both Eggman and the Storm King. "This is my magnificent empire, made with both my genius and the help from the Storm King and his underlings!"

"What do you mean, your empire?" she can hear the Storm King say, suggesting that it was not a pre-recorded voice clip. Or maybe it is.

"Hush, now. I'm talking," Rainbow can hear Eggman say. "Are you surprised yet? You should!"

Rainbow looks around the city around her. It is a massive carnival, with Eggman's insignia plastered on nearly everything. The Storm King's insignia, on the other hand, doesn't seem used as often. Even when it did, it if often colored in red instead of the usual cyan to match with the atmosphere.

"If there's anyone listening to this," Eggman's voice continued, "if you have any complaints, please deliver them to me in person. If you CAN that is."

Eggman continues to laugh his lungs out until he beings coughing for air.

Rainbow shrugs after hearing that voice clip. "Well, there's being egotistical, and then there's Eggman," Rainbow comments. "I'll never comprehend the size of Eggman's ego. I mean, my ego is as big as my house. This guy, however, has an ego the size of a megacity! Urgg...Well, I guess it's time for me to show this empire builder a little lesson in humility."

* * *

 **Stage 2B-13**

 **Storm-Egg Empire Island**

 **"Crimson Carnival"**

Rainbow starts her infiltration by running on top of a walkway leading up to the entrance. She encounters several of Eggman's robots, but she smashes them up with ease. After several turns and close calls with falling spike balls, Rainbow enters the next area of Eggman's city: the carnival. She gets of a Ferris Wheel with bars instead of cabins, grind on some rails, makes her way through the course presented in front of her, then hops on a roller coaster which gives way to a slide. And then she gets dumped into a long corridor being attacked by some Egg Chasers once again.

After getting past the Egg Chasers, Rainbow enters the storage area, where there are several paths to take depending on what actions Rainbow takes. She then hitches a ride on a rocket which bring her towards the factory of Eggman's city.

Faced with several more turns and even more enemies, Rainbow uses all of her moves to make it through the area. After going through that, she swings on some more bars with swinging spike balls placed in front of them. Rainbow times her jumps so that she can make it past the balls, get into another bar, then sprints across a walkway that takes her upwards back to the upper levels of the city.

Rainbow's trial is not over yet, however.

[Time Elapsed: 04:30:00]

* * *

 **Stage 2B-14**

 **Storm-Egg Empire Island**

 **"Dark Gaia Cauldron"**

* * *

Rainbow runs through the deepest parts of the Dark Gaia Cauldron, the lowest level of Eggman's Crimson Carnival. She runs up to the former location of the Gaia Temple, where a giant hole now resides.

She runs up to the white Harmony Crystal and sighs in relief that its safe. "Ahh," she sighs. "After that long journey around the world, I've finally done it. I have reclaimed all of the Harmony-"

The ceiling of the chamber then gets destroyed by the Egg Dragoon Prototype-4. It lands on the ground, knocking Rainbow off her feet. The Egg Dragoon then reaches out and grabs the Harmony Crystal, inserting it into itself. The Harmony Crystal is placed in the lower ball, below Eggman's cockpit.

"Hey!" Rainbow yells as the Harmony Crystal is snatched. "That's mine! You can't have it!"

"Ohohohohoho!" Eggman laughs as he pilots his Egg Mobile down. "Well, if it isn't Female Sonic who infiltrated my grand city."

Rainbow clutched her fist after she is maliciously misnamed yet another time. "Eggmaaaaaaannn!" she growls.

"And now, it's time for me to do what Infinite and Tempest have failed to do!" Eggman declares as the Egg Mobile attaches itself to the Egg Dragoon. "Destroy you!"

The Egg Dragoon then fires off its drill right towards Rainbow, and she responds by running around the Egg Dragoon. The Egg Dragoon then destroys the floor, dumping Rainbow into a toroidal corridor.

"Oh hohohohohohoho!" Eggman continues to laugh. "This corridor will be your tomb. Hehehe hehe!"

Rainbow gets back on het feet and prepares herself to confront the Egg Dragoon.

* * *

 **Boss 16**

 **Storm-Egg Empire Island**

 **"Vs. Egg Dragoon"**

Rainbow chases down the Egg Dragoon as it flies down the corridor. It throws all its got at Rainbow. From pellets, to its drill, to its ice cannon, this thing is a beast. It'll take a lot of effort to take this thing down.

"You are lucky to be spared for this long," Eggman said. "But this time, I will carry no mercy. Goodbye, female version of my adversary!"

"Oh yeah?" Rainbow asks. "Let's see that you've got!"

Rainbow dodges the ice shockwaves as they come to her. Then, she dodges fireballs on the ground as she approaches then. Finally, she watches the drill as it comes down on her, stepping out of the way just before it impacts the ground. After a while, Rainbow learns that her cue is when Eggman shouts a specific attack, and he has three attacks to choose from: Freeze, Burn, and Drill.

Running alone won't be enough to reach the Egg Dragoon, as it flies away at the same speed as her. To catch up to the Egg Dragoon, Rainbow must use her boost to close the gap between herself and the Egg Dragoon, setting herself up to attack the body. Along the way, there are several rails near the roofs of the corridor. Rainbow uses the nearby ramps to launch herself towards the rails and uses them to close the distance, setting herself to attack the head.

Occasionally, the Egg Dragoon will fly off to the side and attack Rainbow that way, firing ice blocks or fire pellets along the way. Then, it materializes two big panels and surrounds Rainbow with them, with either an ice cannon or his fire gun hovering over head. Rainbow uses the panels to wall jump her way up, watching the positions of the projectiles. Then, she gets to the top and attacks the head.

All of this happens at least several times.

Minutes into the fight, Eggman gets a little bored.

"I'm getting bored of this banter," Eggman said. "How about a little skydiving adventure?"

The Egg Dragoon summons a portal and enters it. Rainbow then chases after Eggman and enters the portal. Soon after, Rainbow finds herself falling high above the Crimson Carnival chasing Eggman. Eggman then taunts Rainbow for falling to his tricks and flew further down.

Determined to get the last Harmony Crystal back, Rainbow goes into a nosedive to catch up with Eggman, all while he fires all of his attacks right at Rainbow as they fall. Rainbow reaches the core of the Egg Dragoon where the white Harmony Crystal is stored and smashes the glass sphere surrounding it This knocks the Egg Dragoon further down, prompting Rainbow to do it all over again.

"No!' Eggman cries. "Y-you've destroyed nearly all of its power sources! This crystal is the only thing keeping this thing together!"

"Trying to use a world gem as a power source?" Rainbow questions. "Yeah, I'm not buying that. You should search for different energy source to power your machines rather than a world gem!"

"W-What?" Eggman said.

Rainbow makes the final approach and smashes open the sphere containing the white Harmony Crystal.

The remains of the Egg Dragoon smashes through a ceiling of a building and crashes down on the floor. Rainbow later lands near the Egg Dragoon with her back facing it and while tossing the white Harmony Crystal up and down.

[Time Elapsed: 02:45:00]

* * *

"Domph!" Eggman spits out as he lands on his back. Then he gets up and facepalms. "I can't believe this!" he said. "You've got no experience with me! I mean, you've got all the skills and abilities of Sonic, but no experience of me! How! How could I lose to someone like you?"

"Heh," Rainbow chuckles as she looks back, putting her Harmony Crystal in her pocket with all of the other Harmony Crystals. "Sonic taught me all the tricks while in that prison. By the way, thanks for putting me and Sonic right next to each other." She is about to leave the building, but stops to take one final look at Eggman. "Oh, and my name is Rainbow Dash, if you want to know. Don't you dare forget about that the next time we meet? Got it?"

Eggman is left without words as Rainbow escapes with the final Harmony Crystal. He collaspes into a sop as he is left there all alone with nothing else but his destroyed Egg Dragoon. Doctor can't catch a break.

* * *

 **Stage 2C-12**

 **Storm-Egg Empire Island**

 **"Scrap City"**

Twilight enters the crimson city in search of her friend. The other girls back at the airship has reported seeing a giant robot and Rainbow falling out of the sky and into the city. Twilight is sent down there to investigate, and hopefully to see if her friend is safe.

"Hello?" Blaze said, contacting the others in the other allied ships. "Do you hear me? This is Blaze, speaking near the operating center of the Storm-Egg Empire. We've caught sight of Rainbow falling down while chasing what seems like Eggman's latest machine. Twilight is being sent out there to get Rainbow from the city and escort her back towards headquarters."

"Oh, I hope Twilight and Rainbow make it out in time," Fluttershy hoped. "I'm starting to get worried about the status about our other soldiers."

Twilight makes it through the bridges of the city, encountering many enemies and obstacles along the way. Sentries are placed on the exterior and interior walls of the building, constantly firing at Twilight.

After going through several buildings, she got a call from Rainbow.

"This is Rainbow, speaking from one of the bridges!" Rainbow said. "I can see Twilight hopping through the city!"

"Rainbow?" Twilight asks. "You safe? Oh, thank Celestia. Now, come on! We better get out of here and back towards headquarters!"

"Right," Rainbow agrees.

Twilight approaches Rainbow as she waits there on the bridge, ending the mission through the city of the Storm-Egg Empire.

[Time Elapsed: 02:20:00]

* * *

"After all this time, we are done!" Sonic declares. "All the Chaos Emeralds have been secured by me, while Rainbow has reclaimed all of the Ele-I mean-Harmony Crystals in around the same timeframe. Phew!"

"I'm so happy to see these things safe!" Rainbow said cheerfully.

"Speaking of safe," Blaze brings up, "what about the Sol Emeralds? Are they safe since I left the Sol Kingdom?"

"We can check on them later," Sonic said. "For now, all of us deserve a break! I'm getting tired after all this hopping around the world tracking these things down!"

"Yeah," Rainbow agrees. "Me too."

"Wait..." Thunder said. "Does that mean...that you two will be unavailable for a while?"

"I'm taking a break from all that action," Rainbow said. "Thunder, you and Blaze hasn't seen any action in the battlefield in a while. Why don't you fill in on us in the next few missions? I'm sure that you'll get the excitement that you've been missing on."

* * *

All gemstones recovered, land under our control increased to 50%. 16/30 Bosses defeated and I still lost track of the stages completed. Oh well.

Time to head back to headquarters and make our next plans. It was a long journey, and two of our runners deserved a break. A long one. Let's hope that no major threats came in knocking on the resistance headquarters doors, right?

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

They are done! They are finally done with the search and can finally go back to headquarters and rest!

But the war still isn't over. Shadow and Sunset are still missing after their mission near the headquarters, and only half of the world is under the heroes control. Something tells me that this war is going to be an eventful one, filled with action in every hour up until the final showdown.

* * *

 **Stage Descriptions:**

 **Stage 2A-13:** This stage is almost like what you'll find in Holoska, with icy platforms and roads, coupled with the hordes of enemies. Then, there is a long straightaway section where the Runner must avoid the ice walls that they will encounter. Midway through the stage, King Sombra will show up and blast the road they are standing on, sending them down a long hole where a quick-time event plays out. Once that's done, the Runner is dropped into Ice Cap Zone Act 1, where they are forced to go through the cave using their momentum to get to the higher areas.

As this is essentially two separate stages combined into one, there are 10 red rings to collect instead of 5.

 **Stage 2A-14:** An upwards spiral section, the Runner must make their way upwards while avoiding enemy attacks. Describing the layout is a bit complicated, though.

 **Stage 2C-11:** This stage is very open, involving both a Runner and a Soldier to get through the area. Multiple paths to take, each leading to its own red rings and other collectibles. After this, the two heroes will find themselves in a circle where four crystal shield generators are placed. Destroy all of the shield generators to gain access to the Crystal Empire, where the stage will end.

 **Boss 15:** A boss fight that plays out similarly to the fight against the Generations version of the Egg Dragoon, except with the 2-D parts missing and you have a Soldier tagging along. Oh, and this boss is on a time limit. Take too long to finish off the boss and you'll be crushed in the black crystals whose numbers grows the longer the battle lasts. Should this happen, the entire boss fight must be restarted.

 **Stage 2B-13 and** **2B-14:** These two are semi-direct ports of the Eggmanland stages from Unleased, with 13 coming from the SD version and 14 coming from the lone HD version. The only difference being that additional pathways have been added, the Egg Interceptor section has been converted into a Egg Chaser sequence, and no Werehog, These sections involving that form has been modified to better suit the speed the Runners go through the stage.

Stage 2B-14 is also so large that it has 10 red rings to collect instead of five.

 **Boss 16:** What else to you expect? It's basically the same from the Egg Dragoon fight from Generations. Eggman can't let go of this machine? This is the Prototype-4 and next to nothing has changed. When will he ever finish this machine?

Oh, and the skydiving section is on a time limit! Take too long and your poor Runner will smash their head against the roof of a building, forcing a restart of the kydiving section.

 **Stage 2C-12:** This stage takes place on another portion of the city, featuring a complex layout with bridges, ramps, springs, and tunnels. The interior sections take inspirations from every final zone in the classic games while the exteriors are just...bridges.

* * *

Written by: TheAPPstore

All franchised involved belong to their respective owners.

Current list so far:  
SEGA-Sonic  
Hasbro-My Little Pony, Transformers


	16. Chapter 2-Part 10

**Chapter 2: The Search for the Gemstones**

 **Part 10: Returning to Headquarters**

* * *

After all those missions going around the world, it's time to head back to headquarters to take a break and make the New Resistance's next major move. They're going to need everyone significant involved, so everyone else is waiting for the following people.

Sonic, Rainbow, Tails, Twilight, and the Rookie have all yet to return, but they will be arriving shortly.

* * *

 **Boss 17**

 **City**

 **"Vs. Egg Lancer"**

The Rookie is traveling back towards Headquarters, along with Tails and Twilight. Rookie is leading the return trip back towards headquarters. The others have already gone ahead, and are waiting for both the three main Soldiers to come back and the Runners.

"It's good to be back in the city after all these long days," Twilight comments. "It's almost felt like coming back to home!"

"Yeah," Tails agrees. "We've been through a lot, lately. From recusing the new Rookie, to saving all of our Soldiers, to going around the world performing missions, yeah I say that we've been through a lot." Then he looks up at the sky and saw a large beetle-like object flanked by laser weapons. "What in the-"

Turns out, that's the Egg Lancer. It came down in front of the Soldiers, surprising everyone. Inside the Egg Lancer is the loathsome hedgehog Grubber, who is piloting the machine.

"I am not done yet," Grubber said. "I will finish you off!"

The Rookie steps back in fear, afraid to confront the danger. But Tails and Twilight will not allow that.

"No, Rookie," Tails said. "That's not how a real soldier acts. Real soldiers face their fears and beat them to the ground."

"We saw you save all of those soldiers who are kept prisoners in Cybertron Station," Twilight pointed out. "Don't throw these feats away. Do it, Rookie! Finish him off!"

The Rookie, after some encouragement, finally gathered up the courage to stand up on their own. They chase the Egg Lancer down through the ruined highway.

"So, it was you who decided to defy me," Grubber observes. "Very interesting. You must be a survivor who got left behind. Let's see how long you can stand against this!"

The Rookie watches as the Egg Lancer uses its lasers to attack. Along the way, it also launches missiles and bombs, dropping them into the highway as it moves along. Occasionally, it opens its pincers to snap them at the Rookie, lunging at them in the process. During this attack, it leaves itself open to attack. The Rookie jumps up to avoid the pincers and uses the grappling wire to smash themselves into the cockpit of the Egg Lancer, knocking it down in the process.

Grubber is not done yet, for the Egg Lancer still has power remaining. He continues this process of repeatedly bombarding the Rookie with missiles and bomb, as well as firing the lasers. It then opens up its pincers and went right up to the Rookie, making it open to attacks. The Rookie then jumps up and uses their grappling wire to attack the cockpit once more.

As the fight progresses and the Egg Lancer's health dwindles down, Grubber becomes more and more desperate. More lasers are active at once, more bombs and missiles are being launched, and tiny fireballs are being launched.

The Rookie, being the persistent soldier that they are, continues the fight. After a few more hits, the Egg Lancer begins to spew out smoke. A few more hits after that and the Egg Lancer is sent tumbling down the highway, becoming a big pile of scrap metal along the way.

"Gahh!" Grubber screams. "Not agaaaaaiiiiinnnn!"

[Time Elapsed: 02:15:00]

* * *

"Gah!" Grubber yelps as he lands near what was left of the Egg Lancer.

The Rookie landed near Grubber, and as they do that, they look at their lands. They did it, they managed to fend off a major threat on their own.

Tails and Twilight joined the Rookie as they stand there, watching Grubber. Grubber then looks at his enemies and realized that he's both unarmed and surrounded by enemies.

"Oh pinheads!" he gasps as he gets up and attempts to get away. "I'm outta here!"

"Not so fast!" Tails said as he sprinted forward and grapples on to the escaping Grubber. He trips Grubber over and tackles him, pinning him to the ground as he ties up Grubber. After that, he lifts Grubber up and carries him on his shoulder, with Grubber's legs kicking in the air. "You're coming with us, you nasty hedgehog."

Twilight and the Rookie soon joined Tails, continuing their return journey through the city. Along the way, Tails receives a call from Headquarters.

"What happened there, Tails?" Amy asks. "We've detected an energy reading near you! What is that?"

"Ahh, don't worry," Tails assures his friends back at Headquarters. "The Rookie's got this. They defeated the mech all by themselves, with a little encouragement from me and Twilight."

"What?" Applejack asks. "How'd you do that? I mean, last time I checked, the Rookie is a shiverin' mess."

"Ahh, don't worry," Twilight answers. "We can talk about this later."

* * *

 **Stage 2M-02**

 **City**

 **"Convergence Point"**

Two allied airships are parked right next to each other. Out both of them are Sonic and Rainbow. They joined each other above the highway and ran with each other back towards Headquarters.

"Phew!" Sonic said. "It's nice to see you after all this time."

"Lone time, no see, Sonic," Rainbow replies. "Hey, have you collected all the Chaos Emeralds? I'm sensing a...chaotic presence near me."

"Me too," Sonic replies back. "I'm detecting something...harmonic near me. Have you've gotten all of those Harmony Crystal?" The two looked at each other for a while. "Ahh, we can talk about this later. For now, let's focus on getting back to Headquarters. Our friends are waiting for us there."

The two speedsters continued forward until they reached the entrance of the New Resistance Headquarters. After which, they entered.

[Time Elapsed: 01:30:00]

* * *

Upon arriving at their base of operations, Sonic and Rainbow are greeted with a welcoming party, courtesy of Pinkie. During which, the two placed the Chaos Emeralds and the Harmony Crystal at the conference table. And then they noticed something: the two seem to be responding to each other's presence.

"Interesting," Twilight says as she observes the reactions of the gemstones. "It's almost like the two sets are sensing each other, as if they are sibling powers."

The other friends are left scratching their heads.

"How is this possible?" Sonic asks.

"I might be incorrect," Tails began to theorize, "but it appears that we can combine the forces of both chaos and harmony and use them to create something stronger. The Chaos Emeralds and the Harmony Crystals are already powerful enough of their own, so who knows how powerful these things can get when they're used together. Or maybe they'll cancel each other out...I'm not sure. These types of things have never been tested before."

"And...how does it work...exactly?" Rainbow asked, still confused.

"Well, last time Sonic and I were on an adventure," Blaze recalls, "We both use our worlds' respective gemstones to defeat Eggman and his alternative self. Twice. Maybe in this instance, you can Rainbow can do the same thing. Can you?"

Sonic and Rainbow are left looking at each other exchanging confused look.

Suddenly, an alarm goes off through the headquarter. Amy went up to the microphone below the main monitor and speaks to it.

"Hello?" Amy asks. "This is Amy Rose, what's you status?"

What she got is a barrage of reports.

"Help!" a soldier cries. "Our comrades are being drained of their energy!"

"A centaur has been reported in the city," another reported. "Requesting analy-gahh!"

"It's Tirek!" yet another reported. "He's back! Ahhh!"

The Equestrians are looking right at each other, eyes wide open. "Tirek?" they all said together.

Amy took one look at the radar and noticed something horrifying. "There's a massive energy source right here in the city!" she cries. "And it's coming right towards us!"

Rainbow looked at Sonic. "We can't allow this guy to rampage through the city stealing everyone's energy," she said. "The longer we allow this monster to rampage, the less likely we'll win the war because everyone is tired, no one has ant strength remaining in them, and Tirek will use the powers he stole from them against them. Come on, Sonic!" She collects all of the Harmony Crystals, put them in her pocket, and bolts out of the door. "Let's get moving!"

"Wait!" Sonic cries, collecting all of the Chaos Emeralds and putting them in hi pocket. "I'm coming, Rainbow!" He sprints out of the door, following Rainbow.

The rest of the friends are left in the headquarters, unable to go out due to the presence of Tirek.

* * *

 **Stage 2M-03**

 **City**

 **"Red Gate Bridge"**

Sonic and Rainbow ran across a broken bridge and jumps towards a hole in the cliff. They then take a little walk through the mines before landing on the road leading up to the Red Gate Bridge, towards the location where Tirek is detected.

"Time for the two of us to team up," Sonic announces. "The faster we can get to that landmass over there, the sooner we can finish off this life force stealing monster!"

"Here it comes, Sonic!" Rainbow agrees.

As soon as they exited the tunnel, the two speedsters spin around each other and gave each other a fist bump. Then, they blasted off across the bridge, creating a Sonic Rainboom in the process.

Sonic and Rainbow speed through the bridge, leaving behind a rainbow trail as they run. They sidestep out of the wall of the walls, jump over gaps, and slide under fallen pieces of steel. They felt their speed increasing massively as they run, way faster than their regular boost alone. Once they crossed the bridge, the rainbow trail ands and the two speedsters are left walking on the road suspended high above the buildings.

"Watch out!" Twilight warns over the communicator. "Tirek has been detected around here!"

"Strange..." Rainbow replies. "I don't see him anywhere."

Suddenly, a massive centaur in red and black popped his head from below, destroying the bridge that Sonic and Rainbow are standing on. Tirek has arrived to ruin everyone's day. The two soon land on the road below, right next to Tirek.

"Phew!" Sonic said. "That was way too close. I can imagine having my hair being cut in that moment."

Tirek soon charged up a beam attack from between his horns and begins to fire upon Sonic and Rainbow. The two reacted to this and jumped out of the way at the last moment.

Sonic and Rainbow soon found themselves running though a small stage with platforms, all while being chased by a big beam that will destroy them should it touches them.

"How can we possibly defeat this monster?" Sonic asks. "He's got the power from nearly everyone in the world and we are his next targets. How are we supposed to survived this?" Then he remembers his super form. "Unless..." He then goes up to Rainbow, speaking to her ear. "I've got a plan, Rainbow. But we need to find a clearing to execute it. Are you okay with that?"

Rainbow looked at Sonic with a confused look. "What plan?" she asks.

Sonic said nothing as he and Rainbow lands on a plaza looking over a crater of destroyed buildings. In the crater is Tirek, who stopped firing his lasers and looked at the two speedsters.

[Time Elapsed: 02:00:00]

* * *

Try to reach inside of me. Try to take my energy! Let me show you just what. I'm. Made. Of. Now...

The final boss of Chapter 2 starts...in the next part.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Tirek has returned for revenge, probably as an illusion conjured up by Infinite and Tempest. And now, it has turned into a showdown between Sonic and Rainbow. It's time to put their Chaos Emeralds and the Harmony Crystals into the test. They must defeat this beast as he is draining everyone of their energy and strength.

Stay tuned for the showdown with Tirek. Stay tuned for when Sonic and Rainbow show Tirek just what they're made of.

* * *

 **Stage Descriptions:**

 **Boss 17:** Nothing interesting to say about this boss. It's just a fight between the combination of the Egg Beetle and the Egg Devil Ray, except without the 2-D phases. It's just an endless barrage of bombs, missiles, lasers, and fireballs that progressively get harder as the Egg Lancer's health gets drained.

 **Stage 2M-02:** This is stage 2M-01...except in reverse. And devoid of enemies. And with no red rings to be found. This is the first level where there are no collectibles to be found, and it won't be the last.

 **Stage 2M-03:** This stage starts off in the mines before dropping into the bridge. At this point, a Double Boost prompt will show up and the two characters will zip through the bridge at high speeds. There, they dodge the barriers and gaps and fallen steel beams before leaping on a spring. A quick-time event is then started, followed by a chase sequence involving a giant deadly lasers. No red rings to be found in this stage because who has time to collect them when there is a laser beam heading your way?

* * *

Written by: TheAPPstore

All franchised involved belong to their respective owners.

Current list so far:  
SEGA-Sonic  
Hasbro-My Little Pony


	17. Chapter 2-Part 11

**Chapter 2: The Search of the Gemstones**

 **Part 11: What I'm Made Of**

* * *

Sonic and Rainbow have made it to where Tirek is rampaging. They are standing on a plaza surrounded by destroyed buildings. In the middle of the wreckage is Tirek. While they're doing this, Tirek looks down on the two speedsters.

"Well," Tirek speaks, his voice deep and roaring. "If it isn't the ones who are stealing all of those gemstones. How cute."

"You won't get away with this, Tirek!" Rainbow yells. "Stealing all of our soldier's energy, why must you be this cruel? I won't forgive you! You also betrayed your ally in your guest to steal my people's energy! You monster!"

Tirek looked a little closer at Sonic and Rainbow. "Hmm...you seem to hold a lot of energy," he observes. "So much...power! I beg you...give that power to me! I insist!"

Tirek then charges up a powerful attack from his horns and fires upon Sonic and Rainbow. As the beam approaches, Rainbow braces herself for the impact. Sonic, on the other hand, had his eyes closed. The beam then makes contact, creating an explosion that encompasses both Sonic and Rainbow.

"Ha ha ha!" Tirek laughs. "I did it! You two have been defeated! Now let me steal all of your power while you are unconscious." Tirek opens his mouth to steal some energy, but nothing happens. "What? How? How could this happen? You two...show your secret!"

When the smoke clears, it is revealed that Sonic has summoned both the Chaos Emeralds and the Harmony Crystals. The Chaos Emeralds are surrounding Sonic, while the Harmony Crystals are surrounding Rainbow. They are shielded by a gold and white barrier that protected them from any harm.

"What?" Tirek said.

Sonic and Rainbow are lifted into the sky. Rainbow uncovered herself and saw what was going on. She was surprised at what is happening right now.

Meanwhile, everyone is gathering up near the monitor, watching what is going on.

"Could it be..." Blaze mutters. "That he's activating his super form?"

"Not just him," Twilight points out. "Look!"

"Sorry, Tirek," Sonic said. Then, he opens his eyes. "But your insistence is futile."

Tirek is left without any words to say.

Rainbow looked at Sonic as the Harmony Crystals began to spin around her. "Sonic..." she said. "Is this your plan?"

"Super form, activated!" Sonic yells. And then he absorbs the Chaos Emeralds, glowing in a yellow light. Meanwhile, Rainbow absorbs all the Harmony Crystals, glowing in a white light.

Tirek shielded his eyes from the bright light as Sonic and Rainbow transforms. When the light died down, he took a look at them and had his jaw dropped.

Sonic and Rainbow looked completely different now. Sonic is floating in the air with his hair and clothes changing into a bright yellow. His hair also raises upward. His eyes are now red and he is surrounded by a yellow aura. Rainbow also got a makeover, sporting white clothes and a spiked up rainbow hair pointing upwards. Her eyes are also red and she is surrounded in a white aura.

Rainbow took a look a her new form. "Sonic...' she said. "This. Is. AWESOME!"

"Pretty amazing, don't you think?" Sonic replies. "I didn't expect you to have a super form, but I'm surprised nonetheless."

"Thank you, Sonic!" Rainbow said, hugging Sonic. "You're such an awesome friend." She then stops hugging Sonic and faces towards Tirek. "Now, let's finish off Tirek together. Let's show this beast what we're made of!"

Tirek is left enraged. "Grrrahhhhhgg!" he roars. "You have a super form all along? Well, time for me to each you how useless that form is. Kneel before Lord Tirek!"

* * *

 **Boss 18**

 **City**

 **"Vs. Lord Tirek"**

{For best effect, play What I'm Made Of by Crush 40}

Super Sonic and Super Rainbow flew around Tirek as he roars and fires his beams right at them.

"You think you can win by taking people's energy and using it against them?" Super Sonic asks. "Well, let me tell you! I've met a robot who looks like me who copied the data of everyone he fought, eventually turning himself into a massive monster like you. You think you can get away with this, Tirek?"

"Would you just stay still please?" Tirek roars. "You have such powerful energy, I must have it!"

"I've barely gotten used to his new form I have," Super Rainbow said. "You'll make a nice cannon fodder for my new form, just like last time. Tirek, Sonic and I will defeat you. The two of us will release all the energy that you stole. You will be trapped into the depths of Tartarus like in the days of old!"

"Grrr!" Tirek continues to roar.

Super Sonic flew around Tirek, watching his actions and attacks as they come to him. When he charges up his powerful laser, Super Sonic increased his speed to avoid the attack. Super Rainbow did the same, watching the attacks as they come. Looks like all that hyper awareness is paying off. When the time comes, Super Sonic blasted off towards the body of Tirek to deal damage to him. Super Rainbow then follows her friend, charging into Tirek's chest. Then they repeat the process all several more times.

At some points, Tirek picks up and rolls up a ball of debris and threw them at Super Sonic and Super Rainbow. The two get out of the way in order to remain undamaged.

Over the course of the battle, Tirek grows increasing angry at his inability to deal damage to the two super powered beings. He attempts to talk them down by mocking their beliefs.

"You seriously think that friendship can save you now?" Tirek asks. "You think you can trust the help of others? Because tell you what, friendship makes you weak!"

"Wrong, loser," Super Rainbow counters. "I've learned how powerful the magic of friendship is. My friends have taken each other this far, and we are not letting you seprate us!"

"If it weren't for my friends," Super Sonic added, "I would've never make it this far. The friends that Rainbow and I have made has allowed us to push us farther and father, knowing that our friends will support us."

"Pest!" Tirek roars. "Let me show how strong you can be if you do nothing but strengthen yourself! Kneel before Lord Tirek now!"

Tirek then powers up and fires a super large beam chasing both Super Sonic and Super Rainbow. They increased their speed to their maximum, but seven with that, the beam still gets closer to them. The stress levels in both of them breached through the roof, as they are unsure if they can survive this. But they must not stop, for if they do they will be engulfed by the beam and Tirek will win. No, if they are defeated, the New Resistance will lose because of weakening soldiers. And the Storm-Egg Empire will rise out of the ashes, and will be promptly destroyed by Tirek. Nobody but Tirek will lose should the two fail.

Just as the beam reaches their feet, Tirek stops firing the beam, exhausting himself.

"Now's out chance!" Super Sonic tells Super Rainbow.

"Let's do it!" Super Rainbow said.

Super Sonic and Super Rainbow charged right towards Tirek at max speed.

"Chaos-Harmony Boost!" the duo said.

And they plowed right through Tirek, ending his reign. Tirek collapses down to the pile of debris, seemingly dead.

[Time Elapsed: 03:40:00]

* * *

Super Sonic and Super Rainbow both drop down on a nearby intact building. They then deactivated their super forms, turning themselves into their normal forms and creating fourteen orbs of light. Seven of them went to Sonic, creating a golden medallion with seven smaller gemstones. The other seven went to Rainbow, creating a silver-white medallion also with seven smaller gemstones.

Sonic and Rainbow watched as Tirek dissolves into a pile of Phantom Cubes, revealing him to be an illusion. Where his body once lays, a multi-colored orb appears. Sonic and Rainbow gasps and watches as the orb rises up into the sky before exploding into a shockwave that spans the world.

Back at headquarters, everyone is watching what had happened. Tirek has been defeated, but what about the other soldiers? Amy receives several calls from several soldiers.

"Hey, headquarters," a soldier reported. "Great news! Everyone spotted a colorful shockwave going over them and regained their strength!"

"Huh?" Amy said as everyone else cheers. "Excuse me, can you repeat that again?"

Back at the site of incident, Sonic and Rainbow looked at each other.

"Alright, we won!" Rainbow said.

"Ha ha," Sonic replies. "Nice job, Rainbow!"

The two gave each other fist bumps. Then, they look at each other's chest and noticed an amulet being hung around their neck. They look down and noticed that they have an amulet too. The hold it up so that they can see it.

"Whoa!" Sonic said. "What is this?"

"With these amulets, you can transform into your super form anytime you like," a voice said. "No need to go around the world to collect these ever again."

"Huh?" Rainbow said as she and Sonic looked around. "Who said that?"

Sonic looked around and spotted a blue water creature and a cyan sparkling horse standing next to each other.

"Chaos?" Sonic said as he stepped up to him.

Rainbow looked at the horse for a moment. "Are you the one that talked to me in my dreams?" she asks.

Harmony looked down on Rainbow. Then, she turned to the crater. "You saved the world once again, chosen ones," she said.

"Chosen ones?" Sonic asks. "What do you mean by those?"

Chaos leaned down and touches Sonic's cheek. "I mean you two," he answers. "You and your companion."

"Wait..." Rainbow said. Then she and Sonic looked at each other. "We're chosen ones?" they both said.

"Correct," Harmony answers. "You two shall be the ones who will free this world from the chains of war. However, that moment has yet to come, for the war's final moments are not here."

"As a reward for defeating the beast that steals other's energy," Chaos said, "take these. It will help you on your journey."

Chaos and Harmony then floated to the sky, disappearing into a flash of light. Rainbow and Sonic looked at them as they go away. In their place, two keys floated down to each of their arms. Sonic got a golden key with some blue in it, while Rainbow got a white key with rainbow colors in it.

"Keys?" Rainbow said as she inspects her white key.

"I wonder what use they could possibly have..." Sonic ponders.

* * *

Our progress so far: 18/30 Bosses defeated, 59/? stages completed (finally got the count!), 2/3 Gemstone sets collected, and 2/? Keys obtained.

Sonic and Rainbow have done their part in the war, but now they needed a break. Next chapter, it's time for Thunder and Blaze to shine!

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

I listened to What I'm Made Of on repeat while writing the boss fight for Lord Tirek, and it seems fitting too. Tirek is a beast who reaches out and steals others power and uses them as his own. Sonic and Rainbow must go into their super form to stop this monster from rampaging further. Even through Tirek has potentially all the energy of the world, Sonic and Rainbow persisted and defeated the monster with their own hands. How's that for a finisher of such a huge threat?

Well, after that epic adventure, Sonic and Rainbow really deserve a break. Since Thunder and Blaze have yet to show their abilities in the battle, how about we let them be the focus of a few missions in the next chapters? Oh, and Soldiers? Be prepared to see a little more action in the coming days.

Super Rainbow Dash concept by Lux-Klonoa, been in use since 2012. No, Klonoa won't appear in this story. Unless I develop side stories...

* * *

 **Stage Descriptions:**

 **Boss 18:** Brace yourself, guys. This boss fight is intense. You've got laser beams being fired at you, piles of rubble being thrown at you, and he fires off a lot of elemental attacks. As Super Forms drain rings at a rate of 1 per second, you have to constantly go around the arena searching for them if you want to remain in the fight.

* * *

Written by: TheAPPstore

All franchised involved belong to their respective owners.

Current list so far:  
SEGA-Sonic  
Hasbro-My Little Pony, Transformers


	18. Chapter 3-Part 1

**Chapter 3: War Missions**

 **Part 1: The Scourge of Storms**

* * *

"Good-bye, Blaze," Twilight waves as Blaze enters the door. "Be back soon!"

"Yeah," Blaze replies. "I'll be back as soon as I retrieve the Sol Emeralds from my own kingdom. Otherwise, see you guys later!" And then Blaze left the Headquarters.

"So..." Thunder said. "What's next? Sonic and Rainbow are taking a break in the rooms after all that adventuring, the Soldiers are off to another mission, and Blaze has just left to return to her kingdom and doing her own mission. What about me?"

"Well, Thunder," Amy begins, "you are the only person in this team who is available, so reguardless of what happens, you're going to be sent." And then she receives a message on the world map. A energy reading has been detected in the mountains of Mobius. "What? Another energy reading? And it's in the mountains, where there are a lot of rails?" Amy lets out a sigh and turns to Thunder. "Well, I guess you'll be sent out to there and figure out what our sensors are picking up."

Thunder scratches his head. "Wonder what that could be..." he ponders.

* * *

 **Stage 3-01**

 **Rail Canyon**

 **"Thunder Mountain"**

A plane flies over the rails of Rail Canyon. Thunder leaps from the plane and rides on the rails towards his destination.

"Man, this is the wildest roller coaster I've ever seen," Thunder comments upon seeing the Rail Canyon Junction. "What kind of train is willing to put themselves on something like this? It's crazy!"

Thunder grinds on the rails and leaps from lane to lane as Egg Chasers flew over him to knock him out of the rails. He jumps on several platforms and uses them to make his way onto the other rails. As he grinds, he passes through several switches that alter the course of the rail to access new parts of the track.

In one sections, Thunder finds himself surrounded by several armored trains who keep on firing at him.

"Whoa!" Thunder yelped as he dodges the laser blasts. "Talk about small, but deadly! These things are dangerous! I could get knocked off at any moment if I'm not careful!"

He just had to say it. Suddenly, a red ball just came in and destroyed part of the rails ahead. Thunder paid his best attention to remain on the rails, otherwise he'll fall to his doom!

Later on, Thunder spotted a station built inside of a rock. There appears to be a large train barring the Storm King's insignia.

Sonic then spoke up form headquarters, talking via the communicators. "This is Sonic, filling in for Amy," he said. "And-wow, Thunder. You are getting really close to that mysterious energy source."

"That must be the Storm King's," Thunder guesses. "And it's facing to the north! I'm heading inside the train to investigate. Just what is that mysterious energy source?"

Thunder ends the stage by getting inside the station and hopping on to the train, just as it was about to leave.

[Time Elapsed: 03:00:00]

* * *

 **Stage 3-02**

 **Rail Canyon**

 **"Bullet Train"**

The back of the train is full of supplies. Probably materials to construct weapons. Thunder walks forward and exits the back car of the train, only to find that it's moving. The train shakes a little from the movement, and overhead signs pass by as the train passes under them. On top of that, the train is armed, packed with turrets on the roof. When Thunder climbs to the roof, the turrets spotted him and fires at him.

"The energy source is detected at the front of the train," Sonic reported. "You'd better get to there as fast as you can and investigate."

"All while enemies and turrets attempt to kick me out," Thunder adds.

"Strange..." Sonic observes. "The energy readings indicate something that behaves a bit like the Chaos Emeralds. Could they be the World Rings?" He pushes the theory off to the side. "No...that's not right. Those came from a work of fiction, and I don't see Arabian buildings anywhere in the world. Just...what are those things?"

"Only one way to find out," Thunder answers.

Thunder jumps over the shots as he makes his way to the front of the train. Occasionally, he would enter one of the cars to fight off the robots who are working there.

After going through many cars of the train, Thunder reaches the front most car of the train, just behind the engine. He hops inside and destroys every robot who is working in there. After this, he opens the door which leads into the front of the train.

[Time Elapsed: 02:45:00]

* * *

Thunder reaches the front of the train, where the engine is located. There, he spotted an amulet which is decorated with several gemstones. Strangely, it emits electricity as it stands there.

"What's this?" he asks himself. "Are those another one of those crystals?" He walks up to it, looks at lit a little closer, before picking it up. For unknown reasons, the gemstones seem to be glowing more rapidly the closer he gets to them. Thunder is confused by this. He has never heard of these gemstones before, does he?"

"Don't you dare get your hands on those Storm Crystals," he heard Infinite said behind him.

Thunder turns around and finds that Infinite had followed him all the way to here.

"Wha...what do you want from me?" Thunder gasps, holding the Storm Crystals back.

Infinite floated up to Thunder. "These used to belong to the Storm King. He wonders what they could do, but so far, he has found nothing. So he stored it someplace else, never to be seen by him ever again. of course, soon after Eggman and him teamed up, I found them laying around...somewhere. Rather than use them as my own, I planted them here in this train to lure you into my trap."

"Wait..." Thunder said. "A trap?"

"Yes," Infinite said. "I'd like you to meet...Apophis."

"What did you say?" Thunder asks.

Suddenly, a large, massive snake pops up from below and derails the entire trains, sending it plummeting to the ground taking Thunder with it. As Thunder fell, the Storm Crystals began to glow and surround him.

Infinite and the snake Apophis looks down, and Apophis shows hisses at Thunder.

"Ha ha ha," Infinite chuckles. "You stand no chance to survive-"

Suddenly, the engine of the train explodes, revealing a powered up Thunder. His eyes has changed into cyan and he is surrounded by electricity. He gasps out for air as he is shaken awake.

"What?" Infinite said. "How is that possible?

Thunder takes a look at his new form. "What..." he said to himself. "What is this new form?" He takes a look at his body and noticed that he is covered in powerful electricity. "Well, looks like I'm one of the chosen heroes as well!" This form of Thunder is not longer just called Thunder. This is Stormy Thunder.

"Grr..." Infinite growls. "Apophis! Finish off that rat right now! Meanwhile, I'll be going on my own agenda."

"Thunder! What is going on?" Sonic yells. "There's a massive disturbance near you!"

"Ahh, don't worry Sonic," Stormy Thunder assures his recovering friend. "I'm about to show another threat what powers I hold now!"

* * *

 **Boss 19**

 **Rail Canyon**

 **"Vs. The Dreaded Snake"**

Stormy Thunder chases down Apophis as he flies across the Rail Canyon, destroying many rails in the process.

During the fight, Stormy Thunder taunts Apophis repeatedly, knowing his mythological origins.

"Hey, you dreaded snake," Stormy Thunder begins to taunts. "Look at you! You are so dreaded that not even the other gods of chaos tolerate you! The people worship against you, and you bring bad luck to anyone who dares say your name. I think Infinite might've regretted call you by name..."

Stormy Thunder charges ahead, hitting the snake in the belly. The snake then fires a drainage beam, one that sucks in ones rings should they find themselves getting hit. Stormy Thunder moves out of the way of the beam, waiting for the moment when it stops firing. He then charges forward, smacking it in the body once again.

The process repeats several more times, until Stormy Thunder hits it for the eighth time. After which, he plows through the body, defeating it.

As the snake falls off and dissolves into a collection of red pixels and cubes, Stormy Thunder has one final thing to say about the snake.

"Wow, look at you," Stormy Thunder taunts once more. "You're all slither, but your bite is very weak. Still, that beam of yours is quite terrifying.

[Time Elapsed: 01:30:00]

* * *

Stormy Thunder transforms back into his regular form as he lands on a nearby train. After transforming into his super form, Thunder now wears an amulet containing all of the Storm Crystals.

"Phew!" Thunder said. "That was a wild ride. And it ended with that...snake. Is that the same one that Rainbow ran on when she fought...no, it can't be." Thunder then looks off to the side and sees an approaching plane. "Well, I've done my work here today. Time to head back to headquarters to analyze this-"

Suddenly Thunder is hit in the head with a key that fell from the sky. He rubs his head in the spot where it hit him, before looking at the key itself. "Hang on...what is this?" he asks as he picks it up. The key is blue and emits blue lighting on its edge. "Well...that's another key gotten. I wonder who gave this thing to me..."

* * *

55% of the world is now under our control. 61/? Stages completed and 19/30 bosses defeated. 3/4 gemstone sets collected and 3/? keys collected.

Next up, Blaze in her adventures back at the Sol Kingdom!

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Another set of gemstones? Well, all of the main Runners have a super form at this point. Except for Thunder. Let's give him a super form to make him equal to the other main Runners!

Oh, and here's a warning to you. These super forms will be used several times over the course of the story, not just once. These things better get some use, because at the current scale of the war, using a super form just once is not enough. Expect super forms to be used to defeat certain bosses in the future.

* * *

 **Stage Descriptions:**

 **Stage 3-01:** Taking inspiration from both Rail Canyon and Bullet Station from Heroes, his stage focus on hopping from rail to rail to dodge enemy attacks and take different paths. This stage is a lot easier to go through than the two Rail Canyon stages from Heroes due to the improved way of hopping between rails and also feature alternate paths. Some of them are accessed by taking s specific rail, others are accessed to those who have the specified ability.

 **Stage 3-02:** An entirely 2-D stage, this one has the Runner jumping from car to car, inside and outside as they make their way to the front. There are about 25 cars to get through, though some of them have impassible walls on the roof and interiors, forcing the Runner to either get inside the cars or stick their bodies outside to get around them. Oh, and the cars are long, taking up over the entirety of the viewing space. The Runners are relatively small compared to the screen, so that means that these cars are huge.

 **Boss 19:** We already have the Tirek boss fight from earlier and it plays out similarly to this. So why does this thing exist again? Oh yeah, to fill up space! And probably foreshadow what Infinite might become if he ever goes full power on his Phantom Ruby. Oh well...

* * *

Written by: TheAPPstore

All franchised involved belong to their respective owners.

Current list so far:  
SEGA-Sonic  
Hasbro-My Little Pony, Transformers


	19. Chapter 3-Part 2

**Chapter 3: War Missions**

 **Part 2: Blaze's Kingdom**

* * *

 **Stage 3-03**

 **Sol Kingdom**

 **"The Great Return"**

Blaze returns to her kingdom via the road that she took to escape it. It is heavily damaged now. High above the sky are several airships, both allied and enemy. Along the way, she is bombarded with several fireballs.

"Urg!" Blaze grunts as she runs. "Must keep going...check on those...Sol Emeralds!"

Blaze uses her triple jump to her advantage, as her third burst jump can propel her even higher into the air. In addition, she has one more jump in store should her second jump take her into the line of danger.

The Sol Kingdom is still trashed. The city is still on fire and the castle is battered from the many battles. There are cracks that drop down into lava.

"I can't believe that it's been a long time since I last seen my kingdom," Blaze remarks. "It's been so long that the chances of the Sol Emeralds being stolen is very high. I really hope that the security that guards the Sol Emeralds hasn't been breached."

Blaze enters the area of the city that leads up to her castle. Along the way, she encounters several phoenixes that fly over the gaps in the city. She attacks them, making her way deeper into the city.

Finally, she reaches a spring that sends her into the entrance of the castle. The quest to retrieve the Sol Emeralds is now under way.

[Time Elapsed: 02:25:00]

* * *

 **Stage 3-04**

 **Sol Kingdom**

 **"Sol Castle"**

Blaze enters her castle and is shocked by how infested the place is. There are robots everywhere. Blaze is almost speechless.

As Blaze stands there unmoving, she receives a call from Headquarters.

"Hello?" she heard Rainbow say. "Blaze? Are you there yet? Have you finished your goal of retrieving the Sol Emeralds? Hello?"

Blaze snaps out of speechlessness and returns the call. "Uhh...there's an infestation of robots at by castle," she reported. "I repeat, there is an infestation of robots at my castle."

"Well, don't just stand there!" Rainbow yells, disapproving what Blaze is doing right now. "Get in there and do what you're sent there for!"

"Right," Blaze said, reassuring herself.

Blaze makes her way through the rooms of her castle. First, the throne room, where the windows have been shattered and pieces of fabric has been tear down. Then, she enters the dungeon of the castle, walking through the ruined prisons as robots patrol the area. Finally, she reaches the deepest parts of the castle, where robots are distracted trying to figure out a way into the chamber where the Sol Emeralds are kept. Unfortunately, they don't know the passcode to the chamber.

But Blaze, being a member of the royal family and the guardian of the Sol Emeralds, does. She went in there and destroyed every last robot that dare tried to break into the chamber and stealing the Sol Emeralds.

"Maybe next time, don't mess with someone like me and her belongings," Blaze said.

She ends the stage of the mission by standing in front of the wall that leads into the chamber of the Sol Emeralds. She inputs the code, and the wall slides open, revealing the chamber.

[Time Elapsed: 02:45:00]

* * *

Blaze ran up to where the Sol Emeralds are kept. She stops in front of them, sighing if relief at the sight of them.

"Ahh, they're safe," she said. She then reaches out to pick them up, but before she can touch them, they all floated up and came to her upper chest. The Sol Emeralds then create a gold-orange amulet containing all of the Sol Emeralds. She looks at her amulet, wondering how this happened.

Suddenly, the entire castle is shaking. "Oh dear," Blaze said. "Something is going out outside the castle! I'd better investigate!" She then makes a break for the exit of her castle, closing up the chamber in the process.

Blaze got out of the castle and stopped in her tracks at the sight of what she saw. It was Tempest, sitting on top of a fire dragon.

"Well, well, well," Tempest said. "If it isn't the princess of the Sol Kingdom. Well, you're no longer a princess since your kingdom has been taken over."

"That's not true!" Blaze counters. "Even though I lost a kingdom, I am still a princess!"

"Princess..." Tempest said. "Well...you'll make a great target for my ultimate plan to get my horn back for real."

"Your plan?" Blaze repeats.

Tempest pulls out an black translucent orb containing a green gas. It's the Obsidian Bomb, one of the hardest weapons to make. It requires a immense amount of magic power to generate even one of these, as the spell cast on anyone within its blast radius is a powerful one: Turning things into stone. Tempest took one last look at Blaze before setting her plan into motion. "This," she said.

She threw an Obsidian Bomb at Blaze, but she moves out of the way at the last moment, shortly before she could get out of the way. However, her dodging has left her knee injured. She gets up and covers the injured site, unable to stand up because of it. She then looks back at Tempest, only to get a face full of the Obsidian Bomb. She is stuck by it, turning her into stone.

Tempest jumps down from the dragon and steps up to the petrified Blaze, chuckling at her.

"He hehe. Now all we need to do is transport you to by base," Tempest said. She then continues to laugh at the expense of Blaze.

But Blaze was not done yet. The amulet on her chest then started to glow, engulfing Blaze in a tornado of fire.

Tempest looked at what's happening at the last second. "What?" she said. "How can she-"

The fire tornado dissipates into a glow, reveiling that Blaze has freed herself. Using the powers of the Sol Emeralds not only did she reverse the effects of the Obsidian Bomb, she also transform herself into her super state: Burning Blaze.

"Impossible!" Tempest yells. "That Obsidian Bomb was supposed to petrify you! It take the power of four powerful princesses to reverse the effects."

"Oh yeah?" Burning Blaze said. "Well, these Sol Emeralds, along with every single World Gemstones in existence, contain the power of the entire regular population. That's more than enough to free me from this curse that you've placed on me."

Tempest has dissolved into an angry mess, and her Phantom Ruby emits a subtle glow along with it. "Grr..." she growls. "Ifrit! Fight this girl now! Burn her down into a crisp! Dump her into the depths of fire! I want to see her gone now!"

Tempest then flew away surrounded by a red glow, leaving Burning Blaze to deal with the fire dragon. Ifrit roars at Burning Blaze as she prepares to fight.

* * *

 **Boss 20**

 **Sol Kingdom**

 **"Vs. Ifrit"**

Ifrit flies around the ruins of the Sol Kingdom as Burning Blaze flies around him, getting ready to fight.

"Heh, fighting fire with fire?" Burning Blaze said. "Well, let's see whose fire burns brighter!"

Burning Blaze charges right in to attack Ifrit. She backs off from recoil after hitting Ifrit, angering him even more. Ifrit counters by spewing out fireballs directed towards Burning Blaze, but she dodges out of the way of them. Ifrit then attempts to ram into Burning Blaze. She either dodges out of the way of the charges or intercepts them, dealing damage.

As Ifrit gets hit more and more times, it starts to be a bit more desperate in its attempts to take down Burning Blaze. More fireballs are spewed out, and the telegraphing lasts for a significantly shorter time.

Burning Blaze then goes in for the final hit, hitting the Ifrit in the head and flying off into the distance. Ifrit then loses air and falls down to the lava below.

[Time Elapsed: 01:45:00]

* * *

Burning Blaze exits the area where she fought Ifrit. She floats in the air, wiping her hands clean.

"That wasn't so bad," she said. "And I even got some spare energy. Let's spend that on helping out my friends!"

Burning Blaze flies towards the enemy ships and knocks them down one by one. The robots noticed that their mission is pretty much over, so they demand a retreat. Too bad for some of them that Burning Blaze just so happens to flyby and destroy the ships that they're on.

Once half the ships have been destroyed, Burning Blaze flies towards one of the allied ships, reverts back into her normal form, then lands in style in one of the decks. She watches as the enemy airships fall down, emitting smoke along the way.

"Phew!" she said. "Well, at least my kingdom is no longer under attack."

"Blaze!" she hears Silver said. She looks at him as he and Rarity ran up to her. "Oh, Blaze," he panted. "We got so worried when that dragon showed up. It's making us worried that we might get attacked by another enemy soon."

"Thanks," Blaze replies.

Rarity then takes a closer look at Blaze's amulet. "My goodness," she said. "What is that? Another amulet?"

Blaze picks up her amulet and brings it up in front of her eyes. "It seems like I was given this for...convenience sake," she guesses. "Allows me to transform whenever I want, without the hassle of recollecting them after every transformation."

"Hey! What is that?" Rarity gasps as she looks and points to the sky.

Blaze then looks up and saw a key floating down to her. She puts her arms out and it lands on them.

Silver takes a look at the key. It is in warm colors and the head is shaped like a sun. "Is this another key?" he asks.

"I don't know what it unlocks," Blaze replies, "but judging from when this is given to me, I say that this might be important."

* * *

60% of the world now belongs to the heroes. 63/? Stages Completed, 20/30 Bosses Defeated, All gemstone sets collected, and 4/? Keys Obtained.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Since the Rush games, Blaze has not seen a whole lot of action, at least in the games. We still don't know a lot about what her world looks like, although it can be assumed that her world looks pretty similar to Sonic's world. Who knows, maybe it could be completely different.

As a solution to this, I decided that making her one of the main playable Runners. She's a fairly popular character, so why not make her a playable character?

* * *

 **Stage Descriptions:**

 **Stage 3-03:** This is Stage 1-04...in reverse...and featuring a different layout on all sections. The second half of the stage is particularly, featuring gimmicks that were seen in previous stages.

 **Stage 3-04:** It's an indoor stage taking place within the Castle of the Royal Sol Family. Probably where Blaze spends most of her formative years. Starting out in the throne room, you then go down to the lower levels of the castle, featuring traps, spears, and turrets. The design resembles what you'll commonly find in 2-D Sonic stages.

 **Boss 20:** Clearly, I got a little bored at designing this boss fight. I don't know how to describe this.

* * *

Written by: TheAPPstore

All franchised involved belong to their respective owners.

Current list so far:  
SEGA-Sonic  
Hasbro-My Little Pony


	20. Chapter 3-Part 3

**Chapter 3: War Missions**

 **Part 3: Big Wave 2**

* * *

"Hey!" Knuckles said, overlooking the deck of the ship. "The enemy is withdrawing their forces from Metropolis! Let's get in there and unleash Operation: Metropolis!"

Rouge applies her hand to her head after Knuckles said that. "Oh, Knuckles," she said. "Not this again. How long did it take you to make out this plan? Ten minutes?"

Knuckles ignores the pleas of Rouge. "We'll go in there and seize control over the massive city once again," Knuckles said. "The enemy is withdrawing their forces, so there will be few enemies to deal with. Hang on, soldiers! Let's do it!"

Rouge only makes a groan as she predicts how well the plan will work out, considering Knuckles' track record when it comes to making plans.

* * *

 **Stage 3-05**

 **Metropolis**

 **"Downtown Highway"**

Twilight swings down to the skylines of Metropolis as the moves in to take back the city. The enemy is retreating from the big city for unknown reasons. The New Resistance is exploiting this to swoop in and take back the city.

"This is it, guys," Knuckles said. "We're going to take back Metropolis for once! None of these enemy hordes to deal with! Just swooping in and taking back city!"

"But what about Infinite?" Tails asks.

"Ah, don't worry about him," Twilight reassures. "After all, he must be somewhere near either Thunder or Blaze, intercepting them in their-"

"Surprise!" Infinite said as he showed up.

"Wha-" Twilight shrieked. "He's here! What is happening to me?"

Infinite shifted the gravity Twilight is experiencing, causing her to fall upward towards the bottom of the above highway.

It's not just her that's experiencing gravity shifts. Several other soldiers have reported a shift in gravity.

"Not this again," Tails said. "How many times does the Phantom Ruby have to mess with our minds? My head is just hurting trying to imagine this!"

Twilight entered a building in the city, except she's standing on the ceiling. She runs forward encountering many turrets and leftover enemies making sure not to look at the "ground". Twilight then reaches the other side, where Infinite shows up once again to shift the gravity back to normal. Twilight then falls on her face, nor orienting herself fast enough to land on her feet. She then gets back on her feet and continues on.

Reaching the exit of the building, Twilight lands on the highway below, where she spots several massive creatures up ahead. "What?" she said, shocked by these creatures baring Infinite's mask. "What...what are these things?"

Then, she intercepts several incoming reports from the other soldiers about these monsters who are destroying several highways, halting their progress.

"This is Squad Omega," a soldier reported. "We're unable to proceed due to a destroyed highway!"

"Squad Gamma, we're caught in between these...monster constructs!"

"Squad Rho, half of our team has been wiped out!"

"Grr!" Knuckles growls. "So it turns out that some of the forces are withdrawing from Metropolis. But we can't go on like this! As long as Infinite lingers around, we'll never retake the city for ourselves!"

"There are hundreds of reported casualties and millions in damages," Amy reported. "Several squads have lost contact with us, and I'm having a hard time maintaining focus on tracking down those Phantom-" Then she notices where it's heading off into. "Oh no...not the Capital Tower! Tails is on the spot!"

"Oh dear..." Twilight groans. "Not the little kid! Hang on, I'm coming!"

Twilight swings off into the distance towards the central tower of Metropolis, not knowing that Tempest is right behind her ready to execute her next move.

[Time Elapsed: 02:00:00]

* * *

 **Stage 3-06**

 **Metropolis**

 **"Central Tower"**

Tails makes his way up the central tower of Metropolis, hopping from platform to platform defeating waves of enemies as he goes. He ignores the carnage that was going on around him, as he is focused on getting to the top of the tower. Soldiers have reported seeing the Storm King and Eggman there, so he is sent there to investigate.

On each platform, Tails is ambushed by a wave of enemies. Sometimes more than one wave will come down to attack him. Many different enemy types that are encountered throughout this adventure show up here. Tails dodges the pellets that are being fired at him, then uses his Wispon to finish off all the enemies. Sometimes, he uses his grappling wire to attack the enemies directly, probably to charge up his Wispon (These enemies must've contain a lot of Hyper-go-on power). Once all the enemies are defeated, a pulley goes down, allowing Tails to advance.

As he ascends the tower, more and more enemies ambush him. The platform sizes remain the same, but the room for error slowly reduces. He must be a little conservative for when he fire his Wispon, otherwise he might find himself without any ammo remaining.

After fighting waves of enemies, Tails has reached the top of the central tower of Metropolis. He spots Eggman and the Storm King each in their own Egg Mobiles. They are facing their fleet as it hangs in the sky. It appears that they are talking to each other about...something.

Before he reached the top, someone called to him.

"Watch out, Tails!" he hears Twilight scream. "There's an powerful enemy coming your way!"

"A powerful energy source has been detected near you!" Amy warns. "Abort mission! Abort mission! Fall back, there is danger coming your way!"

"The being that attacked us is now coming towards Tails!" a soldier reported.

But Tails, in his pursuit of getting to the top of the tower, ignores all of the warnings.

[Time Elapsed: 02:30:00]

* * *

Tails reached the top of the tower, getting behind both Eggman and the Storm King.

"Surprise," he announces. "Did you guys miss me?"

Eggman and the Storm King both stopped talking to each other and looked behind them. Then, their eyes widen.

"Oh eggshells, they've found us!" Eggman yelped. "Hurry! Expedite the retreating process! They're are out for us!"

"Pull all forces from Metropolis," the Storm King commanded. "There is no way that we are going to win this battle! Retreat towards the Storm-Egg Empire Island! We need to form a plan there!"

As the two mad empire builders began to escape, Tails rushed up chasing after them!

"Hey!" he yells. "You're not getting away!" He leaps down and grapples on to a nearby building and swings his way towards Eggman and the Storm King. He then lets go of the building, sending him flying towards them. As he soars through the air, someone came up to him and stopped him in his tracks. Tails is not halted in midair surrounded by a purple aura. "Hey! Who did this?" Tails yelled as he froze there, floating high above the ground.

Tails looked off to the side and saw the culprit behind this. It was a person who resembles Twilight, except that she has darker skin, her clothes look different, she as a blue mask over her eyes, her eyes look different, and she has wings. "Twilight?" he asks. "Is that you?"

The Twilight in front of him then began to charge up an attack. She forms two blue energy spheres, ready to fire them at Tails. Before she could do that, a purple blur came in and grabbed Tails.

The real Twilight swings through Metropolis holding Tails in her hands. As she does this, Tails reopened his eyes and took a look at Twilight. He was confused.

"Another Twilight?" he asks.

"That must be a fake created by the Phantom Ruby," she concluded. "That Twilight you saw is Midnight Sparkle." She shudders upon saying the name, knowing that it once haunted her. Or maybe her memories is messing with her. "Now hang on tight! I'm warning the others about this-"

Suddenly, Midnight Sparkle appeared and captured them in a purple aura, surprising them both. Before either could say anything, they were flung to a nearby building, yanking Twilight off of her grappling wire. The two soon broke through a window and tumbled on the ground. They soon get up, trying to avoid contact with the shards of glass on the floor.

Midnight Sparkle then floated down on top of them, manically laughing along the way. She then looks down at them. "Twilight, you know that I never end," she said. "I will always be a part of you, no matter what you or your friends do!"

"Leave me alone, my old self," Twilight shouted. "You'll never take complete control of me ever again, you friendless monster!"

"Well, I have the power," Midnight Sparkle replied. "And it's time for me to show you what it's all about. It's just me, you, and your pathetic friend. Who is gonna save you now?"

* * *

 **Boss 21**

 **Metropolis**

 **"Vs. Midnight Sparkle"**

Midnight Sparkle fires down beams upon the ground. Tails and Twilight ran through the building trying to avoid them. During this fight, Phantom Cubes began to spring up, floating around in the arena. Adding to this madness, enemy soldiers began to emerge from the doors in the background, making things even more complicated.

The two received several incoming calls from their allies. However, all of their messages come off as fuzzy. It's as if there was something that's disturbing the signal.

Midnight Sparkle then swoops down in an attempt to attack them. The duo responded by jumping over her when she swoops close to the ground. When she stopped, they moved in for the beating. They used whatever they have to take down this being.

After being hit several times, Midnight Sparkle collapses to the ground and disappears into red pixels and cubes. She is now gone.

"Phew!" Twilight said. "That thing has been dealt with. Now we can go back and-"

Suddenly another thing appeared from the ceiling. It was a puppet that looks a bit like Tails. Except that it has creepy red eyes.

 **"Vs. Tails Doll"**

"Oh no, not you again!" Tails said. "I thought I burned you down when I noticed that you started to move on your own! You obsessive little creep, get out of here!"

Tails Doll summons additional puppets to distract the two while he prepares his attacks. The puppets move close to the ground, slashing at the two Soldiers whenever they got close to them. The Phantom Cubes still linger around the area, posing as a threat to them.

When all the puppets are gone, Tails Doll then lowers himself, opening him up for any attacks. Tails takes advantage of this and attacks the doll as it changes up another attack.

This repeats until they defeated Tails Doll. They hit him hard enough that it broke the strings that are keeping him up. Tails Doll slumps on the floor and disappears into Phantom Cubes.

"I'd never really liked that doll anyway," Tails sad after defeating his own doll once again. The eyes are just...unsettling. We'd better get out of here. Who know what-"

Suddenly, Tempest appears in the building, hovering above their heads.

"Looks like you've defeated the illusions that I created," she said. "Time for me to put an end to your hopeless lives."

Twilight gave a stern look at Tempest. 'So it was you who's behind all of this?" she asks. "You think you can fool us with that?"

 **"Vs. Tempest Shadow"**

The final stage of the fight begins with all of the hazards from before showing up. The arena is now cluttered with cubes, puppets, and cannonballs. It became a chore to get through the arena without getting hit. Additionally, blocks of Phantom Cubes show up from the ground, making things even harder.

Twilight and Tails dodge all of these attacks, though getting hit several times while trying. They waited until Tempest got close to the ground, at which point they being the attack.

As her stamina dwindles, Tempest growls louder and louder. "I...have...all this...power..." she said. "How could I get hurt?"

"I'll tell you what weakened you," Twilight said. "After we defeated you."

"Grr," Tempest growls. "I really hope that it's not that rainbow laser you point to anyone who stands in your way."

The arena gets seven more cluttered, making things very difficult for the two Soldiers. They get hit more and more often and its starting to become disorienting. It's very hard to tell where exactly their target is.

Being persistent, they do not step down. They eventually defeated Tempest, making all of the illusions disappear.

Tempest grumbles as she sits there on the floor. "I...I underestimated you?" she questions. "I have all this power that was given to me...and yet your insistence to add a few more hours into your life is stronger than mine. How? How can you weaklings defeat me?"

[Time Elapsed: 04:00:00]

* * *

Tempest laid on the floor as Tails and Twilight looked at her. She then slowly gets up, stumbling as she stands. "Urg..." she groans. "Tell me...how did you win against me? All you had was your...weapons! How could they take down me?"

"Silly you," Twilight said. "We defeated you with the power of friendship!" She then offered her hand to Tempest. "Now, join our cause! Take my hand like you did before this war ever happens!"

Tempest looked at Twilight and growled at her. Her anger is building up, and her Phantom Ruby glows brighter. "I'll...I'll never make friends with you weaklings!" She gets up and fires an electric blast towards Tails and Twilight, catching them off guard and knocking them to the side.

Tempest then floats up, looking down on them. "Go ahead, fight all you want," she tells them. "Fight on until you become to exhausted to continue. And then, I'll move in and turn you into a pile of mush! Just you wait..."

Tempest then smashes through the window, flying away.

Twilight and Tails then gets up, groaning from all the pain.

"Urg..." Tails grunted. "Did...you see her...Phantom Ruby?" he asks, his voice weak from the impact.

Twilight recalls the moment when Tempest grew angry at her and her Phantom Ruby glowed brighter in response. "Something tells me that the Phantom Ruby is feeding off of...something," she concluded.

* * *

Metropolis has been retaken by the New Resistance, through by a slim margin. Everyone gathered around at the Headquarters to take a break, with a few exceptions.

"That was way too close," Knuckles said after the push on Metropolis. "We struggled towards near defeat, but we won."

"Yeah, but you lost a huge percentage of the soldiers in the process," Sonic pointed out. "Do you call that successful?"

"Thousands killed, many more injured," Fluttershy recalled. "We might need better armor...and weapons...and medics."

"Well, we can't just do that," Rarity replied. "Those things are expensive, and we don't exactly have the recourses or time to do all of this. The tide will turn against us in that time, and we don't want to be caught in the middle of preparations."

"Well...guess we'll have to work with what we have," Rainbow decided. "I think working with limits makes us even more awesome. Makes us think a little more strategically rather than throwing everything we've got at the enemy."

"Any by a little more, do you mean a lot more?" Applejack asks.

"Uhh...yes," Rainbow bluntly replies.

Then something came to Rouge. "Hey...has anyone seen Shadow?" she asks. "Or Sunset?"

This thing came to everyone like a tidal wave.

"I thought that you are with Shadow," Sonic said. "Have you gotten any sign of his whereabouts?"

"Not since he and Sunset disappeared," Rouge said. "I...kind of became out of touch with him after he was captured." A blush appeared on her cheeks as she said that.

"Well, we can't just let these two fly under the radar for the entire war," Rainbow said. "Who knows if they're on the enemy's side once again. I say we search the world in search of those two!"

"Wait," Knuckles said. "But you aren't-"

"You're not the only commander in this army," Sonic said. "And you're certainly not our leader. Not anymore. Those times when I was captured is over. No, I side with Rainbow in her decision to search the world for Sunset and Shadow. We cannot have them turn evil again."

"Since when did you learn that Sunset was once evil?" Knuckles asks.

Sonic pointed his thumb towards Rainbow.

* * *

68% of the world is now ours! 65/? Stages Completed, 21/30 Bosses Defeated, and 4/? Keys Collected.

They've now reclaimed Metropolis once again, but now they're concerned about two people: Shadow and Sunset. They were last seen in the city where the New Resistance Headquarters are located, and they've lost contact with them ever since they got captured. It's up to the New Resistance to find them!

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Okay, did anyone expect to see Midnight Sparkle show up? How about Tails Doll? Did anyone see that coming? Yes, we all know that they're illusions meant to mess with the minds of everyone the Phantom Ruby sees except its users.

A little lesson of how super forms will work in this game. Like in every game where the super form makes an appearance, you'll need 50 rings to activate it. Once super mode is activated, it drains rings at a rate of 1 per second while standing still and running and 5 per second while boosting. Boosting is a lot more effective than regular boosting, going around at an even faster speed. However, there's a catch. Until you completed the chapter a stage resides in, you cannot access the super form in any regular stages.

As super forms drain a lot of energy and may leave the user exhausted, it doesn't make sense for anyone to be in super form all the time. The only times where having the super mode on is acceptable is in boss fights where the boss in question is very powerful. So powerful that no regular tool can finish it off.

Okay, lesson over. Next part, the search for two memorable friends beings.

* * *

 **Stage Descriptions:**

 **Stage 3-05:** A revamped and slightly longer version of Capital City, except with less automation and a lot more dodging lasers and other hazards. Along the way, several highways will become destroyed, challenging the Soldiers to jump over them if they wanted to get across. Failure to do so will result in falling off and necessitating a restart.

 **Stage 3-06:** Waves of enemies will show up to slow our progress, and their count will slowly increase as the stage progresses. Strategic use of the Wispon is key, as the only way the Soldiers can charge up their Hyper-go-on gauge is to homing attack on the enemies.

 **Boss 21:** This boss fight is divided into three phases, each functioning the same but having different attacks. Midnight Sparkle has her lasers, Tails Doll has puppets, and Tempest combines them both. As the fight progresses, the arena gets more and more cluttered with enemies and obstacles, making it harder for those who want to snag that untouchable bonus.

In essence, it's like the second Infinite fight, except with additional attacks thrown in.

* * *

Written by: TheAPPstore

All franchised involved belong to their respective owners.

Current list so far:  
SEGA-Sonic  
Hasbro-My Little Pony, Transformers


	21. Chapter 3-Part 4

**Chapter 3: War Missions**

 **Part 4: The Search**

* * *

The New Resistance has narrowed the search locations down to three area. There's the Chemical Plant, there's Seaquestria, and then there's the Marble Zone. They aren't sure that Shadow and Sunset are in those area, but they are betting that they are there.

To do this, the New Resistance hires the help of three people: Thunder, Blaze, and the Rookie (or is it the Veteran?). They are sent to these three locations to help with the search of these two. Them coming back could make or break them, as they aren't sure which side these two are on.

And so, the great search for two friends begins.

* * *

 **Stage 3-07**

 **North Metropolis**

 **"Chemical Factory"**

Thunder is searching at the Chemical Plant in search of any signs of either Sunset or Shadow. He moves his way around the pipes as he tries to find their whereabouts. He comes out of the plant with nothing.

"Did you find any signs of either Shadow or Sunset?" Knuckles asks.

"Uhh...no," Thunder replies. "It'll take an eternity to search the entire area. Maybe we should get out of here and search someplace else. I don't think we'll be getting any closer to finding them anytime soon."

Thunder travels further into the Chemical Plant, joining the other soldiers in their search of two people. After a while, they still come up with nothing.

"This is Squad Eclipse, reporting that we've found nothing," a soldier reported. "We can't find any signs of either of them in here."

"Alright, that's it," Knuckles declares. "Withdraw all forces in the Chemical Plant right now. We're not going anywhere if he stay in this place searching for two people."

Thunder then exits the interior of the Chemical Plant, traveling on top of a walkway before reaching the finish. An small airship is waiting for him and the other soldiers at the end of the walkway.

[Time Elapsed: 01:30:00]

* * *

 **Stage 3-08**

 **Seaquestria**

 **"Flooded City"**

Blaze descends down to the ruined underwater city along with several soldiers. They began to search through the water looking for Shadow and Sunset. Blaze dives down into the water, hoping to find some clues there. There's not much enemy forces that in the water. All she could find is some monstrous fish that have found their way into the city.

Blaze treads through the water, still searching for any clues. While under water, Blaze holds her breath in and searches for any air bubbles, just so she wouldn't drown. The rest of the soldiers searched thorough all of the buildings that are above the water as well as any pieces of debris that are left over from the flooding. Unfortunately, they couldn't find anything.

"Seen anything yet?" Applejack begins to asks.

"There are no signs of the two missing people," a soldier reported. "All we can find are a bunch of fish, the remains of a city, and a whole lot more."

"Urg," Applejack groans. "We can't go on like this. Tell you what. Let's get ourselves out of this gosh darn flooded dome. If we can't find any useful clues here, then why are we in here in the first place? Alright everyone, pack up. We're outta here."

Blaze then lands the roof of a building, where everyone is lining up ready to leave.

[Time Elapsed: 01:45:00]

* * *

 **Stage 3-09**

 **Marble Temple**

 **"White Rock"**

"Anything of interest found within the Marble Zone?" Amy asks the soldiers as they investigate the area.

"Still nothing," a soldier reported, her tone filled with frustration. "This is madness. How can we ever find their whereabouts?"

"I'm betting that the area where the Veteran is located is where we'll find either Shadow or Sunset," Amy said. "Preferably both."

"Wait," a soldier began. "Didn't you refer to the new guy as a Rookie?"

"Yes, but they've experienced enough to be promoted," Amy replies. "I mean, they did do great feats during the war. Might as well promote them to make them feel more powerful."

"But didn't you hire them-" a soldier tried to argue.

"Silence!" Amy ordered. "We must not talk about this any more. Stay focus on searching the area. We need to know of Shadow or Sunset is safe and is still on our side."

The Veteran continues to go through the Marble Zone, only to come up with nothing. The other soldiers reported the same.

"Urg!" Amy growls. "You guys couldn't find anything, even after all of this searching? This is getting ridiculous. Time to withdraw from the area. This place is useless for searching."

[Time Elapsed: 01:40:00]

* * *

"All this searching and none of you could come up with anything?!" Sonic shouted. "Urg! This is a waste of our time. We'll never find out the whereabouts of either of them if we keep on going like this!"

"Well, we tried out best," Knuckles said. "We searched through every possible search area we could find. And we've found nothing."

Rainbow pinches her nose, shaking her head. She is disappointed that all that searching has resulted in nothing found. "Aww come on..." she said. "Really? All this searching and you guys come up with nothing? That's just...sad. A waste of our time, even."

"How are we supposed to find Shadow and Sunset if we still don't know their last known whereabouts?" Rouge asks. "For that matter, where have they been all this time? I tried so many times over the past few hours trying to contact them, and I got nothing! No response from either of them. is there something that we're missing?"

The group then ponders for a moment, trying to figure out a solution to this problem. Their pondering was interrupted when the entire headquarters began to shook, startling everyone.

"Wait, what?" Sonic said. "Who is doing this?"

A soldier has the answer. "Emergency, emergency!" a soldier cried out. "There's an attack on the city, right near Headquarters! And worst of all, Shadow and Sunset are part of the ones who are attacking the city! Are they really the real ones?"

The news has everyone excited, and nervous at the same time. Excited because they found Shadow and Sunset after all those days fighting. But nervous because they are reported to be part of the attack on the city. Could they be turned to the enemy's side once again?

"Knuckles, where is the signal coming from?" Rouge asks.

Knuckles then began to look at the reading from the computer. "Consensus say that Shadow is last seen at Sunset Hill. Now we need to-" Knuckles turned to where Sonic and Rainbow is, but it appears that they left early, before Knuckles could give the command. "...send someone to investigate?" he finishes. Then he growls. "Grr. They've charged in before we could make the plan. Oh well. Time to help them out!"

* * *

 **Stage 3-10**

 **City**

 **"Sunset Hill"**

Sonic and Rainbow went through the city and saw that it was up in flames once again. Bombs began to fall to the streets once more. Robots have invaded the city once again.

"...The hay?" Applejack said. "We just got back from those seaching...and the city has been...invaded?"

"Oh no!" Espio said. "Don't tell me that they're trying to take back this city again!"

"Stay sharp, everyone," Knuckles ordered. "Shadow and Sunset has been detected in the city. If you find either of them, report it."

As Sonic and Rainbow drop down into a plaza, they encounter a wave of enemies. They smash them all up and moved foreward. They ran into a broken shuttle loop and launched themselves with a ramp to the hills beyond.

"Listen up!" Pinkie cried. "I found Shadow! He's last seen flying over the city!"

Sonic and Rainbow each ran through some loops and hills as they ran towards the location where Shadow was last seen. Still no word of where Sunset is. As they get closer to the site, they began to talk to each other.

"You really think that Shadow would betray us like that?" Sonic began to ask. "Or Sunset?"

"They wouldn't," Rainbow answers, chuckling along the way. "Would they?"

"Well, search time's over," Knuckles said. "You're getting close to where Shadow is at." Then he takes a closer look at the radar. "Strange. It appears that there are two life readings that are heading right behind you..."

Sonic and Rainbow ran down the hill and onto the road. After a bit of running, they then meet up with Shadow as he stands there on the road, waiting for their arrival.

[Time Elapsed: 01:45:00]

* * *

69/? Stages Completed, 21/30 Bosses Defeated, still no new keys found. 68% of the world is still under the New Resistance's control.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

We've finally met you...Shadow. After all these days of fighting, we've found you safe and sound. Except...you look suspicious.

And what's that following behind Sonic and Rainbow? They're life readings, but all accounted life readings so far are scattered around the city. Not on this stretch of road. Wonder who could they be...

* * *

 **Stage Descriptions:**

 **Stage 3-07:** A new layout using the palette and elements of Chemical Plant. Containing several elements from previous stages, this stages takes on a fresh experience of an old, but well remembered location.

 **Stage 3-08:** This stage takes place nearly entirely underwater, due to the flooding that happened earlier. Hazards present in all the water stages can be found in this area. You're going to have to search for those air bubbles, bubble helmets, and drills. Otherwise, that dreaded drowning music will haunt you nearly all the time.

 **Stage 3-09:** This stage features all of the things that make up lave themed stages. There are fire geysers everywhere, fire creatures stationed in the area, and a few buttons to be found. Sorry, so fire shield to save you from this.

 **Stage 3-10:** Combining the first portions of Sunset Heights and containing a modified version of Sunset Hill from Advance 3, this stage serves as a transition from searching the world to finding two lost friends. The shuttle loop as been destroyed, being replaced with springs and rails leading into the hills.

* * *

Written by: TheAPPstore

All franchised involved belong to their respective owners.

Current list so far:  
SEGA-Sonic  
Hasbro-My Little Pony, Transformers


	22. Chapter 3-Part 5

**Chapter 3: War Missions**

 **Part 5: Reunion**

* * *

Sonic and Rainbow ran up to Shadow as he stand there in the middle of the road. They stop just in front them and begins to talk to him.

"Alright, Shadow," Sonic began to interrogate. "What's the big deal?"

Shadow said nothing and begins to skate up to them. The two Runners then gets ready to fight as he approaches them.

"Heads up!" a girl said.

"Huh?" Sonic and Rainbow both said.

Suddenly, an orange rocket begins to fly right between them, nearly hitting them. The rocket then hits Shadow right into the torso, sending him flying backwards. The orange rocket lands and dissipates, leaving behind a girl with red and yellow hair and a black jacket.

"Sunset?" Rainbow asks, stepping up to her. "Is that you?"

Sunset then looks behind her right at Rainbow, smiling at her. "Hey, Rainbow," she greets. "Long time no see, my prismatic friend. And it seems like you have a cobalt blue partner tagging along."

Sonic then being to introduce himself. "Sonic's the name," he said, "speed's my-" He then stops himself as soon as he saw Shadow get back up. "Look out!"

Sunset then turned and saw that Shadow is now back on his feet and is charging right towards her. Sonic and Rainbow then freaked out, but Sunset remained calm. She held her hands high up and waited.

"Black Bomb!" someone shouted from behind them. A black boy with some red in his hair leaped up from behind Sonic and Rainbow, landed on Sunset's land, then drops down to Shadow, charging up his attack as he fell before creating an explosion upon landing. The explosion knocked Shadow back. The boy then raised his face up, revealing him to be the real Shadow. The fake Shadow lays there with his face kissing the ground.

"Another Shadow?" Sonic asks. "Wait, which one is the real one? Are you the real one?"

"That one that was about to attack you is the faker," Shadow said. "I would never do such a thing to you, not even in our worst moments!"

"Well, I'm glad that you two are safe," Rainbow said. "Especially Sunset. Now, we'd better get back to the Headquarters. I'm sure that everyone is so happy to see you after all those days of you two going missing."

"Hold up," Sunset stopped them as Sonic and Rainbow began to leave. "We still got a faker to deal with."

The false Shadow then gets up and gets into a fighting stance.

"We're not letting a faker near your headquarters," Shadow said. "Wherever that place is. Now step aside. I've got a faker to kick in the head." Shadow then sprints forward towards his imitator, followed soon by Sunset. Sonic and Rainbow decided to stick around and watch the two in action from someplace safe.

* * *

 **Boss 22**

 **City**

 **"Vs. False Shadow"**

Shadow runs along a stretch of road that's encircling the city, chasing after his false self. Sunset trails behind him, ready to take his place should he fall. As the two ran together after the false Shadow, other members of the resistance takes note.

"Wait a minute..." Knuckles began to ask. "Two Shadows? But...which one is the real one and which one is the fake? Or maybe both are the fakers. Nah, that can't be."

"Shadow?" Rouge calls. "Shadow, do you read me? I'm so glad that you're safe. I was getting so worried about you!"

"I think his earpiece is broken," Sonic said. "I don't think Shadow's even listening to you."

"Hey, Sunset," Rainbow said. "Can you hear me? We are so glad that you're safe all along. We missed you!" No response from Sunset. "Her earpiece is broken as well. Gosh, how long as these two been flying under our radars? Maybe their broken communicators are the reason why we were unable to track them down. We can't communicate with them!"

"Well, trying to call them is just a waste of time," Sonic remarks. "Let's leave them alone while they focus on taking down the fake Shadow. They might need all the attention that they need. And no, I don't think they'll be looking for us while they're at it."

Shadow slams himself against the false Shadow, sending him careening towards one of the barriers and forcing him to drop some of his rings. The false Shadow then speeds ahead, forcing the real Shadow to increase his speed to catch up to him again. Once caught up with his fake self, Shadow slams into him. After that, he does it again, sending the fake Shadow flying over his head and landing behind him. After landing, the false Shadow disappears into red pixels and cubes.

"Alright, that's a faker down," Shadow said. "Now, shall we go back and-"

"Wait, Shadow," Sunset stopped him. "What is that just ahead? Is it...me?"

Sure enough, just ahead of the two of them is another Sunset. A fake Sunset. The false Sunset turns around with a menacing look on her face.

"Oh no..." Sunset said. "You're not doing-"

The false Sunset gave an evil grin as she pulls out a crown and puts it on her head. She is then transformed into a demon, flying above the road, looking down on the real Sunset and Shadow.

"Time to tag out, Shadow," Sunset tells him as she went ahead of him. "I'm taking it from here."

 **"Vs. False Sunset"**

"What the hay is that thing?" Applejack cries out. "Is that...Sunset? Has she turned back to the evil side?"

"I'm pretty sure that's not the real Sunset," Rainbow replies. "The real Sunset always sticks by our side, even if she gets a little explosive. This Sunset that's flying over the road is her old, destructive self. A real meanie."

"What?" Applejack gasps.

The false Sunset then beings to fire off high-power beams straight towards the ground, following Sunset as she went around. Sunset moves left and right, jumping over the beam when she needs to. Then, she rockets forward towards her false self, closing the gap between them to the point where she can jump up and ram into her false self.

The false Sunset gets back up after being hit, having been sent way ahead of the real Sunset. She isn't so forgiving this time. In additional to blasting off laser beams, she also fires off fireballs that drop on the road. Sunset dodges all of the attacks that are being thrown at her. Once she sees a gap between the attacks, she rockets forward again and smashes into her false self, sending her off into the distance once again.

False Sunset is still not done, for she is a bout to get even more aggressive with her attacks. Now, she is throwing constructs of spears straight into the around in addition to all of her other attacks. The real Sunset still won't give up. As soon as she saw that there's a gap between attacks, she rockets forward once more, closing the gap. The false Sunset does not rest for very long, for she resumes her attacks once more. This time, Sunset does not have as much time to react to these attacks as before, so she waits for an opening before she increases her speed once more, slamming herself into her false self and knocking it to the ground.

The false Sunset returns to her regular form as she tumbles on the road. Shortly afterwards, she disappears.

"Perfect," Sunset said. "Take that, my old self. You're never going to be as amazing as me. My status is one that you would only dream of if you-"

Suddenly, Infinite popped up right in front of them. He seems really pissed off.

"You two have managed to defeat your own fakers," Infinite said. "That only proves how strong you're really are. But are you strong enough to defeat me?"

 **"Vs. Infinite"**

"Heads up!" Amy calls. "There's a massive energy source hovering on top of the road! It's...Infinite?"

"Oh, that explains the disappearing robots and Storm Creatures," Knuckles said. "I was wondering why they keep on vanishing and reappearing whenever we defeated them. We're so caught up in all this fighting that we didn't notice!"

Infinite begins to attack Shadow and Sunset as they team up to stop Infinite once and for all. Hopefully. As Infinite attacked them, he stares into the red eyes of Shadow.

"Well, well, well," Infinite said, staring into Shadow. "If it isn't the brooding boy that I see once again."

"This won't end the same way, Infinite," Shadow said. "If I defeat you again, that proves how pathetic and weak you are! Unwilling to learn from mistakes, that's not the way of a fighter!"

"Urg!" Infinite growls. "Weak. That's not a word that I'd like to see branded on my face. Well, I'm going to show you two how pathetic you're really are!"

Infinite threw several attacks towards Shadow and Sunset, including lasers, balls, and summoning various enemies, some of which actively chase the two down once summoned. The two then increased their speed, catching up to Infinite. Upon catching up to Infinite, Sunset jumps up and uses her homing attack on him, knocking him further down the road on the third consecutive hit.

After being knocked down, Infinite gets back up and continues to attack them. Shadow then takes over and chases after Infinite, dodging every attack he throws at him. Upon catching up to him, Shadow jumps up and uses his homing attack on him, knocking him down on the third hit.

The process repeats, except that Infinite became a lot less forgiving in his attacks. They come to them faster and more frequently, making things much harder for the two of them. Additionally, pillars of Phantom Cubes spawns in. Still, Shadow and Sunset persisted and continued to attack Infinite.

Upon being hit for the twelve time, Infinite stops attacking.

"You...you!" Infinite grumbles. "You...horrid...rodents!"

Suddenly, the two spotted Sonic and Rainbow running on the roofs, cheering them on as they go.

"Now's your chance to finish him off!" Rainbow yells. "Use your Double Boost!"

"Show that thing what you're made of," Sonic shouted. "Beat that bully into a pulp!"

Sunset looks at the two Runners before looking towards Shadow. "Well, now's our chance to show Infinite our finisher!" she said. "Let's go it!"

Sunset and Shadow then spun around each other before giving each other high fives, before performing their Double Boost, directed towards Infinite. They plowed through Infinite as he attempts to guard against the attack, but his efforts were proven futile. He is knocked into the air and plunged to the ground as Sunset and Shadow continue to speed off in the distance.

[Time Elapsed: 04:30:00]

* * *

Sunset and Shadow ran up to the downed Infinite as he lays there defeated.

"Impossible..." Infinite said. "I...had all this...power...how could I...be...defeated?"

"Your Phantom Ruby may be powerful, but it isn't enough," Sunset said. "I once held a powerful artifact, but I was unable to handle it, for I, at the time, do not possess the power of friendship." She then offers her hand to Infinite. "Take my hand, Infinite. Let me show you my path I had to take to move away from my past. Let me show you the way of friendship. Let me show you how you can become more powerful."

Infinite looked up to Sunset before planting his face to the ground. He growls at them, his Phantom Ruby glowing brighter. "I..." he spits out. "...I will never accapt the help of some pathetic weaklings!"

Infinite then rises up suddenly, catching both Shadow and Sunset off guard. He then fires off a sphere at them, knocking them both out.

"You think you can transform me with that disgusting trick?" Infinite asks, looking down on them. "Well, I'm going to show you the true power of the Phantom Ruby, and your friends will not be there to save you." He then flies off, taking his constructs of enemies with him.

Shadow and Sunset both got up, heavily damaged from the blast. Sonic and Rainbow soon followed, catching up to them.

"He's a real jerk, isn't he?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah," Rainbow agrees. "You know, Infinite and Tempest has been telling us to open up our eyes like all the time. But I think the real person who should open up their eyes is them. Tempest, to let her see the true nature of Infinite. And Infinite, for realizing the damage he's done all because of someone who looked down on him."

"And that person...was me..." Shadow admitted, groaning as he gets up.

"Well, we'd better get back to headquarters," Sonic said, pointing his thumb back. "I'm sure that everyone is waiting for us back there, and are so excited to see you two after a long absence."

* * *

 **Stage 3-11**

 **City**

 **"Shadow Alleys"**

The four Runners take the trip back to Headquarters by traveling through Sunset Hill. Backwards. They went through the same obstacles as before as they make their way to the rails at the other end of the hills.

"Hey," Knuckles noted. "All the enemies are finally gone. We can head back to Headquarters and plan out our next mission. Pack up, everyone. We're going to see what our next move is."

The four then reaches the rails, taking a ride around the hills before dropping off at the plaza. Then they took a quick trip with a pulley and trekked upwards, leaping over a chasm and heading back towards Headquarters.

"Our headquarters are just up ahead," Rainbow said. "Prepare yourselves, though. Unexpected parties will soon follow after your arrival."

The four of them reached the end of the stage, making their way into the base.

[Time Elapsed: 01:45:00]

* * *

The door to the main command room is opened and Sunset and Shadow stepped inside. Sonic and Rainbow soon followed after them. As soon as they stepped foot into the headquarters, someone fired their confetti cannon at them, startling them and having them covered in confetti.

"Sunset! We are so happy to see you!" Pinkie shouted excitedly and rapidly.

"Shadow!" Rouge said, tackling and hugging him on the floor. "I miss you so much!" She then presses her lips together ready for a kiss, while Shadow turns his head away in discomfort.

"Save the parties, hugs, and kisses for later," Knuckles said. "We're so glad that you two are safe and sound. By the way, where we're you in all this time?"

"Oh well," Sunset replies, putting her hand behind her neck. "Just spending 60 days of our lives being stuck in a maximum prison at that...massive station that's been floating around this planet."

Espio walked up to Sunset. "How did any of us missed you during that mission?" he asks. "And by the way, how did you escape?"

Sunset recalls the time where she and Shadow had to steal some enemy planes and use them to fly their way out. They've spent the next several days hanging out at South Island, unable to leave because of all the enemies. It was only the action of the other soldiers is when they get to finally leave.

"Well...upon seeing that our prison walls are no longer there, we decided to make a break out of that prison as fast as we can," Sunset answered. "Hehe..."

* * *

Somewhere in the ice fields of Holoska, now located in the northern parts of the main island of Mobius, the Storm King and Eggman huddled together to talk about things.

"Supply lines have been cut," Eggman reads the damages. "Territories have been lost, and we don't have enough resources to keep on going! Loss is certain. We simply cannot win like this."

"Well then, why don't we take the battle to our island base?" Storm King suggests. "That way, everyone is gathered up all at the same place, allowing us to eliminate them quickly."

"True," Eggman replies. "But I'm not sure our weapon systems are equipped to handle this many enemy forces. We might have to retreat there and seal the entire island up in a protective barrier."

As the two conquerors continued to talk with each other, Twilight and Tails sneaked up behind a rock, spying and eavesdropping on the two of them.

"Did you year anything?" Tails asks.

"No," Twilight replies. "We might need to get a little closer. Tails, why don't you move over there? They don't seem to be paying attention."

"Right," Tails replies back. He then slowly makes his way into the other rock, making sure that he doesn't make too much noise. However, one of the Storm Creatures takes notice and turns his gaze towards him.

"What's that?" the Storm King asks. "Did you see something?"

The two conquerors turned their gaze towards Tails. Upon meeting gazes with them, he flinches.

"Ahh!" Eggman shrieked. "It's them again! Quick! We must make a retreat now!" Eggman and the Storm King both ran for their lives away from Tails.

Tails pointed to where the two conquerors are running off to. "After them," he orders. And then he starts to run after them. Followed by Twilight who leaps over the rock. And the Veteran, who moved out of their hiding spot and followed them. And then several other soldiers began to chase after the two conquerors.

* * *

 **Stage 3-12**

 **Holoska**

 **"Great Ice Floe"**

Tails began to chase after the two conquerors as they run away from them, heading to an island off in the distance. He dodges out of the way of the ice pillars that stand in his way. Above him, several bombers began to bombard the road with bombs, exploding on the surface or breaking off pieces of the ice.

"Slow them down, I say," Eggman orders. "We need all the time we can get away from these pests!"

Tails increases his running speed, slowly closing the gap between him and them. The two notice this and began to panic.

"Engaging maximum speed on Egg Mobile," the Storm King announces. "We cannot let them catch up to us!"

As Tails gets closer and closer to the two conquerors, his teeth starts to grit.

"Come on..." Tails said. "Come to me, you monsters. That speed you're traveling at isn't going to help you escape from my grasp."

Tails then reaches the final stretch before the road touches down into the water.

[Time Elapsed: 01:15:00]

* * *

Tails continued to chase the Storm King and Eggman down, all the way to a large bridge that connects the mainland and the island up ahead. Tails is sweating in anticipation. He's finally doing the very thing that Sonic failed to do several times. Catch Eggman. He gets just within weapons range to knock them both down. He aims his Wispon at them, and smacks his face on a barrier.

Tails laid there in the snow with a big bruise on his face. He slammed himself against the barrier so hard that he broke his own face.

"Tails!" he heard Twilight yell out. She runs up to the downed Tails and kneels down near him. "Are you alright? You were running when all of a sudden, you slammed into something!"

"Ow..." Tails groans out.

"Wait a second..." Twilight realizes as she looks in the direction of the island. She spotted the Storm King and Eggman hovering over the bridge, laughing at them. They appeared to be a little...discolored. Twilight approached the bridge and puts her hand out. To her surprise, there was a barrier in the way. "What?"

"You think you can finally catch me," Eggman taunts. "But we planned ahead. We built our base in a sacred island surrounded by eight gates."

"We knew that this is the perfect place to create our fortress of operations," the Storm King said. "We'll be spending the last several days hiding in the fortress working out our final solution to wipe you from the face of the planet!"

"Wait!" Twilight yells. "What plan?"

Eggman lunged forward. "In just three days, our brilliant plan will commence, wiping away the loathsome and making way for our new empire! Bwahahahaha! Enjoy you stay, on the other side of this barrier."

Twilight grew angry and kicked some snow around as the Veteran ran up to Tails and helped him get back up.

"Something bothering you?" Tails asks.

Twilight get out a huff. "Tails, I think we need to interrogate one of their subjects."

* * *

71/? Stages Completed, 22/30 Bosses Defeated. We're so close to the end, and yet it's so far. With just three days before the end of the war, they must make great haste if they ever wanted to end the war standing victorious.

68% of the world is currently under the New Resistance's control.

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

With Shadow and Sunset finally found, the full roster of the main playable characters is complete. Six Runners and three soldiers: Sonic, Rainbow, Blaze, Thunder(lane), Shadow, Sunset, Tails (Miles), Twilight, and the Avatar.

Out of all the characters, the Avatar is the most mysterious. It is meant to be the Avatar creation system found in...several games, including Forces. This character is featureless, traits are determined by the player (or reader). Their looks and how they dress up are up for debate, but its clear that this isn't meant to be based on anyone. Instead, it is based on your imagination.

* * *

 **Stage Descriptions:**

 **Boss 22:** Just like the previous boss, this fight plays out over three separate boss fights. The first against the false Shadow plays out like the rival battle against the real Shadow in Adventure 2 (Heroes Story) and Generations. The second is a chase sequence fought against the false Sunset. And finally, the fight against Infinite is another fight on a road, except that he brought his own toys to play with.

 **Stage 3-11:** Sunset Hill...backwards. You travel through the previous main stage going backwards. Stage elements and gimmicks placement has been altered to make the journey back possible.

 **Stage 3-12:** A long straight away and a quick-step challenge. Obstacles are placed along the way, asking the heroes to dodge them. At several points, there are mini-challenges while can be accessed if you're at the right land at the right time. These small courses contain a red ring collectible, so take them while you can. One you pass these opportunities, you can never go back.

* * *

Written by: TheAPPstore

All franchised involved belong to their respective owners.

Current list so far:  
SEGA-Sonic  
Hasbro-My Little Pony


	23. Chapter 4-Part 1

**Chapter 4: The Four Keys**

 **Part 1: Desert Run**

* * *

After the return of Shadow and Sunset, everyone was relieved. However, there's no time for celebration yet. The Storm-Egg Empire is planning a final solution in three days, and they're protected in a shield surrounded by eight locks.

So far, four of the eight keys have been retrieved. There's the Chaos Key, the Harmony Key, the Storm Key, and the Sun Key.

With two and a half days remaining, the New Resistance must make great haste to end the war once and for all. The final missions has just begun.

* * *

Sonic slams his hand down on the table in the interrogation room, talking to Grubber trying to extract information about the island.

"So, hedgehog," Sonic began. "What do you know about the island of the Storm-Egg Empire?"

Grubber looked worrying at Sonic, unable to say anything.

"Come on," Sonic continued. "Spit it out. I don't want to waste time here."

Grubber gulped and gave information about the island north of the mainland. "It's a ancient place, built up and inhabited by an ancient tribe," he said. "When the Storm King and Eggman discovered the uninhabited place, they decided that it was the perfect place to set up their empire capital. During the construction process, the Storm King found four keys on locks. Knowing that he cannot allow his enemies to get their hands on them, he hid them in various places, giving the guardians there their respective key. He found eight locks, but only four keys, so the remaining four has to be somewhere."

"Well, so far," Sonic beings to recall, "we've got the yellow Chaos Key, the white Harmony Key, the black and blue Storm Key, and the warm hued Sun Key. What about the others? Where are they located?"

"Desert, Jungle, Volcano, Satellite," Grubber said. "The four guardians of the keys who are there, defeat them and the prize is yours to keep."

* * *

The New Resistance is making plans on how to collect the remaining 4 keys in just under a day. They've been gathering data from scouts who's been surveying he world for hours on end. They've finally came back with the reports.

The six main Runners and the three main Soldiers all gathered around the table, with the remaining friends standing aside.

"Okay everyone, I've got a five part plan ready for all of you," Tails said, holding up a large piece of paper. "Here it goes!" He then sets paper on the table, unrolling it and putting books on top of them. He points to various sections as he explains the plan. "We've got four parts to explore: Desert, Adabat Jungle, Solar Volcano, and Cybertron Station." He points to the southern area of Equesrtia, then the island off the coast of Mobius, then the large mountain in the Sol Kingdom, and Cybertron Station. "I know I said five parts, even though we have four locations, but let me explain this."

"Okay," Sonic said. "What's your plan?"

"The plan is this," Tails starts. "Sonic, Rainbow. You two investigate this area in Somnambula Desert."

"As if we didn't spent enough time together," Rainbow remarks.

"Thunder, Shadow," Tails continued. "You two will tackle Cybertron. However, we need a safe way for you to access the station without your ships being shot down. Luckily, those idiot enemy leaders have linked their weapon system to a mother computer in the Chemical Plant, north of Metropolis. To do that, the Veteran, formally known as the Rookie, will be sent there."

"Well, buddy," Sonic said, patting the Veteran in the back. "Look like you will be doing some hacking work on that mother computer. Good luck, and don't give up."

"Sunset and Blaze will travel to the Solar Volcano in the Sol Kingdom," Tails continued. "As for Adabat, we'll save that place for later. The only place that's not under our control is Canterlot, the capital city of Equestria. If we capture that city, the whole world will be ours, with the exception of the Storm-Egg Empire island. Twilight and I will do much of the ground work. The rest of you, attack from above and take down the remaining enemy airships."

"Speaking of Canterlot," Twilight brings up, "this will be a great opportunity to check on the other princesses. None of us have ever heard from them since the war started, so let's see if they are safe."

"Also," Knuckles brought up. "There are still hundreds of potential soldiers remaining in that city. We can get them to our side, replacing the ones that are lost during Operation: Metropolis."

"Once Canterlot has been recaptured, we can focus all of our efforts investigating Adabat for that key," Tails finished off the plan. "And with that, our plan to collect the four remaining keys has started. Is anyone with me?"

Everyone gave Tails a cheer in agreement. They are ready to execute this plan.

"Okay, everyone," Tails said, pumping up his fist. "We got this! Let's do it!"

* * *

 **Stage 4A-01**

 **Somnambula Desert**

 **"Dusty Skies"**

Sonic pilots the Super Tornado while Rainbow pilots the Hurricane, the second plane in the Wind Planes line. While both planes have yellow and white, the Tornado line is mainly red while the Hurricane is mainly blue. The painters couldn't decide on which secondary color to use, and they just gave up and painted on both.

The two planes fly above the desert in search of the location of a special key. Down below them, there are several pyramids being used as factories.

"You know, he could've chosen anyone to come with me," Sonic remarks. "Tails could have chosen Shadow or Blaze to come along with me. Been friends with them for a while. But no, it has to be you."

"It's like they thought that being with each other for 60 days is not enough," Rainbow comments. "They really want us together in action."

"I wonder who is holding the key that we needed," Sonic ponders.

Suddenly, a fleet of enemy drones fly out in front of them.

"Guess they won't make this easy," Rainbow says.

Sonic looks at his radar. It shows that they are surrounded by enemy drones. "Here goes nothing," Sonic mutters. "Time to engage battle mode! Weapons out!"

The Super Tornado and the Hurricane both pull out their weapons and began to fire away.

As the duo fly to their destination, they shoot down every enemy drone that comes to them. They sometimes come in as groups. Other times a single large drone flies up to them. Sonic and Rainbow makes quick work of these drones and make them drop like flies.

As they near their destination, something strange happens. The sky suddenly turns from sundown to purple. An unsettling shiver went down both of their spines.

"Whoa," Rainbow said. "What's going on?"

"Are we nearing the key keeper's domain?" Sonic asks.

Suddenly, several fire bolts came up to them, flying past them.

Sonic maneuvers his Super Tornado around, dodging the enemy fire. As he does this, he looks to the ground and saw a pyramid. "We'd better pause our search right now," Sonic orders. "We've got one more enemy factory to wreak."

"How did we miss that?" Rainbow asks as she moves her Hurricane plane around, dodging the enemy fire. "Well, we've got enough resources to continue fighting. Time to bust into that factory! Let's descend!"

The Super Tornado and the Hurricane both fly down towards the ground. As they glide, they found themselves continuing to be fired upon. The two must perform several flight maneuvers to dodge all of the enemy fire. After that quick bout, they landed their planes. They opened up their cockpit and jumped out, running towards the pyramid afterwards.

[Time Elapsed: 03:45:00]

* * *

 **Stage 4A-02**

 **Somnambula Desert**

 **"Arsenal Pyramid"**

As the two speedsters ran up to the pyramid, they sent out a call to the others warning about the last pyramid factory.

"Alert, everyone," Sonic calls. "On route to the site, we encountered a pyramid that's still under the enemy's control. Me and Rainbow are going in there to disable the weapons systems."

"What?" Silver calls back. "There's another one? How did we miss that?"

"It seems like our search army missed a spot," Espio guesses.

"Fluttershy?" Rainbow calls. "Fluttershy, do you read me?"

"Y-yeah?" Fluttershy answers the call.

"Did you spot one of those big snakes that resides in the desert?" Rainbow asks. "If you see them, tame one of them and guide it towards our coordinates. Let's wreak that factory and cut off the enemy's last supply lines."

"Can't we just use that pyramid as another source of resources?" Silver asks.

"Nah, we've got enough factories to keep up the fight," Sonic replies. "We don't need any more resources. All we have to do now is to deny our enemy the supplies that they need. Once the enemy has run out of resources, victory will be ours."

Sonic and Rainbow both ran near the exterior of the pyramid, destroying all of the weapon systems. They then ran up the side of the pyramid, entering it through the top. Dropping down from the ventilation hole at the top, the two ran around the interior of the pyramid, destroying the remaining robots that reside there. Then, as they're exiting the pyramid, they were chased by rolling boulder. They ran towards the exit of the pyramid, dodging the various barriers and pits that were placed there. Then, they exited the pyramid, flying off to a road below.

"The pyramid has been infiltrated," Rainbow reports. "We are now clear to destroy it. Go for, Fluttershy!"

"Here goes nothing..." Fluttershy mutters.

As Sonic and Rainbow ran away from the pyramid, a sandworm emerges from the desert sands, plowing through the factory and wreaking the pyramid.

"That's the last of the factories," Sonic said. "Now the enemy will be running on limited resources. Next stop, the core of that purple storm that's right over us."

[Time Elapsed: 02:45:00]

* * *

 **Stage 4A-03**

 **Somnambula Desert**

 **"Shamar Canyon"**

From the open desert, Sonic and Rainbow leap towards a canyon filled with some ruins. Scratch that, the canyon is the ruins. Fallen pillars are everywhere, there is smoothly cut sandstone all over the place, and the general architecture implies that the area used to be a large city. Shame that it was abandoned.

The place is filled with puzzles which challenge the mind of anyone who dares step foot in this place. It requires spatial thinking and knowledge of ones location to get through this. This is a place that requires memorization of the parts to get through.

The two can't afford to waste a whole lot of time here. Even though that they only have about 48 hours remaining before the final solution is executed, they need the time to get to the Storm-Egg Empire Island and deactivate the shield. Only then will they be able to perform the final mission of the war.

They made quick work of the puzzles and the door at the end of the canyon opens up. It looks like the ones on the Temples of Gaia. Seeing that the door is unlocked, Sonic and Rainbow make a break for the door, traveling deeper into the canyon towards the eye of the purple storm.

[Time Elapsed: 02:00:00]

* * *

Sonic and Rainbow ran up to a massive pit in the canyon as the sky continues to darken and be filled with purple clouds. They then reached the pit, only to be interrupted by a evil laugh.

"Mwahahahaha!" someone said.

Sonic and Rainbow skid to a halt as they approach the pit. They looked up and saw that there was someone hovering over the pit. It has six hands arranged in a circle, a blue cloak, and a spiked crown on top of its head. That person is known as Wizeman, the God of Nightmares.

"Who are you?" Sonic asks.

"You're not the master behind Nightmare Moon, are you?" Rainbow asks, pointing towards Wizeman.

Wizeman chuckles. "Oh, silly you," he said. "I am Wizeman, ruler of the Dream Dimension and God of Nightmares. Thank to the absence of your goddess of night, I have taken over her place and make everyone miserable in their sleep."

"Oh really?" Sonic replies. "I don't see you in my dreams when I sleep."

"That's because you are a special person," Wizeman said. "Both of you, blessed with the power of the gods. These two have control over all that is chaotic and harmonic. But...can their champion stand up against this?"

The duo let out a huff as they stand their with an angry look on their face.

Wizeman then raised all of his hands above him, palms pointing to the pit. "Dark Gaia," he roars. "Arise!"

"Dark Gaia?" Sonic asks. "What-"

Suddenly, the entire place is shaking, bringing Sonic and Rainbow two their knees. As the shaking continues, a gigantic creature emerges from the pit. It has a massive snake-like body with a wide head and several purple tentacles. It has two thin arms and neon blue claws. Dark Gaia has emerged and it roars at the two speedsters. Sonic and Rainbow are unable to say anything, shocked at the sight of the monster.

"And now," Wizeman continued. "Time for me to merge with this creature!" He then flies into Dark Gaia's body, and it reels in pain.

"Sonic, what's going on?" Silver said from the communicator.

"There's these nightmare creatures everywhere!" they heard Rarity said.

"My goodness," they hard Shadow said. "The planet is completely different. There are massive clouds clashing with each other. Can anyone explain what's going on?"

* * *

Dark Gaia glares down for a bit, ready to unleash its final form. It roars with a deafening sound, its entire head splitting open. On its body, several more arms remerges from its body. On its head, seven eyeballs emerges from where its mouth is once located. There are six smaller eyeballs, three on each side. Then, a massive eyeball emerges from the center.

Perfect Dark Gaia stands there, looking down on Sonic and Rainbow as purple clouds continue to clog up the sky, clashing with several other clouds.

Sonic and Rainbow glared up towards Perfect Dark Gaia. As they stand there next to each other, they hold hands. Then they closed their eyes as their amulets began to glow, surrounding them with the Chaos Emeralds and the Harmony Crystal. They then began to float up, hovering high above the canyon. They, they snap their eyes open.

"Let's do this!" the both said. And then they absorb the powers of their respective gemstones, powering them up to their super form in a flash of light. And then they flew together towards Perfect Dark Gaia, ready to fight it.

* * *

 **Boss 23**

 **Somnambula Desert**

 **"Vs. Perfect Dark Gaia"**

{For best effect, play the Perfect Dark Gaia boss music. Because it fits.}

Perfect Dark Gaia lets out a hefty roar, before generating a shield that pushes both Super Sonic and Super Rainbow away.

"Arg!" Super Rainbow growls. "That jerk! He's generating a shield to protect himself!"

"Those snakes are the ones generating the shields," Sonic stated. "Quick! Go for them!"

Super Sonic and Super Rainbow fly around the shield Perfect Dark Gaia is generating, going towards the three snakes. They tackle them multiple times before they are defeated. Once all of the snakes are defeated, the shield deactivates, allow both Super Sonic and Super Rainbow to go in for the attack.

"Alright! The shield's down!" Super Rainbow cheers. "Now we can go in for the hits!"

Super Sonic and Super Rainbow both go in front of Perfect Dark Gaia, orbiting around him. They watch his eyes as he attempts to slash them down with his claws. Once they spotted an eye, they each lock themselves on to them. They awaited for each other to lock on to an eye. Once that happens, they both perform their Super Boost and fly in towards the eye that they targeted. As they fly in, they start to notice rocks flying in, attempting to knock them down. They must survive the barrage of rocks, for if one of them gets knocked, they both fail. They maneuver their way around the rocks, afterwards they slam themselves into Perfect Dark Gaia's eyes.

Perfect Dark Gaia is knocked back by the two attacks. He clamp over the eyes that were hurt. Then he lets out another roar, summoning another shield and pushing them back. This time, it is powered by five snakes.

"Ahh!' Super Rainbow screams as she is pushed back by the shield. "He's doing it again!"

"Quick! Go for the snakes again!" Super Sonic commands. "Then we'll go for it."

Super Sonic and Super Rainbow both fly around the shield once again, targeting each of the snakes once again. Once all of them are down, the shield deactivates and the two fly in to attack two more eyes. Then the cycle repeats. Two more eyes have been taken out, but Perfect Dark Gaia makes up another shield, pushing both of them back.

"Ahh!" Super Rainbow screams.

"Don't give up!" Super Sonic shouted. "We got this!"

Third shield. Seven snakes. They make quick work of the remaining snakes and flew in to take out the last two small eyes. After all of its small eyes got smashed, Perfect Dark Gaia opens its large central eye. And then it creates yet another shield.

Super Rainbow is having enough of this. "You're not making this easy for us?" she growls. "Well, we're not going to make it easy for you two!"

"Here we go," Super Sonic said. "The final eye is what's left. Let's finish this."

Same thing as last time, except that there are nine snakes and Perfect Dark Gaia is more aggressive with its attacks than ever before. It sends out laser blasts very frequently, it throws boulders at a rapid pace, and the snakes bite back more often. But even with all of that, Super Sonic and Super Rainbow defeated all of the snakes, deactivating the shield one final time. They go towards Perfect Dark Gaia to finish him off.

They awaited for the large eye to open up. Then, they go in for the attack. They synchronize their Super Boost and went in for the attack, dodging the flying boulders. Then they reached the center eye, and they performed their special attack.

"There's nothing that the power of friendship can't defeat!" Super Rainbow boasts.

"Together, we will defeat anything," Super Sonic replies. "Nothing can stop us now!"

"Chaos-Harmony Blast!"

Super Sonic and Super Rainbow both plowed through Perfect Dark Gaia at maximum speed, defeating the monster.

[Time Elapsed: 07:45:00]

* * *

Super Sonic and Super Rainbow flew down in front of where they entered the pit. They transformed back into their normal form as they land, looking up at Perfect Dark Gaia. The creature screams as it collapses back into the pit of where it came from. Then, after disappearing into the pit, it exploded into a thousand shards, each coming together into an area in front of Sonic. The shards form a key in front of them. The key is cool colored, the color of the night sky. It bears a moon symbol on it. This is the Moon Key, one of the sacred keys.

"That's another key down," Sonic said as he holds the key. "We're one step closer to ending this war."

Rainbow looked up at the sky and noticed something. "Sonic, look!" she said, pointing to the sky.

Sonic looked up at the sky and gasped in awe. The purple storm is disappearing.

From space, the three storms disappeared as fast as they came once the threat has been defeated.

"Hey, what's this?" Silver said over the radio. "All these nightmare creatures...they're disappearing!"

"Phew!" they heard Rarity said. "I almost got kidnapped into those nightmare creatures. I can hear them claiming that I'm their next queen."

"What?" Rainbow asks, confused about the situation. Sonic and Rainbow both began to walk away from the site where they fought Perfect Dark Gaia with the Moon Key in hand.

"Sonic, what happened over there?" Silver asks. "Did you spot the cause of that purple storm."

"Oh, it's nothing," Sonic said. "Just fought against the God of Nightmares. And a deity of the night."

"Princess Luna?" Rarity asked over the radio.

"No," Rainbow answers. "That thing looks nothing like Princess Luna."

* * *

5/8 Keys collected, 74/? Stages Completed, 23/30 Bosses Defeated, 70% of the world is now under our control.

We're getting to the end of this long journey. So far, we've gotten the desert, but what about the other keys? Find out in the next chapters...

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Welcome my friends, to a tribute to Sonic Unleased, one of the best modern Sonic games to date. With its great gameplay (even if its divided), amazing soundtrack, and compelling story, this is a work of art vindicated by history. In fact, this game is the basis of the gameplay style of this game: two gameplay styles that play out similarly, but has a quirk that sets them apart. Runners have the Boost, Soldiers have Wispons.

Unleased is the first Sonic game I ever played, and I got the SD version. It was also the first Sonic game that I 100% completed, collecting every collectible and getting all the medals. It's been nearly 10 years since I became a Sonic fan as of the writing of this chapter. And I changed a lot from that point.

Straps yourself in. The end is still not close yet.

* * *

 **Stage Descriptions:**

 **Stage 4A-01:** It's another flight stage where you shoot down enemy drones. At the end, there's a short quick-time event where you press buttons to perform flight maneuvers to dodge the enemy fire.

 **Stage 4A-02:** It starts off with an outdoor section where you go around and smash up the weapons. Then you enter the pyramid and smash up the robots working inside, ending in a chase sequence where you must escape a rolling boulder like any old adventurer.

 **Stage 4A-03:** This is primary a puzzle stage filled with position based puzzles. You must be aware of where you are and which switches affect which stage elements. Red rings are set aside as secrets, putting the focus on solving the puzzles in the fastest and most effcient way possible.

 **Boss 23:** A combination of the Perfect Dark Gaia boss fight from both versions of Unleased. It swaps between the HD version and the SD version four times, every time two eyes are defeated. This is the best of versions, taking elements from both versions and combining them into a single, epic boss fight. This version of Dark Gaia just knocked its previous version out of the water.

* * *

Written by: TheAPPstore

All franchised involved belong to their respective owners.

Current list so far:  
SEGA-Sonic, NiGHTs  
Hasbro-My Little Pony, Transformers


	24. Chapter 4-Part 2

**Chapter 4: The Four Keys**

 **Part 2: Solar Volcano**

* * *

 **Stage 4B-01**

 **Solar Volcano**

 **"Crisis Cliff"**

Sunset and Blaze fly through the lave lakes of Solar Volcano. They find themselves on top of several rocky platforms on flowing lava. Fire Creatures are seen flying around the area.

"This is...this is just terrifying," Sunset said. "Why am I dragged into this with you?"

"Stay sharp, Sunset," Blaze orders. "We don't want you to miss all the action after being absent in nearly all of our missions."

Sunset took a deep breath of the hot air that surrounds her. "It's okay, Sunset," she assures herself. "This is an important mission. I haven't been active in a long time. It's okay to experience these feelings. And always remember that you're not along. You've got another friend to help you along."

"Good," Blaze replies. "Now would you please remain calm throughout all of this? We might not be able to communicate with anyone due to hoe remote this place is, but we can't be afraid."

The two girls jump around the rocky platforms as they make their way towards the volcano. After several struggles, they reached a minecart. They hop aboard on it and go for a ride, going into a cave and emerging somewhere else. They took one final sprint towards the finish line.

Around them, they observe that the place is starting to resemble a mine, implying that the volcano used to be a popular site for mining. The desolate atmosphere implies that it has since long been abandoned, due to the extreme heat of the region.

[Time Elapsed: 02:30:00]

* * *

 **Stage 4B-02**

 **Solar Volcano**

 **"Magma Mine"**

The two girls went along the side of the mountain, beating up the Fire Creatures that dot the area. They entered several buildings and explored around a bit, trying to find some keys. Earlier, they encountered a lock that requires three keys to unlock it. The quickly find the keys and unlocked the door, allowing them to move onwards. The gate hides a minecart. They hop aboard and go for a ride.

The minecart takes them to a town that is built on the side of the volcano. It looks quite abandoned.

"Man, I wonder why they even bothered with building a mine in such a highly hazardous place," Sunset said, pondering over the possibility of maintaining a mine there.

"Probably because this area is rich in resources," Blaze answers, recalling her kingdom's history. "Back in the day, people are obsessed with things like gold, silver, iron, and other metals. It was discovered that this area had them in abundance. Plus the ash and rock makes for some great fertilizer. So they built a mine to extract all of the resources."

"Wow," Sunset said. "Crazy people will do anything to get their hands on...something. I suppose."

"Needless to say, the volcano erupted and much of the population evacuated due to elevated temperatures," Blaze said.

The two girls then grinded on rails, dodging the minecarts that went along the track. The rails are suspended over lava, making falling a huge hazard. Also, there a several breaks in the rails, making jumping over them or to a parallel rail necessary.

After all of this hot madness, the two girls approach the entrance to the main mountain of the Solar Mountains: Mt. Corona.

"According to the readings picked up by our scouts," Blaze recalls, "the next key should be over there within the mountain. I sense a massive energy presence nearby, however."

The two girls then went into the entrance of the cavern of the volcano, breaking through the wooden barrier that forbids anyone trying to enter it.

[Time Elapsed: 01:50:00]

* * *

 **Stage 4B-03**

 **Solar Volcano**

 **"Flame Core"**

The girls skydive into the heart of the volcano and land on a large cavern located inside it. They find themselves in rivers full of lava. Pillars of lava emerges from the ground and magma, making for a hot and difficult ride.

They are so far deep down that communicating with the outside world is impossible. The signal is blocked by deep rock.

"According to the signals, the key keeper should be at the deepest parts of the cavern," Blaze said. "It looks like the road there will be a difficult one, one filled with steep drops and lava. Stay on your toes.

The girls jump around the lave flows, avoiding falling into the lava as they go. They tackle the Fire Creatures as they move along, going deeper into the cavern. As they got closer to the deepest part of the cavern, things got more dangerous. There are more Fire Creatures attacking them, more lava eruption are happening, and there are less platforms to stand on.

"This cavern...it's getting more dangerous!" Sunset whimpers. "I'm not sure that this is safe."

"It's as if the cavern is responding to our presence," Blaze observes. "What's causing all of this? Could it be the keeper of the key that resides in this volcano?"

The girls entered the deepest part of the cavern, ready to face the one behind all of this.

[Time Elapsed: 03:00:00]

* * *

Sunset and Blaze entered a massive chamber at the deepest parts of Solar Volcano. They stop just in front of the huge lava lake that lay there in front of them.

"This place should be where the key keeper is located," Blaze said. Then she looks around. "Strange, where could that be?"

Suddenly, the ground started to shake from under their feet. They are dropped to the ground.

"Who dares enter by domain?" someone roared.

"Who...who is saying that?" Sunset asks.

A massive creature made of lava emerges from the lake. It roars back down at them.

"Who are you?" Sunset asks.

"Iblis?" Blaze asks.

"I am Lavan," the creature introduces himself. "And you two are trespassing in my domain! And I will destroy you!"

Blaze puts her hand in front of Sunset. "Stay back in safety," she orders. "I got this!"

"What?" Sunset asks.

Blaze closes her eyes and focus on her Sol Emeralds. They then appear right around her, and she absorbs the power of them, transforming into Burning Blaze once again. Meanwhile, Sunset runs back into the chamber entrance and hides behind some cover.

Lavan looks at Burning Blaze. "So you decided to defy me, are you?" he asks. "Fighting a fire creature with fire. Let's see whose fire burns brighter!"

"Well, you're going to know, you lava creature," Burning Blaze tells Lavan. "Once I blast you to a bunch of molten rock."

* * *

 **Boss 24**

 **Solar Volcano**

 **"Vs. Lavan"**

Burning Blaze continues to fly around the chamber as Lavan beings to throw fire boulders at her. She moves in for the attack and strikes the head before moving away to start it all over again.

"I know you have a special key," Burning Blaze said. "You're just hiding it. Now give it to before I destroy you!"

"Never!" Lavan replies. "I will not give a key to a trespasser! Trespassers will be shot down!"

"Fine," Burning Blaze said. "You ask for some pain, I'll deliver some pain. Once you're done for, I will personally yank that key of yours out of your hands!"

"This key of was given to me by a mad doctor," Lavan said. "He said to keep it in my hot embrace, keeping it away from you trespassers. No matter how much you try to convince me, I will never give that key to you!"

Burning Blaze continues to orbit around Lavan and fly in. Lavan then fires hot lasers at Burning Blaze as she moves in. He surrounds himself his rocks to try to stop Burning Blaze from going in.

Burning Blaze manuvers her way around the rocks, striking Lavan's weak spot.

After taken several hits from Burning Blaze, Lavan just gives up on staying put. "Man, you're a tough little gal," he said. "You are so relentless in getting that key that I'm holding. Fine, screw staying in one area for the whole match. Time for a change of pace!" Lavan then moves backwards, creating a large hold in the cavern. As he does that, the entire place starts to shake, with rocks beginning to fall from the ceiling.

"Hey!" Burning Blaze yells. "Get back here you coward!" She then flies into the newly created corridor, chasing after Lavan.

Burning Blaze finds herself in a corridor filled with many floating rocks. She flies out of the way of them. After a while, she encounters Lavan once again. Lavan then starts to attack by sending in a wave of lava. Burning Blaze moves to the ceiling of the corridor to doge the wave. Then, Lavan summons fire dragons to try to slow Burning Blaze down. She moves out of the way of them. As the battle progresses, Lavan starts to sound ever more frustrated.

"Urrg!" Lavan growls. "Stubborn little girl. When will you ever give up?"

Lavan then decides to throw in several rocks towards Burning Blaze. Big mistake. Burning Blaze watches the movement and positions of the rocks being thrown at her and moves in their path to kick them back towards Lavan. After seeing what she can do, Burning Blaze decides to experiment with this on several things that Lavan throws at her. She tries this on the fire dragons, and kicks them back towards Lavan, dealing damage. No luck on those waves. She cannot counter them.

After a while, Lavan is severely weakened, to the point of being unable to attack.

"You..." Lavan yells as he slumps there. "You! You horrid little pest!"

"Time for my finisher attack," Burning Blaze announces. "Super Flame...Burst!"

Burning Blaze increased her speed and plows through Lavan, turning him into a thousand chunks of molten rock. Some of the chunks came together and form a key that is on fire. The Fire Key has been freed. Burning Blaze then swoops back and snatches it from the air.

"You're not going to cause any unnatural eruptions anytime soon," Burning Blaze said.

[Time Elapsed: 04:30:00]

* * *

Burning Blaze flies from the corridor and lands into the starting platform, right in front of Sunset. She transforms back into her normal forms, with seven energy orbs coming out from her and going towards her amulet.

"Phew," Sunset said. "You're safe. And you've even got the key!"

"That's one fire creature with their butts kicked," Blaze said. "Come to think of it, could this be the reason why the mines above have been abandoned?"

"Ahh, don't worry about it," Sunset answers. "We've gotten a key from the volcano, just like what Grubber said. Now, can we please go back to the surface?"

"Sure," Blaze said.

Sunset and Blaze make their way out of the caverns beneath Solar Volcano. As they exited the cavern, they talked to each other.

"That super form of yours, that looks very cool!" Sunset comments. "I forgot to tell you this earlier, but I also have a super form just like you!"

"Really?" Blaze asks. "What is it called, and what it's powered by?"

"Oh, my super powered form is known as Daydream Shimmer," Sunset answers. "It is powered by the Elements of Harmony and-"

"Elements of Harmony?" Blaze asks. "Don't you mean the Harmony Crystals?"

"Huh? What?" Sunset asks.

"They're renamed to that to form a contrast with the Chaos Emeralds, its closest counterpart," Blaze explains. "Oh, and there are now seven Harmony Crystals instead of six. The missing seventh has been discovered."

"Wait, what?" Sunset asks. "There's a seventh Ele-I mean, Harmony Crystal? That's pretty interesting. What's it called?"

"According to Rainbow," Blaze begins to answer, "it's Empathy."

This answer causes Sunset to stop in her tracks. "Wait...Empathy?" she repeats. "As in...my element? The ability for one to feel other's emotions and experiences?"

Blaze stops in her tracks and looks back at Sunset. "Sunset, we have so many questions about not just each other, but of our home worlds," she said. "We can answer those questions once this war has been done for. Okay?"

* * *

77/? Stages Completed, 24/30 Bosses Defeated, 6/8 Keys Collected, and 70% of the world is now under our control.

Two more keys to go before this is all done.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

So. Who expected a Generation 1 My Little Pony villain to show up? Or for that matter, some of the bosses? I mean, there's Wizeman, several of Eggman's old creations, and every single character in Friendship is Magic who is still a villain? Talk about bringing back old bad guys. It might be both nostalgic and cathartic to see an old villain show up and have their butts being kicked around. But when nearly all of the major villains show up, things get a bit crazy. We're talking about the scale of the world being monumental.

And even after all of that, we're still not done. We've only got 6 more bosses to finish off.

* * *

 **Stage Descriptions:**

 **Stage 4B-01, 02, and 03:** All three of these stages draw inspiration from a fire themed stage from past Sonic games. Crisis Cliff draws from nearly all of them, Magma Mine from Molten Mine in Black Knight, and Flame Core from the stage of the same name, interior only. Only long time Sonic fans will get what I'm referring to.

The rest of the details are described in the story.

 **Boss 24:** This boss fight is another one of those which requires the super form. It is split into two phases. The first phase resembles FinalHazard, the final boss in Adventure 2. You fly around the boss, flying in towards a target on his body. Knock his health bar to low enough, and he'll start digging his way backwards. The second phase is a callback to the final boss of Rush 2 (Rush Adventure), where you fly around over lava chasing after the boss as he throws everything at you. Knocking back the dragons deals the most damage, but the window is very small and tight, requiring quick reflexes.

* * *

Written by: TheAPPstore

All franchised involved belong to their respective owners.

Current list so far:  
SEGA-Sonic, NiGHTs  
Hasbro-My Little Pony, Transformers


	25. Chapter 4-Part 3

**Chapter 4: The Four Keys**

 **Part 3: Trails of the Soldiers**

* * *

The remaining residents of Equestria have been held prisoned in Canterlot ever since the war started. The remaining Storm Creatures have been placed there, patrolling the area. Much of the city is still intact, through some parts remain heavily damaged.

Some of the Storm Creatures are patrolling the entrance of Cantelot, ready to smash up anyone who dares enter the area. Many of them have gotten bored of waiting around all day, and so have took the time to take a little nap.

Suddenly, an explosion goes off at the entrance of the city, and neatly all of the Storm Creatures turned their attention towards them. Several Storm Creatures have been knocked out by the explosion, tumbling on the ground as they roll to a stop.

When the smoke clears out, it reveals Twilight and Tails, both with their Wispons ready. Hovering over them are several allied airships.

"Did somebody ordered a clobbering?" Twilight asks as Tails pumps up his Wispon behind her.

* * *

 **Stage 4C-01**

 **Canter Mountains**

 **"Canterlot"**

Mortar rounds begin to rain from the sky as Tails and Twilight ran through the city, blasting away their Wispons at every enemy they see. Robots have been dropped inot Canterlot to provide support, but they are no match for the two of them. As the fighting continues, several soldiers began pouring in to the battle to keep up the fight and push the enemy forces away.

"This city is ours now!" Tails announces as he blasts away. "Together, we will reclaim all the land that was taken from us! We. Will. Stand. Victorious!"

"We'd better get to the castle," Twilight suggests. "We've haven't heard from the princesses for a long time. Well...the princesses of this land. Ever since the war started, we have gotten no word from any of them."

"Well then, let's head off to the castle!" Tails shouted. "Once we get to the area, we will have captured Canterlot."

"And thus, the rest of Equestria," Twilight replies.

The two soldiers make their way into each section of the city, fighting wave after wave of enemies. Sometimes, the enemies will pop up from the ground as a collection of the red Phantom Cubes, before assuming either a robot or a Storm Creature. None of them bothered to take note of this. The plan accounts for armies of enemies popping up as illusions, so whenever they showed up, they can make quick work of them and move on.

As the battle continues, soldiers began to free the remaining population that are still trapped within Canterlot. Upon freeing them, they gave those who they freed a weapon, most likely a Wispon, and told them to point the thing at every enemy they come across and pull the trigger. Soon afterwards, the enemy forces are wiped out. The surviving forces have no choice but to jump to their probable doom by going over the fences. They choose to die a free man rather than be captured by the enemies.

After clearing all of the areas of enemies, Tails and Twilight make a break for the castle. They took a tower that brings them to a series of rails suspended high above the city, patrolled by Egg Chasers. As they near the castle, the Egg Chasers got shot down and the two reached the entrance courtyard of the castle. They are ambushed by one final wave of enemies before wiping them all out and stepping forward into the castle.

[Time Elapsed: 02:45:00]

* * *

"Princess Celestia! We're here!" Twilight calls as she opens the door to the throne room. Then all she saw was an empty room. An empty room with shattered stained glass, patches of stone, and broken walls. She walks around the room, searching for the three Equestrian Princesses. "Celestia? Luna? Cadence?"

Twilight silently steps into the throne room, still looking around. Soon after, Tails pops his head from the door and also enters the room.

"Hello?" Twilight continues to call. "Is there anyone else here?"

Tails then spotted a guard that is frozen in stone. Another one lays right next to him, shattered into pieces.

"...What happened here?" Tails asks, putting his hand on a guard statue.

Twilight places her hand on the patch of stone on the ground. It is much darker than the surrounding material, about as dark as the stone that is covering the soldiers. Then she stands up. "Obsidian Bombs," she concluded. "They must've used Obsidian Bombs while they're invading this place." A single tear is shed from her eyes. "I'm...I'm sorry, Celestia. I...I am unable to save you. I had to run away once I saw this city being invaded again."

Tails was confused by this. "Twilight, why are you crying?" he asks.

Twilight was up to his chest. "Don't you see?" she said. "It means that Tempest is trying to get her horn back. A real horn. Not an illusion horn. Do you even see her with a horn during all of this?"

"No..." Tails answers, recalling from his memories.

Twilight then gets off Tails' chest. "We must end this war quick and stop Tempest," she said. "We must turn her back into our side, and see the monster that Infinite truly is."

The two remain silent for a moment, before someone opens the door.

"We've captured Canterlot," a soldier announces. "The world is now under our control. Now, all that's left are two places."

"What's that?" Tails asks.

"The capital island of the enemy empire..." a soldier answers. Then he begs the two of them to come outside. They did, and the soldier that asked them to come outside pointed to the sky, towards the large, moon-sized satellite in the sky. "And then there's that. Cybertron."

The three soldiers looked up at the sky, watching Cybertron at it hung there in the sky.

Tomorrow, there won't be a Cybertron. There will be nothing there in its place.

Two more days remain before the final solution is executed. Two days before the war is finally over.

* * *

 **Stage 4C-02**

 **North Metropolis**

 **"Security Terminal"**

The Veteran runs through the factories north of Metropolis, walking on pipes full of chemicals.

"These idiots have linked Cybertron's security systems towards the mother computer," Thunder gives a briefing. "While that's active we cannot enter the satellite because there's a shield blocking the station. We believe that it was activated after all the prisoners inside have been freed and someone decided to check on the mother computer there. Sure enough, somebody had already hacked into the thing."

"That was me," Shadow admitted. "I broke into their lousy security systems and deactivated the shield."

"You did what?" Thunder asks.

"Forget about that," Shadow brushes off. "For now, focus on getting into the mother computer. We are waiting for you while in orbit."

The Veteran grinds on the rails that are outside the factories. After a while, they went inside the factory and get to work.

As they travel around the factory, chemicals being to spill out, creating waterfalls of them. The Veteran swims through them, resisting the downwards push they exert on them. They then hop on some pinwheels which are powered by the flows of chemicals, roll around some pipes, and swim around in chemicals. Then they reached the deepest portions of the network terminal, going past all of the security measures and reaching the mother computer. Then, they get to work and start to hack it based on the instructions left behind by some scouts.

After successfully hacking the security systems, the shield surrounding Cybertron disappeared, making it open for attacks.

[Time Elapsed: 02:00:00]

* * *

 **Stage 4C-03**

 **Adabat**

 **"Furious Jungle"**

Hovering high above the island nation Adabat, a storm rages through the land. It sends pouring rain over the entire island, making many spots muddy.

"Watch out," Amy advices. "The ground here is very muddy. The rain is absolutely pouring. Try not to linger around the mud spots too long, or else you'll get stuck. The key should be around here somewhere. I'll update you when you guys get close to it."

Tails and Twilight dropped down from an airship and took a skydiving adventure into the jungle. After landing, they sprinted forward, heading into the jungle.

"I can't believe that the three princesses have been kidnapped again!" Twilight said. "Why does this keep happening to them? And if memory serves, I'm their next target!"

"Well, I don't see a lot of enemy forces coming up behind you during the attack on Canterlot," Tails assures. "You'll probably be safe for the remainder of the war."

"Yeah, but they could be anywhere," Twilight whined. "I could get kidnapped at any moment! I need to watch my back to make sure that this doesn't happen to me. Make sure that I always have some friends nearby to help me out."

The only enemies that are stationed there are flying enemies. The ground is too muddy for them to stand on without sinking, and its too wet for the robots to remain operational. The only enemies left are turrets and drones, all of which are hovering over the ground. They fire at them as they pass by, often missing their shots.

They travel deeper into the jungle, hopping on the small patches of land that are still dry. They then run on some roots before jumping back onto a higher land.

As they got deeper into the jungle, they received a call from Amy once again.

"You're getting close to the key!" Amy said. "You two are getting close to that powerful life reading. Be careful out there, you two. That thing is dangerous."

"Don'y worry. We got this," Tails replies. "No threat, no matter how large, can stop us now!"

The two ran into the part of the jungle which houses the life reading. They entered a cave, and disappeared into it.

[Time Elapsed: 01:45:00]

* * *

Twilight and Tails slide their way into the jungle cavern, grappling on a nearby ledge and landing on a platform in a large cave. After landing, they search the area, looking around for the keeper of the key.

"According to the scouts, the key keeper should be around here somewhere," Tails said as he looks around. No response. "Hm...that's strange." He takes out his radar and looks at the display. He remembers it going off as soon as they entered the cave. Calculating the rate in which the signal is approaching them and the time it took to get here, the keeper of the key should be here. "If I recall correctly, we should be at the right place. Are we?"

Twilight ponders for a moment. "Could it be a red herring?" she asks. "Have we've been tricked into wasting our time into investigating a spot that's unhelpful in reality?"

"My radar doesn't lie," Tails added. "So there's no way that we are in an incorrect location. Right?"

Suddenly, from behind them, a large snake creatures emerges from below the platform. The two turned their attention to the snake. He is in what appears to be a metal armor, fitted with arms. The snake hisses at them for trespassing its home cave.

Tails radar then went crazy as it detected a special key kept within the snake's grasp.

"Twilight!" Tails called, pointing towards the snake. "The kay is over there! In the snake!"

"What?" the snake asks, shocked by what they discovered. "How did you manage to figure that out? That I was given a key by a yeti conqueror? Oh, forget the asking. You are trespassing in my territory. And you shall be crushed under the might of me! Lyric, the last surviving Ancient!"

Tails and Twilight stared blankly at Lyric. Both expressing shocked looks.

"For some reason, that name just shrivels down my body," Tails remarks.

* * *

 **Boss 25**

 **Adabat**

 **"Vs. Lyric"**

Tails and Twilight ran around the arena, dodging Lyric's laser attacks as they go. After a while, Lyric then charges up an attack with his robotic fists. Tails and Twilight then ran to opposite ends of the arena, avoiding getting hit together and watching where he was aiming his fist.

Lyric made his first target Twilight. He aims his fist at her and attempts to hammer her down. Upon seeing this, Twilight ran out of the way of the fist as Tails ran to where Twilight is. The impact of the fist creates several shockwaves which ripple down the arena, pushing anyone it touches back and knocking them off their feet.

"Now's our chance!" Tails said. "Hit him! Hit him with all we've got!"

Tails and Twilight then began to fire away at Lyric's fist. After a while, Lyric lifts his fist off the arena. Then the cycle of dodging the lasers and watching the fist starts again. This time, Lyric went for Tails. Upon smashing his fist down, more shockwaves are generated. Twilight ran to where Tails is and fires away again, hitting Lyric's robotic fist again.

After this second barrage of hits, Lyric becomes a bit more annoyed at their ability to fight back. "Gah!" he screams as he yanks his fist back. "You two are more clever than I thought. I underestimated your abilities. Tell you what, time for a change of stakes!"

Lyric then fires off more powerful laser blasts, ones that destroy the terrain. This makes the arena smaller and filled with gaps, making things a bit more difficult. Attacks are harder to avoid, and the attacks some in for much longer.

Tails attempted to shorten the time it takes to defeat Lyric by grappling onto his chest and slamming into it. All it did was deal a little bit of damage and interrupts Lyric's attacks. Angered by this, Lyric goes right for Tails and attempted to slam him with his fist. Tails jumps out of the way, turns around, then fires away at Lyric's fist, jumping over the shockwaves. Twilight soon joins in on the attack, stacking up the damage.

Lyric lifts his fist up once again and this time, his suit is heavily damaged. Smoke emits from the suit as well as electric sparks. This sets Lyric on an overdrive, going all out in an attempt to defeat Tails and Twilight while pushing his armor to its limits. His arms down destroy the terrain, attack cycles last much longer, and there is a bit less room to walk on as he destroys some of the arena.

After that last cycle of attacks, Lyric slams his fist at Twilight. With her limited amount of space to run off to, Twilight braced for impact. At the last moment, however, Tails jumps in and pushes him and Twilight out of harms way, landing on a small piece of land between a pitfall and a fist. Tails turns around and aims for the hand, firing away all he's got with his Wispon.

Finally, Lyric is defeated. His hand lifts up from the arena as his snake body wriggles around. He then lands his head on the arena. His armor is no longer working, and Lyric is struggling to free himself from his suit. Unfortunately, for him, he put it on to tightly, and there is no way to loosen how tight the suit is on him.

"Ahh!" he screams. "My armor! It's too heavily damaged to continue fighting! Please, I beg mercy now! Spare me so that I can give you my key. Take it. Take it now! It's yours now. You deserve this! Please! I can't free myself from this mechanical armor!"

Twilight and Tails looked into each other as Lyric begged for mercy. "Should we free him?" she asks.

"I don't exactly trust a snake who uses a mechanical armor suit for his own benefit," Tails replies. "He's outta here." He then places his foot on the dome that encases Lyric's head.

"No! NO!" Lyric yelled. "Please! Don't do it! I beg mercy!"

"How about...no?" Tails answers. And then he pushes Lyric off in the most unceremonious way he could think of. With his foot.

"Nooooo!" Lyric screams as he fell to his doom.

[Time Elapsed 02:30:00]

* * *

The wind blows around the cavern as Tails and Twilight watched from below. The particles come together to form another key. This time, it is mostly green and it bears the mark of a left on it. The key then floats down into Twilight's hands. The Nature Key has been obtained.

"Seriously?" Tails said. "A snake that uses technology for his own benefit is holding a nature themed key? How ironic!" Tails then rolls on the ground laughing off.

"Totally what to get from someone who puts all their trust into technology, to the point where they don't trust even their closest friends," Tails sarcastically remarks. "Totally expected that one."

* * *

80/? Stages Completed, 25/30 Bosses Defeated, 7/8 Keys Collected, and 95% of the world is under the heroes' control.

We're nearing the end of this long adventure, and the climax is about to come. Right after Cybertron is destroyed.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Just a handful of parts to go before the adventure is finally over. The war will have ended and everyone will have returned to their normal lives for once.

Yet another unexpected boss shows his face and his name is Lyric. A character from a failed experiment made by SEGA on Sonic. This boss fight is pulled out much better than his debut game probably because the controls are smoother and the fight much more stressful. And he just got possibly the weakest ending to a boss fight we've ever seen. Getting pushed off a ledge after having his health being dwindled down.

As of now, the keys the heroes are collecting have a pairing theme with each other. There's Chaos and Harmony, Fire and Storm, Sun and Moon, and Nature and...what?

The final key will be reveled in the next part of this story. Strap yourselves in and get ready to shoot down some evil Transformers! Because we're going to Cybertron!

* * *

 **Stage Descriptions:**

 **Stage 4C-01:** This stage is very open. Right off the bat, you can explore every part of the first section and defeat all the enemies there. Your goal is to activate a switch located in each of the five arenas to unlock the central tower of the city to reach the castle up ahead. After dodging some Egg Chasers, there is a final arena that must be cleared of enemies before the castle doors open. Once you enter the castle, the stage will end.

 **Stage 4C-02:** Starting from the outside, you will travel on some rails going all around the area. These rails branch off to different paths, each with a collectible red ring. Then they all converge into a hole that leads into the factory, and the interior section begins. This part of the stage takes a lot of inspiration from Chemical Plant, with its pipes, blue chemicals, and pools of pink liquid. Also, there are waterfalls full of the pink liquid pouring down from the ceiling.

 **Stage 4C-03:** Another jungle themed stage. That has a lot of mud on the ground. Because of the mud, only flying enemies can be spotted guarding the area.

 **Boss 25:** Not going to type this one out, because its section just describes how the boss fight will work out. This is the only boss fight fought during the key search that doesn't require a super form to defeat. In fact, the characters don't even bother with it.

* * *

Written by: TheAPPstore

All franchised involved belong to their respective owners.

Current list so far:  
SEGA-Sonic, NiGHTs  
Hasbro-My Little Pony


	26. Chapter 4-Part 4

**Chapter 4: The Four Keys**

 **Part 4: Cybertron Invasion**

* * *

 **Stage 4D-01**

 **Cybertron Station**

 **"Metallic Ridge"**

Thunder and Shadow both exited a shuttle via some fighter planes shipped with the shuttle. They fly down near the surface of Cybertron and get their arms busy as they prepare to shoot down some enemy planes.

"Defense systems have been deactivated," a robot reported. "Someone hacking into the mother computer at the Chemical Plant again!"

"Warning! Intruders spotted flying over the surface!" another one said.

"Everyone, fire away at those planes," a robot commanded. "Destroy them now!"

"Uh oh," Thunder said as he looks outside and sees that the turrets are ready to fire at them. "Time to bail!" Thunder rolls his plane upside down and pushes on the eject seat. The canopy above him opens up and his seat springs him towards the ridge below.

Shadow's eyes widen as soon as he saw the turrets firing away at him. "Oh shoot," he mutters. "Time to get out of here!" Shadow rolls his plane upside down and presses the eject button, springing him down towards the ridge below. Shortly after, the fire hits the two planes and they are both destroyed.

"Intruders have been defeated," a robot said. "Now we can take a rest now."

"Not quite," another pointed out. "Look! They are still alive!"

"Uh-oh," the robot realizes shortly after.

Thunder and Shadow landed on the ridge, running towards the entrance ahead. The door closes down as everyone in the station panics and does everything to try to slow the intruders down. As they approached the closing door, Thunder and Shadow slide under them, the door barely pressing down on their chest.

The two reached some rooms that bear a resemblance to those found while Sonic and Rainbow are escaping the prison along with nearly all of the other soldiers. The ceiling goes down on them, turrets are mounted on walls, and there are robots everywhere. Some are dropping from the ceiling.

Then they break through a wall and take a little skydiving adventure down a deep drop.

"Grr!" a robot growled. "They are still alive after we threw all of that stuff at them?"

"It's hopeless," a robot advisor said. "They've taken nearly all of our ally's land, they are nearing the end of this war, and it looks like they are about to win of they can't prevent that final solution. I highly suggest we surrender and side with-" He then gets blasted to pieces.

"No surrendering!" a robot yelled. "Instead, we push our limits into stopping these two. It looks like they are targeting the core of Cybertron. Everyone, do everything you can to stop them!"

Thunder and Shadow make their way past the laser grids as they fall. Some of them are rotating, spewing powerful laser blast towards the wall. The two make their way into the bottom, where they speed on ahead and reached an entrance leading further down the station.

[Time Elapsed: 03:25:00]

* * *

 **Stage 4D-02**

 **Cybertron Station**

 **"Robot Factory"**

The two boys run through a corridor before finding themselves in a large room filled with rotating gears. They step onto them and are immediately ambushed by a wave of robots.

"Go on, my robot minions," a robot master ordered. "Take these intruders down. Don't let them into my domain."

The two boys made quick work of the waves of robots they encountered as they jump from gear to gear and running on the walkways.

"These boys are still alive?" the robot master realizes. "Eggmaaaaaaan! Why are your robots so unreliable?"

"Hmm. Should've trusted a better source of minions other than two empire makers who don't know what they're doing half the time," Shadow remarks. "And exploit powerful monsters only for them to backstab them when they're at their most powerful."

"You'd think, that after having his robots being smashed by Sonic and friends countless times, that Eggman would develop more powerful robots to counter them," Thunder added. "But no, he makes them just as unreliable as the last and keeping all of the durable ones for him to pilot."

The two boys makes their way deeper into the factory and thus, towards the core of Cybertron where the key is supposedly located. Their radar does indicate that there's a massive reading at the core of the satellite relative to the other readings they found. Considering that the reading is getting stronger the deeper they go, it seems like they're on the right track.

Then they entered a downwards corridor. They run along the walls as Egg Chasers appear in an attempt to shoot them down.

"The intruders are getting closer to the core," the robot master reported. "And also where I am. They're probably going after me. And this key...everyone, stop them right now!"

The two boys dodged left and right as the Egg Chasers attempted to fire them down. As usual, they crashed into a wall where they exploded. The two boys went deeper into the corridor, getting closer to the core of Cybertron.

[Time Elapsed: 02:50:00]

* * *

 **Stage 4D-03**

 **Cybertron Station**

 **"Scrap Mantle"**

Thunder and Shadow are running on the wall of a deep hole that extends all the way to the core of the satellite. As they go, Egg Chasers appeared from behind them and fly out in front of them, attempting to shoot them down once again.

"The radar readings show that we are very close to the core!" Shadow pointed out. "But it doesn't seem like they are making this easy for us."

"Truly, the enemy has gotten mad from trying to slow our progress," Thunder remarks. "Look at what they're throwing at us right now! It's like they don't even care at this point. And we've only got 36 hours before the final solution."

"Well, I've faced a lot of scary situations in my life," Shadow said. "This is nothing new for me. Keep it up, partner. We're so close!"

The two boys dodged left and right as Egg Chasers fire their lasers at them. Then, several large gears began to approach them. Then planes loaded with bombs bombard the walkway on the wall.

Not even these efforts are enough to stop the two boys from reaching the core.

[Time Elapsed: 01:20:00]

* * *

The two boys eventually reached the core of Cybertron, a large station with a twisting road in it, resembling Spaceship Babylon. A large, spherical object rests within the core, serving as the core itself.

Thunder and Shadow landed on the part of the walkway that houses the key. They spotted it as they looked straight ahead.

"There's the key!" Thunder said. He runs up to it to take a look at it. It is made of metal, with gears embedded within the key itself. This is the Tech Key, the last of the 8 keys needed to deactivate the barrier surrounding the Storm-Egg Empire Island. "Cool! We've got a key! Now we can return to that island and deactivate the barrier."

Shadow looks up at the core and noticed that it moved. "Uh...Thunder?" he asks, pointing towards the core. "What is that thing?"

"What is it?" Thunder asks as he looks back at Shadow. Then he turns back towards the core of Cybertron. It twitches a little bit. Thunder realizes that the core of Cybetron is a sentient being. "Oh feathers...is that thing living?"

* * *

 **Boss 26**

 **Cybertron Station**

 **"Vs. Unicron"**

{For best effect, have Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity-The Core played in the background at all times. Seriously, try to make jokes comparing Unicron with ABIS. Actually, don't.}

The core opens its eyes and sees that the intruders have made it here. It then breaks the wires connecting it to the machine, producing a deafening roar in the process. It then travels over the track in front of the boys, hovering over the track.

"You dare to enter my domain?" the massive robot asks. "Well that means that the defense system failed me. I have no choice but to deal with you myself. For I. Am. Unicron!"

"Stand back," Thunder advises Shadow. "Let me handle this."

"What?" Shadow asks. "But what?"

"This beast looks like he can only be defeated with a super form," Thunder observes. "You didn't bring the Chaos Emeralds along because Sonic has them. But guess who does have access to their super form?" He hold his amulet in front of Shadow containing all of the Storm Crystals.

Shadow was dumbfounded. Since when did Thunder have a super form.

"Stand back," Thunder said. "I got this."

He then runs after Unicron on the track as Shadow stayed behind.

Unicron initially doesn't see Thunder as a threat. He can't possibly believe that this boy broke into the core. So he doesn't attack him for the entire section. Going onto a straightaway, Unicron flew further back towards his life support machine, raising some panels in the process.

Thunder takes a spring which sends him flying towards a panel. He leaps from panel to panel, until he reaches the panel closest to Unicron. Afterwards, he jumps towards Unicron, becoming Stormy Thunder in the process. He strikes Unicron with all of his might before transforming back into his normal form as he lands on the track below.

Unicron still doesn't see Thunder as a threat. He'd been hit once, but he thinks that this will be the last time that he will be hit. So he doesn't try to attack Thunder again. Once he connected himself to his life support, Thunder still struck him as Stormy Thunder. At this point, Unicron realizes that this small boy is much more powerful than he thinks. After taking the second hit, Unicron fires powerful energy blasts on the tracks. Thunder still was able to dodge them and strike him two more times.

"Urg!" Unicron yells. "How can a little boy like you possibly stand a chance against me? No matter, time to take desperate measures!"

Unicron summons several Egg Chasers to fire their lasers on the track. In addition, Unicron summons several space rocks and threw them towards the track, destroying it int the process. Thunder dodges everything that was thrown at him, eventually reaching the panels, where he leap towards Unicron two more times.

Upon being struck for the sixth time, Unicron was launched back very far, high over the tracks. He then explodes in a flash of light, screaming as he disappeared.

[Time Elapsed: 04:30:00]

* * *

Unicron lay there defeated on the track. He can't believe this. First they broke into the core. Then they steal the Tech Key from under his nose. And then they defeated him.

To add water to his broken circuits, Cybertron is breaking.

"Urg, my head," Unicron said as he bumped his head into the track. "Who...who turned out the lights?"

The chamber began to shake as parts began to split apart and fall. It was this moment that he realizes that this sattlite is doomed.

"No...Cybertron!" he screams. "It's...falling apart! This can't be happening!"

Meanwhile, somewhere just beyond the core, Thunder and Shadow looks behind them and sees that there are collapsing pieces of metal coming up to them. At this point, Thunder palms his head with the Tech key still in hand.

"Time to bail...out of this satellite," Thunder said. And then he sprints off away from the falling debris, followed by Shadow.

* * *

 **Stage 4D-04**

 **Cybertron Station**

 **"Escape Velocity"**

{What better music to fit this escape sequence than Sonic Colors-Terminal Velocity?}

So rather than escaping a collapsing amusement park by going down towards the planet below, the boys are escaping a breaking satellite by going away from the core from the interior.

As they ascended upwards, the remaining Egg Chasers fly in to shoot them down once again. They dodge their lasers as they got destroyed by a piece of falling piece of metal.

Then they entered a large hole where they ran on the walls, dodging metal debris as they fall down. Some of the metal pieces even come back up. Several sections have found themselves being lifted up, pulling away from the core of the satellite.

Then the two boys bounced on some springs which launched them into a even smaller hole. There is barely enough room for the two of them to stand on top of each other.

At this point, Thunder got bored of just running up away from the core. "You know what?" he said. "Forget trying to run. This thing is about to kill us. How about we perfrom a double boost, just so we can get out faster?"

"Fine..." Shadow reluctantly agrees.

The two boys spin around each other and gave each other high fives. Then they boosted their way out of the station, plowing through pieces of falling debris.

[Time Elapsed: 02:00:00]

* * *

8/8 Keys collected, 84/? Stages Completed, 26/30 Bosses Defeated, 95% of the world is now under our control.

The last of the keys has been collected. The New Resistance is now planning a final invasion at the Storm-Egg Empire Island in a few more hours. The war is nearing its end, and so is this journey.

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Pumping these out at a rapid pace, at the expense of my other projects. Don't worry, those project's hiatus will end once this project has been completed. If you consider a hiatus as spending half a month or two weeks without an update as an hiatus.

It's been over three months since I started working on this, publishing this on the first week of December of 2017. Yet it feels like this series has been going on for a while, been a long time since some of the events happened. And I can't believe that this project is coming to a close. Stay tuned for a few more days, for the finale will come in an epic showdown.

* * *

 **Stage Descriptions**

 **Stage 4D-01 and 4D-02:** These two stages are based around the many bases encountered in the Sonic games, typically encountered at the end of the game. Filled with hazards such as spikes and turrets, these area will remind Sonic of the many adventures he's spent going through bases like these.

 **Stage 4D-03 and 4D-04:** These are two stages that exclusively uses the quick step, kind of like some of the other stages in the Sonic games. These two go in opposite directions, with 03 going downward and taking inspiration from the last main stage is Forces, and 04 going upwards and taking inspiration from the final stage is Colors.

These two stages present some of the most challenging stages in the game, due to the many obstacles that are encountered while going through the stage. Hope you like some sweaty bumpers.

 **Stage 26:** Taking place at the same location where ABIS is fought, this boss has some of the same attacks found in ABIS. The only difference is that the section where the big hit takes place has been converted into a quick time session. Fail a button prompt once, and you fell into the track below, forcing you to wait until the next session to perform the hit. Kind of like the Egg Lancer boss fight from Unleashed, except that there is some road under the panels. And just like the Egg Lancer, you can hit Unicron as he's floating above the track to speed up the boss fight.

* * *

Written by: TheAPPstore

All franchised involved belong to their respective owners.

Current list so far:  
SEGA-Sonic, NiGHTs  
Hasbro-My Little Pony, Transformers


	27. Chapter 5-Part 1

**Chapter 5: D-Day**

 **Part 1: The Great Approach**

* * *

Eggman and the Storm King watched as Cybertron began to break apart in the sky. They watched from their fortress, the last remaining place their enemies have yet to take over. All of their resources have been lost. Supply lines have been cut, and all of their remaining troops reside in this fortress.

"That's the last of our other bases," Eggman said. "I can't believe that they've found them."

"There is no way that we're winning this war anytime soon," the Storm King comments. "Shall we surrender now?"

Eggman clutches his fist and turns towards the Storm King. "Are you kidding me?" he asks. "Why are we surrendering now? We haven't reached the highest point in this war. I say we give our enemies the fight of a lifetime. Surrendering will live the world seeing us as cowards. We should give them a fight to show them that even in the brink of defeat, we will always be a threat!"

The Storm King looks around the room that he's in and notices that something is missing. Throughout the entire war, he's been holding on to his Staff of Sacranas. It is currently uncharged. He is waiting until he's gotten all of the princesses of the world to drain their powers on and use them to show his enemies his true might. But it doesn't appear that it is present.

"Hey, where's my staff?" the Storm King asks.

"Did you always have that around?" Eggman asks.

"I swear I placed it here somewhere in this room," the Storm King replies.

"Maybe you simply misplaced it somewhere," Eggman brushes it off.

"You don't understand," the Storm King said. "I placed my staff in this very room. There is no way that I could've lost it. Things don't just disappear, you know?"

As the Storm King and Eggman continued to argue with each other, Infinite stands just outside the room holding the Staff of Sarcanas in his hands. He glances off into the door, hearing his former overlord's argument. He then turns back to the staff, rubbing the tip with the palm of his hand.

"Don't you worry any longer, my precious," he said. "You will get back what you desire for real. I promise."

* * *

30 hours remain before the final solution is executed. All of the soldiers await at the bridge in front of the barrier, waiting for it to be deactivated.

Meanwhile, the six Runners and two of the Soldiers are at each lock location surrounding the island. They located the lock locations after hours of searching. The locks are arranged in an octagonal pattern in the circle.

Sonic stands at the Chaos Lock and inserts the Chaos Key into it. Rainbow is at the Harmony Lock and unlocks it with her Harmony Key. Then Thunder unlocks his with is Storm Key, Blaze with her Fire Key, Sunset with the Sun Key, Shadow with his Moon Key, Tails with his Tech Key, and Twilight with her Nature Key.

Hours later, with one day remaining, everyone gathered at the bridge connecting the island, waiting for the barrier to be deactivated. The Veteran, the person who was rescued from a pile of debris, stands closest to the barrier, with the main allies standing besides them.

The Veteran lets out a huff of air, feeling uneasy about leading the final charge against the enemy. They don't know what will happen to them should they fail. In fact, they are afraid that this plan will not succeed. They have been doing a lot of great stuff, contributing their part in helping out their allies. But this is the final stand. There is no room for error. How could anyone possibly pull this off?

Sonic places his hand on the Veteran, sending a stream of reassuring feeling. The Veteran looks to Sonic.

"Don't worry, buddy," Sonic said. "You've done some great stuff in this war. There's no need to be afraid any longer. And remember: We got this."

The Veteran smiles at Sonic, along with the other friends.

Suddenly, the barrier begins to disintegrate as eight pillars of light pierce through the sky. They way to the Storm-Egg Empire Island is now open.

"Alright, everyone!" Knuckles said as he sees they bridge being clear to cross. "The bridge is now open for us! Let's do it, everyone! Charrrrrge!"

* * *

 **Stage 5-01**

 **Storm-Egg Empire Island**

 **"The Great Crossing"**

Sonic and the others ran across the bridge to the other side as planes began to fly in, intercepting their crossing. Several of them are shot down by the other soldiers, falling into the ice cold water below.

"Keep it up, everyone!" Rainbow shouts. "It'll be just a few more minutes tops before we cross this bridge. Just shoot down those pesky enemy drones and-"

Suddenly, a robot plane flies in and transforms into a robot form.

"You guys have killed all of my robot friends," the robot said. "I am the only one left. Prepare to face off against Starscream, the last of the Decepticons!"

 **Boss 27**

 **"Vs. Starscream"**

"What the-" Thunder gasps. "There's one more left? How did we miss that guy?"

"He must've been outside of Cybertron Station when it was being destroyed," Tails guesses. "That sneaky big robot!"

"It doesn't look like he'll be letting us into the island," Sonic said. "Come on everyone, attack that transforming robot! Show him what we're made of!"

"Oh, this is going to be so smashing!" Rainbow gleefully said.

Starscream transforms into plane mode and flies over the bridge, dropping bombs on it in the process. He then transforms back into robot mode and fires away his Gatling guns. The team darts left and right, dodging everything the robot throws at them. Then, they increased their speed, catching up to him. Once they are very close to the robot, they perform a chain of homing attacks. Each of them taking turns attacking Starscream until he is crippled. Then, the three Soldiers showed up in front of him and they started grappling on to him. Then, they pull themselves towards him, bouncing off of him as soon as their feet made contact with him. After that, he is sent tumbling down the bridge.

Starscream gets back up and shakes some dirt off of him. He transforms into plane mode and the cycle resumes again. The pack of nine friends increased their speed to catch up with him and performs their barrage of attacks on him.

"Grr!" Starscream growls as smoke begins to emit from his circuits. "You nine are annoying rats! How could you possibly stand a chase against me?"

"You're just as weak as all of the others," Rainbow answers. "Not even your weapons will be enough to save you!"

"Plus, I've fought with giant robots like you for a long time," Sonic added. "I'm quite used to seeing them now, and I smashed up every robot that I encountered. You will be no different."

Starscream then went a bit overboard in his attacks. He fires his missiles for much longer and more frequently. Plus, several carts of bombs began to roll up behind them. The group dodges out of the way of them, not wanting to get hit. But even with all of these hazards, they were still able to catch up with Starscream. They repeated their sequence of attacks once again.

After being attacked for the fourth time, Starscream starts to malfunction. "You...you!" he screams. "You horrid little...pests!"

"Here it comes, Rainbow!" Sonic said. "Let's perform our Double Boost and finish him off!"

"Alright!" Rainbow agrees.

Sonic and Rainbow then spun around each other, giving each other fist bumps and then blasting off towards Starscream at their maximum, producing a Sonic Rainboom behind them as they ran, also leaving a rainbow trail. They slam into Starscream and plows a hole through him. Starscream then falls down on the bridge below, defeated and nonfunctional.

Sonic and Rainbow left behind the rest of their friends behind in the dust as they speed down in the distance.

[Time Elapsed: 02:45:00]

* * *

 **Stage 5-02**

 **Storm-Egg Empire Island**

 **"The Great Crossing" (For real this time)**

Sunset travels along as she treks along the mountainous terrain. The others have been split up as soon as they reached land, each encountering their own challenges. The rest of the New Resistance army has been left behind, to the point where they can no longer communicate with them.

"Sonic and Rainbow has gone further into the island towards the base at he center," Tails reports. "We'd better catch up with them. We don't want them to fight alone. Because we're in it together!"

"Right," Blaze agrees. "Because all alone, we'll never do a thing. Even when we are powerful, it'll still not be enough. Friends make us stronger. The bonds between us is what powers us. Without friends, we can't do anything. I know this because this is what Sonic has taught-Wait, what's that near Twilight's location?"

The other friends turned to the side and spotted two red glowing figures hovering just above Twilight.

"What the...what?" Twilight said. "No! Nonononono please help me! Help! I'm getting captured! Urrggg!" They can hear her scream as they witness her capture.

"Twilight!" Tails yells. "No!"

"Hahaha!" Infinite said. "Foolish girl. You decided to go out on your own, where you are alone and weakened. Now, I have all of the princesses we need."

Tempest then turns to Blaze. "You!" she points out. "I tried to capture you once, but your gemstones proved too powerful for my Obsidian Bombs to conain. Your gemstones appear to have the power to reverse those effects. And because of that, I will leave you alone. Come on, Infinite. Let's take the girl to the fortress."

"As you wish, my precious," Infinite replies. And then the two fly towards a massive building in the distance.

"Wait a second," Thunder said. "Your precious? Since when do you call Tempest 'your precious'?"

"I think he must be putting her at a high value," Sunset said. "Keep moving! We're almost there!"

The remaining six jump over the caps in the mountain as they approach the fortress off in the distance, sitting in the middle of a large, flat valley. They fly over the mountains into the valley, just as storm clouds engulf the valley.

[Time Elapsed: 01:50:00]

* * *

Sonic and Rainbow stopped just in front of the fortress, waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive. Then they spotted a flying red thing soaring above them and heading into the tower.

Upon seeing the flying object, Rainbow took a closer look at it. Upon discovering something, she gasped in horror. "Twilight!" she calls.

"Wait? Twilight?" Sonic responds, looking to the sky. He too saw what was happening. "Oh my goodness...they got her?"

"This is bad," Rainbow said. "This can't be very good for us!"

"Sonic!" They heard Tails said.

"Tails?" Sonic calls back, turning around to see that the rest of their friends have arrived. "So all of you have arrived." He then notices that someone was missing. "Hey, where's the rest of the army?"

"Oh, we..." Sunset replies, looking back at the wall of storm clouds. "We left the rest of us behind."

"What?" Rainbow responds. "So we're too fast for them to catch up? Talk about having the need for speed. Our instinct to go as fast as possible have left us completely separated from the rest of the army!"

"So it's just down to us now," Shadow observes.

Eight heroes remain standing at the gateway to the Storm-Egg Fortress: Sonic, Rainbow, Thunder, Blaze, Sunset, Shadow, Tails, and the Veteran. Twilight has been recently captured, so that leaves nine heroes on their own to end this war once and for all.

Meanwhile, in one of the rooms of the fortress, Eggman was walking around a room next to a window, pondering on his next move. Then he catches a glimpse of the eight heroes standing at his doorstep. As soon as he saw them, he was pressing against the window.

"What? They managed to made it here?" he asks. "That's impossible! This island was designed to have the best security out there!" He then turns at where the Storm King is and calls out to him. "Storm King! They've made it here! Unleash all of our remaining forces! No, I do not care if they're prepared or not. Just sent them out to slow their progress!"

"We can totally reverse this storm is we want to," Rainbow suggest as she stares into the wall of storm clouds that surround the valley. "Problem is, this valley is so large that it'll take a very long amount of time to pull it off, even if we are going at our fastest."

Sonic ponders for a moment, then makes a suggestion. "You guys think we should wait for the others to arrive here?" he asks. "It's kind of lonely here and it's freaking me out."

Suddenly, legions of robots and Storm Creatures pop up from the fortress and begins to swarm them.

"Oh dear," Shadow mutters. "This is going to suck."

* * *

 **Stage 5-03**

 **Storm-Egg Empire Fortress**

 **"Final Horde"**

Sonic and the others approached the army of enemy troops as they came to them. They used their abilities to their advantage to take down the army.

Sonic jumped up into the air before stomping down to the ground at a rapid speed, creating a shockwave upon landing. This shockwave knocked the enemy troops off of their feet, defeating them in the process. He then ran up to another squad of enemies, doing the same thing to them.

Rainbow plowed through the army like a laser cutter. Because she has laser abilities in her homing attack. She targets whatever she could find while in the air, then speeds forward at where the target is. She transforms herself into a laser in the process, plowing through any that try to resist. Upon landing, she reverts to her standard form.

Thunder tackles the flying enemies, all of which are conveniently lined up. Using his lightning powers, he performs a Light Dash and zips through the lines of enemies, surrounding himself in a ball of lightning in the process. After reaching the end of a line, he stops in midair, looking around to see if there are any other lined up enemies. Once he spotted them, he wastes no time zipping through them once again.

Blaze's new burst powers doesn't have any inherent offensive capabilities, so to compromise, whenever she gets close to a group of enemies after a double jump, she uses her burst abilities to propel herself upwards, creating an explosion under her that destroys all nearby enemies.

Shadow's power, the Black Bomb, resembles his Chaos Blast. As a result, he uses it in the same way. When he is surrounded by a group of enemies, he brings his arms closer to him, concentrating his powers on his necklace. Once the time has come, he unleashes all the built up energy as an explosion, knocking back all enemies in the process.

Sunset's power is the easiest to use. Whenever she has some Hyper-go-on energy left, she transforms herself into a rocket. This rocket travels a bit faster than the other boosts, through it can only be activated once the rocket ends, rather than being continuous. Nonetheless, she puts her powers into good use, filling in the foe tossing charge gap that the rest of her speedy friends are to busy to fill in.

As for Tails as the Veteran, they've got their Wispon. So they fire away at all the enemies as much as they could, before refilling their tanks by grapping on to the enemies.

After defeating many enemies, they are done.

[Time Elapsed: 02:30:00]

* * *

87/? Stages completed, 27/30 Bosses Defeated. The end of the war is near.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

We're at the final day of the war. In universe, of course.

And now to clear up one thing up. E-123 Omega has not appeared at all in the entire story since he got destroyed. Why? They never found his body. And since you cannot repair a robot without finding it first, he stays dead. Oh, and don't even bring up building another Omega to replace him. Because as far as I know, nobody has even bothered to reverse engineer the robot and find out how to make such a robot. So he's not coming back. And since we're so close to the end, what's the point?

Also, Starscream. Another Transformer character has joined in to interrupt a stage. And he got destroyed again. Does anyone in here like Starscream in the first place?

* * *

 **Stage Descriptions:**

 **Stage 5-01/Boss 27:** This is the only stage in the game that is a hybrid of a level and a boss right. While it initially looks like just another quick step challenge, the level is interrupted by a boss fight against Starscream. Red star rings are still present to collect, through. What, do you expect me to describe the fight in here? Its section speak for itself.

 **Stage 5-02:** As a reward for beating the jerk that interrupted a quick step challenge, you are given a quick step challenge as the very next stage. With rugged terrain, multiple pathways, and pits, this stage might as well be cruel.

 **Stage 5-03:** Let's just say that this is a another horde battle set in a large, open plain and be done with it.

* * *

Written by: TheAPPstore

All franchised involved belong to their respective owners.

Current list so far:  
SEGA-Sonic, NiGHTs  
Hasbro-My Little Pony


	28. Chapter 5-Part 2

**Chapter 5: D-Day**

 **Part 2: Showdown at the Crater**

* * *

The others are panting for air after that long battle. Tons of the bodies of enemy troops day dead on the battlefield. They exhausted themselves to the brink of collapsing.

Then, Infinite flew down at them and this catches everyone's attention. "So, you've defeated an entire army," he observes. "All by yourself, without the help of your other friends. Look at you, all alone in this valley while everyone else is continuing the fight, struggling for their life. Hmm...here's a little gift from me to let you contemplate on your existence." He charges up his Phantom Ruby and builds up a construct of the sun, much to the surprise of everyone.

"What the-" Rainbow gasps. "There's a sun hovering above us? How? How is this possible?"

"Oh my gosh," Sonic mutters. "Has he gone mad?" He then turns to Shadow. "Shadow, look at the monster you created! All because of one harsh word!"

"I'm sorry," Shadow apologizes. "I didn't realize how angry he would become!"

"One bad day is enough for you, any of you, to become me," Infinite said. "I suffered through one, Tempest suffered through one, and Shadow as gone through one."

"You liar!" Shadow yells. "I lost someone I cared about and I didn't transform into someone like you!"

But Infinite ignored Shadow. "I'll give you five minutes to contemplate your life before this sun crashes down onto you, burning you all in the process," he threatened. "In the meantime, I will be watch you scramble, trying to stop this from coming. You do not have any Phantom Rubies to reverse the effects, so...good luck." Infinite then flies away.

Everyone was worried for a minute. They have no clue about how to stop the sun from crashing down on them. They try to figure out a way to end this.

Suddenly, Sonic heard a voice in his head. A voice that belongs to Chaos. "Remember, my champion," Chaos said to Sonic. "You hold in your amulet the Chaos Emeralds. They have the power to alter reality for a brief moment. That is enough to reverse the effects of the Phantom Ruby. But you can't do this alone. You need the help of the other gemstone wielders."

And that's when Sonic gets an idea. "Guys," he said. "Listen to me. I have an idea of how we can stop this. But I must warn you. It requires all of us in order for it to work out."

"Okay," Blaze said. "What's your plan?"

"We'll go to the top of the tower and stop that sun," Sonic makes a plan. This sends everyone into a gasp, except for Tails and Shadow. "We'll transform into our super forms and climb up to the top of the tower. Is everyone with me?" He held his arm out, waiting for everyone else to stack hands.

Nearly everyone was doubtful at first, but Rainbow is the first one to agree to Sonic's plan. So she stacks her hand on top of his. Soon, Blaze joins in. Then Sunset. Then Thunder. And finally, Shadow. Then they all closes their eyes.

The super form transformation sequence commence, and all six of them transformed into their respective super forms. Super Sonic, Super Rainbow, Burning Blaze, and Stormy Thunder are there. Joining them are Daydream Skimmer and Super Shadow.

"Whoa!" Stormy Thunder gasp at the sight of Daydream Shimmer and Super Shadow. "You have super forms as well?"

"Yep," Daydream Shimmer replies.

Everyone looked at each other in their respective super forms. They are opened their mouths in awe.

"Alright, everyone," Super Sonic said. "Let's show them the real super power of teamwork!"

* * *

 **Stage 5-04**

 **Storm-Egg Empire Fortress**

 **"Imperial Tower"**

Super Sonic and the others fly towards the Imperial Tower of the fortress as missiles are being fired towards them. Lasers are being shot while bullets fly through the air.

"They're approaching the central tower of the fortress!" the Storm King yells. "Go! Fire the weapons towards them! Don't let them get to it!"

After a little bit of dodging, the squadron of super powered heroes got out of their super forms and went the rest of the way by walking. They need to conserve some of the energy stored by the gemstones for the plan to stop the construct of the sun to work.

"We're taking a stop here, guys," Super Sonic said as he approaches the middle of the tower. hen he converts back into normal Sonic along with everyone else. "We'll save some energy for my big plan. We're running the rest of the way to the top."

"Man, doesn't feel safe in here?" Rainbow asks. "I mean, we're no longer in the open sky about to be bombarded with missiles. At least we'll get to be safe in-"

Suddenly, a massive laser fires down on the pathway the Runners are running on. It slowly approaches them.

"Uh oh," Sonic realizes.

"Haha!" Infinite chuckles. "Do you think you can stop the sun? You only got three minutes before the sun touches down. Give it up, already! It's too late to stop this now! Give up already!"

"Give up?" Sonic repeats. "A real soldier never gives up."

"No matter the chances," Rainbow added, "we'll never step down from a challenge."

"We'll stay committed to our task even if the odds are against us," Blaze said.

"Just because you say we can't do it doesn't always mean that you're right?" Thunder said.

"Even in our darkest hour, we are unstoppable," Shadow said.

"And there's nothing that friends can't do together," Sunset said.

Infinite was speechless. He was shocked at how committed and determined these kids are in finishing their goal.

"Tempest," Infinite calls. "Come here."

After being chased by a laser for several seconds, the Runners have finally made it to the top, with the sun just seconds away from impact.

[Time Elapsed: 01:40:00]

* * *

The six heroes stand on the top of the tower, looking at the fake sun shielding their eyes from the intense light. Meanwhile, Infinite watches from a nearby distance.

"1 minute left before the sun crashes down," Infinite said. "Go ahead, heroes. Just try to stop the sun!"

Sonic, Rainbow, Thunder and Blaze stand at the four corners of the platform, looking up at the sun. Sunset and Shadow meanwhile watch from somewhere else. They all looked at each other and nodded. Then they turned their gaze back at the sun and closed their eyes.

One by one, powerful beams are fired from each of the amulets. Sonic fires a yellow laser, Rainbow fires a rainbow colored laser, Thunder fires a electrical laser, and Blaze fires a fire beam. Each of the beams are being fired towards the sun, each doing its best to push it back and make it go away.

Infinite then felt a sharp pain in his chest. His Phantom Ruby glows brighter as the heroes countered the sun. "Urg!" he grunted. "This...pain! How is this possible? They don't even have a Phantom Ruby in their hands! Tempest, come to me!"

Tempest flew in along side Infinite. "Something wrong?" she asks.

"They are countering the sun," Infinite answers. "Help me!"

"Got it," Tempest agrees. And she contributes her own in keeping the sun up.

"Gah!" Sonic grunts as he and the others start to struggle. "They're...fighting back."

"This is...not enough to...stop...this!" Rainbow grunted. "We...need...more...power!"

Sunset than places her hand on Rainbow's shoulder. "Here," she said. "Let me help you out." Rainbow turned to Sunset and noticed that Shadow is doing the same to Sonic. "We got this."

Sunset and Shadow draws power from the Harmony Crystals and the Chaos Emeralds respectively, and each fire off a golden beam towards the sun, contributing their own power.

Infinite and Tempest each struggle to keep the sun stable. It has transformed into a battle between the heroes and the villains. They each tried their best to fight back, gritting their teeth as they went.

The sun is seconds away from impact, and each side is getting weaker and weaker by the second. Then the sun glows brighter as it heats up for the final impact.

And then, it disappeared. Infinite and Tempest has given up on fighting back. The strain is getting to mush for them to handle. As soon as they saw that the sun is gone, the six collapse to the ground in relief, gasping for breath as they lay on top of the metal floor.

"We...did it..." Sonic gasps. "The sun is now gone. We won."

Infinite then floated down near them, angry that they averted the impact of the sun.

"That was the final solution planned to eliminate you all," Infinite growls. "And now you six have all averted it. How did you perform such a feat? The Phantom Ruby is said to be more powerful than all of your pathetic crystals combined!"

Everyone got back up to their feet and stared at Infinite.

"Look, Infinite," Rainbow said. "You might be all powerful, but you're still going to be alone. You have no other friends, except for Tempest."

"You insist that we open up our eyes," Sonic said, "But the one who should be opening their eyes is you and Tempest."

"You lashed out against the world all because you couldn't get over my statement," Shadow added. "Me calling you pathetic was telling you that you're weak. But you should've buy that as an insult. You should've buy that as you are not a perfect being. Nobody is! See it as a motivation to improve yourself."

"Listen," Thunder said. "You're not going to grow if you keep on fretting over one simple insult. Being stuck in the past will make you blind towards your future."

"H-how?" Infinite replies. "How can a group of friends ever stand up against me? It's impossible! They are nothing more than illusions. You can trust no one but yourself!"

"I once thought that I can do everything by myself," Blaze said. "But it turns out I was wrong. I encountered situations in my life which are too big for me to handle all by myself. Thank to my friends, we can do everything."

"And as the friendship squad," Sunset said, "the power of friendship is what makes us stronger! Together, we stand strong. Alone, we fall apart."

"Don't you ever get all sappy with me!" Infinite yelled as he charged up his Phantom Ruby. The Phantom Ruby seems to be responding to his anger, glowing as his temper grows hotter.

"What is going on?" Thunder asks. "What is he doing?"

Then something came to Sunset. That glow meant that the Phantom Ruby is ready for another attack.

"Everyone!" she yells. "Watch-"

Infinite then sends out a blast towards the tower, blowing the top off and sending the six heroes flying down towards the sides of the crater.

The six friends then crashes on the lower metal pathways, barricaded by fences on the side facing the fortress. Then, Tails and the Veteran came zooming down towards them.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled as he flew down towards them. "I saw what happened. I saw you six sending out powerful beams towards that sun. And then I saw an explosion a the tower!"

Sonic lifted his head from the metal floor. "Gah. I really hate Infinite," he said.

The six friends all got back to their feet, assisted by Tails and the Veteran. They all stumbled around as they try to regain their footing.

"What? They're still alive?" Tempest said. "Go! Fire all weapons!"

"What?" Rainbow asks.

Suddenly, everyone was bombarded by mortar rounds and laser blasts. And they all ran down the metal road, trying to escape the attacks.

* * *

 **Stage 5-05**

 **Storm-Egg Empire Fortress**

 **"Mortar Crater"**

The remaining heroes ran down the pathways as enemy fire rains down from above.

"Well, at least that sun didn't crash down on us," Tails said. "Next stop, we rescue Twilight. We saw her being captured by Infinite. I think they're taking her to that tower over there."

"Hold on, everyone," Sonic said. "Let's head to where Tails is pointing. We have to save Twilight!"

"Man, they're really going all out with these weapons," Rainbow observes. "This is just...maddening."

The group runs around the edge of the crater, avoiding the enemy fire. They then swing around the crater, heading into the tower there Tails said Twilight is being held captive.

[Time Elapsed: 01:25:00]

* * *

 **Stage 5-06**

 **Storm-Egg Empire Fortress**

 **"Fortress Interior"**

Tails leads the way to where Twilight has been taken to. He ascends upwards as turrets attempt to knock him down.

"Man, look at all those turrets," Sonic observes. "There's so many of them! There's just as many weapons mounted indoors than outdoors! Are they really that paranoid about intruders that they have to go overboard with the weapons?"

"This is not going overboard with the weapons," Rainbow corrects. "This is overkill. Way more than enough firepower to kill a normal person several times over!"

"It's a good thing that we're not normal," Tails said. "After all, a normal person wouldn't make it through that wall of clouds. Right?"

"What about our other friends stuck outside the storm?" Blaze asks. "They have special powers like us. Why do they have to be stuck outside?"

"Guess somebody hit a panic button," Rainbow replies.

The squad ascended to the highest parts of the tower. Then they entered a doorway where they ran across a bridge connecting two towers. More enemies and turrets are placed here, attempting to slow the heroes' progress.

"We're getting close to where Twilight is!" Rainbow shouted. "Keep it up, everyone! We're almost there!"

"Stand back, everyone," Shadow orders. "If there is a door separating us from our friend, no worries. I got this." He showed his Black Bomb necklace to the rest of the team.

"Alright, Shadow," Sonic said. "Go on ahead. Blow that door up!"

The team then reaches the end of the bridge, entering the area where Twilight has been taken to.

[Time Elapsed: 02:00:00]

* * *

Twilight remembers the day when she had to escape Canterlot after witnessing the defeat of Rainbow Dash.

In Canterlot Castle, Tempest floats down on the three Equestrian Princesses. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence. All of whom retained their pony form after the dimensional merge.

"Well, well, well," Princess Celestia said, looking up to Tempest. "If it isn't Tempest Shadow who showed her face to us again."

"And I have a brand new power inside of me," Tempest said to the princesses. "Witness the power of my Phantom Ruby!"

The three princesses looked at Tempest's Phantom Ruby that was attached to her chest. They started to notice a strange glow surrounding the gem. They do not know what that gem is or how it works, but they are curtain that it can't be a good thing.

"Listen," Princess Luna said, stepping forward. "I do not know what that thing on your chest is, but I am certain that its dangerous. A foreign power not understood even by us."

"This won't end in the same way, Tempest," Princess Cadence said. "We have an army and several powerful members. You only have yourself. Who's going to save you now?"

Tempest then gives a subtle sinister grin. "Well, who's going to save you now?" She charges up her Phantom Ruby and creates an explosion that ripples through the room. Suddenly, everyone started to feel strange feelings.

"Urg!" Celestia grunts. "What...is...this...power?"

Luna then looks around and sees that former villains are returning. She saw Tirek, King Sombra, Queen Chrysalis, and...Sunset Shimmer? "What" she asks. "All of our enemies have returned! And Sunset...what is she doing here? I thought she was on the side of good!"

"Get them!" Tempest orders.

The three villains then charged headfirst into the three princesses, with Sunset standing by the door watching from afar. The three princesses tried their best to fight off against the other villains. Several guards joined in, but some were quickly swept away. Some even tried to charge towards Sunset, who is standing there. They were easily defeated by Sunset's unnatural physical abilities.

Wihle the three princesses are distracted, Tempest pulls out several Obsidian Bombs and begins to lob them towards the princesses. As they fly through the air, the princesses realized what's happening and tried to jump out of the way. Unfortunately, they were too late to catch that the villains they're fighting against are illusions and they are placed there as bait for them to fall for. One by one, the three princesses are caught in the explosion radius, turning into stone in the process. Several guards are also caught in the explosions, turning into stone as well.

Seconds later, the throne room is covered in stone patches and several stone statues. Three of which are the princesses.

* * *

After witnessing Rainbow's defeat, Princess Twilight runs away from Tempest and her constructs of the villains. Eventually, she found herself cornered, with her back on the fence between solid ground and the water below.

"Well, well, well," Tempest said. "If it isn't the last of the Equestrian Princesses. You escaped from me once, but this time there is no escape from me." Tempest reaches down through her pockets, only to realize that she has no more Obsidian Bombs left. She'd wasted them all in trying to get the other princesses. "What?" she said as she patted herself. "Where are my Obsidian Bombs?"

Seeing that she has a chance to escape. Twilight climbed over the railings and fell into the water below.

Tempest looked at Twilight just as she was about to fall. "Stop!" she yelled. "You can't escape from me!" But it was too late. Twilight has escaped from her once again. Tempest then walks towards the railings, looking down towards the water below. She saw no signs of life there.

"Leave her alone," Tempest orders. "She's probably committed suicide in trying to get away from me. Don't worry any longer, my minions. I'm sure that we'll find another princess to hunt down." She then walks up to the body of a defeated Rainbow Dash. "Meanwhile, we have this girl to take prisoner."

At the bottom of the Canter Mountains, Twilight lays there by the shore of a lake. She might be seriously hurt, but she is still alive.

* * *

Infinite places the weakened Twilight on the corner of the room, along with the petrified Equestrian Princesses. A chalk drawing is drawn on the floor, with four pedals facing the four princesses and a hole in the middle of it all. Tempest stands just in front of the drawing with her back facing the fortress.

Infinite walks towards the center of the drawing, holding the Staff of Sacranas in his hands. He then turns towards Tempest. "Are you ready for this, my precious?" he asks.

"Whenever you're ready," Tempest replies.

Infinite held the staff high up into the air, with the bottom tip facing the hole in the ground.

"Don't...do this..." Twilight groans weakly. "This is not...the only solution..."

Infinite then glares towards Twilight. "You stay out of this!" he insists. "Stay still. We don't want you moving. This extraction is going to be painless. Our targets have all of this power. Time to put it into good use."

"No..." Twilight mouths out.

Infinite then slams the Staff of Sacranas into the hole, and the whole room starts to shake. Four energy beams began to come out of the four princesses, converging towards the active end of the staff. Meanwhile, Infinite and Tempest decided to add in their own power, sending in some Phantom Ruby energy in.

Twilight felt a pain coursing through her body as her magical powers are extracted from her. She struggles to keep herself alive. "Urg!" she grunts, shedding tears. "No! Please, stop this! It...hurts!"

"Mwhahahahaha!" Infinite manically laughs. "Soon, the whole world will kneel down before us. They will see us as gods! All this power...it satisfy me. Soon, I will be able to crush all who try to deny my power!"

Suddenly, an explosion blasted the wall open, interrupting the ritual.

"What?" Infinite said, turning his head.

Suddenly, an orange rocket flies in and makes a direct hit onto Infinite. He is knocked back, taking the Staff of Scranas with him. The extraction stops, no longer charging up the staff.

The rocket then lands on the ground and disappears, reveling it to be Sunset. "How do like my entrance?" she asks.

The rest of the team then came in.

"What?" Tempest growls as she looks into the heroes. "You! You managed to avoid my attacks?"

Rainbow then looks at the four princesses. Seeing that they're all must be weakened, she held her amulet up. "Hand on, princesses," she said. "I'm saving you!" She then fires a rainbow colored beam at the four princesses, bringing them out of their petrified state. She also recharges their magical power, bringing them back up to normal levels.

Princess Celestia then shakes as soon as she was released from her curse. She then saw her former protégé all safe and sound. "Twilight!" she said. "You're safe!"

Sonic helps Twilight get back up. She then saw Celestia coming up towards her. "Princess Celestia!" she cried. "You're back!" The two then exchanged hugs, shedding a tear in the process.

"Sorry if I break this heartwarming moment," Tempest said, growling at the heroes. "But you ruined my chances of every getting my form back. And for that, you'll pay the ultimate price!" Her anger boils up, a fiery rage coursing through her eyes. The Phantom Ruby then makes a strong glow before Tempest sends out a magical blast that destroys the room, sending everyone flying.

Sonic and Rainbow fell down to the walkway encircling the fortress. They have been separated from everyone else. They then got back up, groaning from the pain.

"You two are STILL ALIVE?" Infinite yells at them. "How? You've been knocked around by explosions powerful enough to disintegrate anyone they touch. How are you intact after all of this? Very well. Time for me to show you how outclassed you really are. Because you will be living your last hours on this planet."

* * *

 **Boss 28**

 **Storm-Egg Empire Fortress**

 **"Vs. Infinite"**

Infinite adjusts his mask and gets ready to fight the two speedsters. He then flies away from them as the two speedsters chase after him.

"What would you like your gravestone to read?" Infinite asks. "How about, 'Here rests the blue rat and his rainbow haired companion. Failed to defeat the all mighty god'?"

"What about, 'Here rests the stone which almost destroyed the world'?" Sonic suggests. "You are getting out of control, Infinite. You are stating to go mad from trying to defeat us."

"You two will never defeat me," Infinite said. "I will rise above all, and all will yield to the Phantom Ruby. Your friends are nothing but a lie, after all."

"You cannot hide how sad and lonely you are," Rainbow yells. "The real lie is that Phantom Ruby of yours. Get rid of it!"

"Nonsense!" Infinite yells back. "This is a reliable source of power! I cannot get rid of it. Must...keep...stone!"

"You're becoming to reliant of that Phantom Ruby, Infinite," Sonic said. "I think its starting to take you over."

The duo ran across the road, dodging everything that Infinite threw at them. They closed the gap to the point where they can perform a homing attack on him, knocking him further down the road. Then the cycle repeats until Infinite has gotten 9 smacks to the body. As soon as he was hit for the ninth time, he gasps for air and disappears.

Tempest then floats down, hovering above the road. She replaces Infinite in this battle.

 **"Vs. Tempest Shadow"**

"I wished to get my horn back after that incident," Tempest said. "I though I could return to normal by restoring my horn. My old friends rejected me because my magic is to unsafe. I wish to go back into society with everyone feeling safe around me!"

"By getting to there in the most violent way you can think of?" Rainbow asks. "I'm sorry, but that's not how to reintegrate yourself back into society. In fact, you just ruined your chances of ever going back, because everyone will remember you as that person who rained terror over everyone. This is not the only solution. There are other ways you can make yourself fit in!"

"Like what?" Tempest asks.

"I once met a young girl who is unable to fly like others her age," Rainbow recalls. "She once thought of herself as useless. But I saw her as a talented person. Because even though she is handicapped, she can still do some crazy things like performing stunts. She worked around what was missing in her. And you, you can do the same."

"Urg! I don't believe you!" Tempest growls. "Unicorns are supposed to learn a verity of magic spells. I only have magic blasts and self-levitation in my skill set. There is no way that I can be accepted."

"Think about what other things you can do besides doing spells," Sonic said. "I may be a runner in my heart, but I'm also an animal rescuer, a racer, a guitar player, and I collect flowers in my free time. There's more to one person than one trait! A lifetime is a long time. Think of what you can do!"

"The only thing in my mind is to destroy you!" Tempest counters.

She too fires lasers and blasts onto the road. The two dodged the attacks, darting left and right to avoid them. They then increased their speed, closing the gap between them and her. Once they're close enough, they jump up and perform homing attacks on her, knocking her further down the road. Then the cycle of attack repeats two more times.

On the ninth hit, Tempest hangs in there over the road, clinging on to her injured spots. "I..." she mutters. "I...have all of this...power. How...can I...be defeated by two weaklings?"

"It's time to show her a flash of color!" Rainbow said. "Blast her eardrums and make her go blind! Here we so, Sonic. Here comes my signature Rainboom!"

Sonic and Rainbow spin around each other once again, giving each other fist bumps and blasting off at high speed. They ram into Tempest with enough force to blast the Phantom Ruby into pieces and knock her down to the ground.

[Time Elapsed: 02:40:00]

* * *

Tempest lays there on the ground defeated as the heroes ran up to her. Several of them are carrying each other around, and placed them on the ground when needed.

Tempest then twitched and pushed her head back up. "Where..." she said. "Where am I? Why is my head spinning? It felt like something infected my chest and took over my body."

This sends Tails pondering. "Wait, so you usually don't act like this?" he asks. "During this whole time, have we been fighting against the Phantom Ruby who is taking a host over?"

"Parasite or not, I'm glad that Tempest is fine after all of that," Twilight said. And then she kneeled down on Tempest. "Come on, Tempest. Let's get back up. It looks like you've been freed from this curse placed upon you. Take my hand, Tempest, and we'll show you the way back."

Without saying a word, Tempest reaches out for Twilight's hand. It looks like she could be turning into the side of good. Until...

"Ha!" Infinite said as he flew down, yanking Tempest out of the road. He carries Tempest by the neck as she struggles to make herself free. "You think you can make my precious turn into your side?"

Shadow growled at Infinite. "So you're back," he observes. "How many beating you'll willing to take before you give up?"

Something else just slams into Twilight's head. There was something off about what Infinite is saying about Tempest. "Wait, your precious?" she asks. "Since when is Tempest your precious?"

"I am not giving out my reason," Infinite replies as Tempest continues to kick the air. "All I saying is she remains an ally to me, no matter what happens to her!" Infinite then sends a ball of energy towards the ground, creating a hole that sucks everything nearby in. He then flies into the hole, closing it after entering it.

Everyone was in shock at what they had saw happened. They can't believe their own eyes. Infinite was come in and taken Tempest away from them. But why? So many questions linger through the heroes.

Back in the tower where the four princesses used to be kept in, the Staff of Scranas lays there dormant on the floor. A pair of feet walked in and picked up the staff. The Storm King and Eggman have rushed to the site of the explosion and found the staff lying around.

"This looks like it still has a lot of stored power inside," the Storm King observes. He then turns to Eggman. "Shall we initiate our final plan to destroy these resistance members once and for all?"

Eggman gave a grin towards the Storm King. "Sure," he replies. "Initiate Project Death Robot now."

* * *

90/? Stages, 28/30 Bosses.

The end of the war is nigh...

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

With the capture of Tempest and Infinite taking her to a different place, the heroes now have two more targets to face off against: Eggman and the Storm King. They still got that fortress to tear down. Maybe go inside and trash it or something.

What exactly is Infinite planning? Why did he take Tempest away after seeing her Phantom Ruby being destroyed? And several times throughout the story, whenever Infinite or Tempest would get angry, their Phantom Rubies would glow and they got more powerful because of it. What is the nature of this stone?

Find out these answers in the next part of this grand tale of heroes of many worlds.

* * *

 **Stage Descriptions:**

 **Stage 5-04:** Starting off from a super section, you dodge missiles and rocks as they're bring thrown at you. Once the tower in reached, an upward climb up the tower then starts. There is a giant laser beam of death following just behind you, pressuring you to keep on moving. The margin of error is low, even lower at the higher difficulties.

 **Stage 5-05:** Enemy fire is constantly raining down, making for a stressful mission. The road is slightly slanted, meaning that you can achieve insane heights with the boost. However, if you ever op high above the railings, you will be immediately be shot down, adding a retry. So stay close to the ground, while being bombarded with enemy fire and encountering grid after grid of lasers.

 **Stage 5-06:** An upward climb featuring lots and lots of turrets. Nearly all of the gimmicks introduced in previous stages make an appearance here.

 **Boss 28:** Not much to say about this boss. It's the third battle with Infinite in Forces, set in almost the exact same environment. The only thing I have to add here is that he takes less hits to defeat and is replaced with another one after he is defeated with almost the exact same move sets. Oh, and be watchful of those Phantom Cubes. They are everywhere.

...And I thought that I have almost nothing to say about this.

* * *

Written by: TheAPPstore

All franchised involved belong to their respective owners.

Current list so far:  
SEGA-Sonic, NiGHTs  
Hasbro-My Little Pony, Transformers


	29. Chapter 5-Part 3

**Chapter 5: D-Day**

 **Part 3: Final Mission**

* * *

The nine heroes and the three princesses all looked up at the fortress. This was their last target before the war is over. For once they take over this land, the enemy will have no choice but to admit defeat and surrender.

"We'd better find a way to break into that fortress," Blaze said. "There's got to be a way to tear this thing apart."

"But how can we do such a thing?" Rainbow asks. "We've got no other allies, none of our airships are available, and we've only brought in three soldiers. How can the nine of us ever pull this thing off?"

"Well, we can't just sit here and wait for reinforcements," Thunder replies. "Who knows what other plan our enemies could be coming up with. We could only have a few more minutes."

"A few more minutes..." Sonic repeats, pondering on their next move.

"What do you mean a few more minutes?" Sunset asks. "Who knows how much time we have remaining. We could only have 15 minutes."

Then, Sonic came up with a plan. "Alright, everyone," he orders. "Stick around me." The nine heroes gathered around Sonic while the princesses stand nearby. "We split up and focus on our designated section. We go in there and trash the place, bringing the place down to its knees."

"And just in case we find any reactors," Tails added, "we'll smash them up. Then the fortress won't have an energy supply."

"One question," Blaze steps in. "Who should go with...who?"

"Well, Sonic and I have spent enough time together," Rainbow said. "How about we split up the three soldiers that we have and send them to different sections of the fortress. Me and Sunset will join together with Twilight and search the north section."

"Really?" Twilight asks. "I get to hand out with my friends? For real?"

"Well, if that's the case," Sonic replies, "then I'm going with my buddy Tails and dragging Shadow along for the ride. What do you say?"

Shadow gave a scoff at Sonic. "Sure. I'll join your group," he answers. "Just as long as we don't accidentally hit each other during the demolition process."

"Which leaves Blaze and I go tag along with our Veteran buddy over here," Thunder concluded as he pats on the Veteran's head.

Celestia turns towards the Veteran. "My goodness!" she said. "You've changed so much from that moment when Twilight found you under that pile of rubble. I'm sure you'll look back and see how much you've grown."

The Veteran smiles at those kind words.

"Alright, everyone," Sonic said, disbanding the circle. "We've determined who we will be working with. Let's split up and get going!"

Everyone else, except the Veteran and the princesses, cheered with enthusiasm. They are ready to end this war once and for all.

* * *

 **Stage 5-07**

 **Storm-Egg Empire Fortress**

 **"North Fortress"**

Sonic, Tails, and Shadow all ran down the road leading up to the north sphere, dodging mortar rounds as they rain down. Several Egg Chasers have appeared and flew right in front of them, attempting to blast them out of the road. After several seconds of dodging, the Egg Chasers crashed into the outside walls of the north fortress building as the three heroes went inside.

There, they took a sharp turn and head downwards, going down a pit with a glow visible at the bottom.

"What is that there?" Shadow asks. "Could that be...the reactor?"

"Man, these security systems are super tight," Tails commented. "There's no way that a normal person would've broke through this!"

"Good thing we're not normal," Sonic replies. "We've got a supersonic boy, a young genius, and the ultimate lifeform in here, infiltrating the fortress!"

"I think you're the ultimate lifeform in here, Sonic," Shadow replies after being called the ultimate lifeform. "If you can beat Infinite, you'll deserve that title."

"Oh, be quiet, Shadow," Sonic replies back. "We've got to concentrate on getting to that reactor! Keep it up!"

The boys then found themselves ambushed by several Egg Chasers and large, crushing gears. The trio dodged out of the way of those things as they make their way into the reactor. As they got closer to the bottom, the glow becomes brighter and more noticeable.

"We're getting close to the reactor core!" Tails points out. "We're so close, we have to make it there!"

The trio then fell off the walkway as they fell into a massive chamber buried deep into the ground and the fortress. Sonic and Shadow grabbed on to Tails' legs as Tails uses his grappling wire to latch on to a nearby ledge and swing himself along with his teammates to safety. They land on a walkway surrounding the reactor, with several lasers protecting it.

"Phew!" Sonic said, wiping the sweat off of his face. "We've made it to the reactor! I could probably use a breather at this point. I've seen enough of this war. Alright, time to trash the place!"

The trio heads towards each of the three generators, each of which are feeding into the central core at the center of the chamber. The rotating lasers fire off at the walkway, attempting to knock away the three heroes. The three heroes watch the positions of the laser and jumped over them as they come.

While Sonic and Shadow use their homing attacks on the generator, Tails prefers to fire away his Wispon at the generators, blasting them away until they are destroyed. As the generators got destroyed, explosions are sent off ripping through the entire fortress. Pieces of debris start to rain down on the reactor chamber.

Finally, all three generators were destroyed, and the core explodes. The explosion damaged the supporting structure of the fortress, causing it to collapse. As the fortress start to collapse, Sonic, Tails, and Shadow all make their way back up to the surface. Metal is now falling from above, threatening to push them back into the reactor chamber.

"I'm not getting a safe feeling as we ran up the walls," Sonic said. "They're falling pieces of metal about to push us down! How about a Double Boost to make this process to a bit faster? And Tails, make sure you hang on to us. Are you ready, Shadow?"

"Whatever you say, real boy," Shadow replies.

The two boys spun around each other, giving each other high fives. Tails grabs onto Shadow and Sonic's arms as the two blasted off at high speeds, heading upwards back towards the surface. The boost knocked away every piece of metal that hits them, pushing them away from them as they ran. They approached the light at the end of the hole, slowing getting engulfed by the light of the surface.

[Time Elapsed: 02:00:00]

* * *

 **Stage 5-08**

 **Storm-Egg Empire Fortress**

 **"East Fortress"**

The girls performed the same tactic as the boys as they approached the east section of the fortress. They entered the fortress and start to skydive downwards towards the reactor down below.

"Wait, is there a reactor that I saw?" Twilight asks as she looks down towards the bottom.

Rainbow takes a closer look at the bottom of the hole that they're falling through. "Yep, that's a reactor alright," she answers.

"That seems like a good thing to trash," Sunset said. "Let's wreak that reactor as soon as we get down there. Then, they'll be losing all of their power. And then, they'll have to surrender to us."

"Good idea, Sunset," Rainbow replies.

As the girls skydive, several Egg Chasers flew up to them, hovering just under them. They fire their lasers towards them, and the girls glide out of the way of them. This continues for the rest of the fall. Along the way, several missiles are being shot up at them.

As the girls got closer to the reactor, they received a call from Sonic as they entire fortress starts to shake.

"North Fortress Reactor has been destroyed," Sonic said. "Girls, what's your status?"

"We're headed right towards a reactor too," Sunset replies.

"Oh, there's another one over there?" Sonic asks. "Man, is their need to generate more power to continue their operations so high. Anyway, once you're there, get to work!"

"Roger that," Rainbow replies.

The girls dodged out of the way of the attacks as they came, eventually reaching the reactor chamber where the attacks stop. Rainbow and Sunset then grabs on to Twilight's legs as she fires her grappling wire to a ledge and swings herself and them to a safe place. She reaches a walkway surrounding the reactor core. On the walkway are three generators once again.

"Man, was that thrilling," Rainbow said as she lands on the walkway along with the other girls. "I need to do something like that more often. Haven't seen this much awesome in my life before! Alright girls, we're at the reactor core. Let's wreak this thing."

Second reactor, same as the first. Rainbow and Sunset rams into the generators, while Twilight runs around firing away her Wispon. There are still lasers this time around, so they still have to jump over them.

All three generators are destroyed, and the fortress starts to crumble on top of them. The three girls exit through a small corridor which is peppered with explosions.

"Phew! That's another reactor destroyed,' Rainbow said. "Now let's speed up! Our other friends are probably waiting for us. Initiate the Double Boost!"

Rainbow and Sunset spun around each other before giving other high fives. Twilight then grabs on to their arms as the two girls speed off heading towards the light. They head back to the surface as the fortress starts to collapse on them.

[Time Elapsed: 02:00:00]

* * *

 **Stage 5-09**

 **Storm-Egg Empire Fortress**

 **"West Fortress"**

The Veteran swings around the large pillar with Thunder and Blaze holding on to their legs. They land on a spiral path surrounding the pillar. There, they make their way down while smashing up some pillars and the frame.

"There's a reactor core are the bottom of that hole," Tails said. "Get down there and smash up the generators there!"

"There's a thrid reactor down there?" Rainbow asks. "Man, do they need a lot of reactors to continue their operations. How much power does this fotress need?"

"I don't know why this fortress needs three reactors," Blaze wonders, "but let's smash them up anyway. They probably won't be needing those."

The trio continued to make their way downwars towards the bottom of the hole. Along the way, several enemies are placed there to try to slow them down. Turrets are plastered all over the walls, firing off at them whenever they pass by.

As they near the bottom, the trio takes a walkway that leads them into the reactor core itself. There, they jump on the walkay surrounding teh reactor. Like it's sisters, this reactor has three generators surrounding it, as well as security lasers that fire at the walkway.

"Phew," Thunder said. "We've made it into the last of the reactors. Now, let's suck this thing dry!"

Same as the other two times, Thunder and Blaze ram into the generators while the Veteran fires away at them. Soon, all of the generators were destroyed and the reactor core explodes.

The trio make their way back up to the surface. Only problem is that all of the platforms that lead them there was been destroyed. There is no large exhaust pipe that leads back into the surface, and there is no walway mounted on the walls of the hole. The only way back is the platforms and walkways that are jutting out of the central pillar, so the trio escaped that way.

"All three reactor cores have been destroyed," Sonic reported. "The fortress is collasping! We've got to evacuate!"

"Hang on!" Twilight yells. "Three of our friends are still trapped inside the fortress! You three, at the west fortress. Are you okay?"

"We're fine!" Blaze answers. "We just need a little more time to escape. Just give us a moment!"

"GIve you guys a moment?" Rainbow asks. "This fortress is collasping, and will be wreaked in a few moments. You've got to hurry up and get out of that mess! Just hang on a little longer, buddies. You got this!"

With only a few more seconds until this section of the fortress collaspes in on them, Thunder, Blaze, and teh Veteran hurries up. Structual metal starts to fall from the top, ocassionally hitting the jutting platforms. The fortress is shaking, with no signs of stopping now. And bits of the jutting walkways are beginning to fall off, creating a trail of destruction in their wake.

The trio can see the doorway that leads out just ahead of them. With only seconds left before the fortress completely collaspes, they ramp up their pace. Going through the course as fast as possible, they jump off the pillar and into the walkway leading outside. There, they sprint off just as a beam of metal falls down and blocks the doorway.

[TIme Elapsed: 03:30:00]

* * *

93/? Stages completed, 28/30 Bosses Defeated.

The war reaches its final hour.

 **To be Concluded**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Third writer to use this concept, first to finish their story. That's the perks of being really active. Whether it's writing, sports, businesses, or competitive gaming, if you're active in your field you get to be ahead of everyone else. However, I don't think there's any prize in finishing their story first. This isn't an organized competition and there's never any prizes for finishing first. So...don't reward me for finishing first, because it was never a competition.

Thanks to your support, as of March 11, 2018, this story has been the most viewed out of all of my stories.

* * *

 **Stage Descriptions**

 **Stages 5-07, 5-08, and 5-09:** All three of these stages revolve around one concept, and each approach it in a different way. 7 is a standard quick-step section, 8 is a long skydiving section, and 9 is a platformer stage. Midway through the stage, a reactor core will be encountered, each surrounded by three generators. Once all the generators have been destroyed, the reactor explodes and collapses.

In 7 and 8, the heroes escape by using a double boost. However, in 9, the heroes escape by going through an upward 2-D section with lots of debris falling on them. The stage behind them slowly falls down, pressuring those involved to hurry up and escape the fortress in time.

* * *

Written by: TheAPPstore

All franchised involved belong to their respective owners.

Current list so far:  
SEGA-Sonic, NiGHTs  
Hasbro-My Little Pony, Transformers


	30. Chapter 5-Part 4

**Chapter 5: D-Day**

 **Part 4: The Final Call**

* * *

The Storm-Egg Empire Fortress starts to develop explosions at some places. Alarm bells start to ring off throughout the fortress. Several sections of the fortress begins to be destroyed. Towers start to tip over, crashing into the central tower.

Among the chaos and destruction, three shining lights flew out of the fortress. The three equestrian princesses watched as these three lights approached them. The lights then disappeared as the three balls approach the ground, reveling the heroes they contain inside. Shortly after landing, the team of heroes turned back towards the fortress as the entire structure starts to collapse. Soon, only the central fortress is the only thing that remains standing, and even it has sustained a lot of damaged. Fires began to rage across the fortress, sending pillars of smoke and burnt metal up the sky.

Sonic turns back at the princesses, along with the others. "Alright, guys," Sonic said. "The Storm-Egg Empire Fortress has been destroyed. The enemy's butt has been kicked. This way is finally over, with us standing victorious!"

Rainbow gives a smile at the friends who made it possible, even if not all of them are her closest friends. "Everyone, let's celebrate with a stacking of hands," she said as she held her hand out. One by one, each other her friends stacked their hands on top of her, excluding the princesses but including the Veteran.

"Friends together," they all said, "all toget-"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake just as they lifted their hands up. Some of them fell on their bottoms, losing their balance. Others spin their arms out, trying to keep their balance.

Sonic soon grounds both of his feet. "Oh, come on!" he whined. "Is this war even over yet? Can't we just win and let that be it?"

Tails paid close attention to the environment around them. He turns back at the fortress, seeing that some light is emitting from the hole. "Guys, look at the fortress!" he yells, pointing towards the fortress. Everyone else turns their focus towards what's left of the fortress, also seeing the same thing. "It's..."

The giant central tower is destroyed in a massive explosion, sending tons of steel flying and creating strong winds. Everyone guards themselves against the dust storm that was created. When the dust settled, they returned their focus towards the remains of the fortress, only to find themselves shocked. In place of the fortress is a massive black robot with large arms and claws as well as a giant set of wings and rockets.

"Gotcha!" they heard Eggman shout from inside the robot. "Do you really think you can win by destroying the base of operations?"

"The doctor," Shadow mutters. "He's still alive!"

"Considering how long you've fought against the doctor, you should've seen that once coming,' they heard the Storm King said. "But no. You're just as blind to that as last time."

"The Storm King is still alive too?" Twilight yells. "But how? I though he and Eggman were trapped in the fortress!"

"Maybe you've should've sent someone heading towards the central tower," Eggman said. "Someone like...your princesses? You see, while you nine are infiltrating the fortress heading towards the reactor, the Storm King and I took refuge in this robot armor, waiting until you are celebrating."

Twilight glared at Rainbow. "Rainbow Dash, this is why you don't celebrate early," she growls at her friend.

"And now, thanks to the power of my staff," the Storm King said, "which contains both the magical power of the four princesses and some Phantom Ruby energy, this robot is now the ultimate machine! It's unstoppable! Here, have a little demonstration."

The robot then fires a powerful beam that fires at the heroes. The heroes duck for cover as the beam fires around them, creating a circle of singed rock around them.

"Hahaha!" Eggman laughs. "This power...it's so much! With this power in hand, nothing will stop us now! Not even those traitors Infinite and Tempest. Not even super forms will save you from this monster!"

Twilight closes her eyes and recalls her memories. She used to be a filly, coming up with new surprises every day. Now, she has turned into an Equestrian Princess representing Friendship.

"Me and my friends," she began. "We faced several monstrous challenges in our lives. Many of which we are unable to take on by ourselves. But with friends by my side, we overcome these challenges." She then opened her eyes, glaring at them. "You, Eggman and Storm King. You two may posses the power of the entire world, but you two lack one crucial power. We have one thing that you don't, the most powerful force of them all. It's the Power of-"

"Yeah, yeah, friendship," the Storm King said. "Blah, blah, rainbow lasers and flowers and bleh! I get it now. You are powered by friendship. Big deal. Well, guess what? Friends will not save you from this machine. And today, I will prove it to you! Fear my power!"

* * *

 **Boss 29**

 **Storm-Egg Empire Fortress**

 **"Vs. Storm-Egg Ultimate Robot"**

"That robot contains the power of every living creature on the planet," Princess Celestia reports. "It has become a dangerous being, a creature with powers of a massive scale. It's going to take much more that one of you to defeat this."

"Stay focused, our heroes,," Princess Luna encourages. "You nine are our last hope. Don't stop, don't give up now! The fate of the world is in your hands."

The final fight against the Storm King and Eggman starts with Thunder and Blaze grinding on rails as the Storm-Egg Robot flies overhead. The robot fires off several laser beams at the rails, destroying them in the process. Thunder and Blaze leap from rail to rail, avoiding these attacks. Along the way, several Obsidian Bombs are dropped onto the rails, creating weak points where the rail breaks off should Thunder and Blaze happen to grind over them. The two pays attention to the rails they're grinding on, as one misstep could send them plummeting to their doom.

Thunder and Blaze closes the gap between them and the robot, so they jump up and repeatedly uses their homing attack on it, knocking the robot back.

On the second round of attacks, the robot decides to summon several rotating pinwheels of Phantom Cubes further down the rails. The two hopped from rail to rail, trying to avoid these attacks. Then they increased their speed and catch up to the robot, performing another series of homing attacks. Then the cycle continues, with the attacks coming in more frequently and becoming harder to avoid. In addition, more and more of the rails become hazardous places as the battle progresses.

Once the fourth series of hits strikes the robot, the robot stumbles back before falling down towards a large floating arena, where the three Soldiers are waiting. They prepare their Wispons as the robot begins to attack.

"Go for it, buddies," Sonic cheered them on. "You can do it!"

Like the fight with Lyric before, the robot now switches to firing lasers at the arena, sending meteors falling on the arena, and slamming the arena with a pumped up claw. The three soldiers scramble around the arena, trying to dodge the attacks while waiting for the robot to slam its arms down. Once it did, they either make their way towards the fist or head towards the chest of the robot, slamming into it that way.

As the right progresses, the robot introduces additional attacks like Phantom Cubes and missiles. In addition, it breaks the arena down, making it much harder for the soldiers to avoid the attacks. Then the robot slams its hand down on the arena once again, prompting the soldiers to attack it once again.

The Veteran makes the final strike as they slam into the chest of the robot. The robot reels back as it was being attack, starting to emit smoke from its joints. It slumps there as it slowly weakens down. The nine heroes watch from the arena, waiting for it to be defeated.

Suddenly the robot lunged its chest out, spreading its arms out as Phantom Cubes surround both the heroes and the robot, creating a sphere. Then, the entire arena is destroyed and everyone is dropped into a road made of purple Phantom Cubes, endlessly generating in front of them as they ran.

"End this, everyone," Celestia said from below. "Take them out."

"Everyone, go for it!" Luna added.

One by one, each of the runners face their trials involving the color powers they received while the worlds are merging.

Sonic is up first, running along the endless road of Phantom Cubes. His trial involves the stomp, and the road ahead has several constructs of hard boxes his friends kept on reporting seeing throughout the world. Climbing up to a higher path, he reaches a wall of Phantom Cubes. He can't pass through them, but the floor is made out of those hard boxes. He jumps up and stomps through them, creating a shockwave upon landing. Then he continues to speed ahead towards the robot as it firs off its attacks, closing the gap between them. He dodges every attack the robot throws at him, even repeating the same challenge of stomping the boxes as before. Then, he was right up to the robot, where he jump up and uses his homing attack on it seven times. On the seventh hit, Sonic leaps backwards from the robot, sending him behind.

It was at this point that the three soldiers showed up. The trio jumped up and grappled to the robot, pulling themselves towards it with either their feet out or their fist out. Tails strikes first, then Twilight, and finally the Veteran. Then the three of them jumped off the robot, making way for a new Runner.

Rainbow is up next, and her trial involves homing on to faraway targets across a wide gap. The road would occasionally suddenly drop off, giving way to several floating targets. Rainbow rams into them at high speed with very little delay between attacks. Then she continues speeding ahead, closing the gap while also avoiding the attacks. Upon getting up to the robot, she jumps up and uses her homing attack on it seven more times before jumping off of the robot. At which point, Tails, Twilight, and the Veteran has showed up and performed their duties.

Now it's Blaze's turn, and she has to face large gaps where normal double jumps would not make across. To make it across, she must use her burst abilities to propel herself high enough to make the landing. This obstacle is encountered more times throughout the trial than the others, making reaching the robot much more difficult. Once again, she does the same thing as her predecessor did. The three soldiers also showed up, going the exact same thing as before.

Thunder is brought into the battle and his trial has a lot of targets all lined up. They are floating over a gap that's way to wide to make it through. To get pass this obstacle, Thunder must use his Light Dash to zip through the targets, closing the gab between him and the robot. Sometimes, the line of targets doesn't reach far enough, dropping him into a lower path filled with spike balls. There is no need for the boost here. Just do some Light Dashes and he's right up to the robot, where he does the same thing again as well as the soldiers.

Shadow comes right after Thunder, and he is tasked with blasting the walls placed in front of him. He does the task and closes the gap between him and the robot, which he does the same thing yet again as well as the soldiers.

Finally, it is Sunset's turn and the robot has run out of ideas about how to challenge Sunset because her ability is based on the boost and the ones commanding it has no idea what to do to challenge her. Instead, they opted to fire off everything they have right towards Sunset, creating a cluttered, yet hazardous, road. She makes it through the attacks, coming right up to the robot once again. There, she does the same thing as the others yet again, down to the soldiers showing up.

Once Sunset's turn is finished, all of the Runners gather up in front of the robot as it starts to malfunction.

"There's nothing that friend's can't do!" Sonic said. "No matter how large the threat, we can make it through!"

The six runners jump up into the air and start to boost towards the robot. At which point, they begin to spin around each other, with the boost trails they leave behind forming a spiral shape.

Then, they shouted their ultimate attack. "Hyper Boost!" the six shouted. And then, they plowed through the robot's chest, creating a hole in the robot.

The robot then explodes several times as the sphere of Phantom Cubes breaks apart and disappears. Soon, the robot has been destroyed and the Storm-Egg Empire has been defeated.

Or...is it?

[Time Elapsed: 09:30:00]

* * *

A massive explosion occurs high above the remains of the fortress. As it explodes, two balls of light are seen coming out of it. Once falls towards the ground, the other flies off into the sky.

The nine heroes and the three princesses watched at the Storm-Egg Empire comes to an end. The war is over. The fighting is now done.

"They'll be wondering for months over why they lost," Sonic commented. "They've got all of that power, yet they still fall to us."

"Thanks to the power of friendship," Rainbow added.

The group then walks towards the edge of the valley, where the walls of clouds start to disappear.

"Now that the war is finally over, we can go back to our daily lives," Celestia said. "We'd better get started on rebuilding all the damaged caused by the war. That was very destructive."

"Imagine all the shock and surprise when our other friends arrive here and saw that the war is already over," Sunset said. "They can't believe that the nine of us are able to end the war by themselves."

"I'm sure that a lot of stories will be shared," Twilight replies. "I'm sure that a lot of things have happened over the past, what? 70 days? Well, the war feel like it's being going on forever. Things have been going intense over the past few days, and I'm pretty sure that everything will settle down after this. Right?"

As the group continued to walk, it seems as if nothing can go wrong. Suddenly, however, Sonic tripped and fell on his chest. This stops everyone as they turned towards him.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Blaze asks as she and the others turned around Upon seeing Sonic, everyone gasped in shock. A tentacle has appeared out of a hold and latched itself to Sonic's leg.

"What is this thing?" Sonic asks. And then he is suddenly pulled into the hole in the ground.

"Sonic!" Rainbow cried as she leapt towards Sonic, grabbing his arms. She and the tentacle are in a tug-of-war fighting over Sonic. Each tugged at Sonic, trying to pull him towards them.

"Rainbow! Don't!" Sonic pleaded. "You're going to get pulled in along with me! You've got to let go now!"

"I represent the Element of Loyalty," Rainbow said. "And I will never abandon my friends and leave them hanging! Never! I will save you, Sonic. I will pull you out!"

As Rainbow continued to pull Sonic towards her, she too gets dragged along the ground towards the hole. It was at this point that everyone realizes that she needs help, so they jumped in to help her.

Sunset latched on to Rainbow's hips, trying to help her. "Don't...let...go!" she grunted as she pulls back. Soon, all of the other friends joined in, each tugging at each other. The three princesses also joined in, using their magic powers to help pull Rainbow and Sonic back up.

Unfortunately, the harder they pull on Rainbow, the harder the tentacle pulls on Sonic. It reaches the point where Rainbow is yanked out of Sunset's grasp, pulling her towards the hole. Sonic also fell into the hole, still holding on to Rainbow's arms.

"Rainbow!" Sunset cries as she leapt forward towards the hole just as Rainbow's legs disappeared. Before she could land, the hole closes in on her, and she smacks herself on the ground. She then gets up with her hands over where the hole used to be. And then she starts to tear up. "Rainbow?" she sobbed. "Sonic?"

Everyone was in shock at what happened. Even Shadow. "You have got to be kidding me," Shadow said. "All this work to end this war and the empire that started it, only to be rewarded with two of our friends being captured yet again. What is this load of bull?"

"How is the Phantom Ruby still functioning?" Twilight asks. Then she turns to Princesses Celestia. "Celestia, do you know anything about this?"

Princess Celestia shook her head. "I have no idea," she answers.

"What?" Twilight responds.

"This stone contains a power that does not exist back in my home world," Celestia continued. "As such, I cannot explain such a phenomenon."

The group then huddles up, leaving Tails outside to ponder. "Well, stuff like this doesn't just appear on it's own," Thunder said. "There has to be an explanation of how that hole appeared."

Tails pondered for a moment. In all of their encounters with either Tempest or Infinite, whenever they got angry, their Phantom Ruby would glow. Could that be a sign that it was powering up? Suddenly, all the pieces came together. "I got it!" he said, surprising everyone. "I think I know how the Phantom Ruby works."

"What is it, buddy?" Twilight asks, walking up to Tails. "What did you get? Did you figure out something?"

"What if the Phantom Ruby is powered by anger?" Tails asks, sending everyone into a gasp. "Think about it. In all our encounters with either Infinite or Tempest, whenever they got angry, their Phantom Ruby would glow. That means that it is now powered up, allowing for more dangerous attacks." Everyone now seems interested in Tail's lecture. "I believe the reason that we kept on losing over the past two months is that whenever we got close to victory, the Phantom Ruby would get powered up and ruin our chances of winning."

"Well, how does that explain the turnaround?" Twilight asks. "Why have the tides have turned over the past several days?"

Tails turned to Twilight. "Simple," he answers. "It's the amount of missions we perform at once. The reason we failed so much is that we keep on going one mission at a time, and that leaves the entire army at risk of being hit with a Phantom Ruby strike. Nearly all of our soldiers are held prisoner in Cybertron. Now that everyone's been freed, we can split up our forces and target multiple areas at once. That's why the tides have turned. I mean, can you even get your priorities straight if everything is equally important?"

Tails was about to continue, but he is interrupted when an army of all their previous major enemies popped up from the ground.

"Oh goodness," Twilight grumbled. "It's still going? Hurry everyone. Brace yourself!"

Everyone in the group prepares for the horde of all the major enemies they faced so far.

* * *

93/? Stages completed, 29/30 Bosses Defeated.

We've got one more boss left before it's truly over. Sonic and Rainbow has been captured and is no longer available to the other heroes. Now the others are trapped at the fortress location left to defend themselves against the coming horde.

The true final battle is about to begin.

 **Start of the Last Chapter**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

You thought that this was going to be the end of it, but you're wrong. We've still for Infinite and Tempest to deal with, the true final battle. After celebrating early twice, the final victory will surely end the long, grueling war.

Hold on to those on-functional communicators, readers. For the true ending is coming.

* * *

 **Stage Descriptions:**

 **Boss 29:** The penultimate boss fight of the game, and the hardest to achieve an untouchable bonus. First, you must dodge the attacks sent in by the robot, of which there are many, then you must be willing tp put yourself into constant stress as you wait until an opportunity to attack it comes up. Seriously, it's that hard to come out unscathed.

The first phase is just a fight fought on at the rails. No big deal. Except that more and more of the rails get destroyed as the fight progresses, leaving less and less useable rails to dodge the attacks. Good thing that there are five rails to choose from instead of three.

The second phase, as mentioned above, is like the boss fight against Lyric as before. Not much to say about it.

The third phase is the special one, as it involves all the main Runners in an epic battle. Each of the Runners is presented an obstacle along their path that centers around their special ability. Failure to pass these obstacles will result in either a loss of rings, being dropped into a lower path filled with spikes, or being slowed down widen the gap between you ad the target.

The is the longest fight in the game, and by a few seconds.

* * *

Written by: TheAPPstore

All franchised involved belong to their respective owners.

Current list so far:  
SEGA-Sonic, NiGHTs  
Hasbro-My Little Pony


	31. Chapter 6-Part 1

**Chapter 6: Final Showdown**

 **Part 1: Null Space**

* * *

"..."

There was nothing but emptiness around them. The sounds of empty space fills in the world around them.

Something's defiantly wrong with Sonic's leg. After being dragged in, he still felt aching pain shooting up his body. He felt as if is body is on a soft surface made of cubes. Something about this place is also messing with his mind. He can feel his brain aching inside.

Then, he opened his eyes only to see that Rainbow is there next to him. And that's when he remembered that she tried to rescue him. Seeing her there, Sonic leapt back up to his feet and walked up to her.

As soon as she felt a chaotic presence near her, Rainbow lifted her head from the floor and looked up at Sonic. There she saw that he is standing there glaring down at her. She gasps at his angry look.

"Thanks to you, you're trapped in this place with me," Sonic yelled with anger in his voice. "It's like all our days in that prison. It's that place all over again now that you're here. Only here, instead of being trapped in a confined space, we're trapped in an empty, open area with nothing of interest as far as the eye can see. Urg. It's as if spending 60 days straight with you isn't enough." He then helps her get back up to her feet.

"Look, Sonic," Rainbow said. "I'm the Element of Loyalty. That's my strongest trait. I never leave a friend hanging. I won't let someone as awesome as me be left there all alone. And I will never abandon them."

"Well, in trying to save me, you've separated yourself from your other best friends," Sonic replies. "In fact," he continued as he tapped into his communicator only to find nothing. "Our communicators won't even work in this...other place or whatever. And it's not like we can use them to communicate with each other, because we're close together."

Rainbow takes a look around the new world she's found herself in. "Say...what is this place exactly?" she asks. "Never seen anything like this before."

Sonic takes a look around the new environment. The skies are filled with Phantom Cubes, and so is the floor. In fact, everything in this world is made of Phantom Cubes. "Are we in...Null Space?"

Rainbow gasps at Sonic's response. "What? Null Space?"

"It's a alternate dimension crated by the Phantom Ruby," Sonic explains. "It is said that the place is extremely empty. You'll find nothing while searching. Nothing but an endless sea of Phantom Cubes. And we are trapped in it."

"Well, we can't just stand here in this boring place forever," Rainbow said. "We'd better get moving and find that person behind this."

Suddenly Sonic is reminded of something. "Infinite..." he mutters, looking off to the side.

"What?" Rainbow asks, not understanding what her friend is saying.

Sonic turns his gaze back at Rainbow. "Remember the last time we fought with them at the fortress?" Sonic asks. "We've defeated both Infinite and Tempest, but upon Tempest's defeat, Infinite flew in and kidnapped her, taking her into the same hole in when we fell in. That means..." He pumps up his fist as he prepares himself to give a response. "Infinite is our last target that we must face. He must be the one who dragged us into this mess."

Rainbow had her mouth wide open in shock that the war is not over yet until Infinite has been defeated.

"Now, let's go," Sonic commands. "We have a jackal to beat down."

* * *

 **Stage 6-01**

 **Null Space**

 **"Null Road"**

Sonic and Rainbow ran on an endless road of Phantom Cubes with nothing on the road except those tentacles. As they run, they exchanged a few more words before they face the true final battle.

"Man, it's been a while since I grew out of being a weather manager," Rainbow said. "I always wanted to go out on epic adventures. There's something about exploring faraway places that excites me. But...I just can't abandon my best friends. I can't be somewhere else when my friends are facing a world threatening monster. I just...can't."

Sonic listens to Rainbow as she delivers her desire to explore the world.

"Well, it's a good thing that you've found an opportunity to explore the world as you desire," Sonic replies. "I once hopped from island to island foiling Eggman's plans. That felt like fun enough, but there's this nagging feeling inside me that tells me that this isn't enough. Then the world shattered and that led me to going around the world seeking Gaia Temples to restore the world back to normal. And it was wonderful."

"A global adventure just to mend the world back together?" Rainbow asks. "That sure sounds like fun." Then she thinks about the thing that a lot of people her age has to do. Pick a partner. "So...Sonic...found any girls to hang out lately?"

"Uhh...not much," Sonic replies. "There's this girl that I met during my adventures at the Little Planet, and she looked okay at first. But then, she started to get obsessed with me too the point where I just can't stand her internally. And if she brings out her hammer, then I'll be running off to somewhere. Then there's this other girl that I met and I found her flirting...rather too out there for my owl liking. Then I met a princess, which fell for my feelings at one point, but she had to return to her own home because she has important duties. So...I stepped away from girls becoming my partner because off...complicated reasons."

"Well, you can always choose me," Rainbow said.

"What?" Sonic replies.

"I heard that you're always rather lonely during your adventure," Rainbow said. "Very rarely will you have a companion to join you. And even then it is usually you who finishes the job. Sure, you have some important friends, but very rarely do they stick around for future adventures. I always dreamed of becoming an adventurer, so maybe you can have me as your partner in future adventures?" She offers her hand to Sonic.

"You can't be serious," Sonic said. "I don't do romance. Just make me your friend and let's get this thing over with, okay?"

"But Sonic," Rainbow said, moving closer to him. "You can't go out there all alone. What if you encounter something that takes more than you to take down? You can't possibly deal with that alone. You need someone else to join you, someone who will always be there for you. Someone who will stick my your side no matter what. Someone like...me."

Sonic took one look at Rainbow's hand and decided to make her his partner. He's reaching an age where picking ones future partner is not uncommon. He looks at Rainbow and remembers all those moments that they've spend together during this war. Time and time again, they've experienced intense moments which heightened their relationship. He'd never felt this much towards a girl before. And so, with a smile on his face, he holds Rainbow's hand.

The duo ran off further down the road, ready to take on Infinite.

[Time Elapsed: NULL:NULL:NULL]

* * *

 **Stage 6-02**

 **Null Space**

 **"Null Hills"**

Sonic and Rainbow fly around the stage facing every obstacle that they've come across. They reach the end of the stage and lands on a straight path with a large castle at the end of it.

"What the-" Sonic said as he looks at the castle ahead. "What is that?"

"They've built a castle in this sea of nothingness?" Rainbow gasps. "Well, if they're not going out without a fight, we're not too! Keep it up, Sonic. We're almost there! Just a little farther!"

The two dodged the barriers that stand in their path as they run into the interior of the castle. Their final trail stands before them.

[Time Elapsed: NULL:NULL:NULL]

* * *

 **Stage 6-03**

 **Null Space**

 **"Null Castle"**

This is it. The final wall. The final wall between them and victory. If they destroy this wall and defeat the monster hiding behind it, they will end the war for once. Everyone has been fighting pretty much nonstop for 70 days straight, and they had enough of this war. They had enough of the constant stresses the war brings as well as the destruction of property and the loss of life. Everyone was done with this war by the time it's really over. They were ready to take what they've got and head back to their home once the war is over. They really want to return to their normal life.

Only...the last remaining enemies won't make this easy.

"Oh, come on!" Rainbow groaned as she and Sonic entered the castle. "There's still more?"

Sonic and Rainbow entered the castle only to find themselves in a massive tall tower surrounded by five doors. One by one, they tackle each room and the challenges inside it.

The farthest room to the left is a recreation of the first major fight they ever encountered. It's a battle against Zavok, one of the Deadly Six. The two fight him on a small platform as he flies around on his bee. Sonic and Rainbow wait for him to slam down on the arena, and only then will they be able to attack him. After two series of attacks, he is knocked off the arena defeated, and the two are transported back into the main room, where the left-most light is lit.

"So, it looks like whenever we completed the challenge behind the door, we will light up the corresponding light," Sonic observes. "Huh, wonder what happens if we completed all of the rooms."

The next room they entered contains a long corridor where the two are chased by a rolling boulder. Along the way, several ledges jutted out of the floor, creating a tripping hazard. The two must make it to the end of the corridor without tripping on a ledge, or else be rolled over by the boulder. They step left and right and jumping over them. They soon jump over a wide gap in the corridor, where the boulder disappears into the chasm and the two are transported back into the central room, where the corresponding light is on.

The next room after that is a large water labyrinth, Sonic's worst nightmare. They are tasked with finding five switches to pass the test, with very few air bubbles and without the help of power ups. It's a good thing that there are no traps or enemies in the labyrinth, otherwise Sonic would freak out.

The fourth room tasks them with navigating a dark room with invisible walkways. They only got a few moments where the walkways light up before darkening again, so they've got to memorize the layout if they wanted to make it out.

The right-most room is another boss fight, this time against the Egg Emperor. The two hide behind the walls as the robot attacks them, before moving in for the attack.

Once all of the rooms are completed, the doors shuts off and a staircase appears in the tower. Along the way, several flying enemies appeared, many are equipped with mortars and laser rifles.

Sonic and Rainbow climbed to the top of the tower, dodging enemy fire along the way. During their ascent, parts of the stairs got destroyed. As they climbed the stairs higher and higher, they start to encounter more and more enemy fire.

"This is it, Sonic," Rainbow said, looking up. "Our final challenge stands before us."

"We cannot fail our friends now," Sonic said. "The last target is waiting for us there. If we fail now, it is all over for the rest of the world. Oh man, things are getting intense over here. Let's get this showdown started."

The two then breaks through the roof of the tower and lands on it shortly after. Waiting just ahead of them is a figure that resembles Infinite, with his back facing them and his arms crossed.

[Time Elapsed: NULL:NULL:NULL]

* * *

96/96 Stages Completed. All story stages finished. The final count is here.

The final battle of the war awaits Sonic and Rainbow.

 **To be Concluded (for real)**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

Oh great. So Sonic and Rainbow are dragged into Null Space, with no thinkable way is escaping.

With only one target left, the two must face the final battle before the war is truly over.

And to think that this was all thought out in my head years before this is published. I had it all planned out before I started. And then Sonic Forces and My Little Pony The Movie (2017) got released in Fall of 2017, forcing me to change my plans and alter my story around these two works, creating something that takes elements from both.

* * *

 **Stage Descriptions:**

 **NULL:** Description not found.

 **NULL:** Description not found.

 **NULL:** Red Rings cannot be found in any of the stages in this chapter at all.

What the-we've lost the descriptions of the stages featured? Well, that's what we get for trying to put in [ERROR: VALUE NOT VALAD]. Or try tp gather data about Null Space. Everywhere you look, there's no data there. Guess the software that we have here isn't able to handle this.

* * *

Written by: TheAPPstore

All franchised involved belong to their respective owners.

Current list so far:  
SEGA-Sonic, NiGHTs  
Hasbro-My Little Pony, Transformers


	32. Chapter 6-Part 2

**Chapter 6: Final Showdown**

 **Final Part: Fate of the World**

* * *

The remaining ten heroes-four Runners, three Soldiers, and three Princesses-all fought against the horde that was up to their necks. They blasted away all they've got in trying to keep the horde away.

The horde was a sea made out of all the previous major enemies. From Zavok to Chrysalis to Tirek to Metal Sonic, this could be the greatest danger these heroes could ever fought.

Then, the remaining New Resistance Army manages to catch up with the rest of them and joined in the battle. Knuckles leap up high above the enemies and slammed down to the ground, creating a shockwave that knocks several enemies away.

"You're late," Tails said as he continues to fire away. "What took you so long?"

"We were relatively slow on foot," Knuckles explains. "In addition, the seemingly endless hordes slowed us down even further. We are unable to make a lot of progress. By the way, did we miss anything?"

"You miss the destruction of the fortress," Twilight answers. "Now stop talking! We've got a horde to fight off! Sonic and Rainbow has been captured, so do it for them!"

Knuckles turned only to me bet up with Metal Rainbow. He punches her up into the sky.

The rest of the army joined in, blasting away at the sea of enemies.

* * *

Sonic and Rainbow ran down the roof approaching Infinite. They stop just behind him.

"Alright, Infinite," Sonic said, pointing to him. "What's the big deal?"

The figure then smiled and give a little chuckle. "You fool," he mutters. "I am not Infinite. I am not Tempest Shadow either."

"What?" Rainbow said, shocked by this. "Then who are you then?"

The figure then turns around. "I am the Phantom Ruby!" the figure said, his voice booming across the entirety of Null Space. "I am the most powerful being in the universe! Nothing can stop me now! At last, all will submit to me. All will yield to the power of the Phantom Ruby! And you two...you two are the vessels of those two deities. The ones that balance the universe. Well then, once I eliminate you, there will be no deities able to control the balance of the universe. I will take you place, taking control of the universe to my liking."

"What did you do to Tempest?" Rainbow asks.

The floating figure laughs. "Oh, silly you," he said. "When I felt that her connection to me has been severed, I used one of my remaining puppets to swoop down and merge with her. Now, with the power of both Infinite and Tempest, I will create a storm that will ripple through the entire universe! Nothing can stop me now!"

Suddenly, Sonic and Rainbow began to glow, as well as their amulets. "There's nothing more unstoppable than the power of friendship," Sonic said. "With my companion by my side as well as the power of two deities, there's nothing that me and my friends can't do."

"Oh yeah?" the figure said. "Then I'll take it as a challenge. So ahead, fight me. I'll laugh at you as you two hopelessly try to fight me." The figure then transforms into a massive monstrous being, with lots of arms and a cone shaped body. It floats high above Sonic and Rainbow.

"Let's end this!" Sonic and Rainbow both yelled as the fourteen gemstones appeared around them. "Super Style!"

The two then absorbed the fourteen gemstones into themselves, transforming into their respective super modes. Then then fly off towards the big monster, ready to finish it off.

* * *

 **Boss 30**

 **Null Space**

 **"Vs. Phantom Ragnarok"**

Super Sonic and Super Rainbow both flew towards Phantom Ragnarok as he flies down Null Space. Their enemy makes a snap of his fingers and creates a handful of rocks. He then throws them towards Super Sonic and Super Rainbow. He also extends his arms out at them in an attempt to knock them out of the air. Like they always so, Super Sonic and Super Rainbow dodged out of the way of the attacks as they approach them. They then increased their speed, closing the gap between them and their target.

Phantom Ragnarok also throws in several homing missiles at them in an attempt to defeat them. He also throws in several lasers into the mix, as well as fire off a few Phantom Balls at them.

Super Sonic and Super Rainbow both blasted off at their maximum, getting closer and closer to their target. They dodge everything that their target throws at them, with the time to react lowering down the closer they got. As soon as they were right up to Phantom Ragnarok, they blasted off towards the core of the beast, damaging it and sending it further down the space.

"Urg!' Phantom Ragnarok grunted. "You're strong. You've got the power of a deity. But can you stand up against this?"

Several arrangements of Phantom Cubes began to pop up around the flying space. They spin around their center, posing as a hazard to Super Sonic and Super Rainbow. In addition, their target also throws around several attacks, making the safe space rather tight for them. But just like all the other enemies they faced, as long as they remained untouched, things should be fine. They've gotten used to seeing attacks like these coming at him. Especially Sonic.

The two then went up to Phantom Ragnagok once again, charging towards the core and knocking him back further down.

"It'll take much more than that to defeat me," Phantom Ragnarok roared. "Just die already! I'm tried of you surviving all of my attacks. You've fell from great heights, you've gotten explosions to the face, and you've faced the wrath of the Phantom Ruby. Urg! I should've exterminated you as soon as you were defeated, but my former master demanded that he kept you alive until his empire is complete, just to dump salt on your wounds."

Phantom Ragnarok becomes more desperate in his attacks, throwing in everything he's got at once. The two super beings charge into the core once again, slamming themselves into it.

Phantom Ragnarok is pushed back by the blow. He cover his wounds he's got from the fight. He took a peek at his core and realized that it has been cracked.

"Impossible!" Phantom Ragnarok growled. "My core is indestructible! How did you manage to put a crack on it?"

"Oh, you fool," Super Sonic replies. "Just because you say something is indestructible doesn't mean that it is indestructible. Besides, you're just tempting us to slam ourselves into your core even more than before!"

"Curse you two!" Phantom Ragnarok roared as he charges up his core. His body glowing as he builds up power. "This dimension will me your tomb. Once I get rid of you, there will be nothing to stop me! All will yield to the one and true deity! I am not weak! I am not bowing down to some higher deity. I will become undefeated. Residents of the universe, kneel before me!" Phantom Ragnarok then blasts of a powerful beam straight towards Super Sonic and Super Rainbow.

The two brace themselves for the strike as it rapidly approaches them As they braced themselves, they suddenly started to glow brighter.

Phantom Ragnarok continues to maintain his beam for a few more seconds. Thinking that his two targets are dead and defeated, he stops firing off his beam. "Alright, I exterminated you," he said. "Now there will be no one strong enough to oppose me.

When the dust cleared, Phantom Ragnarok was in for a surprise. "What?" he gasps. "They...how? That was the most powerful attack I have! How can anyone survive that?"

Suddenly, a giant version of Chaos and Harmony appeared out in the open, with Super Sonic and Super Rainbow inside the beast. Only, they weren't in their human forms like after the merge ended. They returned to their true forms. Sonic has returned into his original anthromorphic hedgehog form, while Rainbow returned to her pony form. Sonic is riding on top of Rainbow, with Chaos doing the same thing to Harmony.

"What is this?" Super Sonic said, looking at himself. His movements synced up with the giant Chaos. "I'm...back to my original form?"

"And I returned into a pony?" Super Rainbow said, looking at herself. Her movements also synced up with the giant Harmony.

"I'm...I'm out of things to say," Phantom Ragnarok said. "How can anyone survive that?"

Super Sonic pointed towards Phantom Ragnarok. "Ha! You're just like all the others," he told him. "All bark, but no bite. You think you're the ultimate being, wanting everyone to bow down to you. But in reality, you're just as strong as us in our super state. So, are you ready to accept defeat now?"

Phantom Ragnarok replied with nothing.

"That blast must've taken a lot of energy," Super Rainbow said. "Let's perform our final strike against him! Avert the annihilation of all deities!"

Chaos and Harmony, controlled by Super Sonic and Super Rainbow, charges into Phantom Ragnarok for the final strike. As they fly, they dodge the final things their target has to throw at them. Once they got to Phantom Ragnarok, they start up their final attack.

"No! Please!" Phantom Ragnarok begged. "I beg for mercy! Please! Spare me now!"

Super Sonic and Super Rainbow did not respond to this. Instead, they deliver their final attack.

"Chaos-Harmony Strike!" they both shouted.

Holding his arms as if he is holding a massive sword, Super Sonic swings his hands down on Phantom Ragnarok. At the same time, Chaos creates a giant sword powered by the Chaos Emeralds and the Harmony Crystals. With the power of fourteen world gemstones, Chaos slashes down on Phantom Ragnarok's core, his sword leaving rainbow trails behind it.

As soon as Phantom Ragnarok is defeat, Null Space started to collapse. Bits of Phantom Cubes fall off from the ceiling as a bright ball of light grows from Phantom Ragnarok's core. The light eventually consumes both him, Chaos, and Harmony.

After being consumed by light, everything went black.

[Time Elapsed: 06:00:00]

* * *

Outside the ruins of the fortress, everyone is fighting the many clones of the previous bosses. To their surprise, instead of being replaced after being defeated, their enemies disappeared without anyone replacing them. Soon, other enemies began to disappear even without being defeated. Seconds after the clones stopped replacing defeated ones, the entire field was clear, leaving only the army in its place.

Knuckles took a look around the field and saw that all the enemies are gone. he war has finally ended.

Princess Celestia flew up to the sky flying high above the other soldiers. Her wings surrounding the sun. "Listen, everyone," she announces. "The war is finally over. It is done! Victory is ours!"

Everyone at the ground level cheered on. Shadow grew a noticeable smile on his face, the Veteran collapsed from exhaustion but was caught by Tails, Twilight had her heart warmed when she saw her former mentor announcing the end of the war, and the rest joined the others in the cheering.

After 70 long ways of fighting, the war is done. Not quite as long as some of the past wars, but caused more destruction than nearly all the previous wars. It was a rapid war, with each day feeling longer and eventful than the last. They nearly lost in the first two months, but that turned around once Sonic, Rainbow, and all the soldiers held prisoner in Cybertron were rescued.

* * *

At the ruins of the fortress there was surprisingly a platform still intact after the fortress got destroyed. Laying there was Sonic, Rainbow, Tempest, and Infinite. Sonic and Rainbow have returned to their human forms, while Infinite and Tempest aren't quite the monsters that they were during the war.

Feeling something twitched his ear, Sonic woke up and lifted himself off the platform. He was surprisingly fine. He felt no pain this time. He assumed that this was the work of Chaos, but how he does that remains a mystery. Next to him, he notices that Rainbow is laying there unmoving, so he went up to her, woke her up, then helped her get back on her feet. The two exchanged looks, staring into each other's eyes as they stand there, satisfied that it is all over.

The two then saw Tempest, who got up to her hooves and stumbled around for a bit. She is clearly confused after what happened to her, but Rainbow ran up to her, helping get back her sense of grounding.

Then there's Infinite, who is just mumbling to himself. "I am not weak," he mutters. "I am not weak...I am not weak..."

Sonic helps Infinite get back up, but as soon as he got to his feet, Infinite slaps Sonic away, hunching down and holding on to his face. He repeats the phrase again.

"I am not weak...I am not weak...I am not weak..."

"It's all over now, Infinite," he heard Sonic said. He then turns to the source of the voice and found Sonic standing there.

"Who...who's Infinite?" he asks, confused.

"Oh, I don't know," Sonic replies. "You?" He points to Infinite as he gives that response.

Infinite looks away from Sonic, gazing down to the ground. "I'm...I'm not named Infinite," he said. "My...my real name is Zero. I nicknamed myself Infinite just to intimidate you. Makes you want to run away as soon as I show up."

Tempest then walks up to Rainbow and nudges her, grabbing her attention. "By the way, Tempest Shadow was my codename," she said. "I am not actually named that. My real name is Fizzlepop."

"Wait, what?" Rainbow reacts. "You name is that?"

Sonic was still curious about what happened to Zero, codenamed Infinite during the war. "So, Zero. I better get used to that," Sonic began to ask. "What happened to you? You weren't acting this monstrous during that state, are you?"

Zero gave a sigh as he tells what happened. "After Shadow beat me and called me weak, I turned to Eggman to make me even more powerful, just so he can see who's the real weak one now," he explains. "He gave me this Phantom Ruby, promising that it will grant me ultimate power. I used that power to lash out against the world, messing with other's minds or attacking them with my blasts. However, the more I relied on the power, the less control of my own body do I have. It's as if there was something inside the Phantom Ruby that made my body do things that I have no say in.

"After many months of using it and getting beaten with it, it needed another vessel to channel its power through," Zero continued. "It needed another body so that the power can be distributed across a wider field. It was getting to the point where my body can no longer handle al this power. But it couldn't just be any ordinarily person. I believe that it chose me as a vessel because I was so filled with anger after that encounter with Shadow. The Phantom Ruby needed someone who is just as angry as me. Someone whose rage against the world is just as strong as me at the time."

"That's where I come in," Fizzlepop steps in. "You see, after the merge happened, I encountered a strange boy in black and a girl with fire colored hair. They defeated me and proceeded to call me weak. After sensing my anger, Infinite-I mean Zero-, came in and offered a Phantom Ruby to me. Soon after getting it, I started to rely on it, using it to blast away those who are getting close to victory. As I used it more and more, however, I started to lose control over my own body, to the point where I blacked out. And...well...you saw all of that, didn't you?"

Sonic and Rainbow said nothing. They stand there staring at Zero and Fizzlepop, waiting for something else from them.

Realizing that these two demand an apology, Zero turned his back towards them and said, "I'm sorry. I sorry for getting to the point where I destroyed the world. I'm sorry that I reacted to being called weak in an extreme way. I hope you can forgive me."

"Well...you apologized to the wrong person," Sonic tells Zero. "The real person who you should be apologizing to is Shadow. He's the one who called you weak, not us. Come on, we'll take you to Shadow. If we can find him. And don't you dare try to attack him. We all saw what happened after that."

Sonic and Zero walked out of the platform at the ruins of the fortress. Rainbow and Fizzlepop lingered around for a little while before going after the two of them.

The war is over and the fighting has stopped. It is time for everyone to go back into their lives.

* * *

Full Story is completed. All Stages completed, all Bosses have been defeated.

 **The End**

* * *

 **From the Author:**

We are done. It's all over. The war is finally over after 70 days of fighting and over three months of writing. I am now done with this story.

I have a special day for me for when I post the final chapter. That's why I've been working on at a rapid pace for the last few chapters. What day that is, I'll leave you guessing. Because I'm not telling you. Unless, you happen to know me in real life in which case you've probably figured it out by now.

Before we way goodbye to this story, we have an epilogue chapter to finish. This will detail the events that happened after the war ended. Stay tuned for that, it'll come very soon. I hope you have a great day.

* * *

 **Stage Descriptions:**

 **Boss 30:** This boss plays out just like the Time Eater. Only without the switching and-Hey! Where did the rest of it go? Oh well. Guess the awesome destroyed what little data we have on this beast.

* * *

Written by: TheAPPstore

All franchised involved belong to their respective owners.

Current list so far:  
SEGA-Sonic, NiGHTs  
Hasbro-My Little Pony, Transformers


	33. Epilouge

**Epilogue: Standing United, After the Fight**

* * *

Canterlot Castle, 7 days after the war has ended.

At the throne room, Sonic wrote his name on the United Worlds Treaty, approving his home world to be a part of the organization. Joining him are his fellow Runners, including Blaze, who wrote her name underneath Sonic's letting her world be a part of the organization.

The organization, named the United Worlds after the treaty that formed it, is an international corporation which seeks to unite the world together. Should one of the members be under attack, all will respond.

Why they decided to form a treaty rather than split apart the worlds, two Runners have the answer.

* * *

Palace of Balance, the day after the war ended.

Sonic and Rainbow ran up to the Hidden Palace, ready to return their respective crystals back to its master gemstone. Before they could do that, Chaos and Harmony appeared in front of them.

"Wait," Chaos said, stopping the two of them in their tracks. The two looked back and saw the two deities. "Before you continue, I want to tell you something. It's about the worlds involved in this conflict."

"What about them?" Sonic asks. "Can't you just take apart the worlds? The war is over. Can't you two do something like that?"

"I would love to do that," Harmony said. "But...I can't."

"What?" the two replied, shocked at the response given.

"You see, so many worlds are involved in this and the war has been going on for so long, that the mess created has made the worlds inseparable," Harmony continues. "I'm sorry to say, but the inhabitants of all involved worlds will have to work together and what they've have. There is no turning back from this point."

"Some lands have been lost, other land forms popped up from nowhere," Chaos said. "Landforms have mixed together, and at this point it is impossible to separate everything from each other. It would take over the age of the universe to sort out everything that was changed after the merge, and that's not even accounting for other planets out there. What about them has changed because of the merge?"

Sonic and Rainbow soon realized that they are stuck together forever. It was easy to merge two worlds together but it is hard to separate them out. It was like a well mended colored clay. Once mixed together, there's no turning back.

"Now, about what you two are about to do," Chaos said, leaning towards Sonic. "Returning the world gemstones back to their place. Are you sure that you won't need them?"

"Well, of course I won't need them," Sonic answers. "I have no need for the Chaos Emeralds for now so I decided to-"

"Wrong," Chaos replied back. "You will need them in the future. Even though you have taken down quite possibly the world's greatest threat, that doesn't mean that others will never come back again. You may need them in the future for when you are faced with something were you cannot defeat the threat in your normal form alone. For that, I'm letting you two keep these gemstones and cling on to them. Because who knows when you'll be needing them."

"And remember, champions," Harmony said. "We will always be inside you, ready to step outside once the threat is sufficiently strong. It takes a lot of energy, so you two may faint after using it, but it'll be worth the extra effort if it means the world will be safe. You may leave the cavern for now."

Chaos and Harmony soon disappeared.

After seeing the two deities disappear, Sonic and Rainbow took a few steps outside the cavern. Seconds later, a barrier appeared behind them, sealing off the Palace of Balance.

On their hands, the yin-yang symbol appeared on the back of their hands. Sonic got the black yin symbol, while Rainbow got the white yang symbol.

* * *

14 days after the war ended, an expedition was launched toward Planet Wisp, the new natural satellite replacing the old moon. The team arrived there and were surprised that the atmosphere's composition closely resembles those found back on the home planet.

There, they find that little creatures known as Wisp reside on the planet. How some of them found their way back onto the planet trapped in capsules and enemies, though, remains a mystery.

To their surprise, the team found a few human survivors who are trapped within the planet with no way of escaping. They picked up the group of humans and transported them back towards the planet, where they told of their crazy time on Planet Wisp where they had to fight off against the robots that are occupying the space object during those long days of the war.

Come to think of it, Planet Wisp shouldn't be called a planet anymore. It's size is a little larger than the former moon, it's gravity is about half the strength of the home planet, and to top it all off it is now orbiting the home planet. After much consideration, it was agreed upon that the large space rock would be renamed to just Wisp, after the creatures that were found on the satellite.

* * *

Since the disbandment of the New Resistance, the Veteran returns to their normal lives. Sure, a few friends were lost during the war, but losses are a natural part of war. Somebody's going to lose someone close to them, and no war is devoid of losses, no matter how small they seem.

The Veteran walked up to a memorial at the site where Tails and Twilight rescued them from the rubble. Engraved on the walls are all the people that were lost during the war in this location. The Veteran approaches the memorial holding several flowers, placing them down just under the memorial. The Veteran looks up at the sky, shedding a tear as they look up.

Nothing is the same anymore after the way has ended. The entire world looks different. Everyone is going back to normal carrying scars, whether emotional or physical. Everyone is mourning for weeks. A global union has been formed, locking an alliance that will stay hold for generations to come.

Eggman and the Storm King were nowhere to be seen after the war ended. Rumor has it that both of them died. Others claimed that once escaped while the other plummeted to his doom. Whatever the case, if there is any sign of either of them still being alive after disappearing, manhunts for them will surely come.

* * *

Thunder became a athletic trainer after his role in the war ended. Blaze returned to her kingdom, holding on to her Sol Emeralds. Shadow reformed the G.U.N association, after trying to get back to it only to realize that it no longer existed. Also, this group of agents was no longer G.U.N.. They were now known as U.W.S.A.-United Worlds Security Association. He's enjoying his position. Sunset also joined in this group of agents, probably because she wants to see Shadow again. She insists that she wanted to protect the world from danger, but other people thing otherwise.

Tails oversaw reconstruction of the buildings. He make sure that the damages have been repaired and all buildings constructed follow safety protocols in case of natural disasters. Twilight started her new field of study, investigating the new magic that was floating around in the world. She is sure that nothing has been changed after the worlds merge up, but since a lot of the worlds follow different rules, she goes around the world just to make everything is working out. If not, she could publish some exciting news.

As for Sonic and Rainbow...they probably got into a stronger relationship, probably much stronger than the rest of their relationships with their other friends. They hang out on the balcony of Canterlot, watching over the sunset. They sit on a bench together, just as everything was calming down.

"You know, Rainbow," Sonic began to speak. "I've never felt this much towards any girl in my life. I mean, this was possibly the most intense experience I've ever seen!"

"Yeah," Rainbow agrees. "There's no way that you can top that off. I'll be fine with whatever surprises our new lives will being to us. Hopefully nothing like this will ever happen again." They both have a little chuckle. Then they went silent for a moment. Then, Rainbow asks a question. "Say, Sonic? Why have you avoided trying out romance?"

"Well, my main problem I have with romance is that if I wanted to settle down with a girl, I'll have to give up my adventurous lifestyle," Sonic answers. "Which I am unwilling to do. But Rainbow...you are different. You're the type of gal who loves adventure. Who strives for challenges, but still cares about their friends. You are the first girl I've ever met who shares the same adventurous lifestyle as me. And that's saying a lot."

Rainbow smiled at Sonic. "I'm sure am!" she replied.

Sonic chuckled back at Rainbow. "See you next adventure," he waved good-bye. "You'll be my partner next time."

"See you later too, Sonic," Rainbow replied.

The two shared a heartwarming hug while sitting on the bench. And then they let go of each other and stood up, speeding off in opposite directions.

The war may be over, but the potential for adventure isn't.

* * *

Sonic Uprising

Written between 12/7/2017 and 3/15/2018 by TheAPPstore

95 Story Stages, 29 Boss Fights, 1 Hybrid Stage (Boss + Regular Stage)

All franchises involved belong to their respective owners


End file.
